Mirrors
by White Tigresss
Summary: "Do you believe in vampires?" - Alison once asked. Emily didn't think such things existed until a couple of strange events started to happen in Rosewood. Emison.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Emily put on her black leather jacket over her black tank tops. Her jeans and her boots were also black. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail, which she didn't like very much. The swimmer stared at herself in the smile. No one was bound to find her in the darkness of a moonless night.

She heard a car stopping by her driveway. That must be Spencer and the girls. As silently as she could, Emily escaped from her bedroom window. Her parents did not know of their little trip tonight. It was something she needed to face for herself.

Emily jumped and landed graciously on the ground, much to the other girls' amazement. Hanna opened up the back door to Emily and she entered the SUV.

"It's good that you're jumping out of windows. It means that you're back to your old good shape" – Aria commented on the passenger seat and Emily unconsciously brushed her fingers on her neck searching for two tiny holes that still marked her skin.

"This thing with eggs and honey really works" – Em commented – "By the way, did you get all the stuff?"

"Ezra and the boys have them on the other car" – Aria answered.

"Spence, is it true that all of the students disappeared in the woods?" – Em tried to sound bold.

"Of course it is! Can you find another reason we are going to the woods?!" – Spencer snapped and Em could tell she was nervous. Damn! Good old Spence never cracked down for anything.

"Guys, can we please stop talking? If we don't arrive there in time to trap Alison, those students will die!" – Hanna pulled the girls back to Earth. Emily looked at her and noticed those black stripes on her golden blond hair. Spencer turned on the engine and started driving.

"What happened to your hair?" – Em asked.

"I figured that a blond head lurking in the dark would draw too much attention" – The blonde explained – "Also, I don't want you to confuse me with Alison in case you need…"

"Hanna!" – Aria interjected.

"In case you need what?" – Emily's heart was beating so hard it pounded off her chest.

"Em, we talked before you arrived" – Spencer started.

"And…"

"We decided that we might have to kill Alison" – Hanna blurted out and the girls watched Emily's face tighten.

As if Em could just kill Ali.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thank you so much for your support :)  
In case you're wondering, this story is loosely based on the tale "Medo de Espelhos" (Afraid of Mirrors), by Heloisa Prieto. Also, you can find some influence of Twilight and The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**Meet our girls**

_ One year and a half ago_

"Emily's getting ready to jump in the pool" – Hanna announced on the phone.

"Okay. Spencer's Spelling Bee is about to begin too!" – Aria answered on her Treo. It was the Founders' Week and the whole town was celebrating. That included a swim meet and a Spelling Bee event, which were both scheduled to the same time. Therefore, Hanna and Aria split up so they could keep up with Em's and Spencer's performances.

"Oh my God, the mermaid is on action!" – Hanna cheered when Emily got in the water – "Damn, Paige is on the lead"

"What?! I'm sure Em can turn it around in the end" – Aria's voice sounded worried eve through her phone.

While in the water, Emily felt her mind go blank. She watched Paige take the front, but didn't mind. She kept her rhythm steady until she took the turn in the pool. "That's the moment", she thought. And, then, Emily felt her whole body burst in energy; suddenly her arms moved quicker; her breathing became more efficient and her legs pumped her forward and forward. She caught a glimpse of Paige staying behind as she stretched her hand to victory.

"She made it! Aria, she made it!" – Han was screaming in the middle of the crowd.

"YAY!" – The petite brunette yelled, only to be reprehended by the students of the Spelling Bee with a big "Shhh".

"Congratulations, Fields!" – Her coach gave her the golden medal.

"You did well, Emily" – Paige recognized her defeat as she stared at the ground – "Don't know how you made that turn so quickly"

"Exploded in the right time" – Em tried to explain what she could not describe even to herself. She didn't want to give many details to Paige either. The other swimmer seemed to hold a love-hate relationship with her. When there are no meets, Paige is nice and tries to get closer to her. However, whenever they compete, the McCullers girl seems to forget whatever sympathy she holds for Emily.

"Em, get over here! Aria is going to narrate the Spelling Bee!" – Hanna called.

"Guys, she's up against Lucas, Andrew and Mona!" – Aria informed.

"Wait, Mona?!" – Hanna was surprised – "What the hell is she doing here?"

"They just informed Mona had the best grades of freshman year!" – The smaller brunette was impressed too.

"Guys, forget about Mona! Let's focus on Spencer!" – Emily stepped in.

"Well, she's taking a breath and going into Hastings mode!"

Far away from Aria, Spence was trying to concentrate. She usually feels nervous before a competition. The pressure of the Hastings' family to win was unnerving sometimes. The Spelling Bee started.

"Mr. Campbell, please spell 'coryza'" – The referee ordered.

"C-O-R-Y-Z-A" – The boy answered correctly.

"Mr. Gottesman, please spell 'exhilarate'"

"E-X-I… I mean, -H…" – He stuttered.

"Wrong, Mr. Gottesman. You're out!" – The referee showed no mercy.

"But…" – Lucas tried to argue.

"I'm sorry, but no second chances, Mr. Gottesman!" – Lucas left and the contest continued – "Ms. Hastings, spell 'camaraderie'"

"C-A-M-A-D-E-R-I-E" – Spencer answered without a wink. Correct!

"Yay! Spence got it right in the first round!" – Aria celebrated.

"How about the others?" – Emily asked.

"Lucas's out, Andrew's in, and Mona is about to spell 'prosopopeia'" – Aria stopped to listen to Mona – "Yeah, she got it right"

"The second round will start!" – The referee announced - "Mr. Campbell, spell 'roscian'"

"That's easy! R-U-S-S-I-A-N" – Andrew smiled at his luck.

"Mr. Campbell, it's 'roscian', not 'russian'" – The referee watched the boy's face close – "Therefore, you're eliminated"

"Andrew just got out! He mistook 'roscian' for 'russian'" – Aria informed.

"Aren't they the same?" – Hanna asked.

"Shut up, Han!" – Emily elbowed her rib.

"Ms. Hastings, spell 'maecenas'"

"M-A-E-C-E-N-A-S" – Spencer half smiled at her good taste for art and literature.

"That's correct!" – The referee announced – "Ms. Vanderwaal, spell 'terribilita'"

The crowd frowned upon an unknown word.

"T-E-R-R-I-B-I-L-I-T-A" – Mona responded with a boring look. All eyes fell upon the referee.

"Correct!"

"Spencer made it to third round, but Mona too" – Aria narrated – "Guys, I'm scared. Mona's a freaking genius!"

"Spence's too, Aria! She'll be alright" – Hanna calmed her friend down.

"Third round will begin!" – The referee called – "Ms. Hastings, spell 'gnathonic'".

Spencer closed her eyes and cracked her brain down looking for an answer.

"Ms. Hastings, please spell" – The audience was waiting.

"Guys, I don't think she's gonna make it" – Aria was apocalyptical.

"G-N-A…" – Spencer couldn't choose between a 'f' and a 'th'. She tried to concentrate once again. Suddenly, the answer fell from the sky – "T-H-O-N-I-C"

"Correct!" – Even the referee seemed surprised. Mona was staring at her with her eyes wide open.

"Guys, she's made it!" – Aria was jumping again and the audience told her to shut up.

"Ms. Vanderwaal, spell 'sorites'" – The referee ordered.

"P-S-O-R-I-T-E-S" – The girl hadn't recovered from her shock.

"Wrong! It has no 'p'! Spencer Hastings is the winner!" - The referee announced and the crowd cheered.

"Guys, Spencer made it!" – Aria was now allowed to shout as much as she wanted.

"Hell yes! I knew Spencer was gonna make it!" – Hanna screamed too.

"Tell her we're on our way!" – Emily asked as she took her bag and left the natatorium along with Hanna.

* * *

Noel Kahn and Alison DiLaurentis were drinking coffee at the Brew. He felt his phone vibrating on his pocket and picked it.

"Aria texted me saying she'll be there in a few minutes" – Aria had had a crush at Noel since seventh grade and only had the courage to talk to him at ninth grade. They seemed to have a lot of things in common, so it wasn't a surprise that they started dating.

"Is that my cue to leave?" – Ali didn't like to see Noel with his girlfriend. She could clearly see him suck Aria's energy to himself. If the brunette's admiration for him weren't that big, Alison was sure the girl would've gotten sick by now.

"You're always welcome to stay, Al" – Noel knew he irritated his friend.

"Sincerely, I don't want to stay and watch how you use your girlfriend and suck her dry" – She was blunt.

"I don't run from my nature like you do, Alison" – He teased.

"I don't know why I'm still talking to you" – She got up from her seat.

"Because we are the only teenagers from the only two vampire families in this town and you need me to get you energy" – Noel smiled broadly.

Yes, they were both different. While Alison avoided absorbing energy from others around her and even isolated herself from other people, Noel used his charms to enchant people into liking him. It worked with Aria, and now she was his main source of energy. Alison knew all that, but couldn't bring herself to put a stop to it. Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of a group.

"Hi" – Aria called timidly, giving a peck on her boyfriend's lips. They looked at each other and her eyes reflected the love and admiration she felt for him. Then, Alison saw it. Thin silver lines were coming out of Aria and going to Noel. As he absorbed her energy, she felt more in love with him. Alison rolled her eyes.

"Hey, babe" – He greeted – "How was the swimming meet and the Spelling Bee?"

"Emily made Paige bite the dust and Spencer totally nailed Spelling Bee!" – Aria told him with enthusiasm.

"What's that word you guessed in the final round, Spence? Gothic?" – Hanna asked.

"It was gnathonic, Hanna" – Spencer corrected.

"Whatever. I can't pronounce it anyway" – The blonde shrugged it off.

"Then why did you ever ask?" – The smart brunette was annoyed.

"Spencer, relax" – Emily spoke for the first time.

"Congratulations, Spencer!" – Noel cherished – "And you too, Emily! It's not easy to beat the hell out of Paige"

Spence murmured a "thank you" while Em just smiled shyly.

"Anyway, I won my match too. Three passes for touchdown" – He mentioned.

"Congratulations, love!" – Aria held his face and kissed him. Once again, Alison saw him sucking energy from the girl.

"That's nothing! You should've seen Ali. She had three goals and two assistances today on soccer" – He teased, and Alison felt the jealousy glances Aria was throwing at her. To make matters worse, there was once a rumor that she and Noel were dating, meaning that Aria had every reason to suspect of her.

"I don't need you to brag about my stuff, Noel" – She reprehended – "I can do it myself"

"Woah, chill down, tigress!" – He kept on playing.

"Whatever, Noel, I'm leaving" – She picked up her stuff and got up.

"That's not way to treat my girlfriend's friends, Ali" – He faked an annoying tone.

"I'm sorry girls, but he's an ass" – Ali mocked. Hanna and Emily stiffed a laugh while Spencer and Aria just stared at her, especially the smaller one – "Anyway, I was about to leave when you arrived, so… See you around" – She left.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate her bones?" – Spencer said between her teeths. The girls already know how Spence couldn't stand Alison because the blonde was the only one who could ever stand up to her in a class. Besides, the Hastings and the DiLaurentis have never been on good terms.

"Shut up, Spence! She's gorgeous!" – Hanna, on the other hand, could be defined as Ali's number 1 fan. The girl was everything Han could ever wish to be: rich, popular, beautiful, slim and with a good family. Therefore, Alison was all that Hanna ever aimed to be – "Don't you think, Em?"

"Yes" – She answered shortly. Truthfully, Emily also admired Ali a lot, but… it was different. While Hanna seemed to be obsessed by what the blonde had been wearing or the boys she had allegedly kissed, Emily was truly enchanted by those icy blue eyes and those perfect golden locks in her hair. She had always known she was different from the other girls: Aria and Spencer had boyfriends and Hanna had a new crush every week. And Em? She never looked at a boy that way and she never really cared. When she had her first kiss with a boy named Ben, it was him that went after her. Even so, their relationship didn't last long and Emily thought Ben's kisses were too rough.

Sometimes she wondered how Alison's kisses would be.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**leon7272: **I will update as soon as I can, and that could be fast considering I'm on my summer break! Glad you enjoyed it!

**WeLoveEmison: **Thanks for the compliment! Hahaha, they just can't kill Ali! But if I were you, I would wonder why they want to do it in the first place #mysterytime :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! This is a big chapter, so please, be patient with me! :P**

**Also, we'll learn more about Alison's powers!**

* * *

**The Founders' Day**

Emily and Hanna entered the Fields' house.

"So, can you help me with my Biology homework? I don't think I understand why a cell needs to do mitosis" - Hanna threw her purse on the couch.

"Sure. I'll explain everything to you" – Em went to the kitchen only to find her mother scrubbing the floor – "Mom, what are you doing?"

"Oh, Emmy! You're home already!" – Pam wiped the sweat out of her forehead.

"Yeah. Hanna's with me" – She told her – "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning the house for the Founders' Day party" – Pam remembered – "We're hosting it this year'

"That's true – The younger brunette looked down at her mother – "Do you want some help with it?"

"No, I'm almost done with it, then I'll dust the furniture and pick up the meat for tomorrow" – Pam listed.

"Oh, I can get the meat" – Emily offered – "It's a quick walk from here, and I bet Hanna will be glad to help" – She glanced at her friend and the blonde nodded.

"It'd save me a lot of trouble, honey. Thank you!" – Her mom was relieved.

"No problem, mom!" – Emily waved at her and left, followed by Hanna.

* * *

The girls had no trouble at the butchery. Pam had already ordered exactly what she wanted and they just had to pick it up. However, they hadn't imagined Pam would need that much of meat.

"What's your mom doing for dinner for the party? Classy barbecue?" – Hanna asked with her usual sarcastic tone as they walked out of the butchery.

"I don't know, Hanna, but we expect a lot of people there" – Both of them had three bags on each hand.

That was when it happened.

A car came out of nowhere just when they were about to cross the street.

"HANNA!" – Emily just had time to yell and push Hanna forward, but it was in vain. The car hit both of them.

It lasted only for three seconds. In one, Emily's body was flying over the car. Her head must've hit something because it was aching furiously. In another, she was about to hit the ground when she put her right hand on the street and used it to pull her body forward. Second 3: she was standing on her feet, much to the amazement of the people watching the scene.

"Awesome!" – She heard a little boy scream and then she looked at her hand. It was aching and a little bit swollen. She must've twisted her wrist on the fall. Then, something red blurred her vision. She pressed her fingers on her forehead only to find she was bleeding.

"Hey! Look what you've done, your son of a bitch!" – She heard the butcher screaming. He had probably heard the sound of the impact. Emily suddenly remembered of Hanna.

"Hanna!" – She looked for her friend and found her lying on the sidewalk. Em walked to her even though her head was buzzing.

"Emily, what the hell was that?!" – Hanna was surprised too.

"I don't know!" – It was true. The brunette didn't know how could she somersault on the asphalt – "How are you?"

"I think I broke my leg" – Hanna was holding her tears.

"I'll call 911" – The ambulance didn't took long to drive both of them to the hospital.

* * *

"Emily! I came as fast as I could" – Pam said as she arrived at the waiting room of the hospital – "How are you?"

"I'm fine, mom" – Emily answered – "Just twisted my wrist"

"What is this cut on your face, honey?" – Pam caressed her daughter's forehead.

"It's just a cut, mom! There are four stitches in it" – The younger brunette explained.

"Emily, where's Hanna?!" – Ashley Marin burst into the room.

"She broke her leg, I guess" – Em explained – "I'm sorry, Mrs. M. I tried to push her out of the car's range, but she got hit anyway"

"It was not your fault, Emily" – The red-haired sat beside them.

"Emily Fields!" – A doctor called in a remarkable British accent.

"Dr. Kingston" – Emily stood up – "That's my mom and Hanna's mom"

"Thank you. Will you please come with me?" – Wren demanded.

"Is my daughter ok, doctor?" – Ashley demanded.

"Yes! I believe she can leave this night" – He answered – "It's strange, though. The paramedics said she had a broken leg. An exposed fracture. But when I checked her X-ray, it was nothing more than a broken ankle"

Emily and Pam widened their eyes in surprise while Ashley stood perfectly still.

"Thank God! A broken ankle is easier to heal than a broken leg, right?" – She was relieved.

"Yeah, it is" – Wren agreed, but gave Ashley a mysterious look – "So, let's see the gir!" – He took them to Hanna's room.

"Hanna!" – Ashley ran to her daughter and hugged her – "You could've died!"

"I know right!" – The blonde rolled her eyes, but hugged her mom back – "Emily saved my life"

"You still got hit though" – Emily dismissed the merit.

"Yeah, but I thought you were the one to die. I mean, you flew over the car!" – Hanna was still amazed.

"Emily! Why didn't you tell me this?" – Pam got worried.

"It was nothing, mom!"

"It was amazing, Mrs. F! She flew over the car and then did a somersault on the street and landed on both feet!" – Hanna recounted.

"When did you learn to do this, young lady?" – Pam couldn't decide if she was impressed or concerned.

"I don't remember how I did it, mom" – Emily was embarrassed.

"It doesn't matter. It was awesome!" – The swimmer was sure this was a story Hanna wouldn't drop for the rest of their lives.

* * *

A few days later, the Fields family was focused on the last-minute adjustments for the Founders' Day party, which was… today! Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Emmy, please answer the door!" – Her father, Wayne, ordered. He was back from Texas just for this party.

She obeyed silently.

"Hey Aria! Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery" – She greeted as the family walked into the house. Aria was looking like a cupcake; she was wearing a soft pink dress, which complimented her pink stripes, and high heels.

"You look stunning, Em!" – Aria spoke. The swimmer was wearing a light blue dress which showed the upper part of her beautiful body.

"Thanks" – The brunette shyly thanked.

"Pamela, do you need any help?" – Aria's mom, Ella, offered.

"Oh, thank you, Ella! Could you please clean the piano that Jessica lent?" – Pam asked while Byron handed Wayne the whiskey.

"Sure!"

It didn't take long for Hanna to show up on crutches in a champagne dress with her mother. Spencer arrived immediately later in a gray dress accompanied by her boyfriend, Toby Cavanaugh.

"Hey Toby. Hey Spence" – Em greeted them both.

"Hey Em" – Toby replied and talked to her while Spencer joined the other girls.

"Where are your parents?" – Aria asked.

"They were busy with some case and Melissa's in Philly" – Spencer answered slightly pissed at her own family for abandoning her tonight.

"Aria, look at who just arrived!" – Hanna pointed at the door. In a light blue shirt and beige pants, Noel Kahn stood with a brooding smile. Beside him, there was an older boy with a white shirt and black pants – "And who's this hottie over there?"

"It's just Eric, Noel's older brother" – The small brunette replied before she walked over her boyfriend to give a peck on his lips.

The party was going really well. People were chatting, appreciating the food and eventually someone would fiddle the piano. Emily was talking to the girls when the doorbell rang.

"Jessica! I thought you were never going to show up!" – Pam greeted.

"I had to pick up a guest at the airport. I hope you don't mind" – The blonde woman justified – "Her name is CeCe Drake"

Another blonde woman took a step forward. She was strikingly similar to Alison.

"Your house is beautiful, Mrs. Fields" – She was polite enough.

"Any friend of Jessica's is a friend of mine too! Please, enjoy yourself" – The new guests entered the house. Among them was Alison in an ice blue dress and her brother, Jason.

"Guess who's fashionably late?" _ Spencer teased.

"I'll go play the piano" – Aria didn't want to take notice of Ali and went to the instrument. Spence and Hanna followed her, but Emily stayed behind because she had to entertain one of her mother's guests.

* * *

Alison was watching the house carefully. She took a glass of water and drank it. She seemed not interested in talking to someone. Her only "friend", Noel, was having fun by himself. So, Ali decided to take a better look at the people around her.

As with any vampire family, the DiLaurentises had a special gift, which had been underestimated by other clans back in Italy. They could read other people's aura and feelings. While not a fighting skill, this ability allowed their clan to know whose energy to feed on and with whom to make alliances. Other clans, with more powerful abilities than theirs, perished due to lack of energy at the same time the DiLaurentises survived untouched.

Right now, Alison was putting this ability to use. She began with Noel and Eric, but found nothing. The Kahns knew her family long enough to learn to keep their auras to themselves.

She glanced over to Cece Drake. As soon as that woman got into her car, Ali knew she was a vampire too. And right now, she was attracting a very enchanted Jason DiLaurentis. _"He's a fool_", she thought. Scanning them, Alison concluded that Cece was also hiding her aura while Jason was sending crimson waves of energy. He began chatting with the older woman, who rolled her eyes and stared at him. Then, Alison saw tiny streaks of silver floating from Jason to Cece. Damn it!

Annoyed by that, the young blonde turned her attention to the girls by the piano. Aria had a bright pink color, just like the stripe in her hair. It meant that she was a romantic but rather unique person. Too bad Noel was just fooling her around.

When she glanced at Spencer, she instantly saw her bright royal blue aura. It was a beautiful shade, and it meant that Spence was smart and noble, but somewhat arrogant. Ali switched to Hanna and saw a bright yellow aura. Yellow was a happy color, but it also showed insecurity.

Then, she looked for Emily in the crowd. It didn't take long to find that light blue aura standing next to her. Emily was calm and quiet and shy. Everything perfect for a light blue person. Alison couldn't help but wonder what the brunette had been watching so closely. She followed her eyes to CeCe and Jason. Ali wondered if Em could see what was really going on. There was just one way to know.

"Do you believe in vampires?" – She approached the swimmer bluntly.

"What?!" – Emily seemed surprised she was even talking to her.

"Creatures that suck blood… and energy" – Ali explained.

"Alison, you'll scare the hell out of the girl! Stop it!" – CeCe intervened and then looked at Em – "Don't believe in her, sweetie"

Then, Alison saw CeCe try to wrap Emily under the influence of her charm. This bitch must have known better than to challenge her at her own game.

"You know I'm kidding, right, Emily?" – Alison put on her best smile and tried to wrap the swimmer on her energy.

It worked. Emily could not speak. She had no idea why Ali just popped out of nowhere and started talking to her about silly things. Emily could not help but stare at that beautiful smile and those icy blue eyes. CeCe became a mere co adjuvant to the scene.

"Y-Yeah, she is" – The brunette muttered.

Ali smiled and linked their arms. Emily flinched at the proximity. What the hell was Alison doing?

"I've heard about your little somersault a few days ago" – Her words singed on her lips.

"It was nothing" – Emily wondered how the blonde could get to know that story.

"It was pretty impressive. Most people can't do that when they're being run over" - Ali complimented, feeling that her powers were working.

"It takes a lot of swimming, I guess" – Em had no idea what she was babbling.

Alison led her to the piano, which Aria had been fiddling. As soon as they got there, Spencer set her eyes on them, analyzing the position of their arms. Aria sensed something wrong and turned to see it.

"What is she doing here?" – Aria asked.

"I… We've been just talking…" – Emily didn't know how to explain it. She barely even talked to Ali until tonight.

"I didn't know you were friends, Em" – Spencer kept staring at their linked arms.

"We were just taking a walk" – Alison released her grip on the brunette.

"I know what you're trying to do!" – Aria stood up – "I don't know what's wrong with you, Alison, but stop messing around with people that I care about. Stay away from Noel and, for God's sake, STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS"

Suddenly, the glass in Ali's hands just blew up in pieces. The blonde released it just in time. The sound of the bursting glass called the attention of the adults. In no time, Pam was cleaning the floor.

"Let's get out of here" – Aria turned her back on Alison and Spencer soon followed.

"Guys, I'm on crutches, remember?" – Hanna tried to get the girls back to their senses, but failed miserably.

"I'm sorry, Alison. Aria didn't mean to say that. She's just jealous" – Emily felt compelled to apologize.

"Yeah, she barely knows you" – Hanna was seizing the opportunity to befriend the other blonde.

"It's okay" – Ali truly understood Aria's feelings because she could read them easily. Actually, she felt some sympathy for the petite girl – "You can call me Ali, by the way"

"So, Ali" – Hanna savored those three letters in her mouth – "What do you think of Noel's brother, Eric?"

"Hanna!" – Emily reprehended.

"He's an ass, just like Noel" – Alison genuinely smiled.

"Any chance you could set me up with him?!" – Han insisted.

"Believe me, you can do so much better, sweetie" – Ali winked and her fingers tipped the white parts of the piano.

"Do you play?" – Emily noticed.

"I used to, a long time ago" – Nostalgia took over the vampire girl and she looked down at her fingers.

"Could you play for us?" – Emily sensed Alison's soft spot.

Ali just nodded, stretched her fingers and started playing Beethoven's Fur Elise. The whole room stopped to hear the sounds her fingers were producing. The notes were filled with angst and sadness as Ali lost herself in her memories.

When she played the last note, the room burst into applauses. She glanced up in time to see Noel absorbing the purple energy she had just poured into the house. Her mother was giving her a warning look. Even Aria and Spencer had been watching her play.

The enchantment didn't last long. One minute after the song ended, the windows blow up and the smell of smoke invaded the Fields' living room.

* * *

**For those who made it to the end of the chapter, a big hug!**

**Reviews:**

**Guest: **I hope you enjoyed chapters 1 and 2 as much as you enjoyed the prologue! :)

**mcmeli: **I'll update as soon as I can:) As for Emison, I promise I'll take it slow. They are both complicated characters, especially Alison. And Emison is not Emison unless it's built slowly :P

**leon7272: **Thank you for your support! :)

**Jessica851: **Thanks! I hope this chapter is up to your expectations! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thank you for all the support! There goes another long chapter (and I think this one is bigger than the last :P )**

* * *

**Crash and Burn**

Spencer and Toby were calming Aria down after her confrontation with Alison. Then, they heard the sound of a piano and the trio could not help but to listen. They were not Ali's biggest fans, but they were enchanted by the sad notes on her Fur Elise.

Soon after the piano ceased, a huge explosion occurred. The three of them were sent to ground, and so were the rest of the people. Toby, however, was the first one to get up and look out of the window.

"Oh my God! That's my house" – He ran to the door.

"Toby! Wait!" – Spencer got up too and followed him.

"Spencer, wait!" – Aria was about to do the same when someone grabbed her by the wrist. She turned to look at them and saw her boyfriend – "Noel, let me go!"

"You're not going anywhere, Aria" – He was much stronger than her and he had a menacing look on his eyes.

"I've gotta help them!" – Aria struggled against him.

"You have to stay out of this" – The vampire wouldn't let go.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" – She yelled at him and he had no alternative but to use his powers.

Like the DiLaurentises, the Kahns had a special ability which differed them from the rest of the vampires. They had the dangerous yet subtle gift to manipulate their energy in whatever form they wanted. While most vampires could only control natural energy or physical energy, the Kahns could control ethereal energy. It was an ace card that was hard to beat.

Noel shaped his energy to suffocate Aria's own energy. It worked perfectly. The small girl soon felt too tired to struggle and just relaxed onto his arms. On the other hand, Aria was mad at him, but couldn't do anything about it because she felt a crushing pressure on her chest. It was enough to make her give up on following her friends and give in to his arms.

* * *

"What the hell?" – The explosion caused Hanna to fall off the chair she had been sitting on. She managed to get up on her feet, even though her ankle was broken, and managed to catch a glimpse of the Cavanaugh house burning down – "Oh my God!"

"What?" – Emily crumbled to her feet after also being knocked off by the explosion.

"Toby's house is on fire!" – Hanna didn't think much and started to walk towards the burning building.

"Hanna, you forgot your crutches!" – Emily had to run after her friend to catch up with her.

"I don't need them right now, Em!" – She dismissed – "Now let's go!"

The girls set out to help. What they didn't notice is that they were being shortly followed by Alison.

* * *

Toby stormed into his house without thinking about the danger. He climbed up the stairs up to his parents' room.

"Toby, wait!" – Spencer called from behind him.

"You need to leave, Spence! I can't risk losing you!"

"I can't risk losing you too!" – She sneaked closer to him and grabbed his hand – "We'll do this together" – In spite of the fire, he leaned on to capture her lips for just a second – just enough to remind her that he loved her if anything were to happen.

Toby headed towards his parents' door. He knew they were probably sleeping inside of it. He tried to handle the doorknob, but it was scorching hot.

"Don't do this! You open that door and this house will blow up for good" – Spencer warned him.

"Let's pray the closet door and the bathroom door are opened. It's an alternate way to get there" – He went to the bathroom.

Spencer coughed – "Hurry! I don't think we can take much longer in here"

The bathroom door was opened and so was the closet. Therefore, Spencer and Toby reached his parents' room. They were both asleep, and the brunette wondered if they had been sleeping when the fire began or if they had been poisoned b the monoxide.

Toby dragged his father down the hall while Spencer had his mother-in-law. However, the smoke was beginning to fill her lungs. She kneeled on the floor with the woman's arm still around her neck.

"Toby, I don't think I can make it!" – She shouted and coughed.

He returned to where Spence was and put his mother-in-law's arm around his own neck. Toby was going to carry both of them out.

"Come on, Spencer! Run for your life!" – This motivated Spencer to get up and follow him. They literally jumped down the stars and made their way out of the front door. When Spencer thought she was not going to make it, oxygen met her lungs.

The firemen had arrived and were trying to extinguish the flames. Toby's parents were rushed into an ambulance and Spencer received an oxygen mask. She looked around and found Aria being tightly held by Noel. The brunette was walking to her friend when a fireman intercepted them.

"Is there anyone else inside, miss?" – He asked.

"I think Toby's stepsister, Jenna" – She suddenly recalled.

"Only her?" – He wanted to confirm.

"No" – Aria jumped in with Noel beside her – "I saw Hanna and Emily going inside. Alison was after them"

* * *

Hanna was running so fast through a burning corridor she even forgot she had a broken ankle. The blonde heard Toby and Spencer trying to save his parents. Good. Now she had to focus on the only other person who could be in that house: Jenna.

"Hanna, wait up!" – Emily was trying to catch up, but breathing was hard there, even for an athlete. Hanna, however, didn't seem to notice that – "Where are we going?"

"I'm looking for Jenna's room. It shouldn't be that hard to find" – She turned her head searching for the doors.

"It's the last room on our right" – As Emily and Toby were friends, she had been to his house a few times before.

The girls quickly went there. The room was insanely hot and the smoke was denser. This must've been where the fire started, both girls concluded on her minds. Emily's throat began to itch from the monoxide and her eyes were red.

"Hanna, I don't think we can go inside" – Emily knelt and coughed.

"You stay there. I'm going in. If I don't come back in three minutes, get out of this house, for God's sake!" – Hanna seemed unaffected by the smoke. Of course the tremendous heat was irritating her, but it only made her sweat. She had no problems breathing and her eyes were just fine.

She found Jenna curled up on her bed. Hanna wondered exactly how much time the girl had been breathing those toxic gases.

"Come on, Jenna, you need to make it out" – She whispered to her as if the other girl could listen.

Hanna put the girl's arm around her neck and drove her out of the bedroom. Emily was still waiting there and did not look okay.

"Emily, I got her! Let's go now!" – She saw the brunette stand up and follow her. Just when they were about to reach the stairs, the ceiling crumbled down. Emily pushed Hanna and Jenna forward and got stuck in the corridor.

"Emily!" – The blonde called. The brunette could not escape: Jenna's room was a dead end and the pieces of the fallen ceiling were blocking her way to the stairs.

"Keep going, Hanna!" – In spite of her fear of dying there, Emily want to be sure Hanna was safe and sound.

"I can't just leave you here" – She was crying because she knew what it meant.

"Go! Otherwise, we'll both die here!" – Emily had tears in her eyes too.

Hanna started to cry and looked at her friend one last time. Then, she ran to the stairs holding Jenna and made her way out of the house.

"Hanna!" – Ashley was the first one to see her coming – "Are you insane?! How could you go into a burning house with a broken ankle?"

"There's no time for this, mom!" – The paramedics came to save Jenna – "Emily's still trapped in there!"

"She's dead" – One of the medics announced, closing Jenna's eyes.

"NO!" – Toby had seen the scene from the sidewalk. He tried to run to his stepsister's body, but Spencer stopped him by hugging him from behind.

* * *

Emily let her body fall and leans against the wall. Never mind the fact that the wallpaper was as hot as a frying pan. She couldn't care less – she was about to die anyway. The smoke was so heavy that her throat ached and her eyes were barely opened.

She thought by the scholarship she would never have. She remembered the delicious sensation of diving into the water. She pictured the tears of her mother, who loved her so deeply, and the sobs coming from her father, whom she spent so little time with. She imagined Spencer's face filled with puzzlement, Aria's eyes lost in mourning and Hanna choking with guilt. Finally, Emily thought about the life she would never had and the life which was slipping out of her hands.

The swimmer turned her face away from the infernal heat only to see a shadow. Was that an angel? Death itself? No, it was a small body that approached her. She recognized the locks in that golden hair and the delicate curves of that mysterious shape.

"Alison?" – She cried and coughed, as her throat filled with smoke.

Alison ran through the hall. She checked two of the rooms in the building. Both were empty. From there, she used her powers to control and maybe extinguish the fire, but couldn't. There was something in those flames that was more alive than an usual ember. This is an arson, Alison concluded, an arson started by a vampire.

Vampires could control the elements of nature: fire, earth, water, air and lightning. Of course, usually a vampire had better control over an element or two. Alison, for example, could control the air perfectly and had basic control over the other elements. She thought of creating a strong gust to put out the fire. However, if the fire was created by a vampire, chances were the flames would increase instead.

Ali was going to check the last room. The smoke was beginning to get to her too. That's when she saw the pieces of the ceiling blocking the way to Jenna's room. There, she saw Emily leaned against the wall, completely trapped.

"Alison" – The blonde barely heard.

"Emily!" – A rush of adrenaline flooded her veins and she ran to the brunette. Alison ignored the danger and jumped through the flames, using her powers to create a hole in the fire. She went to the brunette without a single burn on her body.

"How… did you do that?" – Emily muttered coughed more as the smoke hit her lungs once again.

"Don't speak now" – Alison hushed – "I'm gonna get you out of here" – She wrapped Em's arms around her neck and carried her through the hole she had made.

As they escaped the fallen ceiling, Ali rushed to the stairs. Just when she was about to go down, another part of the ceiling fell down right on where she and Emily where standing. Alison reacted quickly and created a gust to push the burning wreckage away as she jumped back with Emily hanging on her neck. The gust, however, made the flames increase and a large piece of the ceiling fell to the stairs, blocking their way out.

Emily was so badly poisoned that her knees failed and she fell to the ground, almost dragging Alison down too.

"Emily, are you okay?" – The blonde rushed to her side while she tried to use her powers to weaken the effects of the smoke on the swimmer.

"Ali… Let me go… We're both going to die here" – Em was on the brink of losing consciousness.

"I'll take you out! I'm not leaving you behind!" – She promised.

Pieces of the ceiling fell again. Alison brushed them aside with a powerful gust. Emily was too sick to notice.

"I've always… admired you… from afar" – Emily coughed and whispered, making Alison forget where she was for a moment. Had her unnatural charm been affecting this girl that much? Or was it something truthful?

Whatever, she had no time to think. She held Emily's shoulders with her right hand while she pulled the swimmer's legs to up to her chest. Emily was taller and heavier than her, but Alison had little trouble carrying her like this. After all, her vampire traits gave her more strength and speed than an average human.

"I'll get you out of here" – She settled that black head on her shoulder and held her tight against her chest.

Ali looked ahead and saw the room in the left. The door was closed, but it seemed like the only way out. She had to try. The blonde bolted to the only opened door she could see: the bathroom. Luckily, it led to another open door: the closet; which lead to a bedroom.

The house, then, began to fall apart, as if it wanted to swallow Alison and Emily in its flames. The vampire would not let that happen. She found the only way out: the bedroom window. She knew that, the moment their bodies broke through the glass, the house would blow up for good.

Ali had to calculate the speed. One mistake and she and Em would become human barbecue. No time to think, the walls were falling apart. Alison gathered all the energy she had on her body and remembered Emily's (maybe) last words. It gave her enough courage to jump to an unknown fate.

She lowered her head and bolted to the window as fast as she could. Ali shouldered the glass (to protect Emily) and broke through. As soon as they were in the air, the house got engulfed in flames. The explosion pushes the girls further than Alison had expected and they are thrown against the trees near Toby's house.

The blonde holds Emily tight against herself through all of this and uses her powers to soften the fall. The branches of the trees are hard against her back and scratch her face. Alison's shoulder hits the ground and she can feel her arm cracking into many pieces as she protects Emily against the impact. She lets herself growl in pain.

"Hey, is anyone there?" – Somebody approaches with a flashlight. It's a firefighter.

"Help! I need oxygen, please!" – Alison screamed as loud as she could.

Then, what it seems to be the whole town of Rosewood appears in the woods.

"Emily!" – Pam rushed to her daughter, who had already been given an oxygen mask.

Alison saw no more. She was carried to an ambulance with a crashed arm, a few burns and light poisoning. As the vehicle's back doors were closing, Ali could not help but wonder: will Emily survive?

* * *

**Reviews:**

**mcmeli: **Hope this chapter met your expectations :)

**leon7272: **Thanks for the compliment :D

**InLoveWithEmison: **Don't worry, Noel and Alison and Jessica (maybe) will lecture us about energy :P

**Guest 1: **Hope you liked this chapter too :)

**Guest 2: **Thanks, really! Alison is my favourite character from the show, so I wanted to giver her a good development :) Hope you liked this chapter!

**Guest 3: **Is this your new favourite? :P Another long chapter for you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to update, but I had a few arrangements on the weekend. I hope this chapter makes up to it. There is the awaited little lecture from Jessica DiLaurentis on energy, aura and stuff. Hope you enjoy it! :P**

**One more thing: what did you think of the Christmas episode? I liked it, but I think they tried to put too many ideas in only an episode. My favorite parts were Spencer and Hanna playing detective and Mona haunting Ali.**

* * *

**Painting Flowers**

Alison had been studying for a History test when she heard a strange noise outside. She froze. Her father was out (as always) and her mom was probably asleep. So, she decided to leave her house and see what was it. Ali had no fear of thieves; even with a broken arm, she could still kick the ass of any human who made the mistake of meddling with her. However, the arson at the Cavanaugh's put her senses on alert mode.

She stepped outside only to find Jason lying on the grass with a bottle of whiskey on his hands.

"Jason?!"

"Leave me alone, Ali" – He murmured. Ali made an effort and saw his aura. Saving Emily from the fire had taken its toll on her. She was feeling weak and tired, and her broken arm wasn't healing fast enough. It took a lot just to take a look at someone's aura at her present state. She knew she needed to feed… and soon.

Jason's aura was black, as if he had been broken by something. The alcohol he'd drunk was coming out of his body in the shape of ghostly silver lines. By then, Alison knew he was sick and that he needed help. She started to absorb the alcohol coming out of his body. It instantly made her dizzy. She had to lean on the wall to avoid collapsing beside him.

"You shouldn't do that now" – A voice said and Ali looked up. It was Noel – "Here, let me help you" – The brunet absorbed the alcohol from Jason and showed no sign of being affected by it.

"What do you want, Noel?" – Alison went straight to the point.

"Just helping a friend" – He smiled and she knew he was lying.

"You always have your reasons" – She pointed out.

"You know me too well" – Noel gave in – "I came by just to tell you I'm throwing a party this weekend. You should come"

"I'm not going to one of your parties, Noel" – Alison refused.

"Listen carefully, Alison" – She had never seen him so serious before – "You wasted too much energy on that fire and you got hurt pretty bad trying to save a miserable human. All of this strained your body"

"I couldn't just let her die there, Noel" – Ali justified – "I'm going hunting tomorrow. There's no need to worry about me"

"Animal blood isn't the same as energy… or human blood" – He contested.

"I'm sure as hell I won't drink any human blood. And I won't suck up people like you do with Aria" – She clashed back.

"Listen here" – He came dangerously close – "You're so weak right now I could take Jason in front of you and you wouldn't be able to stop me. Then, I'd take your blood too and you won't be able to stop me!"

"Don't worry, I'll be feeding tomorrow. I promise" – She said half-heartedly only to make him forget about that – "Now, help me get Jason inside, will you?"

Noel looked at her suspiciously – "Sure"

On the next day, Emily was preparing to leave the hospital. She had to stay for a couple of days because the smoke had hit her lungs pretty bad. Of course, the other girls had been visiting her all long the week.

"I still feel like it's all my fault" – Hanna felt guilty.

"Hanna, if you hadn't left me, we'd probably be dead" – Em argued – "Ali could barely carry me out. She couldn't handle two bodies"

"Ok, fine!" – The blonde conceded.

"Do the cops know who caused the arson, Spence" – Aria changed the subject.

"They still don't" – The smart brunette had really expected this question – "Though my mom told my family that a Detective Wilden was on the case. She didn't seem to trust him"

"Well, if your mom doesn't trust someone, it's a bad sign" – Aria commented.

"I know, right?" – Spencer agreed – "I'm worried about Toby. He didn't take it very well"

"He'll be fine, Spence" – The short brunette put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Guys, can we go somewhere before you drive me home?" – The swimmer asked.

"Where?" – Hanna questioned, mainly because she was the one driving.

"I-I need to buy s-some flowers" – Emily stuttered.

"TO WHOM?!" – The three of them screamed at the same time. They had never seen Emily with someone. Well, they had seen her with Ben, but he was a jerk and she didn't give a damn about him. Theories started to wander their minds about who this mystery boy was.

"T-To Alison" – Em watched her friends' faces crumble in disappointment – "I-I mean, she risked her life for me. I should be getting her something, r-right?"

"Yes, Em, you're right" – Aria took a deep breath and agreed.

"Ok, we'll buy the flowers and we'll drop you at her house later" – Hanna planned.

"You don't have to, Han" –The swimmer dismissed.

"No, it'll be fine" – Actually, they all wanted to thank Ali for saving Emily's life. They just didn't know how to do it.

"Thanks! We better get going!" – Em got her bags and left the hospital with her friends.

The girls stopped at the DiLaurentises' front porch.

"C'mon, Em! Just knock already!" – Hanna was getting impatient with Emily's insecurities.

"What am I going to say if she shows up?! What if her mother shows up?!" – The swimmer was creating thousand of scenarios on her mind.

Aria took a step forward and knocked.

"There you go, Em!" – She smiled.

"Aria what have you done?!" – Her rant disappeared as soon as the door opened and Jessica DiLaurentis appeared.

"Hello, girls. Is there anything you want?" – Jessica carefully observed each one of them. The short one she recognized as Noel's prey. Poor girl, she seemed to be an interesting creature. The tall one with a sharp nose she recognized as one of the Hastings. Hell, she could spot a Hastings even if they were miles away from her. She had to warn Alison to stay away from this girl, she noted.

There was a blonde girl who looked strikingly similar to her own daughter. Jessica had to look deeper into this one and read her aura. The girl had a bright yellow aura. She could be very useful to Alison. Then, she glanced to the mixed-race brunette. Jessica suddenly remembered that this girl was Emily Fields, the person Alison had dragged out of the fire.

_What an interesting twist_, the older woman amusedly thought. Emily stood there in front of her, twirling her fingers. Jessica read her aura and found a baby blue color. However, the brunette was emitting yellow lines. It showed insecurity, fear.

"I-I came here to see Alison" – Emily stuttered and then Jessica saw it. This girl apparently had a crush on her daughter! _Well, this might come in hand_, the woman smiled.

"She's in her room. You can come in to see her" – Jessica put on her best smile.

Emily took a step forward and excused herself as she entered the house.

"Don't you girls wanna come in too?" – The woman offered.

"No, thank you. We're just her ride" – Spencer answered before the other girls could say something. There was something in the way Mrs. DiLaurentis was eyeing them that drove the brunette over the edge.

Emily went upstairs to find Alison listening to music on her iPod. Even though the door was opened, she still knocked.

"Alison" – Upon hearing her name, the blonde took off her earphones and look at the door.

"Oh, it's you Emily" – She got up and went to the door, feeling quite surprised that the brunette came to visit her.

The girls stared at each other for a while. When her brown eyes met Alison's blue ones, Emily felt a rush of excitement, just like she had felt at the night of the party, before the fire. On the other hand, Ali noticed Em's gaze on her and wondered if she had used a little bit too much of her charm on the girl.

Suddenly, Emily lost control and hugged the blonde tight, putting her hands on the small of Ali's back. The vampire had been caught off guard; she had no other option but to hug the brunette back, placing her hand on the middle of her back. Their bodies would have flushed against each other hadn't Ali had a plastered arm.

Then, Alison felt Emily's scent invading her nostrils. She was sure she had never smelled something like this before. Ali reminded of the ocean breeze, the summer air and seagulls. It was relaxing and intoxicating at the same time.

The blonde pulled away, feeling her veins burning inside her body. Her head spun hard and she felt the urge to thrash the swimmer against her door and take her blood right now. _God, I really gotta feed!_

Em noticed the awkwardness of the situation and regretted hugging Alison. The two of them weren't even friends.

"Sorry, I just… j-just wanted to thank you for dragging me out of the fire" – The brunette said.

"It's okay" – Ali kept her distance, but smiled nonetheless.

"I-I brought some flowers. I hope you like them" – Emily opened her purse and delivered a bouquet of white roses to Alison. The two of them blushed.

"Thank you, Em… Emily" – Ali corrected herself. She took the flowers to her nose and felt their scent. She felt happy about getting that bouquet and she couldn't explain why.

"You can call me that" – Emily brushed her hair with her hand and smiled timidly.

"I really liked those, Em" – The blonde allowed herself to say – "I'm going to the kitchen to get a glass of water for the roses. Come with me, please"

The girls went down to the kitchen, and Emily helped Ali get a glass of water. The vampire put the roses there and sprinkled them with a spoon.

"Also, the girls wanted to invite you to a sleepover party on Spencer's barn" – Emily invited.

"A sleepover?" – Ali laughed.

"Yeah. It's kinda a 'welcome back' party for me" – The swimmer blushed.

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow"

Good. Ali could feed properly and then have some fun like a normal teenager – "Well, count me in"

"Great!" – Silence stood between them – "I guess I should go then"

"How are you feeling?" – Ali almost forgot to ask.

"Well, I just had to stay in the hospital because of the poisoning. I had no burns or scratches" – Emily recalled – "But I've heard that you had a few burns"

"Nothing much" – The vampire dismissed and took a step towards Em – "I'm glad that you're okay"

"Thanks. I'm sorry for your arm" – The swimmer felt a little guilty.

"It will heal in time"

"Well… Goodbye, Alison" – The girls stared at each other and Emily pulled the blonde in for another hug, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"You can call me Ali" – Alison breathed in Emily's scent again and felt her veins burning once more. However, the brunette's arms shortly left her neck and then enchantment, whatever it was, faded.

She watched Emily leave her door and wondered if they had been playing with fire.

Soon after the girls left, Alison took her backpack and went hunting into the woods with her mother. They parked the car nearby and entered the jungle of closed and dark trees.

"You know, you should be really going to Noel's party" – Jessica started.

"Do you even know what goes happens on those parties, mom?" – Ali rolled her eyes.

"I know. And I think this is the easiest way for you to feed" – She argued.

"You are the first mother on Earth who encourages her daughter to go drinking and whoring in parties" – Alison got annoyed.

"Let me explain you the basics of energy, Alison!" – The older woman said – "Energy is what keeps us all alive. If someone has no energy, they die! Energy flows through our bodies in our bloods. That's why vampires used to drink blood before we learnt to suck energy"

"I think I know all of this, mom" – Alison shrugged off.

"So you haven't heard it properly!" – Jessica exclaimed – "Each person molds their energy with their unique traits. This molded energy is called aura, and our ability of reading it allowed our family to survive while many perished. When you read someone's aura, you get to know exactly who they are and what you can take of them"

"Where are you trying to get, mom?" – Ali just wanted to hunt already.

"I want you to use your powers to survive, Alison. You're charming enough to get what you want, and the animal energy you absorb will soon not be enough for your body" – Mrs. D explained.

"If you want me to like be Noel, mom, give up! That's not going to work" – Alison started to lurk into the woods searching for a deer or something like that.

"His girlfriend is so cute. She seems to be a very interesting girl. Too bad he's only using her" – Jessica commented.

"He's a jerk to Aria, if that's what you mean" – The girl cut to the chase.

"Maybe, but he does what he needs to do to survive and she likes him. There are people in this town that like you too, Alison" – She hinted.

"Such as…?" – Ali was barely listening.

"That girl Emily who came to visit you. She likes you a lot, do you know that?" – Jessica suggested.

Alison froze – "I'm not dragging Em into this mess! She doesn't deserve all drama that is our lives"

"It's so cute. You're already calling her by her nickname" – Her mother shipped.

"Remember me not to go hunting with you anymore" – Ali spotted a deer and jumped on it, holding its neck and piercing it with her new grown fangs.

It was late at night and Spencer was studying alone in her house. She had a History test on Monday and she needed to keep up with the Hastings tradition. However, her ringtone tore her focus away from the books. It was her mom.

"Hi, mom!" – She greeted. It was unlike her mother to call at this hour. This must be important.

"Sweetheart, I need to tell you something" – Veronica's voice failed.

"What is it, mom?" – Spencer asked. She prayed nothing had happened to her father or to her sister.

"Toby is getting arrested for setting fire on his own house"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So you had Emison and Jessica trying to take Ali to the dark side hehehe**

**Reviews:**

**InLoveWithEmison: **There you go! Hope this makes things a little clearer :)

**mcmeli: **Toby started the fire lol - just kidding! What did you think of Jessica's lecture?

**leon7272: **Glad you enjoyed it!

**Guest 1: **Thanks! :)

**Guest 2: **Well, that one was my favorite to write lol. What did you think of this one?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! This was a fast update, I'm surprised with myself! :P**

**Also this is the longest chapter by far that I've ever written. Enjoy**

* * *

**My name is trouble**

"Toby!" – Spencer screamed as she rushed into the police station. As soon as she received that call from her mother, she grabbed her purse and left. She needed to understand what was really going on. How come Toby was taking the blame for setting fire on his own house?

"Spencer!" – He quickly spotted her and tried to run to her, but the cops held him by the wrist. Spencer noticed he had been handcuffed.

"Spencer, what are you doing here?!" – Her father, Peter, appeared out of nowhere and asked.

"I needed to see him, Dad!" – She cried – "Toby didn't do this, I swear!"

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but I think he's done it" – Veronica chimed in and said softly.

"Spencer, don't believe them!" – Toby yelled across the room.

Detective Wilden, who had been watching the scene all along, allowed the Hastings to lead Spencer to a room. There was a TV with footage from a camera in it. Wilden tapped play and the video started. Toby appeared leaving the Cavanaugh house. He left something on the carpet. The camera couldn't show what it was. Minutes later, the house blew.

"We believe he threw gasoline all over the house and lit a match on the front porch. Then, he returned to Emily's house, granting him a perfect alibi. He didn't count on this camera filming him, however" – Wilden explained with a smile on his face.

"That can't be…" – Spencer didn't want to believe. She wanted to know who owned that camera and tried to find any signs that this video had been edited. Suddenly, she recalled that Toby didn't stay with her all the time at the party. He could easily have lit the fire and returned.

Truth hit her hard. She burst out of the room, ignoring her parents' pleas, and walked to Toby. Then, she slapped him hard on the face before one cop held her arms.

"Spencer…" – Toby was clearly surprised and heartbroken by that outburst.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT? WHY DID YOU?" – Spencer broke down in tears. Then, her mind went black and she doesn't remember much after it.

* * *

Toby couldn't sleep. The moonlight lit his cell – a benefit that was given to him because the other prisoners want to beat the hell out of him for allegedly setting fire to his own house and killing his stepsister. Wilden would charge him with murder and chances were Toby would be getting a capital penalty. No one believed him, not even Spencer. Why would the jury?

He cried once again as if it would change a thing. His heart was broken, his hope was gone. And through all his tears, he saw a faint light standing on his cell. The strange light took shape of a girl and turned out to be Mona Vanderwaal, a girl whom Toby had only met once or twice. Mona was the best friend of one of Spencer's friends, Hanna Marin.

"Mona?" – He could barely believe his eyes. Perhaps he was going nuts.

"Surprised to see me?" – She smiled.

Toby got up, went to her and tried to stroke her shoulder. His fingers only found air.

"What are you?" – He asked in disbelief.

"I'm not dead, if that's what you think" – Mona rolled her eyes – "My body is sitting safely in my room. The thing that you're seeing is my spirit actually"

"I don't believe you! There gotta be some kind of explanation for all of this" – Toby put his hands on his hair in despair.

"There is only one: it's supernatural, darling" – She answered.

"Why are you even here?" – He questioned.

"Because you're special, Toby. You always knew that deep in your heart" – Mona explained.

"Are you special too?" – It was a rhetorical question.

"Yes, but not in the same way that you are" – She didn't give much – "And before you ask, Spencer's special too"

"But why did you come to me now?"

"You and I both know that you didn't start that fire" – Mona looked at him straight in the eye – "Before you ask me, I don't know who started it, but what I do know is that this person is not human… at least not human in the way we're used to"

"And what do I have to do with this?" – The more answers he gets, the more questions he has.

"Nothing, you were the perfect setup" – Mona was sincere – "Although, your powers might have something to do with it"

"What powers?" – Toby tried to remember a time in which he showed extreme ability at doing something. He couldn't.

"I can't explain to you. But I know who can" – She evaded – "That's why I'm getting you out of here.

"And what if I don't tag along?" – He challenged.

Mona laughed – "You will because you don't wanna die and because you want to protect Spencer"

"What does she have to do with all of this?" – The mention of his girlfriend's name made his chest ache.

"Look, strange things will happen in this town and she certainly will be affected by them. Don't you wanna have the strength to protect her?" – Mona bargained.

"Why would she be targeted?" – That was his last question.

"Because she's involved from the beginning" – She still didn't give much away.

He stopped to think for a little while – "Count me in, Mona"

She smiled slyly and unlocked his cell with a master key. Toby didn't want to know where she'd gotten that.

"Go to Ravenswood and look for a boy named Caleb. He will give you all the answers you need" – That was the last thing he heard before sneaking out of the police station.

* * *

Aria, Hanna and Emily stood by their lockers at Rosewood High. They haven't heard from Spencer since the day before.

"I tried to call her this morning, but only reached her voicemail" – Aria was getting worried. Out of the three of them, she was the closest to Spencer.

"Guys, I believe she's just upset with the whole Toby thing. She'll be fine" – Hanna knew better than to worry too much without need.

"I bet she didn't see that coming" – Emily was also bitter about Toby. They had been neighbors and close friends for a while and she didn't imagine he would be capable of committing arson. Also, she felt guilty for Spence because she was the one who presented him to her.

Alison stood from afar and reflected if she should go talk to them about the sleepover. She had been excited about it, but after she heard the news, she concluded that it was not a time for Spencer to be socializing. Even so, she approached them.

"Hey girls!" – Ali noticed how Hanna and Emily stopped to admire her and how Aria seemed to be still weighting her opinions.

"Hi Ali" – Emily smiled shyly and tucked a streak of her hair behind her ear.

"Hey!" – Hanna greeted a little too enthusiastically while Aria just observed.

"I… heard about Spencer and Toby. How is she?" – The vampire didn't know how to start.

"We don't know. I tried to reach her this morning, but I couldn't" – Aria felt compelled to speak.

"I see…" – Ali murmured – "So, I guess she cancelled that sleepover party?"

"Yeah, I don't think it'll be a good idea now" – It was the first time the blonde and the brunette had ever agreed on something,

"Guys, you know what? I think this sleepover might be just what she needs!" – Hanna signaled as if she'd had a great idea.

"Hanna, that's hardly the time for that!" – Emily reprehended.

"Did I hear sleepover?" – Noel chimed in and hugged Aria from behind. "What do you think of that?" – Hanna was thrilled to be talking to two of the most popular kids in school, Noel and Alison.

"I think it's awesome! I mean, Spencer does need a distraction from all of this" – Noel said and Ali wondered just how much he knew about the fire.

"I think she just needs to be alone" – Emily proposed.

"I agree" – Ali nodded.

"What do you think, babe?" – Noel asked Aria. Alison noticed he was using his charms one her.

"It… might be a good idea after all" – Aria was completely charmed by him and changed his mind.

"Two to one, we won, Em!" – Hanna cheered – "Ali, you're invited too"

"Thanks, Hanna, but I…" – She was about to give some lame excuse when…

"Oh, she's going, Hanna!" – Noel chimed in again – "After all, this mermaid here is going too and Ali's crazy about her" – He pointed at Emily, who blushed at his words. Alison just glared daggers at him.

"You're such an ass, Noel" – She said for the hundredth time and it was true. Ali wondered if Jessica had talked to him and if he was trying to drag Emily into this mess just like he did with Aria.

Alison turned around let her bag slam the lockers as she walked away.

"Don't know why she got this mad" – Noel was having fun watching the situation. Emily, on the other hand, was slightly hurt by that. Did it mean that Alison doesn't want to be seen around her? That Ali doesn't even want to be friends? Her thoughts trailed off as she picked her books.

"C'mon, Em, let's go!" – Hanna called her back to life and she hurried her steps to catch up with her friends.

* * *

Later that night, Alison heard the sound of glass breaking on a wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Jason?" – Jessica rarely sounded like that.

"Get off, Mom" – She heard her brother complain and then something hard hit a door.

Alison climbed down the stairs only to find Jessica hovering over Jason with a bewildered look.

"Mom, what are you doing?" – Alison intervened, holding one of her mother's arms. Jessica quickly threw her daughter away using a water torrent. Just like all vampires, Jessica had a favorite element: water.

"You bitch!" – Jason tried to jump back at her, but she pushed his hard against the ground.

Alison felt her back sting as she hit the opposite wall. Then, her body slid down.

"YOU ARE NOT MY SON! I WILL HAVE NO WEAK SON!" – Jessica pulled something out of Jason's front pocket and threw it away. When it hit the ground, Alison recognized that white pure grains – it was cocaine.

"Mom, let him go, please!" – She got up on her feet – "That's not the way to deal with the situation!"

"It's not! That's why I called your dad! Jason will be shipped off to rehab tomorrow!" – Jessica claimed before reaching for her son's T-shirt – "But first, I'll make sure he learns his lesson" – Then she punched him on his face, spilling blood on the wooden floor.

Alison ran to the door quickly. In vampire families, it was not unusual things got violent. Sometimes, whole clans would crumble due to inside fights. With the DiLaurentis, it was no different – Kenneth was way too cold to show any kind of violence, but Jessica would parry with her kids often, especially with Jason – and she always won. Alison had a few fights herself with Jessica and with her brother, and she always lost to her mother and defeated her sibling. She didn't like it, though. But if needed, Alison was a tough warrior.

She walked out of the DiLaurentis' front porch and spotted the other girls standing outside Spencer's house. Deciding she didn't want to be at home tonight, she went over there. Hanna saw her and waved.

"Alison! It was good for you to come!" – The other blonde screamed. Aria gave her a small nod and Emily just stared at her a little surprised.

"Yeah, I just thought it'd be a good idea to hang out tonight" – She half lied.

"IF we're hanging out at all. Seems like Spencer locked all the doors" – Aria tried the handle one more time.

"I told you, guys. She wants to be alone for some time" – Emily said as if she'd been dragged along to the sleepover.

"Well, if she wants to lock us out, we'll come barging in" – Hanna opened her purse and looked for a clip. She pulled out the silver object and put it inside the key hole. She twisted it inside looking for the right combination. Bingo!

"There it is!" – Hanna stood there proudly as the girls entered the house.

As soon as they stepped in, they found an almost naked Spencer lying on the couch. She was wearing only a baggy tee and her panties.

"Girlz! You came!" – She greeted them by showing a bottle of whisky.

"Spencer, what the hell happened here?" – Aria had never seen her friend crack like that before.

"I've just been drinking a little" – She took another gulf – "What is she doing here?" – She pointed at Ali – "Did you come all the from DiLaurentis land to see me falling apart?! I bet you're loving whatcha seeing! Here, take a picture!" – Spencer tried to take a selfie with her phone, but dropped it.

"Spence, stop it, okay!" – Aria picked it up and put it on the table – "I'm gonna make you some coffee"

"As long as it tastes like vodkaaaaaa" – The tall brunette sang and attempted to take another sip of the whisky. However, Hanna snatched it out of her hands – "Give it baaaack!"

"No, you've had enough for the five of us already" – The blonde put the bottle on the table – "I'm gonna find you some decent clothes. You two" – she pointed at Alison and Emily – "Make sure she doesn't get anywhere near that bottle".

Emily glanced awkwardly at Ali and took the easy way out – "I'm gonna put this in the fridge"

"I'm a loser, baby, so why don't you kill meeeee?" – Spencer sang.

"Spencer, why are you doing this?" – Ali sat down at the couch.

"Nobody cares, Ali!" – She cried – "My parents don't have eyes for me! They're always saying 'Oh, how Melissa is perfect, how Melissa does everything right', and I'm left behind! Not even my boyfriend cared" – Despite being strangers to each other and having a not so favorable family history, Spencer rest her head on Ali's lap.

"You know it's not true, Spencer" – She stroked her brown hair and noticed that her body was exhaling alcohol. _This is going to wreck me_, she thought, as she absorbed those bed energies. Instantly, Spencer relaxed.

"There's your coffee" – Aria showed up with a mug in hands. Emily was beside her.

"Thanks" – Spence lifted her body from Ali's and took the mug. She felt a little dizzy, but the smell of the hot beverage was comforting.

"Your clothes" – Hanna left them beside the brunette and sat at the table.

"Thanks, guys" – The smart girl already felt a little better after a few gulfs of coffee.

Alison stood up and looked for a glass. She needed water so bad. After absorbing Spencer's alcohol, she was the one who got dizzy.

* * *

It was 3AM and Alison was breaking into Spencer's house again. She'd waited for all the girls to fall asleep to leave the house and go to the woods to feed. Two deer later and it was enough for her to return without being afraid to unconsciously attack the girls.

What she didn't expect is that Emily would've been at the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Ali, what were you doing?" – She asked as soon as she spotted that blonde head.

"I was out for some air. Couldn't sleep" – Alison lied.

"It can be dangerous outside" – Em commented as the other girl walked to her to get herself a glass of water.

"Listen, Emily" – Alison placed a hand on her tanned wrist – "Don't listen to what Noel said today"

"You seemed pretty upset about it" – The swimmer pulled her arm away from Alison's touch.

"It's not about you" – Suddenly, Ali realized that Emily had been hurt by her action – "Noel keeps saying inappropriate things. I wish he wouldn't joke about this"

Emily stood in silence. She didn't know if she'd accept the apology or not. Alison drank from her cup, turning her back to the brunette. That's when Emily saw it: there was a purple mark on Ali's back.

"Ali, what is this?" – Emily pressed her finger on the bruise and made the blonde wince in pain.

"Nothing! I just slipped and hit my back on the wardrobe" – She made up while resting her cup on the sink.

"It must've hurt pretty bad" – Emily's look changed from upset to concerned and she caressed the bruise with her fingers.

"It'll heal in no time" –Alison smiled and looked away. Em's fingers on her back gave her a warm sensation she could not explain.

Emily moved her hand to the blonde's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. Ali looked up and found those brown eyes staring at her. Suddenly, she couldn't pull her blue eyes away from them. She felt the energy around and couldn't escape.

There was something about Alison that drew Emily to her like moth to flames. The brunette looked for a reason to explain it and didn't find. She'd never felt this way before – so hopeless, so out of breath, so daring.

She lowered her eyes from those ice blue orbs to that pink heart-shaped mouth. Emily thought no more – she leaned in and placed her lips on Ali's. She felt a burning sensation on her mouth and her mind went blank.

Alison was astonished when Emily pulled her in. Her body froze and her eyes didn't close. However, she felt a great wave of energy flowing from Em's lips to hers and it was amazed. She'd never felt so attached to somebody before. Her past French kisses were worse than dull compared to this light peck.

Reason came back to Emily and she pulled away. The kiss only lasted for one second, but, for both of them, it seemed like a century.

"I'm sorry, I've never…" – The brunette was ashamed of what she'd just done and took a few steps back.

"It's okay" – Alison didn't know what to say, but didn't want to make Emily think she was mad about what happened – "Let's just… not talk about it, okay?"

"Okay. I'm sorry again, Ali" – They stared at each other in silence – "I better go upstairs. Goodnight" – Emily ran. As soon as she slipped into her sleeping bag, she punched the wooden floor of Spencer's bedroom three times – "You idiot, you idiot, you idiot!"

Back in the kitchen, Ali leaned against the fridge as she pressed her fingers against her mouth. Her lips were still tingling from that kiss. She turned around, opened the fridge and found the bottle of whisky Spencer had been drinking earlier that night. _That'll have to do_, she thought, as she took a sip and felt her throat burn.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**mcmeli: **We won't be knowing who started the fire so soon. As Mona said, there will much more trouble from now on. I'm glad you liked Jessica's lecture :P Hope you enjoyed the sleepover :D

**leon7272: **As you wished - longer and faster

**InLoveWithEmison: **I'm glad you appreciated the lecture! I think there might be more of these, if necessary :) Hope you enjoyed the sleepover :D

**Guest: **Yay for the sleepover! Hope you enjoyed their "hookup" haha

**Shine: **Thanks for the support! :) This time I updated faster than ever before :P

**Kenzie: **Thanks for the support! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Hope you had a Merry Christmas! I posted an oneshot yesterday, but I didn't forget about this one. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**One down**

_Two weeks later…_

After the whole sleepover incident, Alison got closer to the girls, especially to Spencer (who forgot their family grudge) and to Hanna, with whom she went shopping every other day. She had a more neutral relationship with Aria, though she fancied the other girl's company. On the other hand, she was not in good terms with Em. When they are with their friends, Emily treats her normally; still, she avoids being alone in the same room with the vampire.

The bell rang. School was over for today and each girl had their plans.

"I think I'll just go home. There's nothing for me to do" – Alison said.

"I'd join you, Ali, but I have Russian History, like, right now" – Spencer picked her books on her locker and walked away.

"I wonder why she wants to know about the Russians. It's not like she's going to live in Siberia anyway" – Hanna joked.

"You know Spencer. Knowledge is power" – Aria justified.

"Anyways, I'd so love to go shopping with you, Ali, but today is Mona Day and she'll kill me if I ditch her" – The other blonde exclaimed – "Oh, there she is! See you guys tomorrow" – Hanna left them for her other friend.

"What about you, Em?" – Ali had been trying to get closer to Emily, but the swimmer kept pushing and pushing her away. As agreed, they'd never mentioned that kiss again, but they'd barely spoken to each other since it'd happened.

"I've got swim practice, so…" – Emily walks off before she can even finish her sentence.

"Well, I'm going home too, so I guess it makes both of us" – Aria smiled and they linked arms as they left the school porch. They had ice cream on their way home and really enjoyed each other companies.

They were going to Aria's house when they passed by a deserted alley. There was a car parked in there. Both girls immediately recognized it.

"Isn't that your dad's car?" – Alison made the rhetorical question.

Both girls approached the vehicle. Byron was inside it, lips locked with a dashingly beautiful blonde. Aria drops her ice cream as Ali holds her hands tight to keep her calm.

Byron had the misfortune to look through the car's window and spotted them. He froze as Aria glared at him and ran to her house, Alison following shortly behind.

* * *

As soon as she arrived at the front porch, Aria dropped her purse right there, looked for the keys and got into her mom's car. Ella didn't mind she got out for a ride sometimes, so she put the pedal down and sped out of the street.

Alison had been following shortly behind.

"Oh shit" – Why did everything in this town beg for her to use her powers?

She focused her energy and ran after the vehicle. Super speed was cool, but she couldn't maintain it for long. Luckily for her, Aria seemed to be slowing down. They'd stopped at Hollis.

"Holy shit!" – Alison swore again. She had no idea of what Aria planned to do in here.

Aria stepped out of the car and joined that huge mass of students. The place was so crowded that Ali lost sight of the brunette. She had just an idea of where her friend might've gone, but didn't know how to get there. She settled for asking other students.

The vampire stopped two guys and asked where she could find Mr. Montgomery's room. They stripped her down with her eyes before answering and whistled as she walked away. She just rolled her eyes and followed their instructions.

She then found Byron's room. The door was closed, but she could hear a lot of noises coming from there. _Just what the hell is she doing?_, Ali wondered. She stepped into the room to find Aria holding an antique telephone and smashing it to the ground. That would be surprising for itself, but Aria was surrounded by floating things – books, suitcases, pens, papers…

_She's a telepath_, Alison was surprised by how she could let this pass her and Noel by. She'd checked Aria's aura a few times and she never showed any inclination for supernatural powers. But there Aria was – standing in the room crying and literally flying things out of control.

"Aria, can you hear me?" – The blonde closed the door behind her and called.

"HE LEFT US ALL BEHIND, HE NEVER CARED FOR US!" – The petite brunette cried. She honestly didn't care anymore. She could feel objects around her and she didn't even know if she was throwing them or they just decided to fly by. Aria was broken in the worst way possible.

"Please, just listen to me!" – Alison dodged a book and took a step towards her friend – "I know you're hurt, but this needs to stop!"

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW I'M FEELING" – Aria had no idea who was talking to her – "I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!"

"Aria, my mother used to cheat on my father whenever he left the house" – Alison grabbed the girl's wrist – "I know that you're angry, but destroying things won't fix it!" – She tried to use her powers on the brunette. Luckily, the smaller girl would be as receptive to her as she was to Noel.

"I-I'm sorry!" – Aria seemed to calm down and fell into anybody's arms. She cried until no more tears came out of her and sleep eased her mind.

Alison also relaxed. At least the girl had snapped out of it. Absentmindedly, she looked out the window only to find Eric Kahn's watchful eyes.

"Shit!"

* * *

After dropping Aria and her car to her house and giving Ella some lame excuse, Alison rushed to Noel's home. She didn't want him to know that Aria actually had powers of her own and she wanted his help. Oh, the two of them could be terrifying.

"What brings you to my humble residence, Ali?" – For her luck, it was a pompous Noel who opened the door.

"I need your help" – She was honest.

"That must be a miracle! You admitting that you actually need me" – He teased.

"Noel, this is no time for joking" – She cut him off – "Aria might be in danger"

At the mention of his girlfriend's name, his eyes lost their playful look – "What about her?"

"A vampire has been messing with her father. She even got to the point where she seduced him" – Ali told.

"And…" – He had a hard time deducing where his friend was getting at.

"I'm afraid that she's gonna attack the whole family. Aria and I saw them kissing. So Byron is probably going to finish things off to avoid any more danger to his family. That might trigger her"

"Do you have a name?" – Noel's mind started to think of plans. No one messed with Aria, no one! He could be using her, but deep down, he cared for his girlfriend. Noel never forced her to do anything she didn't like and only used his secret power on her once, to stop her from going inside Toby's burning house.

"No. I think she might be a student at Hollis. She's blonde" – Alison described.

"Not much. I think we're gonna need help with this one" – He got his phone and called a number. A few moments later, Mona arrived at his house.

"What is she doing here?!" – The blonde asked incredulously.

"Hello for you too, Ali D" – Mona greeted sarcastically.

"Alison, Mona is a hunter from the Vanderwaal clan. She knows about you and me" – Noel spilled.

_Shit_, she swore for the fourth time on that day. Hunters were humans blessed with supernatural powers who hunted down vampires and other mystical creatures. As the vampires, hunters also organized themselves into clans and their abilities were hereditary.

"So… How long do you two know about each other?" - Alison wanted details.

"Since I was kid. Long before we met" – He answered.

"And how does she know about me?" –If Mona knew, there was a possibility that other people in this town knew too.

"Don't worry sweetie! Your secret is safe with me" – The brunette smiled – "But the Vanderwaal clan is still active, so we get information when a vampire comes in or goes out of town".

_Oh, that's why! _Alison recalled that, nowadays, vampires had to report whenever they checked in or out a place to the nearest hunter community. It was a way to guarantee they wouldn't cause trouble among their human fellows.

"Why did you have to associate with her, Noel?" – Alison guessed that his friend was in trouble.

"Y'know, one of the reasons why the Kahns survived throughout history is that we always know whom to make alliances with" – He gave her one of his charming smiles.

"Why did you call me, Noel?" – Mona's expression turned to serious.

"We need you to look up for a vampire, Mona" – He answered – "She might be a danger to a family here"

"Which family?"

"Do we have to tell her?" – Alison didn't trust the other girl.

"I'm afraid so" – Noel wasn't into giving many details ether, but he had no choice – "The Montgomeries"

"Oh" – She seemed to ponder for a while – "Do you have a name"

"No" – Ali nodded – "Woman, blonde hair, studies at Hollis, may be around her mid-20s, must've moved here five years ago at most"

"I'm checking" – Mona pulled out her laptop and used the information she'd been given. It didn't take long for her to find a matching profile – "Meredith Sorensen. She's not born, she's turned"

"Which means the both of us can easily take her down if we need" – Noel glanced at Ali, who nodded – "Thanks, Mona" – He grabbed his key and left with his blonde friend.

"I expect you to return the favor" – The brunette said loud enough for only him to hear.

* * *

It didn't take too much for them to get at Meredith's apartment. As normal people usually do, she left her door locked.

"How are we getting in?" – Alison asked.

"By this" – Noel literally kicked his way inside.

Meredith must've been watching TV. She jumped to her feet and growled, showing off her teeth.

"Please, if you wanna do scary, I can show you" – Ali rolled her eyes at how the other vampire tried to scare them.

"Who are you?" – She growled.

"Your worst nightmare, if you dare to mess with the Montgomeries again" – Noel stepped further into the apartment and created fire with his bare hands.

"Don't mess with me!" – Meredith tried to jump at him, but Ali sent her away by throwing a gust. Then, she flew to her enemy and held her by the neck.

"I swear to God that if you touch any of them again, we'll both make sure you'll regret you were even born" – Alison felt her own teeth merging up. She rarely gets this mad.

Meredith smiled – "I know how to fight my fights. It's not worth it going up against two born vampires at the same time"

Ali released her grip and left the other vampire on the ground – "Let's go, Noel!"

He turned away too, but even the dimmest possibility of Meredith's fangs piercing through Aria's neck made his whole body quiver in rage. He turned his body back to Meredith and threw a fireball where her feet were standing. Soon enough, the flames started to surround her and he heard her moan in pain.

"It's just a warning. You won't be so lucky next time" – And they both left.

* * *

When Alison was returning home, she'd been too emerged on her own thoughts that she didn't even notice a body collapsing against hers. She was hard to fall, but the other body seemed to be made of steel. She felt to the ground and prepared to fight back in case Meredith had the crazy idea to attack her.

"I told you to stay away!" – She jumped back to her feet ready to strike when she saw Emily's innocent face and all the blazing rage disappeared.

"Ali…" – The brunette couldn't understand the situation. Why would Alison snap back that hard on her? It was only an accident!

"I'm sorry, Em. I didn't see you" – Ali's face softened.

"That's okay. I should've stayed away" – Emily didn't buy the apology and tried to dribble Alison.

The vampire held her wrist –"Wait"

"What?" – Emily just half turned.

"What are you doing out this late?"

"I like to run at night. Less chances to meet people in my way" – She stared at the vampire.

"Listen, Em, I'm sorry I snapped like that" – Ali didn't let go of her – "It's just that… I've had an argument and I'm still a little pissed off"

"Tell me about it" – Her tone was beyond ironical.

"There's this girl who thinks she's hot stuff" – Ali was trying to make her story plausible without the supernatural details – "She threatened one of my friends and I couldn't just let that go. I told her I'd ruin her if she tried to do something against my friend"

"Who's this girl? Why would she listen to you?" – Emily was already finding the flaws on her story.

"You don't know her, and she'd better listen to what I say"

"Y'know what? I don't believe in you, Ali" – Em pressed and tried to pass by the blonde.

"Emily, please! That's all I can say for now" – She blocked the brunette's way - "You're mad about that kiss, right?"

The swimmer's face paled – "I thought you said we wouldn't mention it ever again"

"But I guess we need to talk right now" – Alison pressed – "Listen, I'm not mad at you for kissing me. It just happened, okay? Let's get over it" – She tried to forget the tingle that kiss had left on her lips, but failed miserably.

_Can't it happen again?_, Emily's mind hammered. She said nothing, though. As Alison said, it was just a kiss and it'd never go beyond that. It's not like she had romantic feelings for girls, right? Wait, she's never had romantic feelings for boys, but it means nothing…

"Give me a chance to show we can work this together" – Alison sensed the storm coming from Emily's head and tried to calm her down.

"How?" – That's all the brunette murmured.

"What about a movie at my place?"

Aria was awaken by the sound of breaking glass. She made sure the wind hadn't burst her windows open and tried to fall asleep again. She couldn't. Something in her guts told her that something was very, very wrong.

Then she heard screams down the hall. It was probably Mike having a nightmare. Her brother had some psychological problems and sometimes they caused him to have bad dreams. Her duty as the older sister, however, compelled her to go to his room to see if he needed anything.

"Mike" – She called even though his door was opened.

As Aria stepped in, her body froze in horror. There lay Mike with eyes wide opened his throat torn open by a blonde creature.

Aria screamed.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**mcmeli: **Yay! They finally kissed!² Good that you're intrigued by the vampires. We'll know more about the DiLaurentises and the Kahns through Jessica and Eric. But, as you know by now, the Kahns are good at making friends :P

**InLoveWithEmison: **Alison can be such a cutie when she wants! *-*

**leon7272: **It's not Emison if it's not slowburn :P

**Guest: **I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**Che: **I didn't forget to update, hehe. Hope you enjoyed this one too!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! This is the my longest chapter so far! I really hope you enjoy because I'll be travelling next week and I don't know when will I be able to update :P**

* * *

**I want you to stay**

As Emily laughed beside her on the couch, Alison thought that it'd been the greatest idea ever to bring the other girl home. They were watching a silly comedy movie, which, honestly, she was paying no attention to because she was fixated on the beautiful brunette, whose laughter filled her ears.

As the movie credits rolled on, Emily squeezed her arm – "That was a good movie, Ali"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" – She said without taking her eyes off the swimmer. Instantly, her gaze fell to that perfect bronze mouth and Alison felt her lips pulsating at the memory of their kiss. She needed more of this.

Ali lost control as she captured Emily's lips her own. The brunette was taken aback and the vampire felt that magic tingle again. Unsatisfied, she kept on kissing Emily again and again, and dug her fingers on that black jet hair. The swimmer, on the other hand, felt obliged to push Alison away, but just couldn't resist the taste of raspberry of Alison's lipstick (or so she thought).

It was still not enough for Ali. Strange… she usually satisfied her needs quickly. She'd never felt the urge to kiss the same boy more than one time. But with Emily, all of this wouldn't suffice. She tried to deepen the kiss, but the brunette pulled away.

"Ali, what's this about?" – Emily couldn't understand what was going through her friend's mind. Had she brought her here so they could kiss again?

"I don't know" – Alison was still awakening from her trance – "I just… needed that" – She couldn't explain. She'd never felt attracted to another girl and surely had never felt this way about the boys she'd hooked up with.

"I think that I should leave" – Em stood up.

"Emily!" – The blonde held her wrist.

"What?" – The swimmer was afraid that Alison would pull her in again. It scared her because, if that happened, Emily had no idea how far they'd go.

"You're not mad, are you?" – Alison cared and she didn't even know why.

"I'm just confused… that's all" – The brunette had many feelings flying through her head right now, but she definitely wasn't mad at her friend – "See you tomorrow?"

"See you" – The door closed and all the laughter was gone.

* * *

Meredith's fangs retracted from Mike's neck as she left his body fall limp on his sheet. She turned to the door to see a small brunette standing on the doorway. She recognized her as Byron's child – the one who ran off after she caught them kissing. The blonde vampire also took note that this girl must be friends with the vampires that attacked her earlier this evening.

"What have you done?!" – Aria barely whispered. She should've been sad, scared. However, she just stood there, unable to fight, scream or run for her life. Aria wondered when had she become so numb. Maybe it was because Mike lay dead right before her eyes, maybe because a freaking vampire had just sucked him dry.

"Nothing compared to what I'll do to you, sweetheart" – Meredith already felt Mike's blood pumping through her veins. She prepared to strike.

"No! Please!" – Aria could only beg as the vampire jumped on her with her large fangs aiming for her neck. The small brunette knew she didn't have a chance, but she'd fight for her life. As the creature tackled down to the floor, Aria stared at their reflection, but only saw herself on the mirror. She began to wonder if this was all her mind's doing. After all, genetics weren't blessing her on that point.

"Done fighting?" – Meredith expected more struggle, but she didn't mind. The faster she did that, the more powerful she'd become. She pierced Aria's neck with her fangs.

"GET OFF MY DAUGHTER!" – Byron ripped her mouth off her target and held her tight. She tried to fight him, assuming he was just another average human, but she couldn't break free of his grip. That was when it clicked on her: Byron was a hunter; the only reason he ever went out with her was because he was hunting her.

When Ella appeared on the doorway with a gun aimed at her head, Meredith was sure of that. She messed with the wrong family.

"Shoot, Ella!" – Byron ordered.

She just pulled the trigger. He knew she wouldn't miss because they'd done that so many times before. They'd never expected, though, that they'd need to kill a vampire in their own house. Also, he knew that Meredith wouldn't survive. That gun had holy water bullets on it – one of them was enough to kill a vampire.

As Meredith's body fell to the ground, Byron and Ella rushed to aid Aria, who was bursting into tears at the scene.

* * *

"Alison" – Her mom knocked on her door and opened it. The younger blonde was lying on her side with dark pools of purple under her eyes. She hadn't slept at all – "Are you okay?"

"Just a bad night, mom" – Jessica would let it pass this time. Shall this behavior repeat, she'll read Ali's mind… forcefully, if needed.

"Noel called"

"What does he want?" – Alison had no mood to entertain her friend right now.

"He asked you to meet him at his cabin" – She passed on the message.

"Okay" – Ali just nodded. She had no intention of meeting Noel.

"Also, there's something I need to tell you" – Jessica feared Alison's reaction. Her daughter could be so stubborn when she wanted – "Mike Montgomery is dead"

"What?!" – Alison rose quickly from her bed.

"He was murdered last night at his own house. The police didn't give many details, but I believe it was a vampire attack" – Jessica described.

Alison went to her closet and picked up the simplest clothes ever: t-shirt, jeans and sneakers.

"Where are you going?" – Her mother was obviously confused by her change of behavior.

"To Noel's"

* * *

When Alison arrived there, Noel and Mona were already inside the cabin.

"What is she doing here?" – The blonde asked when she spotted the hunter.

"She's not a foe, Ali! She's here to help!" – Noel warned.

"I'm here to give you info about Mike's murderer" – Mona said in the most business tone possible.

"What do you know?" – Ali was still not convinced.

"After you played bad guys with Noel, Meredith attacked the Montgomeries" – The hunter told – "She went to Mike's room and sucked him dry. I don't know if this was strategy or pure luck"

"Did anything happen to Aria?" – Noel asked for himself and for Ali.

"Aria was bitten too, though she didn't lose much blood. Byron and Ella must've killed Meredith before she even got to taste her blood" – Mona answered – "Though, Aria is in a state of shock, but I can't blame her for that. She watched her brother die, had fangs on her throat and found out her parents are hunters on the same night"

"Wait! Byron and Ella Montgomery are hunters?!" – Alison jumped in and Mona casted Noel an amused look.

"They're one of the founding families, Alison" – He explained – "The founder families are all hunter clans, though the Montgomeries are the only active one"

"So, Aria is a hunter too?" – It was a rhetorical question.

"Yes, in theory" – Noel said – "And before you ask me, that's not the reason why I'm dating her"

"Obviously" – Mona snorted – "About that, you might want to be more careful around your human companions"

"Why's that?" – Alison arched her brow.

"This is the second vampire-related thing that's happened in less than a month" – The hunter stated.

"Do you know who started the fire, Mona?" – The blonde vampire had to ask.

"I know it was a vampire doing, but I don't know who did it. That's why you need to be careful around humans. One wrong step and they'll take the fall for you instead"

When Alison heard that warning, she thought about Emily. She looked at Noel and didn't even have to read his aura to know he was thinking about Aria.

* * *

Later that day, all the girls skipped school and headed to Spencer's house. As Aria's place was a murder scene, the Montgomeries couldn't stay there. So, the Hastings offered to let them stay at their barn for a couple of days. Aria stayed inside to recover from the shock and from the wound on her neck.

The other girls passed by Veronica, Peter, Byron and Ella talking about the ongoing investigation. Spencer found it odd to have both of her parents on the same case. That meant they cared deeply for the Montgomeries.

When the girls entered the barn, they found Aria lying on the couch. Her eyes were frozen on the TV and they showed no desire to live.

"Aria, I brought the girls here" – Spencer announced. The small brunette didn't move an inch.

"Is it true that she's been stabbed on the neck?" – Hanna asked with her usual lack of tact. The police version of the case was that a jealous Meredith stabbed both Mike and Aria and attacked Byron before Ella shot her to protect her husband.

"Hanna!" – Emily scolded.

"You just reminded me that I have to clean her wound" – Spencer looked for a clean tissue – "Can you guys help me with that?"

"Sure" – Hanna sat on the couch's arm and caressed Aria's hair. The brunette said nothing.

Alison hadn't said a word after they came in. She was tearing up inside to see Aria in such a cold and depressing state. Ali read the girl's aura and didn't find that shade of pink which was so Aria. All Alison found was black, as if there was pure darkness inside her soul. She began to wonder if Meredith's attack had been triggered by her threat. _Maybe this is all my fault. Mike's dead and Aria's dying inside and it's all because of me_.

She couldn't take this any longer. She clenched her hands and bit the inside of her mouth to try not to cry at the scene. It was impossible not to notice how shaken she was.

"Ali?" – Of course, Spencer would be the first one to notice her current state.

Alison didn't answer. She just kept staring at Aria while her other friends stared back at her. Emily came closer and grabbed her arms.

"Ali, are you okay?" – When she met those sweet chocolate brown eyes, images of Emily with her throat torn open ran through her minds. She couldn't take it; she couldn't take the risk.

Alison left a few tears and ran away from the barn. Emily soon followed her, calling her name even though she knew Ali wouldn't look back. Hanna just watched the scene with a pity on her eyes. Spencer, on the other hand, was racking her brains off. Ali wasn't that close to Aria, so why did she break down? Did she know something about the attack?

No! Spence tried to kick those thoughts away. Alison was probably concerned about Aria's mental state. However, her brain insisted that the blonde knew more than she led on. _You're dreaming, Spencer. Focus on Aria!_

* * *

At the Hastings' living room, the parents discussed the event more openly, as they thought the girls were all in the barn.

"Well, I'll make sure that Aria leaves here as soon as she recovers" – Byron stated.

"Byron, she's just lost her brother! We can't just send her away and let her grieve on her own" – Ella retorted.

"She has a point, Byron. Aria needs to stay here where we all can keep an eye at the surroundings" – Veronica agreed.

"Well, we've tried that and now my son is dead!" – He replied – "Rosewood's not safe anymore. Aria needs to learn how to protect herself"

"We've already lost Mike. I don't wanna lose Aria too" – Ella begged.

"If she stays, we might end up losing her for good" – His voice was shaken. Mrs. Montgomery just nodded. She conceded it was the best for Aria to leave, but it didn't mean that she agreed with that.

"Well, Spencer's not going anywhere" – Peter made a point.

"Let's talk to Ashley and Pam first. If they agree, the girls may all go together and it'll be easier for them and for us" – Veronica argued.

"Useless. You know too well that Ashley and Pam are both lonely women. They won't be sending Hanna and Emily away unless they really need to" – Peter replied.

"Well, sit back and watch if that's what you want!" – Byron snapped – "Peter, we all here know Rosewood's not safe, so why make this bet? I've already lost a son, and it's a pain I don't want to anyone in this world"

"We know this won't stop" – Ella agreed.

"I'll be more careful and I'll warn Ashley and Pam to do the same" – He conceded – "Now, I'd love to keep playing good host, but I've got another case to work on" – And he left.

* * *

Alison ran to her house and poured herself a glass of water. Her body was shaking and her senses were mixed up.

_All along it was a fever,_

_A cold sweat hot-headed believer_

She heard someone sneak up on her and didn't even think twice on attacking them with a right jab. However, that person dodged her punch and grabbed her arm.

"Ali, are you okay?!" – Emily was deeply concerned. She'd never seen Alison deeply affected by something. The blonde even tried to punch her! Luckily enough, she'd had a fast reaction and dodged the attack and grabbed her arm.

"Emily, what are you doing here?!" – She was so freaked out she didn't notice the brunette following her. Honestly, she was the last person Ali wanted to see right now.

_I threw my hand in the air and said: show me something!_

_ He said: if you dare, come a little closer…_

"I wanted to see if you needed something" – The human answered.

"I'm fine" – Alison wiped her tears – "Go back to the barn. Aria and the girls need you more than I do"

"It doesn't seem like it" – Emily cupped Ali's face and caught her tears with her thumb even though she was afraid that the blonde might slap her hand away.

"Emily…" – The vampire whispered. Emily's thumb soft strokes on her cheek were surprisingly comforting to her. Unconsciously, she leaned into that touch.

"I know that you're scared" – The brunette spoke – "We're all scared because of the last events" – She pulled the small girl into a tight embrace.

_It's not much of a life you're living_

_ It's not just something you take, it's given_

"No, Emily! Let me go!" – Alison tried to break free from those strong arms at all costs. She punched the girl's chest, but it seemed the other girl was made of steel. She even created a small gust to push Emily away, but that stubborn body wouldn't move. Eventually, Ali gave in. She rested her forehead on Em's chest and let the tears fall down while she grabbed a handful of the brunette's shirt.

_Round and around and around and around we go_

_ Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know_

Alison understood for the first time that, whenever she was with Emily, she never sucked her energy; instead Emily gave energy to her. In fact, they seemed to be sharing, as Ali felt a continuous wave flowing between them. In the arms of that human, she felt protection and care like never before. Even though Em's body was as hard as a steel plate, Ali was mesmerized by how their bodies matched each other like two puzzle pieces.

"You can punch me, you can push me, but I'm not letting go" – Emily pressed her nose on that blonde hair. Alison seemed to bring out a side of her she'd never known it even existed. Emily was usually the one people were protecting. But seeing Ali like this made her protective side bloom. She would never let anything harm that girl.

_Funny you're the broken one when I'm the only one who needed saving_

_ Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving_

The vampire pulled away just a little bit because she was too entrapped in that warm embrace to completely leave Emily's arms. She looked up to meet those sincere brown eyes and her eyes locked on them. She didn't understand the connection between her and the human. The only thing that she knew is that it was too late to pull away.

For the first time no one initiated the kiss – it just happened nonetheless. As soon as their lips connected, the girls felt an electric wave spreading from their mouths to their toes. They'd never felt so close to anyone like that before. Alison's hands ran up and down Emily's upper chest. The brunette shivered and Ali loved that trembling sensation beneath her hands. She wanted more.

_Not really sure how to feel about it_

_ Something in the way you move makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_ And it takes me all the way_

_ I want you to stay_

Emily kept their bodies close and slid a hand up the other girl's back, making her shiver before wrapping her fingers on those soft golden locks. Ali started to melt at her touch and the swimmer swore that nothing could feel as better as Alison's body and lips pressed on hers.

In spite of all of that, Mona's warning echoed inside Ali's mind. There'd been already two vampire-related events in less than a month. Humans were more vulnerable and, thus, could be target or just incidentally killed off. Aria's distant face and the thought of Mike Montgomery lying dead with his throat torn open; or worse, Emily lying dead with her throat torn open.

"Emily, stop" – Alison mustered all her will to pull away.

"Ali, we can't pretend there's nothing going on between us two" – The swimmer spoke. She finally acknowledged that the vampire, yes, had an effect on her.

"There's nothing going on between us" – She denied, even though all she ever wanted was to press Emily against the corner and kiss her hard.

"You kissed me yesterday, we kissed in here today. Do you kiss all your friends like this?" – Em pointed.

"Those kisses meant nothing to me, Em. I was just curious, a little needy maybe" – Ali felt her own heart shatter at her words. There was no way she was looking up to see the hurt in those brown eyes – "I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression"

Emily ran her hands through her hair as she held back the stubborn tears on her eyes. She'd been so stupid to believe that a girl like Alison could fall for her. The blonde was surely straight while she… she didn't know it yet. But it hurts. Hell, it hurts – "So dwell on your misery then" – And she left the kitchen without looking back.

As soon as she made sure that Emily was far away, Alison let her body fall to the ground and let the tears rain on her face once again.

_I want you to stay…_

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

"Hurry up, Spence! We're gonna miss Aria's flight!" – Hanna hovered impatiently at the passenger side. A few days ago, the small brunette had informed them that she'd be leaving to Reykjavik to study.

"I'm driving as fast as I can" – Truth is Spencer isn't their fastest driver; Emily is. However, this was Spencer's car and she got to drive.

"As fast as a turtle, you mean" – Han almost hit the window beside her with her forehead – "Aren't you two going to say something?! You've been quiet this whole trip!" – She looked at the backseat to find Emily and Alison sitting as far as discretion allowed from each other. They hadn't really talked since that thing at Ali's kitchen.

Spencer also observed them from the reviewing mirror. She knew something was wrong, but couldn't quite say what. There would be time to investigate, though.

"Spencer, for God's sake, put your eyes on the road!" – If Hanna had a license, she'd probably have thrown the brunette out of the driver's seat.

"I'll take a shortcut" – Spencer's mind automatically displayed a map of New York inside her head. She took a quick glance and noted the directions she should take – "This way"

The shortcut worked and the girls arrived at JFK in time to say their last goodbyes to Aria. Byron, Ella and Noel were also there.

"ARIA, I'M GONNA MISS YOU SO MUCH!" – Hanna jumped on her neck as soon as she spotted the small brunette. Aria hugged her back quite coldly. She'd resumed speaking to them after those terrible events, but she still felt as distant as ever.

"I'm gonna miss you, Han" – She quite meant it because she knew Hanna had all the laughter that was ripped apart from her when she saw her brother die.

"Aria, don't forget to call me!" – Spencer hugged her and allowed herself to cry a little bit. She couldn't help but feel alone right now; her family didn't care, her ex-boyfriend was wanted for arson and her best friend was leaving.

"I won't" – Aria meant that too, but she honestly had no idea if she'd have the time or the heart to call any of her friends.

"Goodbye, Aria" – Emily and Alison greeted, each one at a time. Aria didn't feel much for them. It's not as if she didn't care; it's just that she wasn't so close to them as she was to the others.

Alison glanced at her friend's aura one last time and saw that the black was fading to a dark grey. It was still broken, but it showed that Aria was recovering. She glanced to her side and found Emily looking at the other way. She knew she'd hurt the brunette with those words, but she had to make sure Emily remained safe and sound. That's all Alison could give her.

A voice called the flight to Reykjavik. Aria bid her last farewells to her parents, gave Noel one last kiss and left for her unknown destiny. As soon as their daughter went, Byron and Ella returned to Rosewood. Of course, they offered the teenagers a ride, but the youngsters declined.

"Ali, do you wanna go to a party tonight?" – Noel asked, much to the other girl's horror. Alison knew what they were thinking: his girlfriend's just left and he's inviting another girl to a party!

But they didn't understand. Noel had been broken too by what happened to Aria. Those parties were just so he could forget his own pain, and he sensed that Ali might need that too.

"Sure. Why not?" – She didn't sound so excited, and she knew that her friends were watching her, horrified that she's accepted the invitation.

"Ok. I'll drive you, then"

"I think I'll buy a snack" – Emily blurted and left. She was not going to watch Alison flirt with a guy right in front of her. Hanna and Spencer went with her.

"She hates me" – The blonde stated after the girls left.

"She doesn't. She's just upset. It'll pass" – He tried to comfort her. Noel had been her shoulder to cry on since the day she pushed Emily away.

"You should've seen the look on her face" – Ali remembered the sadness on those brown eyes easily – "For a moment, I thought I was gonna beg her not to go"

"You really care about her" – Noel smiled.

"That's why I need to keep her away from me" – Alison felt the tears gathering on her eyes – "If she ever gets hurt because of me, I will never forgive myself!"

The brunet hugged her and she accepted it. His hug was comforting and they were both sharing compassionate fluids, but that friendly gesture was nothing like standing in Emily's arms. Noel's chest was too flat and his smell wasn't as sweet or as intoxicating as the swimmer's perfume. The way their bodies molded each other was a little awkward, while Em's body seemed to be made for hers.

"You helped me take care of Aria, so I'll help you look after Emily" – He murmured into her hair.

"Thank you, Noel" – Alison was truly grateful to him. He could be an asshole when he wanted (most of the time), but he'd always supported her. Ali was glad that she had at least on true friend on her life.

Unbeknownst to them, Emily glared daggers at the couple (or so she thought). Her heart broke even more and she had to control herself not to break down in front of Spencer or Hanna. Unbeknownst to her, all Alison really wanted was to protect her.

* * *

**I hope you don't hate me after that! I had to break them off for the time xP**

**Reviews:**

**InLoveWithEmison: **There, Meredith's down! :P Poor Mike :/

**mcmeli: **Yeah, Mike is dead, and so is Meredith! Noel and Alison are beyond worried with their human pals :P

**leon7272: **I hope you liked the Emison moments on this chapter, even though it had a sad ending :(


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm so mad at the girls because of the last episode! I'm especially mad at Emily, and my Emison heart is torn x.x I also feel very bad for Ali :(  
This chapter is only an interlude, but there's a cute Emison scene at it. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Interlude**

_One year later…_

The girls remained friends during Aria's absence. Spencer and Alison, in spite of their competitive nature, became sort of besties. Emily and Hanna grew even closer, as the brunette clang on her fashionable friend to forget about her sorrows. Alison and Emily did resume talking; at the beginning, it was only for appearance's sake, as their other two friends would bug them about it all the time. However, in time, their friendship grew again.

Because of that, Alison learnt how to conceal her feelings for Emily and tried to control her physical reaction every time she was around the swimmer. This self-control required much more energy than Ali had, so she found herself feeding more often. However, animal blood was not enough anymore. Therefore, she went to her last resort – the Kahn's secret parties.

"Alison, my dear, it's nice to see you here!" – CeCe Drake greeted with a forced smile – "You should come here more often! You look a little pale to me" – She grabbed Ali's face, to which the younger blonde responded by sending her away with a gust.

"Don't touch me!" – She didn't trust anybody there.

"Relax, Ali, we're only here to help you" – Eric Kahn helped CeCe to her feet and eyed Alison. She felt disgusted.

"Where's Noel?" – She looked for the only friend she could think of.

"He's upstairs getting some to himself" – The older man answered – "But you shouldn't go after him. You'd be sharing, after all, not feeding properly" – Eric probably never felt the bliss of sharing energy with someone, Alison thought.

"Do you see that cute guy sitting at the bar all by himself?" – CeCe pointed – "His name is Duncan. He's gentle and such a sweetie. That may be what you need tonight"

Alison eyed her suspiciously, but went to the boy nonetheless. He was slightly tall and muscular, and had sandy hair, sun-kissed skin and light brown eyes. She had to agree with CeCe: he was cute.

"Can I join you?" – She leaned next to him and asked in her most sensual tone, trying to wrap him in his charms. She didn't need to try much. He was already falling for her.

"Sure!" – He took her hand and guided her to a seat next to him. In those secret parties, everybody knew that vampires were around. The only rule was: vampires should only hook up with humans and vice versa. That's so the vampires could feed and the humans could have a thrilling experience with the supernatural – "What can I buy for this beautiful lady?"

"Some of your time" – She answered charmingly.

It didn't take long for the both of them to be kissing against a wall inside the cabin. His kisses were gentle at first, but now he was more confident and rough. Her hand was on his neck as she missed the feeling of wrapping her fingers in the long threads of a black hair.

Duncan lowered his hands to her ass and stopped the kiss – "Is this okay?"

She just nodded and captured his lips once again. She'd already begun to suck his energy and they both could feel it. His hands groped her hard and his tongue hastily danced inside her mouth.

Then, Duncan moved his lips to her neck and sucked on it. Ali shuddered because of that touch, but it was not enough. She lowered her hands to grab his ass and pull him closer. He ran his hands up her body to her breasts, squeezing them and exposing a little of her skin.

"Let's go upstairs" – She urged and he followed her.

Soon enough, they were naked against each other, but it was still not enough. He had a toned torso, which no doubt would be much appreciated by any other girl, but it didn't feel right against her skin. Then, Alison remembered that one time on her kitchen, when Emily pulled her into her arms. God, that felt so much better than this!

_Emily…_ She thought and kicked herself mentally for it. There was a pretty boy on top of her willing to satisfy all her needs and there she was, thinking about a girl she could never have.

"You sure?" – His voice brought her back to reality. He'd already put on a condom.

Ali nodded and braced herself for what was coming. When he entered her, it hurt like hell. This wasn't her first time, but their bodies just didn't seem to fit. Duncan noticed that and waited a little bit before starting to thrust in and out of her.

It still hurt. Alison let her mind wander again and imagined that it was Emily instead of Duncan – her fingers thrusting in and out of her. That thought alone was enough to set her loins on fire and she gasped.

Duncan intensified his movements, thinking her moan was his doing. But in her mind, her fingers were wrapped in a raven black hair and a bronze mouth kissed up and down her neck and collarbone while fingering her.

"Ah!" – She moaned and pictured Emily hitting the right spot – that one which made her see stars and scream in pleasure. Duncan went faster and stronger, still not hitting her where she wanted to be touched.

But then, she imagined Emily trailing kisses down her stomach to her vulva. Oh, those lips around her clit, her wet tongue… She dug her nails on Duncan's back and came undone beneath him. A second later, she heard his grave moans as he came inside her.

Duncan slipped out of her and lied beside her on the bed, giving her time to be with her own thoughts. Alison felt disgusted as never before: she's had sex with a boy, she's stolen his energy and she came, replacing him with Emily's picture on her mind. What would the swimmer think of her if she found her like this?

* * *

Alison woke up in the next morning with a pounding on her head. Sure, she was stronger now, but also she couldn't live with herself. Noel brought her home last night after Duncan left. He looked worried because she was getting worse and worse. There was this need in her she couldn't satisfy.

She pushed it aside as she dressed up for school. Her image looked a little blurred in the mirror. This always happened in the first 24 hours after a vampire fed. Her mother would say that it was energy settling into its new vessel. When a vampire drank blood, however, it was different. Jessica once explained to her that the blood is a sacred liquid directly linked with the soul of its individual. Drinking it by force made a vampire stronger, but it also killed their soul away and that made them weaker. Losing their soul would make vampires vulnerable to eggs, honey, garlic, crosses and sunlight. They'd also be unable to come into someone's house without being invited.

_Enough with this! _ Alison stopped her daydreaming and got her keys. She ignored her mother telling her to have some breakfast before leaving and got into her car. When she arrived at school, Hanna was already there in the parking lot with Mona and Spencer. Mona acted as the fifth member of the group sometimes, although it was unofficial.

"Good morning, Ali!" – The girls greeted her. They talked for a few minutes until a Volvo stopped near them.

"Look, it's Nate and Emily!" – Hanna pointed at the couple and Alison refrained from looking. Emily met Nate soon after Aria left. Her parents thought it'd be a good idea if she worked as a volunteer, so they sent her to Nicaragua to help build houses for poor people.

There, she met Nate St. Germain. They quickly became friends and he told her he was studying architecture at (coincidently) Hollis. On Nicaragua, Nate helped drawing the houses before another team could build it. When she came up, Emily surprised the girls by presenting him as her date.

To Alison, it was like a stab right through her heart. Nonetheless, she kept on with her façade, congratulating Em for hooking up with him. Of course, she had Mona check him first to make sure he wasn't a vampire or in any way related to supernatural things. Mona told her he looked human enough, and so far he's been a decent boyfriend to Emily.

Alison was a little jealous of him. He got to hold Emily in his arms whenever she was happy or sad. He was the one who could make her smile through the darkest days. He was the one who could kiss those lips that tingled. He was the one who could lay her on his bed, and, God, Ali didn't even want to think about that.

"See you later?" – He kissed her inside his car – "Don't forget that you're going to meet Maya tonight" – Maya was Nate's cousin and they were really close to each other. She was moving to Rosewood and, as he wanted her to feel welcome, he decided to introduce the girls.

"Yeah, see you tonight" – Emily kissed him one last time before stepping out of the Volvo and heading to the girls. Then, Nate pulled off and left.

"Emily, you two are so cute!" – Spencer joked.

"I guess we are…" – Em half-heartedly agreed. Nate was handsome, patient and caring. He was everything one would wish in a boyfriend. However, Nate couldn't erase the memory of Ali's kisses of her mind. His kisses weren't that soft and his body was too flat and rough to compare to the delicacy of Alison's curves. Emily liked him, just not enough.

She turned to watch Ali's face. The blonde was absentmindedly staring at her nails, as if she didn't care at all. Emily knew she didn't.

"Oh my God! Ali, what is that on your neck?!" – Hanna interrupted her thoughts by pointing at a purple bruise on Alison's skin. It looked fresh – "Is that a hickey?!"

"What the…" – The vampire was totally caught off guard. She was so off her mind this morning she didn't see that mark. Instantly, Alison hid it with her hand and looked at Emily. The girl seemed slightly hurt.

"Somebody got laid yesterday" – Mona taunted.

"I didn't…" – Ali tried to deny that. She didn't need a constant reminder of last night nor did she want to hurt Emily's feelings.

"Well, was it so bad that you don't wanna talk about it?" – Hanna teased.

"You know what? See you in class!" – Alison brushed past them. She didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh my God! Why was she so mad?" – Hanna asked as soon as the other blonde left.

"Maybe because she doesn't like people talking about her personal life" – Emily felt impelled to defend the vampire.

"She's getting laid, we don't" – Mona remarked – "At least, WE don't… I don't know about you, Em" – She teased.

Emily rolled her eyes – "See you after class" – And she left too.

* * *

Spencer left Mona and Hanna alone babbling about some fashion nonsense and went to an empty playground. There, she spotted a boy.

"Andrew!" – She called and he came to her.

"Hey Spence! What do you want?" – He asked.

"Do you have any more of those pills?" – Spencer demanded.

"Spence, why'd you need them now? We won't be having any tests until next month"

"But I gotta keep up with my studies" – She lied. Meth was only so she could escape her pain by focusing on other stuff. It started with the tests at school, and it cleared her mind so much that Spencer clung onto it. She started to use it to investigate Toby's case and Mike's murder and she found some inconsistencies: if Toby had been on his house according to the police version, he wouldn't have had left the fire unharmed. She remembered Toby had no burns, even after dragging his parents out of the house.

As for Mike's case, she found out that Aria's wound was too shallow to be caused by a knife. Had Meredith missed? No. Aria had lost too much blood for a simple cut. Speaking of the small brunette, Spencer hasn't heard of her in ages. The last time they talked, Aria still had a cold and detached attitude. After that, the other brunette didn't even bother to call and it hurt Spence. It hurt because Aria was her best friend and it seems like she just doesn't care at all.

"Fine! But it's your last box!" – Andrew handed her the pills and she left.

* * *

Hanna and Mona were too engaged in their conversation that they didn't even notice that Spencer was gone.

"You know what? I think I'll buy another phone! This one keeps shutting off randomly" – The blonde complained.

"I know someone who can fix it. And he's a total catch!" – Mona winked.

"I don't know any pretty geek on this school, Mona" – Hanna rolled her eyes.

"He's a friend of mine and he's new at school" – The hunter explained – "See! There he is! Caleb!"

A boy with medium-length brown hair turned to see the girls.

"What do you want, Mona?" – He thought the agreement was that he and Mona shall talk to each other only if necessary at school because they needed to hide their connection.

"This is Hanna, she's my best friend, and she wants you to fix her phone" – Mona explained.

Caleb analyzed the other girl. She was blonde, had blue eyes and wore fancy clothes. _Another preppy girl_, he thought. However, he didn't deny that she was beautiful, in her own Barbie way.

Hanna stared back at him. She wondered how Mona could be friends with someone as shaggy as he looked, although he was indeed cute. _As long as he fixes my phone, I'm fine with it_, she thought.

"What's wrong with it?" – He asked.

"It keeps shutting down randomly" – She explained and handed him her phone.

"When do you want this back?"

"As soon as possible"

"Speed has its price" – He challenged.

"I'm willing to pay" – She fought back.

"Okay, I'll give it back to you tomorrow" – Caleb settled. What a fierce girl! – "Two hundred bucks"

"Fine. I'll meet you at the Brew after class" – Hanna agreed – "Mona, we gotta go now! Thanks Caleb!"

"Be my guest" – He sarcastically bowed.

* * *

"Ali?" – The vampire was about to leave when she heard Emily's voice.

"Yes, Em?" – She turned to see the beautiful brunette.

"Can you walk me home? I need to talk to you…" – Emily confessed.

"Oh! Sure!" – Ali nodded.

They walked together, side by side; their arms would brush every now and then, but they just didn't care. They talked trivialities until they arrived at Emily's and Pamela made them tea and cookies. They studied a little at Emily's bedroom until the brunette finally gathered the courage to say what she had in mind.

"Ali, can I ask you a question?"

The blonde dropped her pen – "Sure"

"How was your first time, Alison?" – That question caught the vampire by surprise. She hadn't really talked about her sex life with Emily (or with anyone, for that matter).

"I…" – She didn't know what to say.

"I know you're not a virgin anymore" – Emily blurted – "People talk and then… today…"

"Emily…" – Ali was a little bit ashamed.

"I'm not calling you a whore or anything like that, I just… needed advice from someone who understands" – The swimmer blushed.

"Why do you wanna know?" – Alison asked.

"Wel, me and Nate, we…" – Emily started to gesticulate because she couldn't put into words what she meant.

"You wanna have sex with him" – It was more like a statement than a question, and the vampire clenched her hands into a fist. _Control yourself, Alison! You're not allowed to have a fit of jealousy!_

"We've been dating for a while and he… I know he wants it, but he's really patient with me and he doesn't force me" – The brunette wasn't even sure of what she wanted.

Alison took a deep breath before asking – "But do you want do it, Emily? Do you think you're ready?"

"I-I'm not sure! I like him, but…" – _I like him, but he's not who I want to be with_, is what Emily wanted to say.

"If you're not sure, then it means you're not ready" – Ali took the human's hand in hers – "And if you're not ready, don't do it!"

"You weren't ready for your first time" – Em stated.

"I wasn't"

"And how was it?" – Emily caressed Ali's palm with her thumb.

The other girl bit her lip – "It was awful. The guy just didn't care about me" – Alison remembered her first time. There was a tradition in vampire families that boys and girls should be initiated sexually when they reach the age of fifteen by an older vampire. Jessica kept up with the tradition and forced Alison to have her first sexual relationship… with Eric Kahn!

Alison begged her to let go of it, but Jessica wouldn't give in. So, when it finally happened, Ali felt so disgusted by it that she took time to find sex something pleasurable again. Eric just used her as a sex doll and left her there to cry.

"Then why did you do it?" – Emily wanted to know who was the guy because she couldn't understand why Ali'd sleep with someone who didn't care about her.

"Because everyone expected me to" – She half lied – "I wasn't ready for it. If I could change my past, I'd only make love to someone I trusted and cared about" – _Someone like you…_

Their eyes met for a moment and none of them spoke. Emily kept Ali's hand in hers and took a deep breath.

"But Nate cares about you, so, when you're ready, he won't hurt you like I've been hurt" – Alison broke the silence and tore her gaze away from the brunette's.

"Ali, what about this guy from yesterday?" – Emily let go of her hand and touched the bruise on her neck.

"It was nothing" – She slapped that hand and turned away.

"He also didn't care, did he?" – Em forgot what they were initially talking about. Even after having her touch rejected, she held the blonde's wrist and scooted over to her so she was almost leaning against the other girl's back.

"I didn't care either" – Alison didn't want to talk about it, least of all with Em. She knew she could lose her precious self-control and do something she might regret later.

"Then why did you do it?" – The brunette pressed.

"Because I wanted to!" – She snapped back and turned her eyes back to her – "Why do you care?"

"Because I do" – Emily squeezed her wrist – "And because I know you're upset about something"

"I just… needed that, okay?" – Alison tried to justify.

"Why did you do something that would hurt you later?" – The swimmer pressed.

"I needed… someone to care!" – Tears streamed down the blonde's face, even though that was a lie. She didn't need someone to care; she needed **Emily** to care, but she couldn't risk that. And the conflict between what she wanted and she had to do was killing her.

"Ali…" – Emily whispered and pulled her in for a hug. Alison tried to resist because she knew that, once in Em's arms, there would be no escape. But Emily was strong and the vampire quickly found herself burying her face on that long raven black hair. God, yesterday how she'd wished her fingers were wrapped around those dark threads instead of a short sandy hair.

Emily caressed Ali's hair and pulled her closer, allowing the blonde to wrap her arms around her waist. The feel of that delicate body molded against her own was something she had missed. They hadn't hugged like this since that day on the kitchen.

"If you ever feel that need anymore, just call me, ok?" – She whispered.

Ali only nodded and let the human's perfume intoxicate her once again. Emily smelled like the ocean breeze and it was comforting. Again, she felt energy continuously flowing through her bodies. They were sharing. Surprisingly, this simple hug was making Alison stronger than she'd ever felt. Then, she finally understood. Emily was her drug – she could destroy her, but she could save her at the same time.

Alison pulled away reluctantly, deciding it was time to leave – "Goodbye, Emily" – She lifted her head and planted a chaste kiss on Em's cheek, trying to give her all her feelings of trust and care.

Emily jumped back, widened her eyes in surprise and touched her cheek with her fingers. The place Ali'd kissed seemed to be burning and she felt a heat wave rush through her body.

"W-What was that?" – She stuttered.

"A way to say thank you… for caring about me" – Alison stood up feeling renewed. She picked up her stuff and stopped by the door – "I hope I could help you with the Nate thing" – She winked and walked off, leaving a wonderstruck Emily behind.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**mcmeli: **Emily will be safe for a little while, just a little... I would worry more about Ali, though. She's straining a lot. I haven't thought about the scene Ali tells Emily that she's a vampire, but that surely will be epic! :)

**leon7272: **Thanks for the support! Even though they're not together yet, Emison surely will have some interesting scenes together.

**Guest 1: **Thanks! The sweet angst²...

**Guest 2: **Thanks! There will be more Emison scenes, bittersweet...

**booklover457: **Yes, humans can be turned into vampires. For example, Meredith was a turned vampire, not a born one like Alison and Noel. And yes, I'm giving some thought on turning Emily, but I wanted opinions about it first. Thanks for bringing it up!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! This the tenth chapter and I have to thank you all for the support! Now, for the sad part: this chapter contains Emaya scenes. Beware!**

* * *

**Let's get this party started!**

After Alison left, Emily dressed up to meet Nate. They'd be having dinner at the Grille and she'd meet his cousin, Maya. Emily didn't really have any expectations for that; she just hoped she and Maya could get along well, for Nate's sake.

"You look beautiful" – He said, before opening the door of his car and pulling her for a kiss. She was wearing a simple blue dress and high heels. He wore a white shirt and beige pants.

"Thanks" – She smiled shyly and they left.

As soon as they stepped into the Grille, a girl stood up from her table. She was wearing a white dress and flats. Her hair was black and wavy, her skin was olive toned and she was petite. That must be Maya.

"Nate!" – She jumped on his neck and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey Maya" – He greeted – "This is my girlfriend, Emily. Emily, this is Maya, my favorite cousin"

Maya went to her and hugged her. Emily hugged her back quite awkwardly because she didn't expect that kind of warm contact. Then, Maya gave her a peck on the opposite cheek Ali had kissed. Her lips were quite soft too.

"So you're the girl Nate keeps babbling about" – Maya checked her out and it made her uncomfortable – "Nate, why didn't you tell me your girlfriend is a total hottie?"

"Because I know you'd hit on her anyway" – Nate seemed oblivious to Emily's embarrassment.

"N-Nice to meet you" – She stuttered and blushed.

"Maya, go easy on her! She's a little bit shy…" – He laughed.

"Hum… Shy on the streets, sexy on the sheets" – The small girl teased and looked at Emily. When their eyes met, Em felt a feeling on her guts she usually got when she was around Ali.

They sat down and talked about trivialities. Maya told her that she was moving to Rosewood High because her father would work there and that she played the cello in a jazz band. Maya had a sarcastic yet light humor and Emily found herself enjoying her company.

"Babe, have you heard that Noel will throw an open party?" – Nate brought up.

"No, Ali didn't tell me about it" – But Alison wouldn't tell her anyway, right?

"Eric invited me. It seems they're planning to do something big" – Nate was friends with Eric because they both studied architecture at Hollis – "Are you going, Maya?"

"I guess I am" – She answered.

"How do you know Eric Kahn?" – Emily wondered.

"Oh, I met him through Nate" – Maya explained – "He seems to be quite the dog, if you know what I mean…" – She winked.

"Well, if you're going, I think I'll go too" – The swimmer said.

"Baby, I think that I won't go. I have to study for a test" – He declined – "Still, I don't see why the two of you can't go together"

Maya and Emily stared at each other. Damn, those butterflies were flying on her stomach again.

"Well, I don't see why we can't too" – Maya kept looking at her.

"Then it's settled. We'll meet at his cabin" – Emily claimed.

They talked a little more and then left. Nate offered a ride, but Maya had a bike and declined. She hugged him and gave him another peck on the cheek. Then, she went to Emily and hugged her. This time, it wasn't awkward; on the contrary, it was warm and welcome. Maya's floral perfume was really good and her small body felt awesome against her own body.

Maya went to give Emily a peck on the cheek, but, as they moved at the same time, she accidentally pecked her on the lips. Emily pulled away a little surprised (but definitely not disgusted) and Maya laughed nervously.

"Sorry!" – She pulled away too.

"Maya, you'd better not try to steal my girl!" – The girls only remembered that Nate was there when he made this joke.

* * *

Of course the news of an open Kahn party spread quickly. Hanna wouldn't stop talking about it at lunch.

"Girls, you're going, right?!" – She was overexcited.

"Hanna, I really don't know" – Ali dodged. The whole idea of an open party was suspicious. She'd talk to Noel and Mona later to see what it was about. For now, it'd be better to convince her human friends not to go. She was sure there'd be vampires lurking around.

"Well, I'm going!" – Emily exclaimed and surprised everybody.

"Excuse me?! Pure, innocent Emily Fields is going to a Kahn party?" – Hanna joked.

"I'll meet with Nate's cousin, Maya, there" – She explained.

"And Nate won't be going?" – Hanna arched her brow.

"He'll be studying, but he's okay with me going" – She answered.

"If you two are going, I think I'll go too" – Ali claimed. She didn't want Emily hanging out at this party alone.

"Then it's settled!" – Hanna exclaimed and then remembered – "What about you, Spence?"

Spencer hadn't spoken a word until then. In fact, she had been getting farther and farther from the girls lately. Alison used her powers to see her aura – it had faded from royal blue to dark blue over time. The blonde was beginning to get worried.

"I'm not going" – She played around with her food – "I gotta study"

"Oh, c'mon, Spence! It's not even close to finals week yet!" – Hanna argued.

"Maybe not, but I've got essays to write and homework to do! If you've got spare time to waste, good for you!" – She snapped and left the table.

"Spence…" – Emily whispered and Alison had every reason to be worried.

* * *

"Noel" – Alison followed him to the parking lot.

"Nice to see you too, Ali" – He joked.

"I'm not kidding here, Noel! I've heard your brother will host an open party to everybody in this town" – She pointed out.

"It's true. He put a lot of pressure at home for this to come out" – Noel commented.

"What does he want?"

"I don't know. I can't find a reason to open up these parties"

"He probably plans something. Cece is with him too, probably" – She deduced.

"Very likely" – He agreed – "Are you going?"

"Yes. Hanna and Emily are going too, so I thought it'd be better if I were around" – Ali explained.

"Well, I'll be there and I believe Mona will go too. We'll keep an eye out for anything strange" – Noel planned.

"Deal" – She agreed and went to her car.

* * *

"Thank God you're here!" – Hanna said when Emily arrived at Ali's house. The vampire had agreed to drive everyone to the party – "At least you look decent" – She winked. Emily was wearing a white tank top with a black leather vest over it, jeans shorts and black boots, while Hanna was wearing a black sleeveless top and a black and white polka dot skirt.

Alison turned to see Emily and caught herself staring at those tanned thighs. Damn, those legs were spectacular!

"Hey Alison" – The brunette smiled shyly and Ali was afraid she'd been spotted.

"Hey, Em" – She tucked her hair behind her ear timidly.

The swimmer was also staring at Alison. She wondered how that yellow dress seemed to hug perfectly the delicate curves the blonde had and how those high heels made her look more gorgeous than ever.

Hanna noticed those strange looks, but made no big deal out of it – "Guys, we're gonna be late! Come on!" – She pulled them back to reality.

* * *

When they arrived at the cabin, Maya was already expecting them there.

"Maya, these are my friends Hanna and Ali. Guys, this is Maya, Nate's cousin" – Emily presented.

The small brunette hugged and pecked on the cheek the two girls. When she stared at Alison, the blonde got a weird vibe coming from her. She tried reading her aura, but it revealed only a light green color. _I'll have Mona check her out later, _Ali noted mentally.

Inside the cabin, the party was already blasting.

"Yay! Free booze!" – Hanna already ran to the bar.

"Hanna! You're not getting drunk tonight!" – Emily's scold faded through the blasting music.

"Let her be. Every girl needs a booze now and then" – Maya shrugged.

"I'm driving her back. She's not getting drunk" – Ali stated sternly.

"Relax! It's a party after all" – Maya laughed off – "Come on, let's dance!" – She grabbed Emily by the hand and took her to the dance floor. Ali had no choice but to follow and pray Hanna would find them in the middle of the crowd.

At first, they were all dancing together and having a great time. Hanna managed to find them and joined the fun. Then, the DJ switched to Latin music and couples started to gather at the floor. Ali was about to tell them to sit off and rest a bit, but Hanna was faster.

"You, little one, are gonna dance with me" – She claimed while she dragged Maya close. The brunette just laughed and went along with it.

Alison and Emily were left to stare at each other awkwardly.

"Emily…" – She wanted to ask her out to a dance, but didn't know how.

"Ali… I don't dance well" – The swimmer predicted the question.

"Me neither… but we can do it together" – Alison suggested.

Em chuckled and went closer to her. She put one hand around on her shoulder and took Ali's hand. The vampire timidly put her hand on her waist and guided the dance, even though she didn't quite know how. Their bodies were so close that their breasts eventually touched. Ali tried to keep her hand steady on Emily's waist so the brunette wouldn't think of her as a pervert.

They laughed as they were awkwardly dancing. When their eyes met, sparks flew between them. The music stopped, but they stood still, hand in hand, eye in eye. Alison so wanted to lean in and close the distance between them, but so many things ran through her head at the moment: Emily had a boyfriend, they were in a suspect party and Alison was supposed to stay away from her.

The moment was interrupted by Hanna's whiny voice.

"Let's change partners!" – She said as she arrived with Maya.

"Emily, can you give me the honor of this dance?" – The musician took her hand and kissed it jokingly, something Alison would never dream of doing.

"M-Maya, w-we're girls, people are watching…" – Em stuttered at the gesture.

"Screw them! Come on!" – She pulled the taller girl close and put her hands on her waist. Emily finally gave in and started to move with the beat of the song.

That was when Ali saw it: Maya wanted Emily. She could feel those flirtatious energies coming from the girl and the worst thing was that Emily wanted her too. Yes, she could read it in the swimmer's aura that she was infatuated by all the attention Maya had been giving to her and that made her see red.

Emily had been in her arms just a moment before. Why hadn't she just kissed the girl?

"C'mon Ali, let's dance and make the boys drool over us" - Hanna pulled her by the hand.

"What?" – Alison was so lost in her own thoughts that she let the other blonde drag her.

"C'mon, put your hands on my waist. There's no way I'm going to be the man of this dance!" – Hanna put Alison's hands on her waist and only then did it click on her mind that she was about to move to the rhythm of Latin beats again.

Her dance with Hanna was rather stiff, partially because she didn't know how to dance, but mostly because she kept staring over the other blonde's shoulder to watch Maya and Emily. Maya was leading the other brunette effortlessly around the room the way Alison wished she could. Her hands slid down dangerously at Emily's waist and Ali hated her for doing it and, at the same time, admired her for having such courage.

"M-Maya!" – The swimmer scolded.

"It's not my fault that you're so beautiful" – She whispered back.

"Maya, I'm dating your cousin and I'm not gay" – Emily tried to convince heself.

"I see the way you stare at me" – The musician teases – "Believe me, it's gets better when you let it out"

Maya pulled her closer and brought Emily's leg to her waist just before the song ended, making Emily grab a handful of her wavy hair to keep her balance.

"Tell me you don't wanna kiss me" – She dared and leaned in. Much to her surprise, Emily didn't resist and kissed her back almost instantaneously. Maya let that leg go in order to properly hold Emily's waist.

Maya's lips tasted good and her hair was smooth. Emily found herself trying to deepen the kiss. She was sure now why she couldn't be with Nate anymore. Maya granted her entrance and their tongues danced together just as they'd been doing. Eventually, the need of air made them break off.

"Follow me" – Maya ordered and she just nodded.

From afar, Alison just watched the whole scene with her blood burning inside her veins. _That bitch!_

"Oh my God! Was that really Emily Fields kissing Maya?!"- Hanna stared in disbelief.

"Yes, Hanna" – Alison snorted annoyed.

"I didn't know she was gay! Or is she just experimenting? Whatever, she has Nate and this is so wrong on so many levels… On top of that, Maya is his cousin…" – She trailed off – "Wait! Ali, where are you going?!"

"I'm gonna find those two. You stay here" – The other blonde ordered and Hanna felt it'd be wise to obey her. Though, she wondered why Alison was so mad about it… Could it be…? No, Alison is straight, isn't she? Well, rumor has it she never keeps the boys – could it be that she was actually interested in girls instead? Hanna didn't know, but, surely, she would pay more attention to those two.

* * *

Maya was dragging her by the hand. A waitress stopped them and the musician got two vodka drinks for them. They drank up and Emily made a strange face.

"Not used to this, are you?" – Maya teased as she got more shots for them.

"Whatever" – Emily felt her throat burn as she swallowed another cup.

"That's what I wanted to hear" – The musician pressed her against the wall and they kissed again. Maya was in no way shy – her hands were all over Em's body: on her waist, on her ass, sliding into her tank top… Emily just couldn't get a hold on all of those sensations… Her head was spinning, her throat was burning and shivers made the hair on the back of her neck rise.

Maya's mouth was cold and her tongue tasted like the strawberry and vodka beverage they'd drunk before. Suddenly, the musician's lips went from her mouth to her neck, kissing and sucking her tender skin. Nate had done something like that before to her, but it didn't feel as good as this. Emily felt her heart race and her breathing even.

"Maya…" – She breathed out. The other brunette said nothing, lowering her lips to her collarbone. Maya's hands traveled lower and lower until they reached the zipper of Emily's jeans. This was so not she thought she was going to lose her virginity, but she was in too deep to care.

Maya cupped her lower parts and she moaned, while pulling the other girl impossibly closer to her. The musician's skilled fingers were about pull the zipper down and give her what she'd been yearning for when…

"Emily, what the hell is going on here?!" – Alison was astonished as she watched the whole scene. Maya had been so close, just so close to have Emily… This made Alison angry like never before. She wanted to rip Maya's mouth out of that perfect collarbone and send her away with a hurricane.

"A-Alison!" – The girls immediately stopped making out.

"Looks like you need to talk" – Maya felt the tension between them. She also wanted to kill Ali for interrupting her make out session – "I'll be right there at the bar if you need me, Em"

Emily nodded and Alison just glared her to death as she walked away.

"Are you out of your mind?! You were making out with your boyfriend's cousin pressed against the wall and God knows what would've happened if I didn't arrive!" – Ali snorted.

"Why do you care?! You've opened your legs to some unknown boy just because you wanted to get laid! Maybe that's what I want too" – That was low and Emily knew that, but the alcohol was mixing her thoughts and she found herself arguing back. She knew she wasn't right, but who was Alison to tell her what she could or couldn't do?!

"Woah, I didn't imagine that coming from you! Is that what this Maya girl has been teaching you besides how to fuck a girl?!" – Alison was surprised by the answer, but she snapped back.

"Well, I can show you what she's taught me" – Emily came dangerously closer, even though that was a bluff and they both knew that.

"Don't you dare put your hands in me after you touched her!" – The vampire growled.

"Why not?! I bet she tastes better than that boy you fucked! But then, I wouldn't know it because I didn't suck his dick like you did!" – As soon as the words left her lips, she felt her cheek become red and burning. A slap. Alison had slapped her.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT ME LIKE THAT! YOU DON'T KNOW ME AT ALL! NOW, GO BACK TO THAT MAYA GIRL SO YOU CAN FUCK HER ALL YOU WANT. I DON'T FUCKING CARE!" – Alison stormed off, hitting the swimmer's shoulders as she passed by. Hot tears streamed down her face. Maybe she'd been wrong in patronizing Emily, but what the brunette said hurt a lot. Still, even though those words stung, nothing could hurt more than the sight of Emily pinned against the wall and Maya's hands touching her in all the right places. This was just too much for Ali.

"Ali, where's Emily?! Where are you going?!" – Some time after her outburst, Hanna appeared out of the blue and started asking her those questions and she couldn't care less.

"Home" – She answered as she strode past the other blonde.

"What?! But I'm your ride!" – She argued.

"Find another ride" – Ali dribbled her and left the cabin. She knew she'd been rude, but she'd seriously kill someone if she stayed there any longer.

As she was trotting out of the cabin, someone grabbed her by the arm.

"Ali, what are you doing?!" – Noel asked – "Do you remember our plan?"

"Fuck the plan, Noel" – She tried to release her arm from his grip.

"What happened?! Why are you so mad?!"

"FUCK OFF, NOEL!" – She sent a tornado right through his chest and made him fly and crash his back on a tree nearby. He looked at her incredulously as she picked her keys, turned on the engine and left with her tires screaming.

* * *

Hanna was walking around the party desperately looking for Emily and/or Maya. She had no idea how she'd get home and her mother would so kill her. Though, she wondered what caused Ali to be that mad… not the she wasn't mad at her also!

Her thinking was interrupted by someone abruptly grabbing her by the arm and pinning her up against the wall.

"What are you doing?!" – She slapped the man's chest and tried to get rid of him, but he was too strong.

"You seem to be too young to be in a party like this, but I don't mind. You'll do the job" – He whispered before leaning in for her neck.

"STOP!" – She screamed as loud as she could.

"Dude, she told you to stop, so fuck off" – She recognized this voice: it was Caleb – the boy who was fixing her phone!

"Boy, didn't your mother tell you to mind your own business?" – The man threatened.

"I guess your mom didn't teach you respect, so that's up to me!" – Unexpectedly, Caleb punched the man right on the nose. The guy fell to the ground and people started to look at them, some even were cheering for a fight.

"Let's get out of here!" – He took her hand and guided her out.

"Wait! Emily's still inside!" – Hanna argued, but shut up when she saw that Caleb had a car.

* * *

Alison was driving like crazy through the usually calm streets of Rosewood. She wasn't a reckless driver, but she was just going insane right now. That was when she saw a white body standing on the middle of the road. She tried to stop the car and swerve, but hit the body anyway. _Oh my God, I killed someone!_

She got off the vehicle and went to the road.

"That was hard" – The white body said. Alison quickly recognized it as Spencer. She was wearing a white gown, her face was pale and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Spencer! What are you doing here?! Are you okay?!" – Ali rushed to her friend.

"Take me to the station, please! I have proof that Toby didn't do it!" – Spencer begged her, not seeming to recognize her.

"Spencer, you're not going anywhere at this state" – Ali forbid – "Are you high?!" – She put her hand on the brunette's pulse point and found her heart racing. Spencer was also scorching hot.

"Please, just take me to the station!" – Spencer begged once again while Alison just hugged her. She used her powers to see the damage the drugs had caused on Spencer's aura. Her usually shade of blue had turned to a desperate grieving grey. Ali didn't think twice before absorbing the damage of Spencer's body to herself.

Yes, this was going to wreck her; her mental state wasn't at its best currently and she'd been having problems with feeding lately. However, she couldn't just live Spencer like this. So, Ali started to absorb the bad energies emanating from the brunette and closed her eyes as she felt her own body being damaged.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**mcmeli: **Jessica can be unforgiving at times :/ And, yes, Ali will struggle A LOT trying to find energy. That's good to know! I honestly don't know if and when I'll make that scene :P

**leon7272: **Thanks! Can you survive the slowburn?

**nerdgirl 3701: **I'll try to update as soon as I can because I'm on vacation :P Yeah, I'm thinking that people like the idea of turning Emily into a vampire. Hope you survived this Emaya/angst Emison chapter!

**InLoveWithEmison: **I feel bad for Ali². She misses Emily like crazy! Please, bear with me! :P That was just Ali flirting, hahaha

**H: **Who knows?! She almost did it with Maya :P Nice point! Thanks for the compliment!

**Liz: **They're made for each other²!

**Guest: **Thanks! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Don't you worry about the Emaya thing. It won't last! This chapter is smaller than the last ones, but I think you'll enjoy. R&amp;R! **

* * *

**Guess who's back?**

_Oh shit!_ – That's the first thing Emily thought in the morning. She was probably sleeping in some stranger's bed because she doesn't remember getting there. Lazily, she opened her eyes, frowning a little because the light coming from the window hurt. Surprisingly, she still had her clothes on, but there was an arm draped over her body. She lifted her head a little and found Maya's black curls hanging on her shoulder.

Soundlessly, she escaped from Maya's embrace and picked up her phone. She was going to ask Nate to pick her up there because she couldn't just call her mother. She would be so dead when she got home. Pam was going to ask why Ali didn't drop her off as agreed. And why didn't Alison?

Oh, she'd forgotten! Ali caught her making out with Maya and they had a terrible argument and said terrible things to each other. Emily couldn't remember her exact words, but the expressions "open your legs" and "suck his dick" seemed to fit her memory.

Emily punched her pillow. Alison had opened up to her and she used that information on an argument. God, she felt awful, and the worst part of it was that she didn't know if it came from guilt or hangover. Anyways, she gotta call Nate.

* * *

Alison woke up the next day with a terrible pounding on her head. She hadn't drunk too much at the party, but her fight with Emily and the fact that she absorbed Spencer's bad energy strained her body. Also, Alison shed a few tears on her pillow, remembering what Emily had said to her. She guessed the drugs she absorbed from Spencer made her more emotional.

"Alison, dear, you're late to school" – Jessica knocked and opened the door to find an undead version of her daughter.

"I'm going, mom" – She murmured with no willpower.

"Alison, I won't take this" – Her mother stood by the door.

"What, mom?" – The younger blonde couldn't even pay attention properly.

"You're not feeding properly" – Jessica stated.

"I've fed properly on the last secret party" – Alison lied.

"No, you haven't. I can see it in your aura" – She claimed – "You're strained and it'll kill you"

"I'll be fine, mom!" – Ali stood up, even though it made her head buzz.

"You need a little boost" – The older woman said – "I can teach you that" – She offered.

"If you want me to drink blood, mom, this is not gonna happen!"

"Not blood. I can show you how to feed on dreams" – Jessica smiled when she saw the curiosity on her daughter's face.

"Dreams? Is that even possible?!" – Ali was suddenly interested.

"Yes. Like feelings, dreams are manifestations of someone's aura and energy. You can steal someone's dream or even share it if you're connected enough to that person" – Jessica explained.

"Too bad I don't have this kind of connection to anyone" – Alison shrugged – "Gotta go, mom! See you later!" – She picked her stuff and went to the bathroom.

* * *

"So, this new teacher Mr. Fitz is such a hottie, isn't he?" – Mona commented as soon as the five girls sat on the table. No one had the mood to answer. Hanna was still mad at Emily and Ali for bailing on her; Emily was hangover from the night and was ashamed of what she said to Ali; Alison had a terrible headache and was hurt from Emily's words; Spencer was too affected by her drug problem that she didn't want to talk to her friends.

"C'mon guys! What's going on here?!" – Mona noticed the strange mood.

"Those two bailed on me at the Kahn's party" – Hanna pointed at them – "I just got home safe and sound because Caleb gave me a ride, but it was not before a weirdo tried to harass me" – The funny blonde explained.

"I'm sorry, Hanna. I guess I just spent too much time with Maya" – Emily admitted.

"Sure you did" – Alison muttered under her breath.

Hanna bit her lip – "What about you, Ali?"

"I'm sorry, but I just had to leave" – The other blonde dodged.

"Alison, you were über mad about something. What was it?" – Hanna pressed.

"You know what? I don't have to do this!" – Ali stood up – "I'm leaving!"

"Ali!" – Hanna and Mona jerked as her friend left – "Aren't you going to say something?!" – Han pressed Emily.

"There's nothing I can say right now" – The brunette took a bite of her food and just stared down at her plate. She spent the whole day thinking of ways to apologize to Alison, but everything looked plain and dull to erase the words she'd said.

* * *

As Alison strode down the hallway, a hand grabbed her arm.

"Ali!" – Noel called.

"Look, Noel, if you want to bash me for pushing last night, just do it, ok?"

"No, it's not that, okay? You were mad and I understand that" – He let it past – "I just need to tell you something" – He dragged her to an isolated corner.

"Where are you taking me?" – She asked.

"Far enough so no one can hear us" – He stopped nearby a pillar – "Listen up! I heard my brother talking to Detective Wilden. A student from Rosewood High has disappeared at the party"

"What?!" – Alison felt that it was their fault somehow because they let it past them. They were supposed to keep an eye out for anything strange and, even so, someone had gone missing.

"They're keeping it low because no one's ever forgotten the events of last year in Rosewood" – He explained – "An arson, then a house is attacked and a teenage boy dies, now a student disappears. Rosewood's not safe anymore"

"I'm sorry to interrupt this little meeting of yours" – Mona appeared out of the blue – "But I've got breaking news to the both of you"

"Worse than someone disappearing?" – Alison teased.

"More interesting, surely" – The hunter retorted – "Aria's back in town"

"What?!" – Noel was taken aback – "I thought she'd tell you when she returned" – He turned to Ali.

"Aria hasn't talked to us in ages" – She said – "But how do you know this, Mona?"

"Because her hunter ID appeared on my list" – The brunette showed them her phone.

"We gotta see her, like, right now" – Noel picked his stuff and left.

* * *

Alison went to Hanna, Spencer and Emily and informed them that Aria was back. When they asked her how she knew it, she just told them that Noel had said this. So, when school was over, they all jumped into Emily's car and drove to the Montgomeries house.

"Hi, girls! What do you want?" – Ella greeted them when they rang the doorbell.

"We've just heard that Aria is back! Can we see her?" – Hanna was very excited about Aria's return.

"Well, she wasn't planning on meeting anyone today, but she can see you" – Ella conceded and let them in.

When they arrived at the living room, they saw Aria talking to Noel. There was some distance between them and Noel definitely didn't look happy.

"ARIA! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" – Hanna jumped on her neck and Aria hugged her back awkwardly.

"I missed you too, Han" – She said, but it sounded a little bit distant. The girls noticed that Aria had no pink stripes on her hair anymore. Alison checked her aura and saw that it'd changed from a bright pink to a deep purple. This meant Aria had changed.

Nevertheless, she went to hug her friend, shortly followed by Emily, whom she was still ignoring. Those words weren't easy to forget. After Em hugged Aria, everyone was expecting for Spencer to step up and meet her best friend.

"Spencer, aren't you coming?" – Hanna asked.

"You've left for a year and you didn't even bother calling me. Now you're back and you didn't even tell me you were coming!" – Spencer was hurt.

"I'm sorry, Spence. I just didn't have the time to call" – The now hunter apologized.

"If you cared, you would've made time for me!" – Spencer broke down in tears and Aria went to her and hugged her. It hurt the small brunette to have abandoned her best friend like that, but she needed to do it. Spencer and the girls weren't there with her to live through everything's she's seen. Time has made her strong, but time has grown them apart.

"Guys, I think we should let them talk" – Hanna was unusually sensible and picked up her purse – "Goodbye, Aria. It was good to see you again"

"Thanks guys" – Aria half smiled with Spencer still crying on her shoulder.

* * *

Emily parked in front of Alison's house. She'd already left Hanna at her house because she wanted to have an opportunity to properly apologize to the vampire. Alison, however, seemed in no mood for talking. They didn't say a thing to each other until the brunette stopped the car. Quickly, Ali tried to open the door and leave.

"Ali, wait!" – Emily had quick reflexes and grabbed her wrist.

"Thank you, but you can go now" – She stared at the sidewalk – "Besides, I think you have other people to see"

"I'm sorry!" – She tightened her grip.

"I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to" – Alison dodged.

"I know that I fucked up and said horrible things" – The swimmer admitted – "I wish there was a way fix it"

"Well, it's hard to fix things when you open up to someone and then they say things like 'open your legs' and 'suck his dick' to you" – Ali held her tears back.

"Ali, look at me, please!" – Emily begged. Hesitantly, the blonde complied.

When their eyes met, Emily could see the hurt in those blue eyes and the tears Alison was trying so hard to hold back – "I shouldn't have hooked up with Maya. I guess I was just flattered by the attention she was giving to me. I'm aware that I cheated on Nate with his own cousin and I feel terrible about it. I know that I've said horrible things to you when you were just trying to point out the wrong things I was doing. If there was any way to fix it, I'd do it"

Alison stared at those chocolate eyes. They seemed regretful and honest, and she needed no more words - "I'm sorry for slapping you"

"Did you slap me?" – Emily brought her hand to her cheek; coincidentally or not, it was the cheek Ali had slapped – "I don't remember this"

Alison chuckled – "Did you really expect I'd let you say all this stuff about me and walk off?" – The brunette laughed.

"Can I take you somewhere tonight?" – Ali asked with her heart on her sleeve.

"You're supposed to be mad at me, not taking me to mysterious places" – Emily joked.

"I am still mad at you, but I'll forgive you if you join me tonight" – She flirted.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice" – Emily conceded – "Pick you up at six?"

"Yeah. See you then" – Alison nodded and left the car.

* * *

Emily parked at Ali's house ten minutes earlier. She couldn't help but wonder at Alison' strange propose. She wondered if Alison was still mad at her and intended to pull a prank on her. Her phone rang. Nate was calling her, but she declined it. She'd decided to break up with him, but she just couldn't do it now.

"Early, are we?" – To her surprised, Alison stepped out of the house. She was bringing a backpack and two flashlights – "You can exit the car, by the way"

Em did as she was told – "Where are we going?"

"You'll see" – Ali just winked and guided her to the woods behind Spencer's backyard. It was really dark in there and the flashlights were too dim. However, Alison seemed to know where she was going. Emily wondered just how many times had Ali ventured through those creepy trees before.

Then she saw it. There was a clearing, totally illuminated by the moonlight and the stars. There was a rock standing in the middle of it.

"Welcome to the Kissing Rock" – Alison announced.

"K-Kissing Rock?" – Emily stuttered at the thought of those raspberry lips on hers.

"Relax, silly, it's just a name!" – The blonde chuckled.

"So… what are we doing here in the middle of the night?" – The brunette raised her eyebrow.

"I always come here when I need to think. This has been my hiding spot since I've moved here from Georgia" – Alison told – "I thought that you might want to think a little, so I brought you here with sandwiches and… booze!" – She pulled out a bottle of wine of her bag.

"I've just recovered from a hangover, so I'm not drinking!" – The swimmer refused.

"Thank God I brought orange juice too" – Ali handed her the juice and a plastic cup.

They unfolded the sandwiches and started eating. Soon enough, they were back to old patterns again.

"Isn't it ironical that I've always been to the Kissing Rock without anyone to kiss?" – Alison thought over yet another cup of wine.

"Why did you bring it?" – Emily pointed at the cup.

"Because I need to feel out of my mind sometimes" – Ali drank and Emily thought how beautiful those wine-stained lips looked under the moonlight.

"Ok, someone's been drinking a little too much" – Em stole that cup from the vampire's hands.

"Hey! It was only my third one!" – Alison complained.

"You're not getting drunk! I can't go through those woods again all by myself!" – Emily stepped away from her.

"Give it back!" – The two girls stood up, and Emily started to run away with the cup of wine. Alison smirked and chased her. She used her vampire powers to keep up with the swimmer. She'd normally consider it as cheating, but she was too carefree to care. When distance was appropriate, Alison tackled Emily to the fluffy grass.

"Hey!" – It was Emily who complained now, as her back hit the ground hard and the cup spilled.

"No! Now the booze is gone!" – Ali cried.

"And you're not getting more" – Em trapped the blonde in her arms. Alison tried to fight against them, but she couldn't break the grip from those strong arms even with her powers.

"That's cheating!" – She complained once again.

"It's called payback" – Emily smirked and only then did they realize their position. The brunette's grip was keeping their bodies flushed against each other. One more time, Alison felt that Emily's body was made of steel. However, it seemed to mold so easily into hers that it was perfect. They stopped to look each other in the eye.

Alison tried to stand up, but her head spun and she almost fell. Emily came to her rescue, holding her hand and her waist – "Ops"

"That's why you're not drinking anymore, young lady" – The brunette led her back to the Kissing rock and they sat near it. Lazily, Alison rested her head on Emily's shoulder and the other girl pressed their heads together.

"Stretch your legs" – Alison ordered.

"I'm sorry, what?" – Emily arched her brow.

"Just do it, okay!" – The vampire was bossy and Em smirked, but complied. As soon as she stretched her legs, Alison lay down her head on her lap – "Ali!"

"Your thighs are more comfortable than your shoulder" – She put her hand on the brunette's knee. Emily bit her lip and blushed. Eventually, she took courage and started to caress Ali's blonde hair. The vampire purred and started to trace random patterns on Emily's jeans. Then, all of a sudden, Alison turned on her lap and faced her.

"Did you and Maya do it?" – She asked bluntly. The question had been burning on her mind for a while and the fact that she was a little drunk lowered her boundaries.

"What?" – Emily was so lost in the moment that it took time for her to comprehend the question.

"Did you and Maya have sex last night?" – Alison repeated. She felt her heart bursting out of her chest and her hands were shaking.

"No"- The brunette denied – "I woke up on her bed this morning, but I still had my clothes on and there were no marks on my body… or hers"

"Good" – The blonde murmured and half smiled.

"Why?" – Emily wondered.

"Because you deserve someone who really cares about you" – Alison stared deeply at those brown eyes and Emily turned away before she could feel herself falling for the girl on her lap again.

"Em" – The swimmer shook her head before Ali called. The blonde had raised her body and kept those icy blue eyes on her face. Emily couldn't help but notice those blonde locks cascading on Ali's back – "You're beautiful" – Alison cupped Emily's face with one hand and then caressed those bronze lips. Emily was too shocked to react.

Alison lowered her eyes to Emily's mouth and kissed her. Em closed her eyes but didn't respond to the kiss. Ali nibbled on her lower lip and ran her hands on that raven black hair. The brunette couldn't control herself anymore. Was it an enchantment? Was she bewitched? It doesn't matter. All she wants is the taste of those raspberry lips on her tongue and she doesn't hold back anymore. She leans in for a heated kiss.

The blonde moved her hand to Emily's neck, tangling her fingers on those ebony threads, pulling that black head gently. Em's arms wrapped around her midsection and the swimmer started to trail up her spine with her fingers. Alison moaned and allowed space for Emily to deepen the kiss.

An electric wave flowed between them head to toe. Ali's lips were already tingling from the kiss, but when her tongue met Emily's, her mind went in overdrive. She couldn't keep her body steady anymore, so she fell into the brunette once again, causing them to collide with the grass one more time. Emily didn't seem to mind, however. She just slid her hands down to Ali's side to keep her balance. Alison put her hands beside Emily's head, messing with her hair again as the kiss grew warmer and warmer.

It suddenly became impossible for Em to breathe. All those sensations were overwhelming and she felt that her loins were on fire. She moved her hands to Alison's chest and broke the kiss, pushing her away lightly.

"Ali" – She whispered as the blonde started to pepper kisses all over her neck. Incredible how those soft pecks felt a thousand times better than Maya's or Nate's lips on her skin.

"I want you" – The vampire declared, suppressing the need to pierce that tender skin with her sharp fangs right here, right now.

"You won't…" – She breathed in as Alison bit her pulse point – "… remember a thing by tomorrow morning"

This seemed to convince Ali, as she stopped her touches and tried to get to her feet, but failed. Before she fell to the ground, however, Emily was standing right beside her and wrapped the blonde's arm while she held her by the waist.

"Is it strange that I think you're cute, even though you just rejected me" – Alison chuckled.

"I'm taking you home, Ali" – Emily announced before dragging the both of them to where their things lay.

"Hum… You smell so good, Em" – The blonde nuzzled her neck.

"And you're so cheesy when you're drunk" – Emily retorted and Alison laughed. Her breathe tickled the brunette's neck and it almost made her knees faulter.

Emily picked up the backpack and the flashlights and guided them through the thick woods while Alison just smiled all the way through – "I'd get drunk everyday if it meant that you'll hold me like this"

* * *

**Spencer and Aria's scene made me so Team Sparia :P There, there, you've seen drunk Emily, now you got to see drunk Ali. They're so fun to write :)**

**Reviews:**

**InLoveWithEmison: **Things are about to get more cray cray xP Hope this chapter made for the lack of Emison on the chapter before :)

**mcmeli: **Haha, I thought I was the only one who didn't like Emaya at all. Emily so regreted that! And Alison will have problems with her energy too, just saying lol

**leon7272: **Hope the Emison in this chapter was even hotter :P

**Guest 1: **Thank you :)

**Emison Guest: **Indeed, the slap on her face was too much and Ali recognized it! Everybody wants Emily's V card :P

**Guest 2: **Thanks :)

**H: **Ali to the rescue was the best thing about that chapter! :P Well, Emily woke up in Maya's bed, but (apparently) they didn't do the deed. And Spencer's going freaking crazy :P Thank you :)

**Guest 3: **I can't tell you much, but there's certainly something shady about Maya ;) Thanks!

**NCISLA21996: **Thanks! :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! This chapter is shorter than the other ones mostly because I was having trouble with it and I decided to keep it simple. Enjoy Drunk Ali pt. 2 :D**

* * *

**It was only just a dream**

"Where are your keys?" – Emily asked as they arrived at Alison's house. The blonde was hanging on her shoulder with a grin on her face.

"On my back pocket" – Ali smirked.

"Can you get it for me?"

"I'd rather you do it yourself" – She winked and Emily rolled her eyes before sliding her hand into Ali's back pocket in the least sensual way possible.

"Hum… I like naughty hands" – Ali nuzzled that olive neck.

"A-Ali, stop it!" – Em blushed fidgeted the keys in her hands.

"You get so cute when your cheeks are red" – Alison kissed her cheek and the swimmer decided to open the door before the other girl jumped on her at the front porch.

"Are you alone?" – The brunette's voice shook.

"Mom is visiting Jason and Dad is on a business trip" – She explained – "That means we have the whole house to ourselves" – The vampire kissed her neck and was about to press her against the wall when Emily dodged her attack.

"That's it, you're taking a bath now!" – Em ordered and dragged her upstairs to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?!" – The sudden rush made Ali's head spin a little.

"Take off your clothes now!" – Emily ordered and the other girl only nodded. As Alison stripped, Emily started to look for a towel so she could avoid staring at her naked body. She found a white towel behind the door and turned to her friend again. Her eyes stopped to memorize the beautiful body in front of her. Alison's skin was creamy and her curves were delicate. What mesmerized Emily the most were those perfect pink nipples. God, they looked so sensible to the touch!

"Wanna peek?" – Alison winked and flirted again. Emily blushed at being caught before pushing into the cabin. She turned on the shower and left the towel where she'd found her.

"Emily, what the hell?!" – Ali shouted when cold water hit her head.

"Call me when you're done" – Emily said before she closed the door.

* * *

"Emily!" – She heard Alison calling and she rushed to the bathroom. When she opened the door, she found the vampire standing by the sink, gripping hard on the gray marble.

Alison looked a little sober now, albeit a little hangover. Emily couldn't help but wonder how this girl looked so marvelous wrapped in a plain white towel. She watched as the droplets fell from those golden locks right in between her small breasts. Oh God, this was as exciting as it was beautiful.

"Do you need help?" – She heard herself speaking.

"Please"

Emily took her by the hand and guided her back to the bedroom. When they were near the bed, they stopped in front of each other. Alison felt Emily's intoxicating perfume and got dizzy. Her senses were sharper than ever and that scent was so exhilarating that she felt weak. Her body fell forward as she had no control over it. However, Emily's hands snaked around her waist to keep her balance and her head comfortably collided with the brunette's chest.

"I think you need to sit down" – Emily held her a little bit before lying her on the bed – "Your clothes are here. I've made you tea and toasts. I'll be right back"

As soon as the human left, Alison instantly missed that warm.

When Emily returned with a tray on hands, Alison was already in her pajamas.

"Here" – Em left the food on the blonde's lap.

"Will you be staying the night?" – Ali took a sip of her tea and a bite of her toast. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until before she'd begun to eat.

"If you need me" – She answered shyly.

Alison only nodded and pointed at her wardrobe – "You can grab some clothes"

"Thanks" – Emily picked up a loose T-shirt and went to the bathroom to change. When she returned, the tray was on the floor and Ali was lying on her right side.

"If you need something, I'll be sleeping on the couching" – Emily announced.

"Please, stay here" – She heard Ali whisper.

"Ali…" – Emily thought it was a bad idea to sleep on the same bed as Alison just when the vampire showed her horny side.

"Please" – The vampire begged and Emily couldn't deny her pleas – "Come here" – She patted on the bed.

Em reluctantly climbed on the mattress, keeping a safe distance from Ali. She tried to close her eyes and fall asleep, but Alison's voice called her again.

"Em" – It was a soft whisper.

"What?" – She turned to face the other girl.

"Hold me?" – Alison asked with a pure look.

"A-Ali" – The brunette was getting more and more surprised throughout the night. The opportunity to have her in her arms like this was surreal, but Emily was aware that Alison was still a little tipsy from before and she might be just feeling needy.

Alison watched as those brown eyes widened in surprise. She was still not sober enough and her hormones wanted to jump at the girl lying beside her just to feel their bodies colliding and that scent invading her nostrils.

When Emily didn't move, Ali scooted next to her and turned to her side, grazing her back against that steely chest. A shockwave ran through the both of them. Alison swore that she could feel the tip of Emily's nipple through their layers of clothing, and Emily couldn't bear the warmth coming from Ali's neck.

Shyly, the brunette put her hand on the vampire's hip and lay her head next to Ali's locks in the pillow. Alison put her hand over Emily's and pulled the swimmer's arm down, making her fingers graze against her abdomen. Emily breathed in and tried so hard not to sink her fingertips on that soft skin.

"You're so warm" – Ali murmured sleepily and closed her eyes, giving in to those delicious sensations.

When Emily thought Ali was sound asleep, she lifted her head and kissed the blonde on the cheek – "You're beautiful too, Ali"

* * *

Alison woke up with a pounding on her head, but that's not what was bothering her. Her body was missing something and she felt cold. She opened her eyes and turned to her back before gasping. Emily was lying on her back beside her! Oh shit, how did they end up like this? Ali tried to remember, but her head ache and she eventually gave up. All she knew is that, somehow, she ended up in bed with Emily and their legs were tangled.

After the shock, she observed the beautiful brunette on her bed. Emily was sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face and warmth emanating from her body. Ali caressed her dark hair, taking her time to feel its softness in her finger. To her surprise, Emily whispered – "Ali…"

She pulled away quickly, fearing Emily would wake up, but the swimmer continued with her eyes shut and her breathing even. That was when Alison noted that Emily might be dreaming about her. What a silly thought!

No, curiosity overcame her reasoning. She remembered her mother mentioning something about feeding on dreams. Ali wondered if she could do it with Emily, because it apparently required a deep connection between the individuals.

Ali concentrated on Emily's mind as if she were about to read her aura. Instead, she looked for her dreams. Surprisingly, it wasn't that hard to find. Alison felt like she was in a movie scene watching from afar. There were two people lying on the grass; one was on top of the other. She recognized a blonde head from afar and tried to zoom in the scene. This couldn't be.

The people lying on the ground were Emily and her. Ali was on top of the brunette, kissing her while caressing those black streaks. Emily was kissing her back with her hands on her side. Even from afar, Alison could see the powerful interaction between the two of them.

"Ali" – Emily put her hands on her chest and pushed the blonde away slightly. That whisper rang inside Ali's ears and something strange happened. She blinked and she felt a spark rush through her body. When she opened her eyes, she realized that she was actually on top of Emily's.

"Are you okay?" – The brunette noticed her surprise and ran her hand through her hair.

"I'm fine, it's just that I…" – Alison reached out to touch those perfect bronze lips and was startled that they actually felt real. What was really happening? This moment broke the limits of reality and dreaming.

"Ali…" – Emily whispered before Alison closed the distance between them again for a chaste kiss. Amazingly, Em tasted the same and caused the usual tingling in her lips.

"You're real!" – She spoke in amazement.

Emily chuckled before pulling her in for another kiss. Alison was kind of surprised when she felt a soft tongue trying to invade her mouth. She granted permission and deepened the kiss, feeling Emily purr in her lips and pull her hair firmly.

As soon as they broke the kiss, Alison moved her lips to Emily's neck, kissing the skin and licking her pulse point. She felt the brunette tilt her head to the side to allow her more space for her kisses. Ali sucked the exact point where she felt Emily's heart throbbing against her veins.

"Alison…" – The swimmer murmured as the blonde kissed up her throat and nibbled on her chin. Then she peppered kisses from her jaw line to her ear.

"I want you" – She whispered in a low, sensual voice. Emily grabbed her by the hair and pulled her in for a hot kiss. There was no hesitation, only pure desire. Ali's hands roamed over the brunette and gripped down her ass and her thighs. Emily put her hands on the vampire's sides and slid her fingers under her tee and traced random patterns up that slim abdomen.

Wanting more, the brunette hastily pushed Ali away and took of her shirt. Ali was startled as she watched her tee get lost in the grass and those ferocious brown eyes devouring each piece of her torso.

"You're so beautiful" – Emily slow and torturously ran her finger up from Ali's torso to her collarbone. She leaned in and kissed the exposed parts of her chest.

"Em!" – She called out as her fingers clutched hard at the grass and she closed her eyes. Her skin was burning at those bronze lips. The torture was so much that she tore Emily out of her chest (not before she left a mark anyway) and pulled her down. Quickly, she took Emily's tee away and pressed kisses down her neck, biting gently as she controlled the desire of piercing her fangs on that tender skin.

Her hands searched for Emily jeans and they quickly found its button and zipper. Hastily, she unbuttoned and zippered down those long and athletic legs, letting her nails graze at Em's olive skin. She sucked Emily's neck again, making sure to leave a mark this time. The brunette managed to dodge her next attack and held onto her scalp.

"Take yours off too" – Emily ordered as she pulled the stripe of Ali's bra down and bit her shoulder. Again, those lips on her skin made Alison weak and she could do nothing else but comply. She reached for her own jeans and pulled them down. A shiver ran down her spine when she felt Emily's gaze all over her body.

"S-Stop staring" – Alison chuckled at her own embarrassment,

"You're beautiful, Ali" – The human repeated. Brown met blue and their eyes linked. The vampire leaned in for a slow kiss, for once remembering that this was Emily's first time. She lowered her hands and grabbed Em's ass, making the girl beneath her squirm. Emily moaned into the kiss and tried to concentrate on unhooking Alison's bra. A moment later, she succeeded.

Ali let the piece of clothing fall off her and whimpered as cool air hit her naked breasts. She lifted her body, allowing Emily to fully observe her. The brunette stared in curiosity and amazement at her bare chest. She dragged her fingertips over those small mounds, watching as those pink nipples hardened at her touch.

"Em!" – Alison closed her eyes and gripped hard the grass beneath her fingers as Emily fully palmed her breasts. Shit, how those hands were warm, strong and fucking skilled!

Then, Emily leaned in and sucked Ali's left nipple, flicking it with her tongue.

"God, Emily!" – She moaned, one of her hands scratching the brunette's back, the other pressing her lover's head harder against her chest.

The swimmer kissed all the way up to Ali's lips before pulling her down again, letting the blonde dominate the kiss.

"I wanna see you" – Alison asked for permission. Emily nodded and felt the vampire's hands slide up her back to unhook her bra. She took off this piece of clothing slowly, appreciating the beautiful view revealed in front of her.

Alison lowered her lips to those tanned breasts, relishing the taste of Emily's olive skin. She sucked her right breast, nibbling that dark nipple and making the girl beneath her arch her back in pleasure.

"Alison, please" – Em begged, and the blonde decided to put an end on this torture. She trailed Emily's toned abdomen down with kisses and played with the hem of her panties.

"Are you sure?" – Alison thought she wouldn't be able to stop at this point, but she would if Emily asked her to. Her admiration and respect for the other girl were immeasurable.

Emily nodded and Ali pulled down her last piece of clothing. Before she could see what she'd judge as the most beautiful thing on Earth, the blonde felt her heart pounding out of her chest and woke up.

Cold sweat ran through her face. What. The. Fuck. By the way her hair was all messy on Emily's shoulder, she must've fallen asleep while she watched (or took part in) the brunette's dream. God, was she so wicked that she dreamt of watching Emily's dream? Whatever it was, it felt real. Alison felt a pool of desire between her own legs and she was breathing hard. She thought of taking a cold bath, but her legs wouldn't make it to the bathroom.

She looked up to see Emily's face. Surprisingly, she was sweating hard and her face seemed to be contorting.

"Alison…" – She murmured and draped her arm over the blonde while still asleep.

Then it clicked on Ali's mind. Indeed, she had been inside Emily's dream! Was she dreaming too when she suddenly appeared on top of the swimmer or was she conscious? It doesn't matter, what she did was wrong! Her presence could've altered Em's dream and it wasn't fair to the human.

Still unconscious, Emily scooted over Ali and nuzzled her hair. The blonde breathed in before closing her eyes again.

* * *

Spencer was lying on Aria's lap while they were on her couch. They'd been in this position for a while and the tall brunette had fallen asleep an hour ago. Aria had become someone not really fond of any physical contact, but she could make an exception to Spence.

"Aria, will she be staying the night?" – Ella arrived at the living room and pointed at Spencer.

"Probably. I called her home and nobody was there. I think her parents are working and her sister doesn't live there anymore" – The young hunter answered.

"You didn't have to ignore your friends while you were on Reykjavik" – Her mother commented.

"I thought it'd be wiser to stay away from them" – Aria lowered her face.

"Sweetie, you gotta let go of what happened to Mike. I know you're the one who suffered the most because of his death" – Ella put her hand over her daughter's.

Aria didn't want to have this conversation with her mother. Yes, her brother's murder had affected her a lot, mostly because she was torn from the safety of her home to the streets of the supernatural. She'd seen that vampire tear Mike's throat with her own fangs and she could nothing about it but pray. To make things worse, her parents decided to ship her away to Iceland and she was left to mourn and discover a brand new world all by herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her phone vibrated. It was a text from Ezra.

"What's this?" – Ella asked.

"It's Ezra. He says there's been a vampire attack"

* * *

**Burning question: Sparia or Spoby/Ezria? **

**Reviews:**

**InLoveWithEmison: **Thank you! *-* Yeah, that's what I intend to, and it will have some interesting effects on Emily :P

**nerdgirl 3701: **All the way!

**leon7272: **Hope you liked this make out session too :P

**mcmeli: **Yes, Aria is a hunter now. She even appeared on Mona's list! Emily will break up with Nate soon and that'll bring more trouble to Rosewood :P As for the missing kid, you'll discover his identity on the next chapter. :)

**Lily: **Now that I think of it, it's an excellent idea. I'll keep it in mind for future stories :P

**H: **Drunk Ali is cheesy, cute and horny, hohoho! Em is such a sweetie, ain't she? Next chapter has some big scenes for them because, after all, they have to talk about last night. Ezria or Sparia, it's your choice :P

**Guest: **Thanks! *-*


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! After a failure last chapter, inspiration returned and I could pull off this one the way I wanted to. Enjoy it :P**

* * *

**I don't want to miss a thing**

Aria lifted Spencer's body and went to the stairs.

"I can take her upstairs if you want" – Ella offered.

"I'll do it" – The hunter denied – "I gotta grab my staff anyway"

Then, the brunette easily hopped the stairs to her bedroom. Spencer weighed like a feather to her. On Iceland, her heavy training required that she carried the double of her weight on weapons on her back. Once, she even carried Ezra around when he was unconscious. She also worked out a lot, but that didn't stand out too much. To most people, she was still the same little girl, if only a tiny bit sturdier.

She left her friend on her bed and pulled the sheets over her body. Aria wondered if Spencer was going to be alright at all. She seemed so broken inside, and the hunter didn't know if there was a way to fix it. Never mind, she had a mission. She looked for her staff – the Montgomery staff – and jumped out of window, whirling her weapon like a helicopter. Why would you need stairs if you're a hunter?

"I thought you'd never show up" – Ezra commented in an all-black outfit.

"I had a guest at home" – She didn't want to give many details to him.

"I like your friends. They seem to be very united" – Of course he was bound to have met them. When their training ended, Ezra came to Rosewood with her because he thought she might need him. In fact, she'd needed him a lot in the past; however, she didn't want him involved on the crazy stuff that always happens in Rosewood. He was insistent, though: he scored a job as a teacher in Rosewood High (much to her dismay) and tagged along.

"They can't know about us, Ezra" – She warned him.

"I don't see why they should" – He shrugged – "So… let's get down to business, shall we?"

Ezra pulled out a radar device from his pocket. There was a red point on it, indicating that there was a vampire about a mile away from them.

"Did it attack someone?" – Aria asked.

"It did, but this town seems to have a hunter doctor too" – Ezra was surprised how everything seemed to be connected at that small city.

"No victims?"

"No, but it's only a matter of time" – They both knew that. Once a vampire attacked, it'd keep attacking. It didn't matter if it succeeded or not because the bloodlust was intense and it dominated their senses.

The two hunters rushed south in Ezra's car. When they were near the woods, they spotted a silhouette.

"I'm going there" – Aria opened up the door and left.

"Aria, be careful!" – He told her. Ever since the two of them became a pair in Iceland, Aria would be the one who got down for business while Ezra sat out and waited as a backup. That scheme of acting fitted them perfectly because the student was the aggressive one (even though she hides it most of the time) while the teacher was a pacifist. He didn't even want to be a hunter to start with.

"Hey you!" – She called the vampire, who had his back turned to her. He appeared to have dirty brown hair and a pale complexion. Aria guessed he was probably turned.

The vampire faced her only for a second before jumping on her. This behavior startled the brunette because, as hungry as some vampires may be, they usually say something before attacking a hunter. Something seemed to be very off with this one, though.

Aria struck him right on his ribs with her staff. The vampire fell to the ground, but jumped back to his feet and attacked her again. Yes, something was very wrong with this one. His attacks seemed to be reckless on,ly Aria struck him down again and hovered over him to smash his throat with her staff when she widened her eyes in surprise.

This moment of distraction was enough for the vampire to recover and throw her off him before jumping to her throat. When he was about to pierce her skin, a bullet shot him through his head and blood and fluids flew all over Aria.

"Aria, what's wrong?" – Ezra was still holding his gun, even though he knew the vampire was dead meat already. It was unlike Aria to hesitate to finish off a vampire. He'd seen her kill dozens of them while they were training in Iceland.

"I know him, Ezra" – She was still startled.

"Well, who is he?"

"He's Andrew Campbell. He used to go to school with me. I think he was friends with Spencer" – The name sounded familiar to Ezra too. Maybe he'd taught Andrew at Rosewood High.

"Do you think he was turned?" – He asked.

"I believe so, because, as far as I remember Andrew, he'd never showed any signs of being a vampire" – Aria stated – "Also, I think something was wrong with him. Did you see the way he jumped at me? He didn't even say a word!"

"I agree" – He nodded – "Aria, we're going to have to report this"

"I know" – She said – "Rosewood's still not safe, Ezra"

* * *

Emily woke up the next morning with a few golden locks tickling her shoulder. She looked down to find Alison sleeping peacefully with her arm draped over her stomach. Emily tried to remember how they entangled themselves like this, but only recalled Ali asking her to spoon her. Then, she remembered the dream.

Oh, shit, what was that for?! Maybe she'd been too aroused by their kiss on the grass that she even dreamed about it. Even worse, in the dream, she and Ali… Em couldn't even think about it without feeling a sudden rush in her loins, and that was incredibly uncomfortable because she had a wet dream about the girl who was sleeping on her chest.

As Destiny is a bitch, Alison contorted a little on her chest before opening her eyes.

"Before you snap, you drank too much, I took care of you and you asked me to spoon you" – Emily explained hastily.

"Don't worry, I remember that part" – Alison brushed her eyes – "I don't remember anything before that, though. Did I say something stupid?"

"Well…" – The brunette trailed off and Ali suddenly remembered the dream.

Oh shit! Or was it real? Did they actually do it? Oh God, was she so insensitive that she forgot it in the morning?! Emily's face didn't help her either.

"I did, didn't I?" – She wanted to kill herself at this moment.

"You tackled me to the grass over a bottle of wine, you asked me about Maya and you said you liked naughty hands" – Emily told her.

"Wait? Did I say what?!" – Alison couldn't believe her own goofiness – "Emily, I can't even look at you right now" – She hid her face on the swimmer's shoulder and Em couldn't help but find it absolutely cute.

"It was funny, actually" – Emily chuckled – "Except for the part that you made me put my hands on your buttocks to get your keys"

"Oh my God! I didn't do that! I'm so sorry, Em!" – The blonde face-palmed herself.

"It's okay, Ali" – The human just smiled and took a deep breath – "And I need to tell you something.

"I'm listening" – She kept her head on that broad shoulder.

"I think it'll be better for us to sit up" – Em hesitated.

"Okay…" – Alison nodded, sat on the bed and waited for Emily to do the same.

"You probably don't remember, but we kissed last night" – The brunette was scared that Ali would snap at her because of it, but honesty was always the best policy – "Actually, you kissed me and I ended it. I didn't want to take advantage of you" – She omitted their make out session on the grass.

The vampire's memory was a blur. She wasn't sure if her memory of the kiss was from the dream or from their actual kiss – "I'm sorry, I don't remember it"

"It's okay" – Of course she wouldn't remember it. Emily wasn't even sure why she brought that up in the first place.

"Thanks for taking care of me" – Alison was truly grateful.

"You're welcome" – Emily smiled, lowered her gaze and gathered her courage – "Alison, we need to talk about it"

"Talk about what?"

"Those kisses. I can't forget it a fourth time" – The swimmer remembered their past kisses and how Alison dismissed them.

Ali wanted to give her the 'I was drunk' excuse, but she knew it was way too lame and it'd probably hurt Emily. Truth is, she couldn't deny her feelings much longer – "I know" – She said only.

"So what are we? Friends? Do you kiss your friends like this?" – Emily pressed.

"I don't know, Emily" – She breathed out. She knew that, once they were in a relationship, there was no going back. Emily eventually would have to know about her true nature and it'd change both of their lives forever. But, on the other hand, Alison wanted the brunette to have the opportunity of living a normal, safe life, without having to worry about what might be lurking in the shadows – "I don't want to hurt you, Emily. I don't want you to get hurt because of me"

"What is it you're so afraid of, Ali?" – She cupped her face – "Are you afraid that I might get beaten up because we're a gay couple?"

Oh, there was that too… To Ali, that was the smallest of her problems. She was really afraid of someone hurting Emily to get to her or, even worse; she was afraid of losing control and killing Emily in a worthless rage. Cases like this had happened before. However, the human couldn't know that, so Alison only nodded, as if she were afraid of homophobia instead.

"I know it's scary" – Emily caressed her blonde hair – "But we don't have to come out of the closet just yet. I'm not ready and neither are you and we still got to figure out this stuff between us, but… All I know, Ali, is that I'm attracted to you. I want you to be more than a friend"

The vampire smiled – "You're so sweet, Emily" – And she kissed her.

Em held her face – "I need words, Ali"

"Are you suggesting that we should see each other in secret?"

"Until we figure this out, yes" – Emily made it clear.

"I'm okay with that" – Alison nodded. She wished she wasn't so terrible with words – "I want you too, Em. More than you can imagine"

"Ali…" – She whispered and they leaned in for a kiss. It was really special – their first kiss as… something. Emily couldn't even find a word to describe their current status. Friends? No, more than that… Friends with benefits? No, it was too shallow… Girlfriends? She wished…

However, she couldn't keep thinking when the flavor of Ali's raspberry lipstick tasted so good on her lips. Emily felt Alison explore each part of her mouth in a slow and tender kiss. She kissed her back with as much passion as she could muster and dug her fingers into that blonde hair. She felt Ali place her hands on her hip and press their bodies close. Em whimpered at the feel of that delicate body against hers. Their clothes were too much and too little at the same time.

Alison deepened the kiss, letting her tongue brush on Emily's palate. The brunette moaned into the kiss, pressing her fingers on Ali's shoulder before pulling them down to the mattress. Their legs were entangled and the vampire felt her whole body burn in desire. This was exactly how she'd felt when they shared that dream. Scared that her mind might be playing another trick, Alison dug her nails on Emily's hips just to feel the girl squirm beneath her.

The swimmer broke the kiss and held Ali's face – "I think… it is time for breakfast" – She said breathlessly.

Alison understood and kissed the tip of her nose. She didn't want to take things too far because she feared she could not stop herself or control her needs.

"I think so too" – She gave Emily one last kiss before trying to jump out of bed. Her head span and she collided with the mattress again, with Em by her side. The blonde had totally forgotten she was still hangover.

"Stay here! You're in no condition to do that!" – The human laughed as she climbed out of bed.

"I'll have to get down to eat breakfast anyway" – Ali argued and lifted her body. However, Emily put a hand on her chest and pushed her down to the mattress.

"If you behave, I might let you have breakfast on your bed" – Emily winked and Alison laughed.

"You're so sweet, Em" – She spoke from the heart and it felt so natural.

Ali closed her eyes as she felt Emily's lips on the top of her head.

* * *

Aria pulled out on Spencer's driveway and closed her eyes. When she returned home last night, the taller girl was gone from her house. Aria wondered why the hurry to run away, considering Spence left probably after midnight.

Finally, she stepped out of her car and knocked on the Hastings' door.

"Hi… Aria! I didn't know you were back!" – It was Melissa Hastings who opened the door – "Where are your pink stripes?"

"They didn't fit my style anymore, so…" – Aria answered quite awkwardly – "I didn't know you were back either" – Melissa had been gone for three years, really. When Aria left, the older Hastings had already left Rosewood.

"I came back yesterday, so…" – Melissa commented – "Anyway, you're here to see Spencer, right? She's in the kitchen" – She pointed and left the house.

Aria allowed herself in and spotted Spencer in the kitchen drinking a mug of coffee. The hunter chuckled when she remembered that Spence's coffee was almost undrinkable.

"What are you doing here?" - Spencer crossed her arms.

"Melissa let me in" – Aria defended herself – "I didn't know she was back"

"At least she had the decency to tell me she was coming back!" – She stormed off.

"Spence, I just couldn't okay?" – The hunter looked down.

"Do you think it was easy for me?! I'd just found out that my ex was an arsonist and then you left and didn't even text me to say you were okay! What am I supposed to think?!" – Spencer had tears on her eyes.

"I've been some nasty stuff too!" – Aria retorted – "My brother was murdered right before my eyes and I couldn't do anything to save him! I've seen things and done things back there in Iceland you don't even imagine about!"

"I could've helped you. We could've helped each other out! – The smart girl pointed out.

"I'm sorry, Spence, but you couldn't" – The hunter looked apologetic.

"Then why are you here, Aria? To shut me out again?" – Spencer was tired of fighting.

"When I came back home yesterday, you weren't there anymore" – Aria stated – "Why did you leave?"

"Because I wasn't comfortable being at your house without you" – The taller girl answered – "Why did you leave in the first place?"

"I had… stuff to do" – The small brunette hesitated.

"In the middle of the night? Couldn't it wait until the morning?" – Spence pressed.

"It couldn't"

"You're hiding something!" – She accused.

"There are some things you don't need to know about" – Aria justified.

"How do you expect me to trust you when you clearly don't trust me?!" – Spence attacked.

"I trust you… It's just that… There are things I can't tell you" – Aria hesitated before taking a step towards the other brunette – "Listen, we could sit here and argue all day, but we're getting late for class. I'll give you a ride"

"I have my own car" – Spencer stated.

"Please, Spence!" – Aria held her hand – "For old times' sake!"

The taller girl just rolled her eyes and agreed – "Okay…"

* * *

When the two brunettes arrived, Mona and Hanna were already waiting for them at the hall.

"Big A! I didn't know you were back!" – Mona lied perfectly.

"I just got back from Iceland yesterday" – Aria explained.

"And you and Spencer couldn't wait to make it up for the time lost, could you?" – The Hawaiian brunette noticed and Hanna arched her brow as if she'd just realized something.

"We just had a lot to talk about, that's it?" – Spencer came to the rescue.

"Feeling better, Spence?" – Hanna asked.

"A little" – The smart girl pressed her temples with her fingers.

"Where are Em and Ali?" – Aria wondered.

"Down the hall…" – Mona pointed.

Emily and Alison were walking side by side, laughing about some silly joke as they strode down the hall. After their talk in the morning, the two of them felt lighter than ever and that didn't go unnoticed by Mona and Spencer. Hanna picked up something strange in their mood too while Aria just wondered if those two had gotten that close after she'd been gone.

"Hi girls" – Alison greeted when they reached the group.

"Woah, is Louis Vitton 50% off or something? I've never seen the two of you so happy before…" – Mona teased.

"Yeah… You two looked like you're taking a walk on Candyland!" – Spencer pressed.

"Well…" – Emily blushed and was about to pull off some excuse when the bell rang.

"I gotta go to class! See you later!" – Alison took the cue and left before the girls could make any more questions.

* * *

As soon as school was over, Emily ran to her car to avoid the other girls and their insistent questions. She'd wait for Alison and then they'd go to her house to spend some quality time together.

"Emily!" – She heard a male voice call and turned to see Nate. Damn, she'd totally forgotten about him – "I've been trying to reach you the whole day. Where have you been?" – He pressed.

"At school" – She answered shortly.

"You could've just texted me or something…" – Nate said – "Is everything okay? You've been distant for some time now…"

"Nate" – Emily put a hand on his cheek – "You're a great guy and I just can't keep doing this to you. I can't see you as more than a friend anymore"

"Did something happen at the party? We were okay before that…" – He put on the pieces.

"No. I just had to take some time to figure that out" – She decided to omit the fact that she cheated on him not only once, but twice. He didn't deserve to be hurt like that.

"Okay… I guess there's nothing I can say to change your mind, right?" – The boy conceded.

"I'm sorry, Nate" – The brunette looked down.

"Goodbye Emily" – He held back his tears and left as quickly as possible.

A few seconds later, Alison rushed to her side – "Are you okay?"

"I didn't want to hurt him… He's such a good guy" – Emily let a few tears fall down.

"I know. I know" – Ali whispered as she pulled her in to her chest and caressed her hair. Emily hugged her body and her tears stained the blonde's clothes.

* * *

Emily let Alison drive them to her house because she was not in the mood to do that. When they arrived, they greeted Pam and went upstairs to do homework. Surprisingly, none of them made an advance toward the other, maybe because they were just enjoying each other's companies. Also, Ali knew that Emily had been hurt by her break-up with Nate and figured she needed some space.

By six o'clock, they'd already finished their homework; so, they decided to take a bath, one at a time of course! Alison showered first and then went down to help Pam set up the table for the pizza. As soon as Emily finished her shower, the food arrived and they had a gleeful dinner.

They helped Pam with the dishes and then they went upstairs to watch a movie.

"No, we're not watching 'I Walked with a Zombie'! This is too much for my heart!" – Alison exclaimed. Actually, she didn't like horror movies because her life was similar to one but, of course, she couldn't just explain Emily that.

"Ok, I give up! Let's watch Mean Girls for the hundredth time, scared cat" – The swimmer rolled her eyes.

"Yay!" – The vampire cheered and they sat on Emily's bed. Ali held the brunette's hand and the girl flinched.

"Chill, Em! No one's gonna see us" – She rubbed circles on that firm hand.

"I know, Ali. I'm just not used to it" – Emily apologized and caressed the blonde's hand too. The girls shared a smile.

The movie began, but they weren't really paying attention to it. Alison draped her arm over Em's stomach and rested her head on her shoulder, pretending to be asleep. Emily chuckled at the scene and thought of sleeping too until she felt something sot moving against her neck.

"Ali…" – She murmured.

"Hmm" – Alison bit her skin and purred against her neck, pushing Emily down to the mattress. Then, she fully settled on top of the brunette and continued her attacks, alternating wet kisses and licking with sucking and nibbling.

Emily rested one hand on the vampire's back and the other on those blond locks, pulling Ali closer and closer. She arched her back when Alison sucked hard on her pulse point and bit before licking it torturous and slowly.

"If you want to keep us a secret, then you should not leave a mark" – Emily warned.

"It's too late now" – Alison murmured between kisses – "Besides…" – She kissed her up her ear and nibbled her earlobe – "I want everybody to know that my girl is taken"

The hint of possessiveness in her girlfriend's (?) voice made Emily smile – "Your girl?" – She cupped Ali's face.

Alison was surprised at her own words. Never had she felt before a desire so intense to possess someone. But, right now, all she wanted and needed was Emily.

She responded in the best way she could: by kissing her slowly and deeply. Emily's fingers entangled on her hair and caressed lightly the back of her head. She cupped Em's beautiful face as their tongues danced together in a sweet frenzy. Eventually, the need of air broke them apart and Emily yawned.

"God, Em! Are my kisses that boring?" – She joked.

"Of course not! I'm tired, that's all… You know, I stayed up late taking care of you last night and then today I broke up with Nate…" – The human explained.

"Thanks for taking care of me" – Ali smiled tenderly – "Do you need some space to think about your break-up with Nate?"

"Of course not, Ali! I just need to…" – She ran a finger through that blonde hair and yawned.

"Somebody needs to sleep tonight" –Alison joked and rolled on her back, flipping their positions. She pulled Emily's head to her chest and held her.

"Ali…" – Em wanted to complain, but her eyelids were too heavy for her to do anything else. She nuzzled Ali's chest and planted a chaste kiss on her neck before falling asleep. Alison smiled as she felt the spot Emily had kissed tingle and the sparks flowed through her body.

* * *

It's been almost two hours since Emily's slept and Ali couldn't help but stare at the girl sound asleep on her arms. The warm of that body next to hers, the soft breaths on her neck, the scent of that jet black hair on her nose… Everything about Emily was exhilarating.

Alison used to think that Steven Tyler was cheesy when he was singing about watching a girl sleeping. But now, she had to concede that he was right in every word. She could stay awake just to hear Emily breathing and watch her while she was sleeping, while she was far away and dreaming.

The vampire caressed those ebony streaks and invaded Em's dreams. She was afraid she might fall into the dream again, but curiosity overcame her. This time, she managed to remain only a spectator. She watched as the swimmer dove underwater and started to swim. Emily looked happy and that was enough. Alison watched for a little longer before retreating from the other girl's mind.

Back to reality, she continued to stroke Emily's hair when a noise by the window startled her.

"Well well well, look what I've got here" – Maya stared at them with a devilish look on her face.

* * *

**Big reveal of the chapter: Alison is an Aerosmith fan lol**

**Reviews:**

**InLoveWithEmison: **Thank you *-* I hope you liked these two make out sessions too. About Sparia/Ezria, don't ask me. I don't even know what I'm going to do with these four, hahaha. I might just go with the flow. This chapter was very fun to write lol

**mcmeli: **Now you have two real Emison moments, though they weren't as steamy as the dream lol. Your prediction was correct: Ali is better now, just a little hangover. And, yeah, drunk Ali is hilarious², hahahaha. And you were right on your other prediction: Emily broke up with Nate, but things will get crazier now lol. As for Sparia/Spoby/Ezria, I don't even know what I'm gonna do with them, lol. Thanks *-*

**nerdgirl 3701: **Ali sure knows how to take advantage of sleeping people² lol

**leon7272: **Slowburn all the way. And yeah, Ali would go all the way because she was in a dream, but in the end she got nothing but sexual frustration lol

**Jessica851: **Thank you *-*

**Guest 1: **Thanks!

**Guest 2: **Thanks!

**H: **Emily is a hard one lol. It was all just a dream, including the grass part, hahahaha. Maya will explain it to you later, hohoho. They talked drunk Ali and the kiss, but not the dream. They are too scared to mention that to each other, lol. Enjoy this little Sparia moment, because I don't know if we're having any, hahahaha.


	14. Chapter 14

**Fast update! This chapter is short, but there's a lot of action in it. Hope you enjoy it :P**

* * *

**Shoot**

"What are you doing here, Maya?" – Alison pulled Emily closer to her body.

"I should ask you the same question, Alison" – Maya taunted – "I know who you are"

"I don't know what you mean" – The blonde frowned.

"You're a vampire! You know, that mythological creature that has big fangs" – The musician gestured.

"There are no such things, Maya" – Ali felt her blood run cold.

"Oh, don't lie to me, Alison" – She rolled her eyes – "It's my job to hunt things like you"

"What?!" – The vampire gasped.

"Yes, I am a hunter" – Maya stated.

"You can't do anything to me. I've done nothing wrong" – Alison claimed.

"Except for your little relationship with that girl in your arms" – The brunette pointed out – "It'd all be normal if you hadn't been sucking her energy"

"I'm not!"

"Really? You've just stolen a dream from her" – Maya smirked.

"I've just watched it, okay?" – Alison defied.

"You're really a natural blonde, aren't you?" – The hunter taunted again – "When you watch someone's dream, you steal it. So, I'm sure Emily will have a dreamless night"

"Still, I'm doing no harm to her" – Ali looked down, feeling a little humiliated by the fact she didn't know she was actually stealing Emily's dream.

"Fair enough" – Maya shrugged – "I can still tell Emily about your true nature"

"You have no right!" – The vampire growled – "She's not a part of our world, Maya!"

"You should've thought of that before making her fall for you" – She measured every word – "But don't worry; you'll be broken when she calls you a monster, but I'll be there to hold her in my arms"

The thought of Emily and Maya together again was enough to make Alison see red and sent her into a ruthless rage. On one second, she left Emily's body limp on the mattress and jumped onto Maya, making them both fall through the window. Thank God Em slept with her windows opened.

As she and Maya fell to the hard ground, they pulled away from each other.

"Oh my, the good vampire is showing off her bad side" – Maya smirked.

"Stay away from Emily" – Alison growled.

"You're weak, Alison! And I'll use your weakness to bring you down" – The musician launched a blast of fire on her direction. Alison responded with another blast of fire.

"I won't let you hurt her, Maya!"

"Oh, I won't have to. You'll do it yourself" – Their attacks caused a small explosion and sent them away.

"This was pretty good for a makeshift fire" – Maya got up and wiped her mouth – "Fire certainly is not your favorite element, is it?"

Alison was surprised by the hunter's intelligence. Truth is that she created an ember and used her air mastery to increase the flames and fake a blast of fire. She'd never thought Maya would be able to see through her trick.

"You're pretty good" – She allowed herself to compliment.

"I have to be. That's my job and I get paid for it" – Maya smirked and threw a fireball at the vampire.

"You get paid to put my head on a silver plate?" – Alison dodged the attack.

"I'm what you call a bounty hunter" – The hunter launched another blast of fire towards her.

"And who hired you to hunt me?" – Ali jumped and started to run as far away from Emily's house as she could, knowing that Maya would follow her.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want an answer" – And so Maya did.

* * *

Spencer was lying on her bed, thinking about all the things that happened in the last few days: Aria came back. They've talked it out. Aria had a secret. Something in her guts told Spencer that whatever Aria was hiding was connected to the strange events which occurred in Rosewood.

Oh my God? Could Aria have something to do with them? She certainly wasn't the one who set fire to the Cavanaugh house because Spencer had been with her the whole evening. Could Aria have been the one who killed Mike? Maybe Meredith was just a cover-up because the Montgomeries refused to believe they had a killer in their family.

No, that couldn't be! No matter how much had Aria changed; she would've never been capable of killing her own brother. Maybe the core of the secret was Mike's murder. Spencer can't even imagine what it's like to lose a sibling, especially a younger one. The older sibling usually takes care of the younger one, so Spence wonders if Aria ever feels guilty for not being able to save Mike.

As much as she thinks, her sharp mind can't pull all the pieces together. Therefore, she stares at her top drawer; the one containing those damn pills she swore she'd not take anymore. However, to solve this mystery, she needs to be at the top of her intelligence and those pills can improve her mind agility. She sighs as she takes one of them and swallows it.

* * *

Aria had already been sleeping when Ezra called her.

"What is it?" – She asked half asleep.

"We have a big emergency" – He said.

"Tell me about it" – Aria put her phone on the speaker and started to dress up.

"There's a huge vampire attack going on" – Ezra emphasized on the 'huge'.

"Where?" – She put on her boots.

"23 Bridgewater Terrace" – He informed the address.

"It's Spencer's house!" – Aria yelled through the phone and hang up, picking up her guns and her staff before jumping out of her bedroom window.

* * *

By the time Ezra pulled in Spencer's driveway, Aria had already killed a few vampires on Spencer's porch. They all had the zombie-like appearance that Andrew had.

"Aria, wait!" – He grabbed her by the wrist, praying that she wouldn't shoot him on the head like she did to those vampires.

"I'm going in, Ezra!" – She marched to the door.

"You have no idea of how many vampires are in there! We need to calm down, make a plan and…" – He rationalized.

"I don't care. Spencer is inside and I'm sure as hell I'm not gonna let the vampires kill her like they killed Mike" – Aria shook her wrist away from his grip and stormed into the house, being followed by her loyal friend.

They killed a few vampires when they noticed a very familiar face standing on the middle of the living room.

"Mona?!" – Aria called out.

"Surprise surprise, Aria" – Mona had a gun in each hand – "Hi, Mr. Fitz"

"So… You're a hunter too" – Aria stated as they stepped closer to her.

"Yes. My family controls the hunter registry in this town, so I knew you and him were hunters as well"

"Why the dog?" – Ezra noticed a caramel colored wolf standing right beside Mona. He was helping her take down a few vampires. The animal barked.

"He's a werewolf, not a dog. And his name is Caleb" – She explained.

Caleb jumped past Ezra to attack a vampire who had been sneaking behind the teacher's back.

"Thanks Caleb… I guess…" – Ezra was still a little skeptical.

"Are there people in the house?" - Aria inquired.

"I guess, but I couldn't do a thing about it because there are just too… many... of these!" – Mona shot down four vampires in the middle of her speech – "And there are more in the barn too"

Then they heard a scream.

* * *

Alison was doing a pretty good job luring Maya away from Emily. Her objective was to take her to the woods next to the Kissing Rock so they could have a proper fight. Ali didn't like to fight, but she was a tough warrior when necessary. That was when her sharp ears heard a scream.

"Stop running, will ya?" – Maya threw a fireball at her legs, but she hopped and dodged the attack. Her mind was on that scream. She looked at Spencer's house and realized that it was coming from there. Quickly, she turned around and sent a tornado toward Maya. Her attack hit Maya right on the spot and she fell to the ground.

"I'd love to continue this fight, but a friend of mine might be in danger and I need to save her" – Alison didn't even know why she was explaining herself.

"Alison" – Maya wiped her mouth and rose to her feet.

"What?"

"Just make sure you'll come back alive" – She said – "After all, I'll get no paycheck if I don't kill you with my own hands"

The vampire smirked and left.

* * *

As soon as she heard the screams, Aria rushed to the stairs.

"Aria, wait!" – Ezra tried to stop her, but it didn't work. The hunter climbed upstairs and burst Spencer's down open. There were four vampires standing there while one had his fangs craved on Spence's neck. This sight was enough to make adrenaline run through Aria's body. She got her staff and swirled it back and forth. The vampires attacked her, but she brought each one of them down with a few hard strikes from her staff.

There was just one left. Aria pulled out her gun and pointed at the vampire's head, knowing that, if she missed for even an inch, she might wound Spencer seriously. But her hunter training made her head cool and her fingers didn't even tremble when she pulled the trigger. A pool of blood stained Spencer's clothes and face and Aria felt terrible that her friend even had to see a scene like that.

"Spencer!" – She walked to her and immediately knew that something was wrong. Those brown eyes had extremely large pupils and her skin was pale. Aria found her pulse point and discovered that Spencer's heartbeats were faster than normal.

"A… ria?" – Spencer mumbled and held Aria's face, pressing her fingers against her soft skin. Her vision was blurred, her heart was beating out of her chest and she must be getting crazy. She knew drugs fucked up with her neurons, but she never imagined she'd daydream about vampires and Aria's face. Still, her neck hurt like hell.

"Shit!" – The hunter pressed her fingers on the two holes on Spencer's neck. She was bleeding a lot and Aria had no idea how much blood had she lost or if that vampire tried to change her. Just to be safe, Aria pressed her lips on her neck and sucked her blood. That was an old survival technique she had been taught at Iceland. When someone was bitten, providing your mouth was intact, you could suck the poison away. Ezra did that to her once when she was bitten by a snake.

"Aria!" – The smart girl gasped as she felt the hunter's soft lips on her skin. That is it! She must've gone totally cray-cray.

After sucking enough, Aria pulled her mouth away from Spencer, twisting her lips at the steely taste of her blood. Then, she looked for needle with components from egg and honey and applied it on Spencer. Hunters carried this remedy just to be safe in case they were bitten. Of course, it won't work if there's more vampire poison than remedy.

"Am I going mad?" – Spencer asked, incredibly calm after all of that.

Aria didn't know how to answer.

* * *

Alison was heading to Spencer's house when she heard a few shots coming from the barn. She didn't even think twice before ushering her feet there. The door was already burst opened and she saw four vampires surrounding Melissa Hastings, who whirled a nunchaku (?) around. There was a strange vampire who wore a hoodie and, probably, a mask. He was the one wielding a gun and Alison found a hole in the walls not too far away from where Melissa was standing.

Using her powers, she flew to where the older Hastings was and blew the vampires away with a strong gust.

"Alison?" – Melissa looked a little bit surprised.

"I'm a vampire too" – She avoided further questioning.

"I'm a hunter, so I guess we both can work it out" – Melissa smirked and showed her strange weapon to the vampire.

Their small conversation was interrupted when four vampires jumped at them. Alison, feeling more powerful than ever because of Emily's energy, created a blade of wind on the side of her hand and went for two vampires. She blocked a punch from the first one and cut his head off. Then, she launched a tornado at the second one with her left hand before jumping at him and cutting his head with her blade.

Melissa was doing pretty well too. She swung the nunchaku back and forth her body quickly enough to confuse the vampires before striking them down with a hard jab on their heads. With this strategy, she killed two vampires too. Now, there was only one standing: the guy with the hoodie.

He pointed his gun at them and shot. Alison jumped to the left while Melissa jumped to the right. Ali hit him with a tornado and sent him away. Then, Melissa tried to strike him with her nunchaku, but he blocked the attack with his gun. However, he couldn't block her kick and he fell to the ground.

"Whoever you are, you'd better surrender. There's no way you're going to win" – Melissa claimed.

Then, there was a beep which startled them away. The hoodie guy was talking to someone through a hidden earphone on his costume. He seemed to understand his orders; then, suddenly, he shot the barn's lamp and it caused a small explosion. He used that as a distraction to run away.

"Wait!" – Ali ran towards him. He just turned and shot her. She jumped back, but the bullet scratched her thigh. She screamed as she fell to the ground and he escaped. Her limb was bleeding and it ached so hard it almost made her insane. Damn, that bastard was using holy water bullets!

* * *

**Sorry guys, no romance this time, but shit is about to get real lol**

**Reviews:**

**NCISLA21996: **Thanks for the support *-*

**darkslayer97: **Yay! Wait till next chapter. Spencer and Aria are interesting because they have both light and dark inside of them and they both can help each other out :)

**InLoveWithEmison: **Maya is a bounty hunter, lol! Spencer and Aria indeed have a deeper connection than the other girls, except for Emily and Alison ;)

**leon7272: **Hope you enjoyed the fast update :P

**Jessica851: **They are a couple... for now, lol!

**mcmeli: **Your prediction is correct, lol. Ezra and Aria will see her bleeding and she'll have to explain herself. I think Aria already knows about Noel, but who knows? Lol

**nerdgirl 3701: **Hope you enjoyed the fast update!

**H: **Wait till Nate gets cray cray. Ali is in love, she just doesn't know it yet! :D Maya is a bounty hunter and a bad girl lol. What happened to Andrew is one of the key points of the story. I think we might have more Sparia lol

**Guest: **Thanks for the support *-*


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Just wanted to tell you that my summer break is over, thus I may take longer to update :)**

* * *

**Daydreaming**

"Alison!" – Melissa screamed as the vampire fell unconscious. She rushed to her and dragged her out of the barn, noticing that she was bleeding quite a lot. When she got outside, she saw Mona, Aria, a werewolf and a brunet hunter she did not recognize. She noticed Aria was carrying a bloody body and she gasped in surprise as she saw Spencer's face.

"Spence!" – She draw the attention from the group and went there, dragging Alison along with her – "What happened?"

"She was bitten, but Aria got there just in time" – Mona explained – "She's been medicated already and she'll be fine. What about her?" – The hunter pointed at Alison.

"She's been shot on the thigh. It was a holy water bullet and she's a vampire!" – Melissa told.

"Alison!" – Aria exclaimed in recognition – "She's a vampire too?!"

"Yes! We need to hurry, otherwise I don't think she's gonna make it" – She glanced at the girl on her shoulder and noticed that her temperature might be going up.

"I only have a car, so…" – Ezra said.

"You take Spencer to the hospital and me and Caleb take Alison to Noel's" – Mona ordered. Aria twisted her face in disgust when she heard her ex's name.

"Okay. Take her" – Melissa handed Ali's body to Mona and she put her on Caleb's back. Then, Ezra, Aria and Melissa walked to his car with Spencer. He turned the engine on and rushed to the hospital. After that, Mona climbed on Caleb and held Alison just to make sure she wouldn't fall off on their trip. _Keep breathing, just keep breathing_, she thought, as Caleb started trotting through the woods.

* * *

"AH!" – Emily heard Alison scream and jumped out of bed. Her heart was pounding violently against her chest as she tried to ease her breathing. It was only just a dream, Ali was alright, she muttered to herself.

Ali? She remembered falling asleep in the blonde's arms, but there was no sign of her being there except for messy sheets. However, her bags and all of her stuff were still there; so, it didn't make much sense that Ali just woke up and left in the middle of the night, right?

Whatever. Emily stood up, put on some decent clothes and discreetly sneaked out of her house to look for her girlfriend. As soon as she stepped out, a voice called out her name.

"Emily!" – She turned and saw Maya.

"Maya! What are you doing here?" – She asked.

"I wanted to tell you something. I didn't expect you to be up at this time, but it's really important" – She emphasized.

"What is it?" – Emily was worried that this might have something to do with Alison's disappearance.

"This may sound insane but… Alison is a vampire! And I can prove it" – Maya chose her words carefully.

"Maya, vampires don't exist!" – Emily chuckled and walked off as she had better things to do.

"Has she ever tried to push you away and then chased after you?" – Maya's question made her stop and think about the beginning of her and Alison's relationship. The blonde often seemed to be uncomfortable around her and then she would bring the two of them together again.

"She has, hasn't she?" – Maya taunted.

"This proves nothing" – Emily turned to face her.

"Maybe. But are her eyes dull when she meets you and brighter when you go?" – This is something Emily had never thought before but, thinking about it, it was true. Sometimes, Alison's eyes are lifeless, but, when they're together, they get bright again.

"Have you ever had a weird dream about her?" – Maya asked again and Emily blushed, remembering her wet dream from not so long ago. If Alison was a vampire, is it possible that she could manipulate dreams?

"Have you ever caught her staring at her neck" – This was a subtle question, but it hit Emily right on the spot. Her fingers trailed the side of her neck, where they found a hickey from their last make out session. In fact, Alison did spend a lot of time working on her neck.

"I see that all your answers are yes" – Maya smirked slightly, feeling she was one step closer to accomplish her mission.

"Vampires don't exist!" – Emily repeated. She refused to believe that Alison, her Ali, was a murderous creature.

"Then I have no choice but to show you this" – Maya handed the swimmer her phone. It contained a picture of Alison, with bloody lips and everything, feeding on a deer. She'd taken this picture while she was spying on the vampire – "I have this because I'm a hunter and I'm obliged to defend the humans from dark creatures like her" – She felt compelled to explain.

As soon as Emily saw that picture, her knees felt weak and she dropped the photo to the ground. Alison had her (bloody) lips attached to a deer's neck. The same lips she had kissed, the same lips that marked her neck. Emily suddenly was disgusted with herself and felt as if she were about to throw up.

"Are you okay?" – Maya almost pitied the other girl, who was white as a paper sheet.

"I'm going inside" – She returned to her house and closed the door, not even bothering to say goodbye to Maya. Emily went upstairs in a numb state and lay on her bed. Ali… Was she really a vampire or was it just a cruel joke? Emily let a tear run down her cheek. Every kiss, every hug… Did Alison just want to have her on her side to suck her dry like she did to that deer? Deep thought and tears led Emily back to sleep.

* * *

When Mona arrived at Noel's cabin, Alison was already shivering and contorting herself slightly.

"I'm calling Wren" – Caleb announced as he returned to his human form dressed in a black jumpsuit.

"What happened?!" – Noel took Alison in his arms and took her to the guest bedroom. He'd never seen his friend like that.

"The Hastings' house was attacked by a group of vampires and Alison went there to help Melissa. Apparently, one of them had a gun with holy water bullets and he shot her. It's only a scratch on her thigh, but you know how these bullets affect vampires" – Mona told.

"What was she thinking of? She could've died!" – Noel put his hands on Ali's forehead and found that her body temperature was scorching hot.

"She's been unconscious for a while and her temperature just keeps on rising. It's only a matter of time before she's squirming in pain and having hallucinations" – Mona noted. Even though she was not so close to Alison, she was also worried about her.

"Wren is driving from Philly" – Caleb informed as he went into the bedroom. He was now dressed in decent human clothes: jeans, black tee and an ochre shirt.

"He might take a while" – Noel observed.

"We can only stall for now and try to reduce her fever" – Mona took a deep breath – "We have to take off her clothes"

"I'll grab some ice" – The werewolf left the room. He didn't even know Alison and it'd be awkward for him to stay there if he wasn't that necessary.

Noel and Mona started stripping the blonde down. However, this was proving to be a difficult task, as Ali began to roll around the bed in pain.

"Keep her steady!" – Mona ordered as Noel held the vampire's hips down. Only then could they take off her jeans and her shoes. The tops were going to be worse.

Alison winced in pain as Noel tried to raise her body. Then, Mona went behind her and took off her T-shirt, not before being elbowed right on the ribs anyway.

"Alison…" – Noel lowered her body on the mattress and wished he could take her pain away – "We have to clean up her wound. Otherwise, it'll infect her whole body" – He pointed at her thigh.

"We better not. She's moving around too much" – Mona replied – "Where's Caleb with his damn ice?!"

* * *

Melissa and Aria were staying with Spencer in the hospital. Ezra left as soon as he dropped them because he didn't know her Spence very well and it'd be unfitting for him to stay. Right now, the younger Hastings was asleep on the bed. She had gauze wrapped around her neck to cover the wound caused by the vampire. Also, the doctors took a blood sample from her, which showed she'd used meth before attack. Aria had mixed thoughts on that. It made it easy to give Spencer a rational explanation for what happened when she wakes up, but Aria also wondered what drove her friend to it.

"Aria, I've called my parents. You can leave now" – Melissa almost pitied the other girl. She was sitting by the windows and had her eyes fixed on Spencer.

"I think I'll stay" – Aria didn't tear her gaze away from her friend.

"Okay, but I have to go" – Melissa gave her a warm smile – "I'm gonna report what happened"

"Okay"

"Aria" – The older woman called again - "You don't have to stay. She'll wake tomorrow morning in the very least"

"I want to" – She reiterated.

As soon as Melissa left, Aria walked to the bed and ran a finger through Spencer's wavy hair. Thos brown threads were frailer now than they ever seemed to. This must be a side effect from the meth Spencer had been using.

"Spence…" – She wanted to protect her. She thought that pushing all her friends away was the best option, but, even so, Spencer got hurt. Aria couldn't even imagine what would've happened had she arrived a minute or two later. Yes, she was going to protect Spencer like she should've protected her brother a year ago. And, this time, she was going to make sure Spencer remained safe.

* * *

When Alison regained conscience, she wished she had stayed asleep. Her whole body was aching, especially her right thigh and her head. Someone had stripped her but, in spite of her lack of clothes, she was burning in fever and had shivers every now and then.

That was when those stabbing pains started.

"Noel, hold her down, please!" – A girl screamed, and strong hands tried to stop her from quivering.

"I'm trying!" – The male voice replied.

"I brought the ice" – Another male voice stated.

"Caleb, where've you been?!" – The girl whined.

"Toby called me. He was having a fit over Spencer and he even threatened to return to Rosewood" – Somebody placed something cold next to her. The thermal shock was enough to ease her pain for a few moments, but she knew it'd only get worse and worse.

"I've kept him safe in Ravenswood, he's not gonna throw that away" – The girl replied.

"Could you guys please help me?" – The strong hands pinning her body down were now struggling to contain her increased shivers.

A set of hands pushed her shoulders down while another tried to hold her hips on place. However, her body was uncontrollable now. That was when her mind went blank.

When she woke up, there was a blinding light coming from her bedroom window. She was standing there face to face with Emily, who seemed to be distraught about something.

"Alison, we can't keep going…" – The brunette said.

"What are you talking about?" – Ali asked.

"You. I can't handle this"

"You can't handle what, Emily?" – She held her hands.

Em tore her hands away from her touch – "You're a vampire, Alison!"

"Emily, please, wait! Let e explain…" – She begged and reached out the other girl.

"Don't you dare touch me!" – The brunette snapped and left, leaving the vampire in tears.

"Emily…" – She whispered.

Then, the whole scene dissolved into another scenario. There was a russet wooden door standing before Alison. Perplexed by that, she decided to open it. The door lead to a bedroom she couldn't recognize. A couple was making out on the mattress. Alison should've known better, but something dragged her feet to the bed. She let out a scream of surprise when she recognized the faces. It was Emily on top of Maya.

"Emily!" – She called out.

"A-Ali?!" – Her girlfriend lay back on the mattress and pulled the covers up to conceal her naked chest.

"What's going on here?!" – Her heart was breaking inside of her.

"You can't ask for anything, Alison" – Maya smirked – "You know you can't be with her. You're a vampire"

"Ali, please leave" – Emily asked, but she didn't move.

"I guess she likes watching. So let's put on a show, babe" – Maya taunted and rolled on top of Emily, kissing her neck and lowering her hand. This sight made Alison see red.

One second later, she stood before Emily's door. As soon as she opened it, the smell of blood filled up her nostrils. She panicked.

"Emily!" – She yelled, only to find the swimmer lying on her bed with her eyes wide open and her throat torn open. Alison screamed and ran to her. She checked for her pulse and didn't find it. She was dead.

"It's all your fault" – Suddenly, Maya appeared by the window – "She was murdered because you dragged her into your world, Alison"

"EMILY!" – She cried out.

Her mind faded to black only to find light again. This time, she was reliving one of those memories she had with Emily: she was crying on the kitchen when the brunette pulled her in for an embrace. Back then, she had struggled against Emily's arms, but now all she could do was rest her head and listen to that peaceful heartbreak.

"I'm not gonna leave you, Alison" - Emily whispered and kissed her hair. Then, she pulled Ali away a little so she could kiss her gently.

And then her mind disconnected.

* * *

While Alison hallucinated, her friends were trying to pin her down. Noel was holding her arms; Caleb was holding her shoulders and Mona, her hips.

"Emily…" – Alison shook her body and whispered.

For a moment, they stopped to look at each other. What the actual fuck?! But, as Alison continued to swerve back and forth on the bed, they went back to holding her down. At first, they thought it was only a random whisper. However, two minutes later, Alison murmured the same name again.

"Emily…" – And spasms shook her body violently.

"I can't ignore this. Is it Emily as in Emily Fields?" – Mona wondered as she dodged a kick.

"That's the only Emily I know" – Noel knew already that Alison had feelings for Emily; he just didn't imagine they'd be as deep as to cause Ali to moan her name on hallucinations.

The doorbell excused Caleb from saying something – "That must be Wren" – And he bolted out of the room.

"Are they…?" – Mona didn't know how to put into words.

"They liked each other. As far as I know, Alison pushed her away to keep her safe" – He answered as he did his best to pin his friend down without leaving any bruises on her arm.

That was when the shaking became unstoppable. Ali's arms and hips broke free from her friends' hands and she started to roll around on bed in pain. Luckily, Wren arrived there just in time.

"Hold her, quickly!" – The doctor ordered in his usual British accent.

"That's what we've been doing while you were on your away" – Caleb replied in an almost annoyed tone. The three hunters held their respective parts of Ali's body and tried to pin her down.

"Noel, let go her arms and hold her head" – Wren noticed.

"No! I might crush her skull if I hold too strong!" – He warned.

"You have to do this. Otherwise, she'll agonize to death" – The British explained in a calm voice. He'd treated cases like that and, as far as he's seen, Alison was lucky to be alive.

"EMILY!" - Alison cried and startled the group.

"I'll use my powers to restrain her energy. That might calm her a little bit more" – Noel was desperate as his fingers were deep in Ali's hair trying to find the right amount of strength. Then, he expanded his energy and used it to wrap around the blonde's, constraining a bit her movements.

"Perfect!" – Wren exclaimed as he got a needle and aimed for Ali's jugular. That was a dangerous move, but he figured that sticking the needle on her arm could cause more trouble. In a swift move, the needle pierced her skin – "It's a high dose of morphine. It will calm her down". Two seconds later, Alison was a dead weight on the mattress. Caleb, Mona and Noel let out a sigh.

"I'll give her the remedy, but I must warn you: it may not work" – Wren said sternly – "It will all depend on her body, but, for this to work properly, she'll have to drink human blood" - And then he started to clean the wound on Ali's right thigh.

The three friends shared a look again.

* * *

Emily woke up to her phone vibrating. It had seven missed phone calls from Hanna and twenty texts, the last one saying: open up this damn door! So, she had no choice but to go downstairs and see what the blonde wanted.

"Emily, what's up with you?!" – Hanna yelled as soon as she opened the door – "I've been calling you non-stop!"

"I overslept" – That was a lie because she barely slept. Sure, she closed her eyes and dozed off, but all she'd dream about was Ali – "What happened?"

"Spencer's house was attacked and she got slashed in the throat. Thank God the cut wasn't deep" – Emily's eyes widened when she heard the word "slashed" – "By the way, I can't reach Aria"

"Ali's missing too" – She commented.

"What? I thought she was staying with you" – Hanna frowned.

"She left in the middle of the night without her phone and her backpack" – Emil tried to disguise the anxiety in her voice and looked at Hanna. The blonde looked back at her, and they knew something weird was going on.

"Let's see Spencer first. Then, we'll handle the others…" – Emily followed Hanna to the car and the drove to the hospital.

* * *

**As I told you, shit is about to get real lol**

**Reviews:**

**leon7272: **I'm a bad girl, I am lol

**nerdgirl0123: **The question is: who's going to give blood to save Ali?

**InLoveWithEmison: **Melissa is okay, but Maya is up to shady things. Now you see how a holy water bullet affects a vampire. Had it hit, it would be the end of ALison ;(

**mcmeli: **You may get an idea in a few chapters. First, I have to save Alison lol

**H: **Nate will also go cray cray and he'll do insane things! That's up to you to deduce: the Montgomeries are a hunter clan, but that doesn't necessarily apply to the Hastings lol. See? I brought Hanna back from the dead! Hahahaha. Maya is troublesome: she told Emily about Ali being a vampire and now Ali is "missing" and Emily has to figure it out all by herself :/

**Guest: **Thanks! :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I would've updated this sooner, but my PC wouldn't cooperate with me. After two days of hard work, I've somehow fixed it! I have good and bad news for you. Bad news: Emily WON'T be the one who'll give Ali blood (but read it until the end, I promise I'll fix this lol). Good news: I'm going to write a Valentine oneshot. Yay!**

* * *

**Done**

"Okay, so who's the lucky guy who's gonna donate blood to her?" – Caleb asked.

"We can't possibly kidnap someone and take blood out of them" – Mona reasoned.

"It's gonna be one of us then" – Noel decided.

"I'm out. If she drinks blood from a werewolf, then she'll be dead for sure" – Caleb pointed out – "Now I'm going to Ravenswood to stop Toby from doing something stupid" – He picked his jacket and left.

"The both of us can give her blood" – Mona stated – "This way she can drink more and none of us takes the toll"

"Thanks, Mona, but that won't be necessary" – He refused – "She's gonna drink my blood. From us, I'm the closest one to her, so my blood will work better"

"If that's the case, we can call Emily" – The hunter remembered.

"I don't think she knows" – Noel shook his head – "You can go now" – And she left.

Noel just sat by the bed and waited.

* * *

When Alison woke up, she realized she'd never felt such intense pain. Sure, the fever and the hallucinations were gone, but she couldn't even move her right leg. She looked around and deduced she was at one of the bedrooms inside Noel's cabin.

"Finally" – She heard a male voice say. It was Noel.

"Noel?"

"What were you thinking of? Do you have any idea of how much you rolled around on this bed and hallucinated?" – He scolded.

"Spencer might've been in danger! I just couldn't push it aside" – She retorted and lay back on the bed.

"Very noble of you. And you almost got yourself killed with a holy water bullet!"

"I didn't know he had those bullets!"

"That's why you don't jump at someone with a gun, Alison!" – And that seemed to end their argument.

"I know it was stupid of me" – The blonde admitted – "But he was going to escape"

"He escaped anyway and almost took your life with him" – Noel said.

"I need to tell you something" – She changed the subject – "There's a bounty hunter in this town. Her name is Maya. She said she was hired to kill me"

Noel put his hand on his mouth and thought – "She was at the open party my brother threw. They seemed to know each other"

"You don't think Eric hired her to kill me, do you?" – Ali arched her brow.

"I don't know. My brother is creepy" – He shrugged.

"You are too!" – She chuckled and winced in pain – "Damn, I can't even laugh"

"About that… I need to tell you something" – Noel said.

"What?"

"The doctor saved your life and gave you medication, but he also said you need to drink human blood, otherwise you'll die" – He spoke hesitantly because he knew how Alison felt about drinking blood.

"There must be another way!" – She was startled.

"No, there isn't" – He was categorical – "And we decided you're going to drink my blood. It's not quite human, but it'll work for you"

"Whoever decided that?" – She challenged.

"Me, Mona and Caleb, AKA the people who took care of you" – He retorted.

"You can't tell me what to do!" – Ali resisted.

"Alison, may I stress it to you, YOU'RE GOING TO DIE IF YOU DON'T DRINK MY BLOOD" – He lost his patience.

"I'm not going to!" – She persisted.

"Fine" – The brunet raised from the loveseat, opened the drawer and took a knife. Then, he sat right in front of Ali and placed the blade on his neck.

"Don't you dare!" – She growled.

"If this is the only way to make you do it, I will" – He looked deep in her eyes. She didn't move and Noel didn't hesitate on his promise. Slowly, he cut his throat, deep enough to make it bleed abundantly, but not enough to harm him seriously. The way the blood stained the knife and the smell of it around the room was enough to make Alison's pupils darken. Her veins burned with need and her fangs grew instantly.

For a moment, she forgot all of her convictions and attacked Noel's neck. Once she had his blood in her mouth, her conscience returned. Resentfully, she sucked that crimson liquor just enough to feed her needs.

"That's it" – She tore her lips away from Noel.

"That's it? You barely drank enough!" – He scolded.

"I'll be fine, Noel" – Ali laid on the bed again.

"Don't be mad at me. You know you'd do the same for me" – The brunet said and she couldn't agree more. She knew that, if Noel ever needed her blood, she would give it to him.

"You're an asshole, do you know that?" – Alison chuckled.

"Hey! Behave and I might take you to your girlfriend's house tonight" – He winked.

"Girlfriend?" – She blushed.

"That Emily girl" – Noel replied – "You called her name at least three times while you were hallucinating"

"Oh" – Her face got even more flushed.

"No need to worry. I kinda ship you" – He chuckled and left Ali to rest.

* * *

"You almost lost her" – Eric Kahn commented on the phone.

"Don't lie to me and say you didn't want her to die" – Maya chuckled – "If that bullet killed Alison, you wouldn't have to pay me"

He laughed – "I know"

"But, don't worry, I'll kill her when it's time. I just like to leave my targets with no options to run to before taking them down" – She explained.

"You're a naughty girl, aren't you?" – Eric grinned – "Do whatever you want. But, be careful. You don't want the other hunters on you"

"Don't worry, I've got everything I need on this tape" – She picked the object as if he could see it – "Once this gets to the police, Alison might be in for some trouble and I can take her girlfriend away from her"

"I really like the way you handle things. If you succeed, I might even invite you to join my team" – Eric meant it.

"If you pay me well, than we can call it a deal" – The hunter agreed. She was interested in having a permanent job and she didn't really care about bringing other people down.

"Then it's a deal" – Eric knew Maya was a powerful hunter; thus, he'd rather have her as an ally instead of an enemy.

"Okay. Now I've got a tape to deliver. I'll contact you when it's done" – Maya finished the call and went back to what she'd been doing. She put the tape inside a yellow envelop, sealed it and signed it. "To: Rosewood Police Department. From: -A"

* * *

Hanna and Emily took half an hour to arrive at the hospital. As soon as they get there, they saw Spencer's parents and asked them about her. They told them she was sleeping and that they were taking a break because they'd worked overnight. Then, they allowed the girls to visit her. When they arrived at her room, they spotted Aria sitting by the window with her eyes glued on Spencer.

"Aria! We didn't know you were here" – Hanna spoke – "You could've returned my calls or texted me back at least"

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear my phone ringing" – It was a lie. Aria ignored the blonde's calls because she didn't want to drag her friends into this madness. Also, she talked to Ezra and they were going to investigate the incident on their own.

"Anyway, have you seen Alison? She was at Emily's but she left and didn't even take her phone" – Hanna asked.

Aria considered lying because, at this point, Alison was either dead or hallucinating at Noel's cabin. Also, now that she knew Ali was a vampire, she wasn't so sure she was a good friend to them anyway.

"No, I didn't see her" – She gave them a short answer and stood up.

"Where are you going?" – Emily noticed her movements.

"I can go now that you're here. I've got things to do" – She meant it. She didn't want to leave Spencer unprotected, but she also needed to find out what happened that night.

"What?! Spencer's lying on a hospital bed and you say you've got other things to do? What the hell, Aria?!" – Hanna was startled at her friend's behavior.

"I told you I've got things to do, Hanna!" – Aria fought back.

"What can possibly be more important than your friend's life?" – Emily pressed.

"Many things. Life doesn't stop while she's on a hospital bed" – The hunter answered practically. She didn't want to argue with her friends, but they couldn't possibly understand her reasons right now. Or ever.

Hanna came to face her – "Look Aria, I know that you lost your brother and I don't know what happened in Iceland, but this is not the Aria you used to be. You used to be compassionate, you know! Spencer is your best friend, she's missed you a lot, and now she's on a hospital and you don't seem to care about her"

Aria wanted to tell them why she'd changed. She wanted to tell them that being compassionate wasn't enough to make someone live through the pain. She wanted them to know that the only way to survive this world was to fight back with their guts and never bite the dust. She wanted to tell them that she does care about Spencer because she spent the entire night watching her sleep without even daring to close her eyes.

She wanted to tell them, but they wouldn't understand. They couldn't and she'd not require that from them. The best thing she could do was to leave them alone and make sure they were safe. So, she'd let Emily and Hanna hate her for now.

"You're right, I'm not the one I used to be. That's why I'm leaving" – Aria picked up her things and left, trying not to take notice of the murderous stares her friends were throwing her.

* * *

One hour passed since Aria left the room. Hanna and Emily were talking about their friend's odd behavior.

"Relax, Hanna. I think she's been through things we can't even imagine. I mean, who knows if seeing Spencer like that doesn't make her remind of her brother?" – Emily pointed out.

"I totally get it, Em" – The blonde replied – "But she doesn't get to treat us or Spencer like that. She's totally changed"

Emily checked her phone for the tenth time that hour. She was still hoping Alison would give her some kind of sign she was still alive.

"Worried about Ali?" – Hanna caught her.

"Yes. We haven't heard from her yet" – Em blushed at being caught.

"You can check her house if you want" – Hanna was kind of jealous of the kind of interaction Emily had with Alison. Han used to be the swimmer's best friend, but now she's not so sure. Though, she couldn't help but notice that Em and Ali's relationship was different from the rest of the girls. She wondered what it was that made their relationship so special – "I mean, there's two of us. I can stay here and take care of Spencer while you go there"

"Hanna…" – Emily tried to hide her feelings.

"Emily, I know you're dying to see her. Just go" – She pointed at the door. The brunette just rolled her eyes and left.

Emily got a taxi home, picked up Ali's stuff and grabbed her keys. Then, she drove to the DiLaurentises' house and tried to pull on her best face. She had to take at least five deep breathes before knocking on the door. The person who opened it was a young man with light brown hair, sun-kissed skin, brown eyes and sharp nose. Emily recognized him as Jason, Ali's brother, who'd left a year ago.

"Can I help you?" – He asked.

"Hi, I'm Emily and I'm friends with Ali" – She winced at the word 'friends' – "And I want to know if she's here. She was sleeping at my house last night and left her stuff there"

"You can come in… I guess" – Jason rubbed the back of his neck and allowed the girl to come in.

She thanked him and went upstairs to Ali's room. When she opened the door, she found her girlfriend lying on the bed reading a book. This made Emily set off.

"You could've called me" – She threw the bag on the bed.

"Emily!" – Alison jerked up – "I'm sorry! I went to your house this morning, but your mother said you'd left to visit Spencer at the hospital. How is she by the way?"

"She's fine. Don't change the subject" – Emily kept a straight face – "Why did you leave in the middle of the night, Ali?"

"M-My mom called me and I had to go back" – The blonde tried to stand on her feet as Em watched her carefully. The swimmer noticed that Alison was pale and her eyes were opaque – just so different from last night.

"Then why didn't you take your phone at least? Why didn't you tell me?" – Emily pressed.

"I-I didn't want to wake you up!" – Alison stuttered and wrapped her fingers in the threads of Emily's hair – "Please, let's just forget about it" – And she leaned in. She'd promised she would never use her powers on Emily anymore, but this was an extreme situation. She needed to keep her girlfriend safe, and that included making her forget about the other night. So, Alison used her charms to lure her and she hated herself for it.

She closed the gap between them and they kissed.

* * *

Spencer woke up an hour later after Emily left. Instantly, her fingers grazed the wound on her neck. She tried to remember how she got this, but everything her mind could come up with sounded fucked up.

"Hey, I'm so glad you woke up!" – Hanna jumped to her side and held her hand.

"Where am I?" – The brunette was still a little disoriented.

"You're at the hospital, Spence" – She explained – "Someone broke into your house and stabbed you on the neck. Melissa brought you to the hospital"

"Oh" – Spencer forced her brain cells, but this memory wouldn't just come up.

"You don't remember?" – Hanna was quite comprehensive. The Hastings told her about the drugs in Spencer's blood. Thus, meth combined with the trauma might've blocked some of her friend's memories… or so she thought.

"I've got… weird fragments" – The smart girl related.

"Tell me about it" – Hanna couldn't help but smirk at how her words sounded like something a shrink would say.

"I-I remember…" – Spencer racked her brains out and then… she found something – "Aria"

"Aria?" – Hanna arched her brow.

"Yes! She was there" – The brunette was almost 99% sure of it – "I know, she…" – Then more images flooded her mind and her fingers fumbled on her wound – "I remember her lips on my neck"

"What? No way!" – Hanna was incredulous. Was Spencer actually having wet dreams about Aria? Man, that was weird.

"I swear it's true!" – Spence whined.

"You're out of your mind, Spence" – Hanna replied bluntly – "The doctors found traces of meth in your blood. Maybe that caused you to hallucinate and maybe you still feel like you have unsolved things Aria and that's why you dreamed of that" – She theorized.

"But…" – Spencer thought of arguing, but held her tongue back. Hanna wouldn't believe in her anyway. Also, she would pretend to be clueless to investigate whatever happened that night. And she would begin with Aria.

* * *

Alison let Emily dominate the kiss and, suddenly, she was sitting on the bed with her legs open so the swimmer could stand between them. Her wound was throbbing in pain, but she tried to forget about it. Emily moved her lips to her neck and Ali even forgot why they were making out in the first place.

"Em…" – She couldn't help but moan when the brunette bit a sensitive spot on her pulse point.

"Ali…" – Emily murmured back and made her way up to the blonde's ear – "I'm not falling for your tricks" – And she pulled away.

"What?" – Alison was disconcerted by her words.

"I know what you are, Ali" – She spitted.

"I don't know what you mean" – Her heart raced. Does Emily know?

"You're a vampire, Alison" – The human stated – "And you plan to suck the hell out of me"

"Silly! Vampires don't exist! Whoever put that on your mind?" – Alison lied.

"Maya showed me the truth!" – The blonde rolled her eyes. Of course it had to be Maya – "She showed a picture of you with your lips covered in blood and your teeth dug in a deer's neck"

"I… I don't know what to tell you" – For once, Ali didn't know how to react.

"I can't believe that! You were planning to use me all along, didn't you?" – Tears formed on the corner of Emily's eyes – "You wanted to draw me in and sucked me dead just like you did to that poor animal!"

"Emily, please! Let me explain!" – Ali's voice was desperate – "My feelings for you are sincere…" – She reached out to Em's hands.

That was the last straw – "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME WITH YOUR EVIL HANDS! DON'T YOU DARE KISS ME WITH YOUR FILTHY LIPS!" – Emily snapped.

"Emily…" – Tears were cascading down Ali's face.

"I'm done, Ali" – The swimmer announced harshly – "I'm so done with you" – Then she stormed out of the DiLaurentis' house, leaving a broken-hearted girl behind.

* * *

**This ending broke my little Emison heart ;(. Noel ships Emison, lol. And as you're being so patient with me, I'm gonna give some spoilers: Emily WILL let Ali drink her blood... more than once. That's all you're getting, ladies lol**

**Reviews:**

**infinitefallings: **I hate cliffhangers too... but I love writing them! lol Please forgive me for being a bad girl xP. Well, Emily snapped at first, but I promise thing will get better. After all, it's not Emison if it's not bittersweet. I hope you're still alive, lol

**InLoveWithEmison: **Agony lead to hallucination which lead to crying Emily's name. Well, Hanna had to take a part on this fic somehow, so she'll be watching Spence for a while lol. Em will let Ali suck her blood... eventually.

**Guest 1: **We all know she wants it! Don't know why she keeps resisting lol

**mcmeli: **Poor Alison² :( Maya is such a bitch, ain't she? lol. No, they couldn't drag Emily into this without knowing just how far she knows. The problem is: now she knows too much! And yes, something like that will happen. She loves Ali too much to see her suffer.

**leon7272: **I'm such a bad girl! lol. Slowburn still on.

**H: **Who knows? Maybe it's just Melissa, maybe not. What I can say for sure is that Nate is not a hunter, even though Maya is. Spencer needs to stop taking those drugs... seriously! Lol It'd be terrifying! But the last one was based on their third kiss, so it's kinda real. Hanna is staying. Yay! No, it'd be too cruel for Ali. Alison will get better soon and soon Maya will be gone.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! The 100th review will win a PROMPT! Thank you so much for supporting me! :)**

* * *

One week later, the girls were having lunch at school. Their table was uncommonly quiet, mainly because Emily was avoiding Alison at all costs, Hanna wasn't talking to Aria, Aria was ignoring Alison and Spencer was too concentrated in her own thoughts to say something to break the ice.

Lunch was over and all the girls went to their respective lockers. There, Alison met with Noel.

"Hey" – He said

"Hey" – She greeted back.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine" – She lied. She had barely eaten for the past few days and her leg was aching so much that it killed her even to walk.

"Ali, c'mon, you gotta react! Otherwise, you might lose your leg" – Noel pointed out.

She just closed her locker and didn't answer.

"There's gonna be a party at my cabin tonight. I know you don't like going, but maybe you should come. It may distract you a little bit" – He invited.

Alison knew there was nothing that could distract her from those chocolate brown eyes and from that raven black… and from all the heartbreak that came with them.

"Do you two have a minute?" – Aria popped out of nowhere. _This couldn't be good_, Alison thought. She and her friend had never talked after that day at Spencer's.

"Of course" – Noel answered with hopeful eyes.

"I know what you are, both of you" – The brunette stated – "So do me a favor and stay away from my friends if you know what's good for you"

"Are you threatening us? Come on, Aria, if it weren't for Alison, Melissa would probably be dead by now. Not all vampires are bad, you know" – Noel argued.

"Really noble of you, Alison" – Aria taunted, but the blonde didn't even react.

"She almost hallucinated to death because of Spencer" – Noel stepped up for her – "How can you say she doesn't care about you guys?"

"All I know is that some despicable vampire stuck his fangs on Spencer's throat and when I find out who commanded the attack, I'm gonna kill him" – If Alison could use her powers now, she'd see that Aria was expelling a frightful menacing energy. Suddenly, the blonde's locker tore open and Noel felt his feet stumble back.

"Ms. Montgomery, can I please talk to you for a second?" – Ezra appeared at the door of his room, sensing that everyone at the hall was watching the whole scene and that Aria was probably one step closer to having a fit right there.

The brunette strode out of the scene, leaving behind a very shocked vampire and an undead vampire.

* * *

Emily entered the Kahn cabin as discreetly as possible. A blonde woman quickly approached her. She looked similar to Alison, but with a more seductive face. Em soon recognized her as CeCe Drake, whom she had met at the Founders Day party.

"Emily, my dear, long time no see" – The blonde met her with a charming wink.

"Hi" – She greeted shyly and noticed an oppressing energy surrounding her. She felt something similar when she was around Ali, but it was far more natural. That's when she realized that CeCe might be a vampire too.

"Don't be shy, come here!" – CeCe pulled her by the wrist and increased her alluring powers, making Emily's blood run cold.

"I…" – She tried to free herself from that controlling gaze, but she found out she couldn't move.

"Leave her alone!" – Noel chimed in.

"Noel! I didn't know she was a guest of yours" – CeCe looked slightly surprised.

"She is" – He took Emily by the arm and took her away, breaking the spell CeCe had cast.

"What are you doing here?!' – Noel asked her once they were in a secluded corner.

"I'm looking for someone" – She answered shortly.

"Alison? She's at home, crying her heart out" – He snorted.

"No, I'm looking for Maya" – Emily tried to hide the worried look that showed on her face after Noel mentioned Ali's name. In spite of everything, she still cared deeply about her.

"Stay away from Maya, Emily" – The vampire warned – "She's dangerous! She wants Alison dead"

Confusion crept into the swimmer's mind, but she stood still – "You're wrong. Maya was the one who told me about Alison and her true intentions. Now, if you excuse me, I gotta go" – And she brushed past him.

Noel wanted to follow her to make sure she'd be safe, for the sake of Ali. He knew his friend wouldn't be able to cope with it if Emily was murdered there. However, he spotted CeCe messing around with a group of humans and he had to intervene again.

Before that, he called Alison, just to make sure she knew.

"Hello?" – She answered the phone.

"Ali? It's Noel. Listen, Emily's here and she's looking for Maya…" – He heard a crashing noise and the line went dead. Alison had thrown her phone against the wall.

* * *

It didn't take long for Emily to spot a black head with thick curls in the crowd. Maya was sitting casually at the bar with a drink in hands.

"I knew I'd find you here" – Emily approached her.

"Em, what are you doing here?!" – Maya quickly stood up – "This is a vampire party, did you know that? Vampires come here to feed on humans!"

"I kinda noticed that" – The swimmer shivered as she remembered CeCe's piercing gaze.

"How did you find out about this party?" – Maya asked.

"Please, Noel brags about these secrets parties at school. It's like he wants people to be here when they shouldn't" – Emily smirked.

"Maybe, that's his objective" – The hunter commented.

"Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I talked to Alison about her being a vampire" – Em said.

Maya froze for a moment. What if her plan had backfired? – "And?"

"She tried to deny it, she tried to tell me that she does care about me" – Emily remembered when Noel said that Ali was crying her heart out, but quickly repressed it – "But I just don't buy it, not when I saw her mouth in a deer's throat"

"She didn't try to harm you in any way?" – Maya asked for the sake of asking.

"No, she didn't" – The human answered – "It's been a week since I've talked to her" – She sat down at the bar and got a drink without even bothering to check what it was.

"Are you okay? It seems that you were really close to her" – Once again, Maya said things she already knew the answers to.

"I'll be fine" – Emily drank the liquid and felt her throat burn. She closed her eyes and the first thing that crossed her mind was Ali – Ali crying her heart out while she was drinking at a bar surrounded by vampires.

* * *

"I think you've had enough" – Maya took the cup away from Emily.

"Hey! Gimme that!" – She grabbed Maya's wrist.

"Emily, getting drunk here is the same as being abused here" – She had a stern look.

"I could've some tonight" – The swimmer said in a sultry tone.

"Next time, go to the nearest whore house you can find" – The musician advised.

"Why do I need to pay if I have a beautiful girl by my side" – Emily leaned in and nibbled on a spot on Maya's neck. The hunter's perfume was nothing like Alison's and her skin wasn't as soft.

"Who said this girl is willing?" – Maya challenged.

Emily didn't answer. Instead, she sucked hard on Maya's pulse point.

"Em…" – She moaned in a low tone. She was beginning to understand now why Alison had fallen for this girl.

"I guess that's a yes" – Emily whispered before she pulled her in, placing her hands on Maya's lower back. The bounty hunter wrapped her wrists behind her neck, mildly surprised by the change of heart of the shy girl she had met weeks ago.

Eventually, Emily ended up pressing Maya's small body against the wall. Her mind was in a complete overdrive, partially caused by her drinks. Even though she knows that those lips don't taste like Alison, she hopes she's kissing Alison. She hopes Ali is the one she's pushing against the wall, that Ali is the one who's wrapping her legs around her waist. But when she opens her eyes, she doesn't see a blonde head or piercing blue orbs. All she sees is Maya.

She closes her eyes and attacks the musician's neck, convincing herself into this – "Make me forget" – She whispered.

"Let's go to my place" – Maya unwrapped her legs and lead Emily out of the party.

* * *

As soon as they were at Maya's place, Emily hastily pushed her against the door, resuming their make out session. The swimmer bit Maya's neck more out of frustration with herself than of desire for the other girl.

Her hands moved down Maya's ass and she guided them to the living room. Then, the hunter forced her weight behind, making them fall on her couch. Emily moved her lips to her neck and placed her hand inside the girl's shirt.

Then the door opened.

"What is going on here?!" – Nate asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Nate!' – Maya pushed Emily off her – "W-What are you doing here?!'

"I told you I'd crash here tonight. The water is not working properly on my apartment" – He explained with a hard face – "The question is: what is SHE doing here?!" – He pointed at Emily, who said nothing.

"I can explain!" – Maya went to him, but he ignored her.

"Is that why you broke up with me?! To be with her?!" – Nate faced his ex-girlfriend with tears in his eyes, but Emily was too numb to answer – "SAY SOMETHING!" – He growled.

'Nate, please, just let me explain…" – Maya begged.

"AND YOU!" – He turned to his cousin – "HOW COULD DO THIS TO ME?! YOU'RE MY COUSIN!"

"Please!" – She pleaded.

"YOU TURNED HER! SHE WASN'T LIKE THIS, BUT YOU CHANGED HER" – Nate pushed Maya away and stormed off the house.

As soon as he left, Emily rose from the couch.

"I should be going too" – She said.

"You don't have to…" – The hunter tried.

"This was a mistake, Maya" – The swimmer said as she walked out of the house. Only then she remembered that she'd left her car at the party.

"Need a ride?' – Noel popped out of nowhere.

"What are you doing here?" – Emily wondered.

"Making sure you were okay. Ali would kill me if I allowed you to get in trouble" – He explained.

"Don't say it like she cares" – The human tried to pretend she didn't care.

"Don't say it like you don't" – Noel smirked, reading right through here – "Come on, you can crash at my place tonight"

"How can I be sure you won't try to hurt me?" – Emily rose her eyebrow in suspicion.

"Because Ali will behead me with her own hands if I ever hurt you" – He smirked.

Emily wanted to argue back, but her head was buzzing and she had no other way around. So, she accepted the ride.

* * *

Spencer waited in her car while she watched Aria's house. After the strange things that happened to her, she decided to investigate her friend and, for a week, Spencer discreetly followed her and waited until 2 am. So far, nothing exceptional had happened and Spence began to think her mind had played tricks on her once again. Then, her fingers caressed the spot where a crescent moon shaped scar marked her skin – that was the place Aria had pressed her lips on.

Just when she thought of leaving, Aria went out of the door carrying a strange staff and talking on the phone. From afar, Spencer watched as the small girl entered inside a Volvo and, somehow, she felt she recognized the nape of the neck of the driver.

Nevertheless, the car Aria was in turned on the engine and started to drive. As silently as possible, Spencer followed her.

* * *

Aria and Ezra had no idea they were being followed and they drove to the woods once again. Ezra had spotted a great vampire gathering there. They stopped the car outside the woods and walked into the forest. It didn't take long for them to find at least twenty vampires there. They were just sitting around, though some of them had blood stains on their clothes.

"Do you have the camera?" – Aria asked as she prepared to strike. To figure out why some vampires on Rosewood were acting strange, the duo decided to record every time they fought against those supernatural forces.

"All set" – He already had the camera on his hand,

"Ok, I'll go there now" – She didn't even give him time to answer and she jumped onto the vampires, whirling her staff in the air and taking down a few creatures.

As soon as they sensed human blood, the vampires started to attack her. Once again, they showed this odd behavior of attacking straight forward instead of teaming up to take her down (not that they could defeat her, but anyway). Aria didn't mind, as she hit them with her staff. Her weapon was also blessed with holy water, making it deadly to vampires.

"Mr. Fitz?!" – Someone called from behind and that voice startled Aria. It was Spencer.

"Spencer, go away!" – She tried to stay focused on her fight, but the presence of the other girl distracted her.

"Aria, be careful!" – Ezra screamed as a vampire aimed for Aria's throat. This scene triggered a memory in Spencer's mind. Suddenly, she remembered being surrounded by strange creatures and one of them jumped on her neck, piercing her skin with sharp fangs.

She blinked that memory away to watch Ezra pull his gun and shoot that vampire on the head. Spencer quickly put the pieces together. The creatures that attacked her, the creatures here… they were vampires. And Aria fought against them! So it probably meant that Aria saved her that night.

Spencer was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice a vampire charging against her.

"SPENCE!" – She heard Aria scream as she widened her eyes.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**InLoveWithEmison: **Yes, she did (punches the wall). I don't like her much too... No, I'm lying, I just don't like her on 5B, excepting 5x20 lol. Maya's going to get what she deserves.

**mcmeli: **Noel is such a good boy, ain't he? Hehehe, who knows why Eric wants Ali dead? lol. Those tapes got trouble in it! lol. Don't worry, they'll make up soon :)

**leon7272: **She will, she will. Slowburn.

**z: **Ouch my Emison heart²

**shine: **Who says she doesn't? :P

**H: **I believe he's getting there, lol. She will stop, don't worry. She has Aria now, lol. There is someone behind all of this, but I can't tell you who :P. Again, nice one Fields, you make out with a girl at a bar while you want your ex. Don't worry, we're getting there *alijealous* :)

**Guest: **I'm a bad girl, ain't I?

**Reviews from 'The Valentine's Party':**

**leon7272: **Thanks for the support, as always :)

**Guest 1: **Thanks for the compliment :)

**Guest 2: **YAY

**Guest 3: **I couldn't agree more with you. I mean, they could've explored Emily dealing with Ali being in jail and Paige moving on, but no, they had to bring some random girl out of nowhere to stay with her for a few episodes. Btw, I hope you enjoyed the story :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I'd like to inform that we're halfway through the fic! :) Thank you so much for the support! And the 100th review award goes to... leon7272! Congratulations! You can tell me which prompt do you want me to write for an one-shot! :) **

**As for the chapter, it's the longest so far! I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

Spencer widened her eyes in surprise as Aria jumped in front of her and was bitten by the vampire instead. He pressed his fangs against her throat, but she used her staff to stop him from yanking her down.

"ARIA!" – Spencer wanted to tear the vampire's lips from Aria's throat with her own hands.

"Back away, Spencer!" – Aria didn't allow her, even though the pain on her neck was increasing. Unfortunately, Ezra was too busy fighting off the other vampires. Therefore, she could only count with her last resort: telekinesis. She gathered energy and released it all of a sudden. The vampire was ripped off from her neck, Ezra and Spencer stumbled back and the other vampires were forced to retreat.

Taking advantage of the moment, Ezra picked a special garlic bomb and released it. Garlic may confuse vampires, especially the ones who rely on human blood, which appeared to be the case of this group. Startled, the vampires ran away as Aria fell to the ground due to her own powers.

"Aria!" – Spencer ran to her and put her on her lap. The small girl was all too dizzy to care. However, her neck was bleeding. Suddenly, Spencer racked her brain to gather all the information about vampires that she could. She deduced they might be toxic, so Aria might be in danger. Then, she tried to think of an antidote, but couldn't come up with one.

Then, she remembered the moment when Aria sucked her neck. This probably meant that Spencer had been attacked herself and Aria had to drain the poison. Spencer considered the chances of this technique working were quite high, given the fact that this was an old technique used also to suck out snake poison.

Without a second thought, she leaned down on Aria's neck and sucked the poison out, wincing at the taste of blood on her mouth. Seriously, how could vampires drink that?

"Spencer?!" – Aria was quite surprised by her friend's gesture, but she understood its purpose and didn't try to push it away. Instead, she allowed one of her hands to rest on those brown curls. The smart girl sucked the poison out of Aria's body, but she just didn't know when to stop.

"That's enough' – Aria told her when the suction on her neck started to make shivers run down her body.

"Are you okay?! Why did you jump in front of me?! You could've died, Aria!" – Spencer ranted, still hovering over her,

_Because I couldn't let you die _– "Human instinct" – The hunter lied – "What are you doing here, Spence? It's dangerous here!"

"I knew something was up from the day I woke up on the hospital. Then, I decided to follow you and apparently it worked" – Spencer smirked – "Aria, I know you are the one who saved me that night!"

"If you were really as smart as you claimed, you would've stayed away from me" – Aria fought back.

"If you can live like this, so can I" – Spencer challenged.

"You really don't understand, do you?" – Aria pushed her friend off her and tried to stand up, only to feel a stabbing pain on her neck and fall to the ground.

Before Spencer could rush to her side, Ezra showed up again.

"Mona called me. She said Melissa's gonna have to testify again about last week's break-in" – He reported.

"Wait! Mona as in Mona Vanderwaal? Melissa as in my sister?" – Spencer questioned.

"You've got a pretty big mouth, Ezra" – Aria snorted.

"I just wanted to tell you why I'm not giving you a ride home" – He shrugged – "Mona told me to take care of Melissa. Apparently, Noel bailed on her and now she has to watch the Kahn party again"

"Wait! Noel as in Noel Kahn?" – Spencer pressed – "Is everybody here involved with this shit but me?"

"This is none of your business" – Aria shut her up.

"Aria" – Ezra called – "Isn't it better to just tell her the truth?" – He shared a look with his peer and went to his car. Aria just ignored the message and tried to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" – Spencer grabbed her wrist.

"I'm going home, Spencer! You should too" – Aria snapped.

"I can't leave you walking home alone with two holes in your neck" – The smart girl pulled the hunter to her car.

"Let go, Spencer, you're hurting me!" – Aria tried to release her wrist from that strong grip, but Spence didn't seem to be willing to let go. The taller girl opened up the door of her car and pushed Aria into it. Then, she locked the doors and started the engine.

"I'm tired of you leaving" – And she sped up to her car.

* * *

"Wait!" – Emily said when Noel was around her house.

"What?" – He stopped the car.

"Take me to Alison's. I need to see her" – She blurted.

"Emily, it's two in the morning. Besides, I don't know if she wants to see you right now" – Noel was honest with her.

"I need to see her, Noel. I can't stand it anymore!" – She begged – "I keep imagining her coiled up on bed crying and I can't help but blame myself"

"Maybe because you are to blame" – He taunted.

"I know" – Em pressed her forehead against the window.

Noel looked at her and gave in – "Fine, I'll take you. But I warn you: don't hurt her this time"

He swirled the steering wheel and drove to Ali's.

* * *

Nate took a deep breath before entering the Kahn cabin. It didn't take long for him to spot his friend, Eric Kahn.

"Nate, buddy, how you doing?" – The vampire asked, slightly surprised by the presence of the architecture student.

"I know what these parties are, Eric. I know who you are" – He cut to the chase.

"I don't know what you're talking about" – Eric shrugged.

"I wanna be like you. Turn me, Eric" – Nate pleaded and his friend smiled in pure amusement.

"You see that blonde at the bar? Her name is CeCe" – He pointed – "Go talk to her" – Nate left and Eric smirked in amusement. He didn't think Nate was gonna make it.

* * *

Aria was sitting at the Hastings' living room while Spencer cleaned her wound. Her family always had a first aid kit in hands in case of emergency.

"There you go" - Spence covered the right side of Aria's neck with gaze.

"Thanks" – The hunter pressed her fingers against the gaze.

"By the way, I'm sorry by the way I dragged you to the car" – Spencer looked away.

"It's okay" – Aria dismissed it – "I figure you want some answers"

"What does my sister have to do with all of this?" – Spencer went straight to the point.

"Honestly, I don't know" – The small girl answered sincerely – "All I know is that Melissa is a hunter just like me. I've found out on the day of the attack. She dragged Alison out the barn"

"Wait, what was Alison doing there?!" – Spencer was surprised.

"I really don't know, but you should stay away from her" – Aria warned – "She's a vampire, just like Noel Kahn. She went to the barn that night to help Melissa, but she got shot instead. That's why she's been strange all week"

"I don't think Ali is bad! I mean, she had all the chances in the world to rip our throats, but she didn't" – Spence pointed out.

"You'd be surprised by how manipulative some vampires can be" – Aria smirked, remembering of Meredith.

"And what about Mona? Mr. Fitz…" – Confusion spread on her face as she thought of her teacher as a hunter – "Mr. Fitz mentioned her too"

"Mona's family is the one who keeps records of all supernatural creatures in town" – Aria answered – "Though I found out about her on the other night too"

"She has a connection to Noel, hasn't she?" – Spencer remembered those names being mentioned together.

"I don't know why, but she does" – Aria rolled her eyes – "Noel is another one you should stay away from. Before I left, we used to date and he used me to fulfill his needs"

"D-Did he…?" – Spencer's face went white as she imagined Noel with his fangs pierced on Aria's neck.

"Not blood, vampires are forbidden of drinking that" – Aria explained – "He used me to suck my energy. That's what vampires feed on nowadays"

"And what is that?" – The smart girl asked.

"Some sort of fluid that keeps all the living beings alive. They can be found in our aura, in our blood, in our dreams…" – The hunter told – "That's why vampires are dangerous. They can numb your senses and you don't even know you're being sucked up"

"Ah…" – Spencer absorbed all new information – "I have another question, but you may not answer it"

"Say it" – Aria said softly.

"What really happened to Mike?" – The smart girl asked softly.

Aria flinched – "I don't wanna talk about it"

Spence reached out to touch her hand – "I know it's hard, but… you don't have to keep it all for yourself"

The small girl swallowed hard and thought for a moment. Two minutes later, she spoke – "I watched him die. I watched his throat being torn open and I couldn't do anything! I couldn't save him! I was his big sister. I was supposed to do something!" – She shut her eyes and the long hidden tears roll down her face. Years of harsh training could numb the pain, but never erase it.

Spencer wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulders and nuzzled into her hair. Aria let her body crash on Spencer's, burying her face on the crook of her neck as she felt those long arms tuck her in.

"And my parents shipped me off to an icy hell and told me I was supposed to learn how to protect myself. Tell me, how could I do it all by myself?! I was dragged from the safety of my home to a bloody reality and there was no one that could help me!" – She let it out, staining Spencer's shirt with her tears.

"You don't have to fight it all by yourself, Aria" – Spence caressed her hair – "I can help you"

"No, Spencer!" – Aria pulled away – "I can't put you in danger"

"It's too late now" – She wrapped one of those brown curls around her finger and put it behind Aria's ear. Strangely, her brown eyes fell to that small mouth and Spencer felt attracted to her in a way she thought she never could.

When she looked up, she found Aria's hazel eyes and she thought there was nothing in the world as beautiful as this. It almost didn't surprise her when she leaned in and captured Aria's lips with her own. She half expected the other girl to snap at her, but it didn't happen. Instead, the hunter wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her back.

A thousand feelings were running through Aria's mind. She knew she should've pulled away, that she shouldn't kiss Spencer back and that this shouldn't even be happening. However she also couldn't help but to get stuck in the moment and drown into the pressure of Spence' lips covering hers.

Spencer made a bold move and let her hands fall to the small of her back and she pushed Aria down the couch. Maybe they were moving way too fast, but Aria's body felt too good against hers that she couldn't think. The hunter moaned as her back touched the posh leather of the sofa and Spencer took advantage of this to deepen their kiss, brushing her tongue against Aria's.

_Best friends don't kiss like this_, they both thought. When the need of air became unbearable, they broke the kiss, but Spencer was just too fascinated by the girl beneath her to totally stop

"I don't wanna talk about this" – Aria said and tried not to squirm as Spencer kissed her neck up to her jaw.

"Me neither" – Spencer whispered against her lips and kissed her again, as they both got lost in the moment.

* * *

"There" – Noel parked outside Ali's house. Still, Emily didn't move even to unbuckle her seatbelt. Noticing her hesitation, he asked – "What are you waiting for?"

"I need to know what happened that night. The night she ran away from my house" – Emily just stared blank ahead.

"It will only give you more questions" – He warned.

"I need to know" – She repeated.

"Ok…" – Noel thought a little before speaking – Ali told me Maya confronted her"

"Maya?" – Emily didn't look too surprised – "She told me she was a hunter, but she never mentioned talking to Ali"

"She wouldn't" – He shook his head – "Maya is a bounty hunter who was paid to kill Alison"

"What?!" – Emily's heart sank down as she figured out the truth – "She was the one who told me about Alison"

"She probably did it so she could tear you two apart" – Noel said – "She knew you are Alison's weak point, Emily"

That's it! Emily couldn't hold back anymore. She unbuckled her seatbelt and burst the passenger door open – "I gotta fix this"

"Wait!" – Noel also left the car – "There's something you should know first"

"What?" – Emily looked up at Ali's window, thinking on how could she climb that high.

"Alison got hurt that night" – The brunette tore her eyes from the window to look at Noel – "She went to Spencer's house the night it was attacked. She helped Melissa out, but she got shot with a holy bullet water"

"What is that?" – Emily knew it couldn't be good.

"These are special bullets used to kill supernatural creatures. Ali was lucky that the bullet only scratched her thigh, but it was enough to make her hallucinate over the night. That's why she wasn't able to go back to your house" – He told.

With every word, Emily felt worse and worse. She'd said horrible things to Alison; she'd condemned her as evil before even letting her talk; she had refused to be there when Ali needed her the most. Honestly, Emily wasn't even sure if she wanted to hear anything else, knowing that guilty would spread through her mind more and more.

"How is she now?" – She didn't have the courage to look him in the eye.

"She's struggling. I made her drink my blood so she wouldn't die, but she only took enough to survive. Because of that, her wound isn't healing properly. But Ali is stubborn! Doesn't matter what I say, she always refuses to drink blood… and, after you left her, she seems empty inside" – He told.

Emily clenched her fists hard.

"She called you three times while she hallucinated" – Noel mentioned and Emily felt like a jerk. How could Ali ever forgive her after this?

The swimmer didn't reply. Instead, she scanned the house for something that would allow her to climb to the window. All she spotted was a tree. Adrenaline rushed through her blood as she climbed.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" – Noel tried to understand her actions.

"Taking a shortcut" – She announced as she hiked up to the nearest branch to Ali's window.

"Emily, don't you dare!" – He warned as the girl prepared to jump. Noel rubbed the back of his head. Alison would so murder him if he let her girl crash on the ground.

"I've got this" – She leaped and stretched her arms so she could hang from the very edge of the parapet as Noel just stared in awe. He, as a vampire, wasn't sure if he could make that leap with so little propulsion. The width of the branches made it almost impossible to get a decent boost for a decent leap. In spite all of that, Emily jumped gracefully as if she was walking downtown.

_That was one hell of a lucky shot_, Noel thought to himself. However, she still had to pull her body upwards and a lightning doesn't strike twice at the same place. He knew she was going to free fall. Emily proved him wrong when she pulled herself upwards completely so her feet touched the edge of the parapet.

Noel was astonished. He knew swimmers usually had strong arms, but he didn't know Emily could be that strong. Was it desire to see Alison that moved her? Noel was left to wonder as Emily knocked on the window.

* * *

When Alison heard a soft knock at her window, she didn't think much of it. Maybe she'd started to hallucinate again – that was a real possibility. Ever since she'd drunk Noel's blood, she hasn't been feeding properly, not even on normal food. Ever since Emily left her, she had no desire left and nothing else to fight for.

Her mother scolded her for not taking care of her wound properly. Jessica even got to the point of holding Alison by the neck against the wall as Jason tried to stop her. However, it didn't affect Ali like it should have. She just told her mother to hit her as much as she liked because that wouldn't heal her pain. Jessica released her neck and staggered back in surprise, as she'd never seen Alison so empty before.

Right now, Alison was lying on her bed in a loose gray T-shirt. Her wound hurt like hell, she could barely walk and her heart was beating so heavily against her chest that she didn't even find the will to move.

But the soft knocks persisted and she got up as slowly as possible and went to the window. When she saw the person who was standing there, Alison brushed her eyes to see if she wasn't dreaming.

"Emily…" – No, this couldn't be real, this was her mind playing tricks on her.

"Open up, please" – The girl outside the window mouthed and Ali complied.

"Thanks" – Emily looked down. Now that she was with Alison, she didn't know what to say or what do. Damn, leaping from that tree was so much easier than that.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Maya?" – The blonde scoffed and looked away, remembering of the remains of her phone scattered around the floor of her bedroom.

"I…" – Em tried to vocalize something, but her mouth was dry and her conscience, heavy.

"Look, I'm a really bad vampire and all I wanna do is drink your blood and kill you" – Alison spited – "So I think you should leave"

"Ali, please…" – The brunette begged.

"Leave, Emily!" – She tried to go to the window, but her right thigh ached intensely and her muscles faltered her. She was sure her body would hit the ground, but something prevented her fall – Emily's strong arms.

"Let me go, Emily!" – She murmured against that steely chest as the swimmer wrapped her arms around her.

"I can't. I won't" – The brunette held the other girl impossibly closer to her and hid her face on those blonde locks.

"Let… go!" – Alison tried to fight, but Emily's scent… no, Emily's warmth intoxicated her in a way she could not react. Eventually, she rest her head on Em's chest and let the human guide her back to her bed.

"Is this about your wound?" –Emily placed her body gracefully on the mattress.

Alison's eyes widened in surprise – "How did you….?"

"Noel told me everything. From your wound to… Maya" – Emily's voice was full of regrets.

"You believed him, not me?!" – Alison rolled he eyes.

"Where's the first aid kit?" – Emily changed the subject. The blonde pointed at a small box by her wardrobe and she picked it up, looking for a piece of gauze and a small bottle of alcohol. She poured the medication onto the gauze and went back to Ali, who shifted uncomfortably in bed.

"What are you doing?!" – She tried to get on her elbows, but the pain was just too much and she winced.

"Noel said you didn't clean your wound" – Emily answered practically, even though she was just looking for a way to apologize to Alison. She sat near the vampire and lifted her loose T-shirt up to her hips.

"No, Emily…!" – She tried to complain, but stopped once the brunette's fingertips grazed against her inner thigh. God, even though she was in pain, Emily made her feel things she'd never felt.

The alcohol burned against her wound and she winced again. Em put her left hand on her other thigh, pressing her down lightly.

"I'm sorry" – She murmured and Alison poured the meanings behind this apology.

When Emily finished cleaning, she couldn't resist the urge and pressed a kiss against Ali's wound.

"Emily…!" – Ali murmured in surprise, the sensation of those bronze lips on her skin making her squirm.

"Forgive me, Ali" – Emily rolled on top of the blonde and peppered kisses on her neck – "Forgive me"

"I thought you were disgusted by me" – Those words still hurt and Alison turned her face away to hide the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I was wrong. It doesn't matter that you are vampire. You're still you. You're still my Ali" – The possessive pronoun made Alison's heart flutter as she felt something wet marking her skin. It was Emily's tears.

She couldn't hold her own tears back anymore. She pushed Emily away only to cup her face and pull her in for a searing kiss. It was bittersweet, as the salty of their tears mixed with the flavor of their lips. They've never felt something like that before. The energy coming from Emily almost overwhelmed Ali.

Emily straddled her hips while she drowned her hands on that raven black hair and their teeth and tongues battle inside their mouths. The desire growing inside Alison was so strong that she rocked her hips against Emily's leg and she slipped her hand under her T-shirt, scratching her spine slightly.

Emily shivered and she unconsciously pressed her leg against Ali's center at the same time she rocked her hips on Ali's left thigh. The blonde purred against her lips and she broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry, you're still hurt and I'm…" – She tried to pull away, but Alison pushed her down again.

"I need you, Em" – Alison whispered against her lips and kissed her cheek, lowering her hand to the back of that tanned thigh as she pushed it against her center.

Emily felt Ali pulsating on her skin and had to suppress a moan – "Are you sure?" – She didn't know just how far they should take things.

"You make me strong" – Alison murmured cryptically, but Emily thought she got the meaning because Alison made her strong too. She leaned down to capture those pink lips with her own in a slow and intense kiss. She tried to transmit all her feelings for the girl beneath her through this gesture.

Alison shuddered as her lips tingled and an electric wave ran through her body, inviting her to open her mouth and tangle her tongue with Emily's. She pushed the brunette's thigh against her center, breaking the kiss to let a breathy moan.

"I-Is this okay?" – Emily blushed at the feel of Ali on her thigh.

Alison nodded, bent her left knee and guided Emily's hips to her own thigh – "You too"

They shared a hungry kiss this time. The vampire's hands found their way to Em's lower back and they made the girl on top rock her body forward, making Emily writhe on Ali's thigh and pushing Emily's knee towards the blonde.

The swimmer placed her hands on each side of Ali's head for support and moaned – "Ali…"

"Don't be shy" – Alison said.

"I'm afraid I will hurt you" – She hesitated.

"It will be okay" – The vampire granted her and kissed her again, lowering her hands even further and squeezed Emily's ass. This made the brunette's mind go blank and she pushed her knee on Ali's thigh firmly at the same time she pressed herself on the girl beneath her. Alison squirmed and Emily thought that having this girl on her arms might just be the most wonderful thing in the world.

"God, do that again!" – Ali breathed in her ear and she leaned down to kiss her neck, lowering her hands to Ali's hips to keep her steady. Then, she pushed herself harder on the other girl at the same time her thigh worked on her.

"Em…" – Alison moaned as she tangled her fingers on Emily's jet black hair and wrapped her arms around the swimmer's midsection, keeping them close. Her hips started to move accordingly to Emily's movements and her whole body was on fire, the wound on her right thigh long forgotten.

Emily tried to keep control as she fastened her pace. She'd never been in a situation so sexual before and her hormones were screaming to get it over with as soon as possible, even though she didn't want. Ali undulating her hips on her thigh was also a big turn on and she found it hard to focus.

"More!" – Alison panted as she escaped from Emily's lips to latch her own onto the brunette's throat, controlling the urge of sucking her blood right here, right now.

That was enough to turn Emily into a writhing mass. She jerked her thigh against Ali so hard that she made the bed creak and the girl beneath her throw her head back in pleasure. Her hips moved along and her own center burned on Ali's thigh, begging for release. She wouldn't be able to bear this slow torture for much longer.

"Ali…" - Emily tried to forget the tingling feeling in her center by kissing Alison. The brunette was still a virgin and, as this was her first sexual experience, she was already so close to coming. The only thing that stopped her from doing so was her intent on making Ali come first because Ali was the one who needed that.

"Em…" – The blonde whispered into the kiss and cupped her face. Only then she remembered that Emily had never been in a situation like that… and Alison could tell she was close to coming undone from the wetness and the throbbing feeling on her thigh – "There's no need to hold back"

"I need to… make you… come first… Ah!" – She panted heavily and moaned, biting down Alison's neck, making her throw her back again, but the vampire didn't give up.

"Come for me, babe" - Alison whispered and sucked hard on Emily's neck.

"Ali!" – She screamed and panted as she lost control of her body. An explosive sensation spread from her center to her legs and arms to the tip of her toes. She writhed on top of Alison as she came undone and as the blonde peppered kisses on her face. Once almost all of her high, she pressed her knee as hard as she could on Ali's center. This time, it hit her right on the clit.

"Em..!" – When she felt her pleasure being pressured like this, Alison came too. It wasn't like her to come this fast, even less when they weren't even doing it properly, but the sight of Emily coming in her arms was far too exciting and it glued on the back of her mind.

When she came down from her high, she found Emily with her face buried on her chest. She was crying.

"What's wrong?" – She cupped Emily's face and asked, afraid that she might have hurt her during their… moment. Vampires can get a little… aggressive during sex.

"I'm sorry, Ali" – Em apologized again.

"I forgive you, Emily. I wanted to tell you in time, but Maya was faster and…" – Alison caught her tears with her thumb.

"I should've believed you, I should've never left" – Emily shook her head.

"So stay now…" – Alison pressed their fronts together.

"I couldn't even make you come first" – Emily said as she chuckled a laugh now.

"It's okay" – Alison smiled – "It was the first time you were in a situation like that and… I think you did great" – She blushed as she spoke the last part.

Emily blushed too and laughed, hiding her face in the crook of Ali's neck.

"How do we go from fighting to making out to laughing?" – Alison giggled.

"I don't know" – Emily placed a chaste kiss on Ali's neck – "But I promise from now and on I'll be around through every mood" – She yawned and their eyes lock in a moment of tenderness and sincerity.

Alison leaned in and kissed her – "Tired?"

Emily nodded and nuzzled her neck.

"Spoon me?" – Ali asked.

"Sure" – Emily rolled off the other girl and let Ali lie on her side before pressing their bodies together and letting her arm rest on Ali's stomach – "Goodnight, Alison" – And she kissed her temple.

"Goodnight, Em" – Ali guided Emily's hand to her mouth and kissed it before intertwining their fingers and falling into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

**Yay! Emison make up (and make out)!**

**Reviews: **

**infinitefalling: **Keep breathing, please! lol As for Spencer, there's something surely supernatural going on with her :)

**InLoveWithEmison: **My bad, hahaha. I get all those sisterly feelings too :P I love Em too... when she's being badass, not hooking up with some random girl who just showed up in town (Talia). Well, Aria saved Spencer and then Spencer saved Aria and then... lol

**mcmeli: **Don't worry, we're getting there xP. Nate is going cray cray, just wait. Aria is a traumatized human being. She'll never forget what happened to Mike and she'll take a time to see that not all vampires are bad.

**leon7272: **There it is, you lucky girl! You just won a prompt! :)

**H: **Yay, Spencer remembered! Mad Aria is always cool :P. Emily took Ali back in great style lol. Noel is a cutie when he wants to lol. Well, I gave you a clue on this chapter :)

**Guest: **We're getting there, don't worry ;)

**z: **Poor Ali, she's always getting the bad stuff. But she'll recover :)

**EmisonForLife: **Glad you enjoyed it! :)

**Reviews from New Year's Proposal:**

**Quinntana2: **Thanks! :) Emily, just like the other Liars, has the bad habit of always assuming the worst. Ali is such a sweetie, ain't she? :P

**Reviews from The Valentine's Party:**

**WeLoveEmison: **Thanks! :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! I've been sick all week long, so that's why this didn't come out sooner. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

In the morning, Maya was arranging her stuff, preparing to run away from Rosewood. She knew she had a job to finish, but staying could be far too dangerous. Eric wasn't just fooling around when he said he had big plans and, as far as she'd seen, there would be a lot of trouble around.

When she finished packing, she heard a knock on her door.

"Nate?!" – She was really surprised to see him again so soon, but Nate was a forgiving dude… or so she thought.

"Hello Maya" – There was a hint of menace on his face and body language.

Maya couldn't suppress her scream as he jumped on his throat.

* * *

Alison woke up to a warm body pressed against her own. She remembered the events from last night and wondered if it was all just a dream. Just in time, a soft breath on her neck reminded that all that happened was fucking real. Emily had gone to her. They made out on her bed and Emily spooned her. It was all real.

"Emily, it's time to wake up" – It killed Ali to bring her girlfriend out of her peaceful state of sleep, but they were having school a few hours from now and her mother could always barge in with no sense of education.

"Let me sleep" – Emily purred softly.

"I'd love to, but we have school" – Alison kissed her face.

"Hm, that's a good way to wake up" – The brunette captured those pink lips and wrapped her arms around Ali's neck. Ali kissed her back and deepened the kiss, caressing her palate softly with her tongue.

"How's your leg?" – Emily asked when they broke the kiss to breathe.

"Much better now" – That was true. Alison only felt a sting of pain compared to what she'd felt the days before.

"That's good…" – Emily kissed her nose and only then reality hit her – "Damn, I gotta go home!" – She pushed Ali away slightly and got up.

"Good luck trying to get past my mom and my brother" – The blonde smirked.

"Oh shit!" – Emily went to the window to see if there was any chance she'd survive the fall without any broken bones.

"You know, I could take you home" – Ali sneaked up behind her and hugged her from behind, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"Ali…" – Emily shuddered.

"You never run out of options when you're vampire" – In a swift move, Alison turns Emily around, making them face each other, and picks her up off the ground bridal style.

"Alison!" – Em yelled in surprise as her feet left the ground and she instantly wrapped her arms around the blonde. Then Ali opened up the window and jumped. Emily closed her eyes but, instead of landing safely, they kept fluctuating on the sky – "How are you doing this?!"

The vampire flew higher and higher to avoid being spotted by any observant citizen – "Elemental manipulation. Each vampire has more affinity with one or two elements. As you can tell, I have more affinity with the wind element"

"That's amazing!" – Emily hid her face on Ali' shoulder and the blonde felt her heart flutter at those words. For once in her life, she wasn't ashamed of being a vampire – "Stop right here!"

"Why?" – Alison arched her brow in curiosity.

"Kiss me" – Emily begged and her girlfriend complied. Damn, kissing 10 feet above the roofs was hot. The brunette could feel the chill breeze from the sky hitting her back while she pressed herself against the warmth of Ali's body. Alison, on the other hand, felt her cells exploding in joy so much that her powers were starting to fail.

"Em… I'm gonna let us fall" – She warned and Emily left her lips, leaving her gasping for air.

"Wow, do I have that effect on you?" – The brunette teased.

"You didn't even have to ask" – Ali winked and took Emily home with no further incidents.

* * *

Awkward was the new normal between the girls. Hanna was still not talking to Aria and the small brunette couldn't also look at Spencer's face, not after their night. Emily was the one keeping them together, as she was too in the clouds at the moment to catch anything strange.

However, when she spotted Alison walking down the hall in a light green dress, her mouth dropped and she stopped talking. Damn, she had a beautiful girlfriend. A hot damn beautiful girlfriend.

"Hello! Earth to Emily!" – Hanna called her back to reality – "Oh, it's Ali!"

"Hey girls" – The vampire smiled, her eyes lingering a moment longer in Emily.

"Alison" – Aria had a challenging look on her face – "I told you…"

"Aria!" – Spencer chimed in before the hunter could say something compromising – "This is not the time!"

"Wait, it's not the time for what?" – Hanna looked puzzled and so did Emily.

"We're just dealing with some stuff in English" – Spencer came up with a lie.

"Spencer, I'm not that dumb. I know you're keeping stuff from us. What is it?" – Hanna pressed and Alison looked at Aria accusingly.

"Guys, let's just drop it, okay?" – Emily was as confused as Hanna, but she knew that she had to wait before she could ask Alison about it.

"No, I can't drop it! Guys, we've been tearing apart from weeks!" – Hanna complained – "And I'm the only one who seems to care about it"

Before they could continue, a voice interrupted the conversation – "Girls, I need to tell you something! It's on the news everywhere!" – It was Mona.

Hanna glared at her – "Can't you see we're busy here?!"

"What is it, Mona?" – Alison asked with concern.

"The police found Maya's body on the woods. It appears that she was murdered" – She broke the news.

Emily's face went white and her body trembled. Sensing her girlfriend's shock, Alison reached for her hand and intertwined their fingers discreetly, brushing her thumb slightly against that tan skin.

"When did this happen?" – Aria asked and Mona gave her an inside look, one that only they'd recognize. Mona was talking to her as a hunter here. On the other hand, Spencer noticed the weird interaction and the gears in her brain started to work. She knew Aria was going to investigate.

"This morning. The body wasn't well hidden, as if the killer wanted it to be found" – Mona reported.

"And where's Nate?" – Emily asked because she truly cared for her ex.

"Nowhere to be seen" – Mona held a mysterious look.

This was too much for Emily. She broke down and started crying, afraid that something she'd done had triggered this unfortunate turn of events. She felt someone pulling her against something soft and was glad to realize that it was Alison. The vampire wrapped her arms around her girl and caressed her hair tenderly, while using her powers to soothe her. The other girls watched the scene with different expressions: Hanna had a shocked look; Spencer looked as if she was thinking deeply; Mona held a sly smile and Aria furrowed her brows in anger.

"I gotta go to class" – Aria walked away.

"Well, me too" – Mona just shrugged it off.

"Hanna, we have to go too, otherwise Mr. Fitz won't let us in" – Spencer used an excuse to distract the blonde.

Once they were all gone, the halls were empty and Alison allowed herself to kiss the top of Emily's head – "It's going to be okay. I won't let anyone touch you"

"W-What if it was Nate who did it?" – Em pulled away from Alison's chest and looked at her face.

The blonde closed her eyes and didn't answer. Instead, she placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Ali…" – Emily shuddered as she felt those pink lips on her own. The vampire, then, kissed her tears away.

However, nothing lasts forever.

"_Alison DiLaurentis, please report to the principal's office!_" – A voice announced through the halls and the walls.

Emily had a puzzled look on her face and Alison dreaded the fact that she had to leave her girl like this. Truthfully, she didn't know what was that call about.

"I'll be back, I promise" – And she kissed her girl one last time.

* * *

For the first time in her life, Spencer couldn't pay attention to Russian History. Her mind was working on the information Mona had given them and what Aria would do about it. Once in a while, she wandered back to the night she spent together with the hunter.

It was all messy and she didn't know what to do because she'd never been with a girl before, but, somehow, all pieces fell into place. And the memory of Aria trembling and gasping underneath her made her heart race. But then, Spencer remembered, she woke alone in the couch, as Aria left earlier in the morning.

She went back to reality when she saw a brunette head walking by through the window of the classroom and she, somehow, felt it was Aria. Instantly, she got up from her desk and left the class, leaving an astounded teacher behind.

By the time she reached the hall, Aria was almost on her way out of the school.

"Aria, wait!" – She ran to her.

"Spencer!" – The small girl turned to face her friend.

Spencer grabbed her wrist – "Take me with you" – She pleaded.

"I can't. You know what will happen if you go" – Aria refused.

"I can be useful! You only have to teach me how to fire a gun" – Spencer bargained and looked at Aria.

"Spencer, you almost got killed last time!" – Aria scolded – "This is not a videogame! I spent one year training in freaking Iceland. I know how many people die doing this! Believe me, if I had a choice, I wouldn't do it either"

"Then, don't go" – Spencer put her fingers on the wound on Aria's neck and traced it.

"I have to" – Aria controlled the need to bite her lips.

"Please!" – Spencer surprised her and hugged her tight, not wanting to give the hunter room for escape.

"Spence…" – The pressure from that slim body pressed against her own evoked memories from last night, when she'd held Spencer so close to her as Spencer…

Aria shook her head and forced the memory away. It was only a night and it was never going to happen again.

"Let me go, Spencer!" – She ordered.

"No!" – The smart girl refused and held her tighter until she felt all her body going numb – "What is going on?"

Aria escaped from her arms – "I'm using telepathy to paralyze you"

"Aria…" – Spencer begged one last time.

"It's time for you to go, Spence" – The hunter used her powers and pushed he friend down the hall as farther as she could and walked out the door.

"Aria!" – Spencer cried one last time before the other girl escaped.

* * *

_Going to the police station. Seems like a camera spotted me in Spencer's barn that night _– The text from Alison said – _I'll go to your place later_

Emily's heart clenched. All she wanted to do was be in Alison's arms.

"Who's texting you?" – Hanna asked.

"Oh! It's Ali" – Em was almost caught off guard – "She's saying she'll stop by my house later"

"Great. Then we'll have a lot of time to talk" – Hanna dragged her out of school – "I'm following you to your house" – She announced.

When they arrived there, they found a note from Pam saying she was out to buy groceries. Then, Hanna rushed Emily to the bedroom so they could talk without being interrupted.

"Don't play me dumb, Em" – The blonde crossed her arms – "I know something is up between you and Ali and I know something is up with Aria and Spencer too"

"I know nothing about Aria and Spencer" – Emily said and it was the truth.

"Then what's up with Ali?" – Hanna squinted her eyes.

"It's complicated…" – Em trailed off.

"It must be" – She agreed – "Listen, Emily, I'm not blind. I've seen her storm off of a party after we saw you and Maya together. I've seen you pretend she doesn't exist. And I've seen that hug she gave you today. Are you two together or not?!" – She asked bluntly.

Before Emily could answer, the doorbell rang.

"It must be Ali" – Big mistake.

"Oh, then I'll ask her myself" – Hanna ran down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hanna, wait!" – Emily yelled from the stairs, but the blonde didn't listen.

"Oh, it's you Nate" – The blonde decided to ask Em about him later. Right now, she wondered why he was here. Was it something to do with Maya.

"You're not the one that I was expecting, but you'll certainly do it" – He said with a sly smile before he jumped on Hanna's throat.

Nate easily tackled her down and pierced her neck, drawing out a lot of blood. The girl fought back, but he was too strong. Slowly, though, Hanna began to lose consciousness.

"Stop it!" – Emily watched the scene horrified from the stairs. In a rush to save Hanna's life, she jumped on Nate and pushed him away from her friend

Nate's back hit the wall as he wiped his mouth – "You're quite strong, did you know that?!"

"What happened to you, Nate?!" – Emily stood in front of Hanna to protect her.

"YOU happened to me!" – He sent a blast of flames in Emily's direction and she flew against the opposite wall. Then, he attacked Hanna again and went back to sucking her blood.

Emily gasped as her back hit the wall. Her arms were aching and she suspected they got burned from Nate's attack. She knew he was a vampire and she knew she couldn't fight him. The only thing she could do was stall some time until Alison arrived there.

But what if Alison wasn't strong enough to kill him? What if Nate hurt Alison? Emily couldn't handle those thoughts. Instead, she did the only thing she could do in that situation.

"Nate, leave her alone, please!" – She begged.

The vampire tore his lips away from his prey and spoke – "I'm gonna finish her just like I finished Maya. And you're gonna watch it"

"Please, just leave her alone! If you do, I'll do anything you want" – Emily got down on her knees – "Please!"

Nate considered the offer. He wanted to make Emily suffer by watching him kill off one of her friends. But also, he knew that, the longer he stayed there, the bigger was the possibility of being found by a hunter. If he could take Emily anywhere, why stay?

"Fine" – He dropped Hanna's limp body on the floor and he tore a piece of his shirt, wrapping it around Emily's eyes – "You're gonna wish you'd never left me"

* * *

When Aria arrived at Noel Kahn's cabin, he, Caleb, Mona and Ezra were already there.

"What is he doing here?" – She pointed at the vampire.

"One: this is my cabin" – He smirked – "Two: I know something that might help you"

"Like what?" – Aria challenged.

"You may be surprised with what you hear" – Noel warned – "But I saw Nate storm off Maya's apartment the night before she was murdered. She was with Emily back then"

"Emily?! What does she have to do with all of this?" – Aria questioned.

"As far as we know, she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time" – Ezra said.

"As far as I know, there might be a vampire interested in her" – Mona teased.

Aria instantly attacked Noel, holding him by the neck – "Back away from her, Noel!"

"Who said that it was me?! It's Alison, you idiot!" – Noel pushed her away and immediately regretted by putting Ali in the middle of this conversation.

"She's gonna deal with me, then" – Aria stepped back.

"Aria, calm down!" – Ezra put his hand on her shoulders – "It doesn't mean that Alison is going to hurt Emily just because she is a vampire"

"Say that to my brother" – She replied acidly – "And to him" – She pointed at Noel – "He used to date me only so he could feed on my energy, do you know that?!"

"Okay, Aria, all vampires are bad" – Caled rolled her eyes in annoyance – "So let's move forward, please!"

"Well, we need to track him down" – Mona turned on her radar and it detected a bright red spot – "Oh shit!"

"What did you find?" – Caleb leaned over her.

"The radar spotted a vampire near Emily's house" – Mona commented and all the other guys leaned over her to see it.

"It could be Alison" – Ezra tried to be optimistic.

"No, it couldn't be. It's a bright red spot, which represents a vampire that's drunk human blood regularly. Alison doesn't like blood" – Noel said.

"Maybe she took a liking after tasting Emily's" – Aria smirked

"Would you please shut up?!" – Caleb snorted.

"Look, it's moving!" – Mona pointed at the red spot.

"It means we should probably go" – Caleb said.

"I'll do it. If it's a false alarm, I can always use the excuse I wanted her help with homework" – Aria proposed.

"Fine… but Caleb is taking you. He's faster than a car" – Mona said.

Caleb just rolled his eyes and shapeshifted.

The first thing Caleb and Aria found at Emily's doorstep was Hanna's body. The blonde girl had her throat torn open and she was bleeding a lot.

"Hanna!" – Aria rushed to her and immediately pulled out her medicine, which stopped one from turning into a vampire.

"Wait! She doesn't have enough blood!" – Caleb remarked.

It was true. Hanna had lost too much blood and this medicine, made of eggs and honey, was potent. If it didn't dissolve through her body, it might give Hanna overdose and then she'll surely die.

"But if I don't…" – It was a challenging decision to Aria. As much as she hated vampires, she might lose Hanna if she didn't allow her turn into one.

"If you do, she'll die. If you don't, at least she'll have a chance" – Caleb convinced her with that as he texted Mona. She answered that the red spot on her radar was moving – "We have to go"

"We can't leave her there!" – Aria interjected.

"Aria, a vampire might have Emily. Is that a reason enough for you to move?" – Caleb arched his brow.

"Just let me give some coagulant" – Aria always had a bag of medicine with her. It's always useful when you're a hunter and you never know what you will find – "There" – She applied the medicine on her friend.

"Let's go!" – Caleb changed back to his wolf status.

* * *

_I'm here_ – Alison texted, but got no answer. Then she walked out of the car, only to find Spencer rushing to her.

"Ali!" – The brunette called.

"Hey Spence! Have you seen Emily?!" – Alison asked.

"No, I haven't. But I've seen Aria and Caleb around here. He could turn into a wolf" – Spencer furrowed her brow while Alison just confirmed one of her suspects: she'd always thought that Mona had alliances with werewolves since she had a vague memory of being carried around by something with fur when she got shot by a holy water bullet.

"I think you misunderstood, Spence" – Alison lied.

"Don't lie to me, Ali! I know that you're a vampire" – Spencer said with confidence – "I found out about Aria and then she told me some stuff"

"I bet she told you I'm a big bad vampire" – Ali rolled her eyes.

"She did" – Spencer nodded – "But I don't believe her and I need your help"

"Why?"

"I think something happened to Emily"

Adrenaline rushed through Ali's veins – "Let's go!"

Then, the girls went to the front door only to find Hanna's body.

"Hanna!" – Spencer screamed.

"She's been bitten" – Alison stated and ran to her friend too. She started to use her healing powers on her, but then she noticed something – "I think she's turning"

"What?!" – Spencer exclaimed – "No! It's not possible" Aria's been here, she must've given her the same medicine she gave to me that day"

_Nate has your girl. I'll give you the coordinates_ – Her phone vibrated, showing that Noel texted her.

"I gotta go. Nate's got Emily" – She announced.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**InLoveWithEmison: **Thank God she's gone lol. Thank you! I was looking forward to what you guys would think of that (kinda) smut scene :). Looks like Sparia did more than just a kiss, lol :)

**H: **Thanks for the compliment :). Noel deserves an award, really. I wish I had a friend like him, only not *don'tknowifthisisavalidexpressioninEnglishlol*. Yeah, Nate is really cray cray and he did hunt Maya first lol. And yeah, Nate went after Em while Ali was out. So... you deserve an award for being the best fortune teller in town! Lol

**z: **Yay! Sparia kissed! And Nate is crazy vampire now, lol! As for Emison make out moment, thanks for the compliment :)

**mcmeli: **Yay! Sparia and Emison at the same chapter! *toomanyfeelingsinmyheart*. Yeah, Nate turned into a vampire because he thinks Maya turned Emily. Point for you, lol!

**leon7272: **Thanks! I'm already working on that one shot :)

**Caitlin141414: **Thanks for reviewing! :)

**Guest: **Yay for Emison!


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! This chapter is kinda short, but it's very intense. I hope you enjoy it!**

**WARNING: Slight mention of rape and violence**

* * *

As soon as she got Noel's text, Alison started to move. He also sent some coordinates, indicating where Nate might be.

"Alison, wait!" – Spencer rushed behind her.

"You should stay here, Spence. He's dangerous" – She warned.

"I know. I'm prepared" – The brunette took out two guns from the back of her jeans, which surprised the vampire.

"Where'd get that?"

"My sister is a hunter too. I stole them from her" – Spencer explained.

"Why did you have this planned?" – Alison asked.

"Because I knew Aria would do something about it and I wanted to help her" - Spencer admitted and Ali gave her a puzzled look.

"Well… I could use some back up" – Alison conceded hesitantly, wondering if it was a mistake to put this eager human in the middle of a supernatural battle.

"Thanks, Ali" – Spence handed her a gun and gave her an honest smile.

"You'd better be used to flying" – The blonde smirked.

"What do you mean by that?!" – Spencer arched her eyebrow.

"Get on my back" – Alison ordered, kneeled on the ground and signaled Spencer to climb on her. Hesitantly, the brunette complied, wrapping her arms around Ali's neck and her legs around her waist.

"Let's go!" – Ali handed Spencer her phone and jumped to the sky – "Can you tell me the coordinates?"

Spencer screamed as the cold breeze hit her face. Then, she read Noel's coordinates and her mind instantly pictured the place where Nate might be – "Bitch, I can give you an address if you want"

* * *

"Nate, stop!" – Emily cried and tried to push him off her as he forced himself inside of her.

"No wonder Maya was so into you. You're so tight" – He shushed in her ear and started to move, breaking in and out of her. Emily felt so disguted that she wanted to throw up.

She was bleeding right now. She was hurting right now. But all of it was worth when she knew that Hanna was probably safe. She was sure that someone must be looking for her; someone must have put two and two together. _Ali…_

"God, Emily" – Nate moaned as his movements became more aggressive. It didn't take long for the swimmer feel something slick and warm staining her walls. She started to cry as he just got up and zippered his pants.

"Ali" – She called. Where was she? She must be looking for her! What if Alison didn't notice her absence? What if…

Emily didn't have the time to fulfill her thoughts as a hand slapped her face. Then, she faced the ground as she pulled up her pants to cover her humiliation.

"I just gave you a great orgasm and you're whispering someone's else name" – Nate had a sick smile on his face – "But don't worry! After I'm done with you, I'll go after this Ali person"

"Leave her alone!" – Emily didn't know how she found the strength to growl.

"Woah! Angry, are we?" – He mocked – "You're in no position to boss around" – And then he pierced his fangs on her throat mercilessly. For the second time, Emily found herself bleeding and hurting.

"Hey Nate!" – Before he could suck her to death, a voice called. Nate left her neck to look up and a brown wolf jumped on him, tackling him down. Emily looked up to find her savior, wishing it was Alison. It was only Aria.

"Are you alright?!" –Aria rushed to her side. Before she could answer, Nate got to his feet and threw a fire ball at the wolf.

"Caleb!" – Aria cried.

To get rid of the flames, Caleb returned to his human shape – "I'm alright! Take care of Emily, Aria!"

"That's what we'll see" – Nate jumped onto him and they got into a brawl fight. However, Caleb was much weaker in his human shape and Nate had drunk human blood at least twice recently, making him much stronger. He was beating the crap out of the werewolf when he felt his whole body go numb. As Caleb had time to breathe, he looked up at Aria.

"Get my gun, Caleb!" – Aria ordered and the boy staggered back to his feet. His body hurt so much he thought he might have a broken rib or two. Aria's face twisted as he tried to walk to her as fast as he could. When he was about to get that gun, Aria let out a gasp and he was hit from behind by a fire blast.

"CALEB!" – Aria tried to go to him, temporarily forgetting that Emily was the one needing protection, but her head spun and she stumbled down.

"Oh my my, look what we got here" – Nate was standing just a few inches away from her. In one swift movement, he grabbed her by the head and lifted her before punching her on the face.

"ARIA!" – Emily cried.

The hunter tried to clear her mind as Nate got closer and nuzzled her neck – "Hum… You're human. You'd make a great meal" – Aria swallowed hard.

"Let her go!" – Emily rose to her feet – "Let her go and I'll do anything you want, Nate"

"Emily, no!" – Aria pleaded.

"You're so easy to convince, Em" – Nate smirked and punched Aria hard on the ribs, making her throw up.

"Nate, please!" – Emily had tears on her eyes.

"I was just making sure she doesn't interrupt us again, sweetie" – He walked to her, dug his hand on her hair and yanked her head back – "Now, where were we?"

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" – Before Nate's fangs could pierce her neck again, a tornado coming from the window hit him and sent him against the wall. Wait… wind! That could only mean… Alison!

"Emily, are you okay?!" – The vampire rushed to her side and pulled her head on her lap. When she noticed the two bloody spots on Emily's neck, Ali saw red. How dare Nate put his dirty fangs on that tender skin?! The anger was so much that Alison even forgot the tingling in her teeth upon feeling the scent of Emily's blood.

"Ali…" – Emily smiled through the pain and nuzzled the blonde's rib while feeling her fingers caressing her scalp – "You're here"

Alison held her tight and used her powers to heal her girlfriend while she glared the man unconscious by the window to death.

* * *

Spencer didn't make much of an entrance because Ali just barged in throwing a tornado into the room. As discreetly as she could, she observed the room. Nate had been thrown against the window and there was an unconscious boy in a black jumpsuit on the other corner of the room. Her heart skipped a beat when she found Aria struggling to get on her feet.

"Aria!" – She went to her friend to help her up. That's when she noticed that Aria probably had a broken rib (or two) –"Don't! Lie back!"

"Spencer?!" – The hunter's mind whirled around and she couldn't think properly. She remembered Caleb – "Caleb… You gotta help him" – She breathed out and pointed at the boy in the jumpsuit.

"What happened to him?" – The smart girl asked.

"Nate beat him up. He's got some burns too" – Aria explained.

"Okay. Don't move!" – She warned and went to Caleb. He indeed had some burns, a few of which were second degree. Spencer wanted to rip off his jumpsuit, but was afraid of hurting him if the fabric got stuck on the skin. So, she decided to just rip off his suit in places where she was absolutely sure there were no second degree burns around.

"What are you doing here?" – Aria dragged herself to them.

"I thought I told you not to move" – Spencer retorted.

"I thought I told you to stay out of this" – Aria snapped back – "But I guess Alison had other plans" – She winced after she spoke and put her hand on her broken rib.

"You sit and stay here" – Spencer put Aria as delicately as possible against the wall.

"I take care of Caleb. You need to give Emily this" – She handed a needle to Spencer and then rest her head back on the wall.

* * *

"I've checked on Aria and Caleb. They'll be fine" – Spencer announced as she came closer to Ali and Em.

"Spence?!" – Emily looked surprised – "What are you…?"

"She knows it all, Em. She came to help me" – Alison answered and stroked those jet black streaks once again. Spencer watched the whole scene carefully, noticing the tenderness in Ali's gestures towards the other girl.

"Ali, we have to take them to the hospital" – She advised, noticing the two bloody holes on Em's neck.

"So, you're Ali" – Nate's voice startled the trio. Spencer's hand searched for the gun hidden in the back of her jeans, but she wasn't brash enough to pull it out. Alison, on the other hand, stood up fiercely and stepped in front of Emily protectively – "It's gonna be awesome when Emily sees me killing you" – Then, he sent a blast of fire in her direction.

Alison fought back and sent out a blast of makeshift fire. Her anger was enough to bulk it up so the two blasts had the same power. Worried about the flames getting out of control, Ali sent a huge hurricane to dissipate the flames. It worked and Nate was startled because of her abilities.

Then, she took advantage of his distraction and ran to him. She punched him on the stomach, making him kneel on the ground and throw up, and kicked him on the face.

"Ali!" – Emily went to the blonde.

"Emily, wait!" – Spencer rushed behind her – "I have to give you this needle" – But the other brunette didn't listen.

Nate's body rolled to the deck of his apartment and Alison walked to him calmly before grabbing him by the head and making his body hang on the air. Nate looked down at the fall before smirking – "You wouldn't"

Ali's face didn't move an inch – "Try me"

"I would survive the fall anyway. I'm a vampire now" – He argued.

"I know, I'm a vampire too" – Alison stated – "That's why I'm gonna make sure your head smashes against the street and that your brain stains the blacktop"

"No, please!" – This seemed to trigger the tiny remain of humanity in Nate.

"Too late" – Ali moved her hand to the back of his neck so he could face the world down there.

"Ali, wait!" – Emily called by the deck.

"I'm gonna make him pay for what he did to you" – Alison didn't dare look back.

"No, Ali, you're not like him" – Emily got closer to her and hugged her gently from behind – "You're not a murderess. You're sweet, smart and caring… You're my Ali" – Emily hid her face on the back of the blonde's shoulder and a lonely tear escaped from her eyes.

When she felt something wet and warm marking her skin through the fabric of her dress, Alison's anger disappeared. Her eyes lost all their fierceness and her hand loosened its tight on Nate's head. She returned him to the safety of the deck and tossed him aside.

Then, she turned around in Emily's embrace to face her – "I'm sorry that you had to see this" – And she hugged her back.

"I know" – Em whispered softly and placed a tender kiss on the vampire's neck.

Unaware to them, Nate had risen to his feet. Stumbling, he found Aria's gun on the ground and picked it up, pointing it at Alison. Just then, Emily looked up and found Nate with the gun.

"ALI!" – She pushed them both to the ground as Nate shot. Then, she heard another shot and closed her eyes, waiting for a faint scream and the subtle scent of blood. However, none of that happened.

The girls looked up to find Nate lying on the floor with a hole on his forehead and Spencer's trembling hands pointing a gun at him.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**InLoveWithEmison: **Nate is cookoo! I didn't plan on making Hanna a vampire, but it felt so natural at the moment lol. I rescued her, man! Not before she suffered, but anyways... hahahaha. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**mcmeli: **Sparia happened! Yay! That scene was so heartbreaking to write! :( Aria's telepathy will be explained later, lol. Bye bye, Maya. The bitch ain't coming back. Yeah, Nate hurt Em and he got shot by Spencer, so...

**Jessica851: **Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this one as much! :)

**H: **We might think alike - at least it's better than the spirit idea *creepylol*. Emison kissing literally on the clouds, lol! That was a funny moment to write :). Yeah, I kinda dragged Hanna into the supernatural world without she wanting to, lol. Is Em going to be a vampire? Maybe... who knows... she didn't take the needle, did she? Lol. Well, he took her to his apartment *dumbNate* where he raped her and tried to kill her. Thank God he's evil but he's kinda dumb. Ali got her girl and became furious, lol! Furious Ali is über dangerous! And about Eric... who knows? Lol. No predictions, this time? xP

**Olive: **I don't what's gonna be Emily's destiny, but I can say that you're not totally wrong on this, lol. Emison as an invincible, strong and hot couple sounds awesome! Noel is such a cutie, ain't he? Well, Emily was rescued and Nate was killed, but there might be collateral damage. Thanks for the compliment! :)

**leon7272: **Vampire Hanna, yay! No makeouts, this time but, who knows next chapter? :P

**Guest: **Thanks! :)

**booklover457: **Well, she was bitten by Nate and didn't take her needle, so, who knows?! :P


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Despite my lack of time, I was able to pull off this one. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Spencer, how did you…?" – Alison stared in shock and awe as the brunette put the gun down.

"I don't know, I just saw him pointing his gun at you and I…" – Spencer was surprised at herself. She didn't even know how to handle a gun, nevermind aim it like that. But when she glanced from the tail of her eye Nate trying to shoot her friends, she didn't think twice. She just got the gun and, somehow, her brain worked it out and she shot him perfectly on the head.

"It's okay, Spence" – She must've spaced out because Alison was now on her side – "Let's get the others"

Then, the trio returned to the apartment and found Aria sitting against the wall breathing hard.

"What are we gonna do with those two?" – Emily asked.

"I don't know. Do you have a car?" – Alison asked Aria.

"No, I came by Caleb" – Aria answered softly and took a deep breath, even though it hurt her ribs – "Ali… son?" – She called the nickname and then completed the name because she wasn't sure if she was allowed to call the blonde like that anymore.

"Yes?" – Ali frowned.

"I'm sorry about what I said… about you being a vampire… I was too blinded by Mike's death that I…" – Aria breathed out and winced in pain.

Ali kneeled beside her and took her hand – "You don't have to say anything" – And the two girls smiled softly to each other – "Now, we need to call someone"

"I'll call Ezra" – Emily and Ali eyed her in inquiry – "Mr. Fitz" – She corrected – "I'll call Mr. Fitz and he'll tell Mona about this and pick us up"

And so she did.

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital, Aria and Caleb were immediately rushed to the ER while the other girls were directed to the waiting room. There, they found Ashley fiddling a magazine.

"Mrs. M!" – Emily went to her as soon as she spotted the woman.

"Hello girls" – The woman watched them and there was comprehension in her eyes. She knew they knew.

"How's Hanna?" – Alison asked.

Ashley chuckled – "She'll be fine, just never the same"

"It means that…" – Spencer quickly put two and two together.

"Yes, she's a vampire now" – Ashley blurted out and the girls widened their eyes in surprise – "Don't tell me you didn't know"

"I thought that maybe…" – Emily was in loss of words.

"Wren tried everything he could, but Hanna's blood had already absorbed the vampire virus. That's the curse of adaptability, I guess" – She trailed off.

"What do you mean by that?" – Spencer arched her brow.

"Haven't you guys noticed how fast Hanna recovered from her broken leg? Haven't you guys ever wondered why she wasn't affected at all by the smoke when she got into the Cavanaugh house? It's because Hanna has the gift of adaptability!" – Ashley explained – "This gift runs in my blood" – She traced the veins on her arm – "I'm as a hunter as you and Emily are, and as Hanna used to be before she was turned"

"What do you mean by that? I'm a hunter?" – Emily couldn't believe that.

"You're a hunter from a prestigious family, Emily. Wayne works for the army chasing down supernatural creatures all over the world. You should be proud" – The woman revealed.

"So I'm a hunter too… just like Aria?" – Spencer asked, her insides bubbling in happiness because now the short brunette had no excuse to push her away.

"Yes, just like her too" – Ashley thought that was a rather odd question to ask, but just shrugged it off.

"About Hanna… I will help her if she needs some advice" – Ali chimed in.

"Thank you, Alison. She surely will" –Ashley thanked sincerely.

* * *

An hour later, Emily was sitting on the bench outside the hospital. The parents had barged into the E.R and Peter was scolding Ashley for revealing the truth to the girls. Byron argued that the girls already knew and that they deserved the truth.

While they talked, Spencer set off to visit Aria while Alison went to the canteen to buy snacks to them. It didn't take long for the blonde to return and sit beside her.

"How are you feeling?" – Ali handed her a chocolate bar and squeezed her hand.

"All mixed up. It's just too much for a day" – Emily looks away.

"How does it feel to be a hunter?" – The vampire tried to lighten up a bit the mood.

"I don't know" – Emily shrugged – "But I promise you one thing" – She looked at Ali's light blue eyes – "I'm gonna work hard to be strong enough to protect you"

"Em, you don't have to" – Her eyes sparkled with affection and she took it to the heart that Emily deeply cared about her. However, she was also scared that, if the brunette tried to protect, she'd get herself in trouble.

"I can't keep playing the damsel" – Emily muttered.

"Em, don't you know you save me every day?" – Alison ran her fingers through the swimmer's hair and cupped her face.

"How?" – She asked incredulously.

"With your tenderness, with your heart… with your kisses" – The blonde leaned in for a slow kiss. Emily forgot for a moment that they were in a public space and placed her hand on Ali's waist, pulling her close.

Ali tried to deepen the kiss and that's when Emily froze. Immediately, images of Nate touching her in all the inappropriate places. Her sudden disgust made her push Alison away and slide further to the corner of the bench.

"I'm sorry. I forgot we were in public" – Alison misunderstood Em's rejection.

"It's not that" – Emily remained far away from her girlfriend.

"Emily, are you okay?" – Ali put her hand on her shoulder – "I think you should have a checkup" – The vampire was worried that Nate had hurt her girl while she was away and she dreaded that thought.

"Ali, I'm alright, okay? Just because I'm human doesn't mean that I'm fragile!" – Emily snapped. The reason she didn't want to have a checkup is that she was afraid that the doctors might find out that she'd been raped. After the thrill of her rescue was gone, the weight of what happened earlier started to fall down on her shoulders. She felt so disgusted with herself that she wanted to throw up.

"Em, I never meant that…" – Alison's fingers pressed on her shoulder to call her attention and she turned to face the blonde. Big mistake. Her eyes locked with Ali's and she felt all of her walls crumble down.

She gives up as her head rests on the crook of Alison's neck and the vampire's arms wrap around her shoulder – "I just wanna go home" – And she placed a tender kiss on Ali's pulse point and let her arm drape over the blonde's stomach.

"Em…" – She breathed out.

Not that Emily would admit it but, after everything that happened, Alison felt like home to her.

* * *

_One month later… _

"I give up! I just can't do it!" – Hanna let the water she was controlling splash back into the river.

"Hanna, come on! You can't just give up!" – Emily cheered. Since the girls found out about their identities, they were training hard to fully develop their powers. This was even harder for Hanna because she had to learn a different kind of life.

"Han, I know it's hard, I really do" – Ali sighed – "But you gotta keep trying" – Since the other blonde woke up hungry and confused on a hospital bed, Ali's been helping her overcome her adaptation problems.

"It's easy for you to say it. You were born like this" – Hanna scoffs.

"But I know how hard it is to assemble the basics of elemental control" – Alison replied – "We usually have affinity with one element or two at most"

"But how can you do this? I mean, wasn't it natural to you?" – Hanna questioned.

"No, it wasn't. I have more affinity with the wind element, but, to control it, I had to learn the basics of water element" – The more experienced vampire explained.

"Why'd do it?"

"Because water is the easiest one to understand. Water is fluid and visible, whereas the air is invisible, the earth is hard and the fire requires emotional balance" – Alison lectured.

"Oh…" – Hanna was surprised at how deep this content was.

"Let me show you" – Ali drew a long piece of water out of the river and snaked it all around her body, much to Emily's admiration.

"Okay, Em, stop drooling or I'll control the water coming out of your mouth" – Hanna joked and the brunette blushed. Since the Nate event, she and Ali had come out to their friends and their families. Her mom had no complaints, as Alison had saved her life twice already. On the other hand, she felt that Jessica, Ali's mom, didn't really approve of their relationship.

"I-I'm not staring!" – Emily stuttered and looked down.

"Hanna, focus!" – Alison scolded and then her mouth quirked a smile – "Em, save it for later, will ya?"

"Oh my God, I can't even be around you now!" – Hanna was going to playfully throw water at Alison but, as her hand touched the river, an hydro jet hit Ali right on the face – "Oh my God! How did I do it?!"

Alison wiped her face – "You wanted to throw water at me from the very beginning, didn't you?"

"I did, but not like this…" – She answered and then a gust hit her right on the face, messing up with her perfectly combed hair.

"Elemental control works with your thoughts" – Alison explained and smirked – "And payback is a bitch"

* * *

At the Hastings backyard, Melissa and Spencer were training hard too. The elder sister was teaching the younger how to use the Hastings nunchaku… or at least she was trying.

"Ouch!" – Spencer whined as the weapon hit her knee while she tried to whirl it around – "Using this is scientifically impossible!"

"No, it's not" – Melissa chuckled, remembering the time she had to learn how to use the nunchaku. She had thought it was impossible too, but she eventually got the nag of it – "Spencer, do you know why the Hastings use a nunchaku?"

"Because we are complicated" – The teenage responded with a smirk.

"Kind of" – Melissa replied – "It's because the nunchaku is one of the hardest weapons to tame and only the ones with the most skill could do it. We are the Hastings, our special power is intelligence, so it's only natural we learn how to use the hardest weapon around"

"I don't see how to use it to defend myself" – Spencer argued.

"Give me that" – Melissa took the nunchaku from her sister and went closer to a thick tree – "Pay attention" – She said as she whipped the weapon against the tree harshly. Much to Spencer's surprise, the tree's trunk cracked – "Do you see that?"

"That's… amazing!" – Spencer didn't think two little staffs linked by a chain had so much attack power.

"Keep watching" – Melissa started to whirl the nunchaku around her and went to Spencer as if she were attacking her. Spencer was so distracted by the weapon that she didn't realize Melissa's low kick until it was too late.

"Ouch! That hurts!" – She complained.

"This is to show you how nunchakus can be used as a distraction as well" – Melissa lectured as she tossed the weapon back to her sister.

"Okay, I'll keep trying" – Spencer let a resigned sigh and went back to whirling the nunchaku. She was doing great until she lost control and the little staff hit her right on the forehead.

"Ouch!" – Spencer rubbed her forehead as Melissa chuckled. Then, the two of them heard a soft laugh. It was Aria.

"Time for a break" – Melissa announced as she went back to the barn – "I'll let the two of you talk" – And she closed the door.

"Don't laugh, seriously. It hurt" – Spencer continued to rub her forehead.

"I know. I've had some accidents when I was learning to use my staff too" – Aria smiled softly and they remained quiet for a moment. As much as their friendship had returned to the way it was before, there was still an awkwardness to it none of them was willing to let go. Maybe it had something to do with the night they couldn't quite forget.

Aria came closer to her and took some crushed arnica out of her pocket. As a professional hunter, she always carried healing items around. She put some of it on her fingers, tiptoed so she could reach Spencer's forehead and rubbed it against the growing bump.

"Aria, what are you doing?" – Spencer was slightly startled.

"I'm rubbing arnica against your bump. It's a natural medicine" – Aria explained, drew her hand away and placed her heels back on the ground.

"Thanks, I guess" – Spencer rubbed the back of her head shyly and only then did she notice that Aria was standing way too close to her.

"You're welcome" – The professional hunter seemed to notice their short distance too as she looked away – "Anyway, I have to go. I just came to check on you"

"See you at school?"

"See you at school"

"Goodbye, Aria" – The girls smiled slightly as Spencer watched Aria walking away.

* * *

Caleb, Mona and Noel were having their weekly meeting at the vampire's cabin when they heard a few knocks on the door. Noel hesitantly opened the door as their mystery visitor turned out to be Toby.

"Toby, what are you doing here?! I thought I told you to stay away!" – Caleb exclaimed.

"Something happened in Ravenswood" – The other boy stated.

"It better be something important" – Mona rolled her eyes, as she thought Toby was just wasting his chance to be free away.

"The werewolves in Ravenswood are disappearing. I'm the only one left" – Toby said finally.

Caleb, Mona and Noel exchanged apprehensive looks. Who the hell was making those wolves disappear?

* * *

**So... Toby is back, Hanna is a vampire and Spencer is having trouble with nunchakus, lol**

**Reviews:**

**Caitlin141414: **I think Emily would pretty much enjoy being a vampire. I don't know about Hanna, though, lol.

**mcmeli: **Aria apologized to Ali! Of course, after she basically saved her ass and defeated Nate single handedly xP. Nah, Spencer is okay with that ;). Let's see what Eric has for us ;).

**InLoveWithEmison: **Told you Nate would go insane :/. Yeah, Alison saved the day :). Good thing Nate is dead now, lol.

**H: **Yeah xD. Well, theoretically, her first will be Ali. And Alison would've ripped Nate's head off had she known he'd raped Em. Emily didn't take the needle, so let's wait :). Yay, Spencer saved Emison! Eric wants something like that, lol

**leon7272: **Hope you liked your first taste of vampire Hanna. You want two things, but only one of them will happen in the next chapter. Take your shot :)

**Guest: **Yes! Go, Spencer! Yeah, it was even intense to write.

**spezria26: **Thank you for your two reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed the story and the plot! :). As for vampire sex, stay for a little longer and you just might get it xP.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi guys! I know I took long to update, but I hope this cap. makes up for my delay, hohoho! Enjoy!**

* * *

"What about Miranda?!" – Caleb asked. Miranda was like a sister to him and he was deeply worried about her.

"She was the last one to be captured. Now there's only me" – Toby dreaded the answer because he felt that, for a second time, he wasn't strong enough to protect someone he loved. First Spencer and now Miranda.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER! WHEN I LEFT, YOU SAID YOU WOULD PROTECT HER!"– Caleb grabbed Toby by the shirt in an enraged frenzy. The blue-eyed boy didn't even react, as he understood his friend's pain.

"Caleb, let him!" – Noel yanked the brunet's hands off Toby and used his powers to control Caleb just in case he began to transform.

"There's no need to use your powers on me, Noel" – Caleb let Toby go and walked out of the cabin.

"Should I go after him?" – Toby asked even if he knew the answer.

"It's better to give him some time" – Mona answered sympathetically – "But we should start moving"

* * *

Jessica made the most of Alison's absence at home and went to talk to Jason.

"Jason? Did you do what I asked you to?" – His mother leaned in the doorway.

"Yes, mom" – He nodded – "I made sure no one will find it" – Then his fingers traced the small snow glove decorating the furniture on their living room.

"Good" – She sighed – "We may need it in the future"

"You mean, Alison may need it in the future" – Jason muttered under his breath.

"It's not your fault, Jason. She's the only who can do it" – Jessica gave her son a sympathetic look.

"I know. I know" – He gave her a resigned look.

"I just wished she hadn't started to date that girl" – Jessica ran her hands through her hair.

"You used to like her, mom" – Jason recalled.

"She's decent enough. But right now she's more a weakness to Alison than an extra source of strength" – The older woman said.

"You should see Ali around her" – Jason smiled – "Her eyes start to shine at the mention of Emily's name"

"Emily doesn't make Alison strong. She's more like a weak link. And in a war we cut the weak link first" – Jessica's eyes were cold as she left the room. No, she would never understand why her daughter had chosen to fall in love and to surrender to those fragile emotions.

* * *

One night later, Spencer and Aria were training in the Hastings barn. The more experienced hunter was teaching her friend some self defense movements, which were extremely necessary to their jobs.

"Okay, punch me in the face" – Aria instructed.

"Aria, no!" – Spencer was afraid of hurting her friend.

"Don't worry, I'll block it" – The small girl reassured the smart one, who nodded with uncertainty but complied anyway. She threw a punch in Aria's face, but the other girl just step aside and made a movement to punch her friend. Spencer closed her eyes and waited for the impact, but only felt a light tap on her forehead.

"I'm not going to hit you for real, silly!" – Aria chuckled. Beginners were always afraid of combat skills.

"O-Okay" – Spencer stuttered.

The two of them kept training and, as Spencer assimilated the basic techniques, Aria taught her more advanced ones. Spencer tried to kick her, but Aria blocked the attack. Then, Spencer tried to punch her, but Aria grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward while applying a low kick on her right ankle.

Instead of struggling, Spencer let her body crash against Aria's, taking them both to the ground.

"What the hell, Spence?!" – Aria whined as her back hit the hard floor.

"I-I'm so sorry, Aria, I-I just…" – Spencer began to apologize until she realized their actual position. She was on top of the small brunette and their bodies were flushed against each other. Somewhere in their fall Aria had reached the small of her back and kept her hands there.

This seemed to ignite sparks between them, as Spencer's brown eyes locked with Aria's hazel ones. Memories of their night flashed through their minds. Despite the revival of their friendship, they'd never talked about what happened.

There was no denial, they could see that. Spencer's breath hitched as she leaned in. Aria's eyes closed as she longed for her friend's lips on hers once again. However, before the kiss could happen, someone knocked at the barn's door.

Spencer awkwardly stood up and answered. Much to Aria's frustration, it was Toby.

* * *

Emily and Alison were watching a movie together at Em's place. Pam had gone to Texas to spend some time with her husband, meaning that Emily was all alone for the time being. Alison, however, refused to let her girlfriend alone in course of the supernatural events that had popped all over Rosewood.

They didn't know who started it, but Ali's hands were claiming Emily's hips and the brunette's hands were deep in those golden curls. After a searing kiss, the blonde's lips moved to Emily's neck. And that was when the swimmer flinched.

"Ali, stop" – She pulled the vampire away from her neck.

"Em, what's wrong?" – Alison cupped her face.

"Nothing" – Emily escaped from Ali's hands.

"Why are you pulling away?" – She pressed.

"I'm not pulling away" – Emily denied even though she knew it was true. Ever since Nate touched her in inappropriate ways, Emily could feel the ghosts of this memory on her skin. Even though she knows it's Alison and that the vampire would never do anything to hurt her, she still couldn't help it.

"I just feel like… when things get… more serious, you take a step back" – Ali voiced carefully.

"Maybe it's because I don't want this" – Emily regretted those words as soon as they left her mouth.

"I…" – Alison was taken aback by those words.

"I'm going to my room" – Emily took the easy way out.

And she left Ali standing there at the couch without understanding a thing.

* * *

"Aria?" – Ezra was a little surprised – "Weren't you supposed to be training with Spencer?"

"She's talking to Toby" – Aria invited herself into the apartment.

"Toby as in Toby Cavanaugh?" – Ezra wanted to check.

"Yes" – She confirmed under her breath – "I brought us some pie"

Ezra's eyes sparkled for a moment. When they were in Iceland, they used to eat a lot of pies, mainly because it was the only thing of American culture that that wouldn't kill them with high blood pressure. It was also a way to connect to their culture and to their own homes.

As his amazement faded, Ezra started to wonder why Aria was here in the first place,

"Did something happen between you and Spencer?"

"A lot of things happened between us" – Aria cut a slice of the pie.

"But I mean, did something happen right now?" – He pressed.

"We almost kissed and now she's talking to Toby" – She blurted it out all at once.

"Wait. You almost kissed?" – Ezra needed a moment to recap.

"Yeah. We were training and then she fell over me and we were too close…" – Just the memory of it made Aria's breath hitch.

"And how does that connect with Toby?" – He lifted his eyebrow.

"Because Toby is Spencer's first boyfriend and…"

"And you like her!" – Ezra took a slice of pie too.

"No, I don't!" – Aria denied, but blushed furiously.

"Yes, you do" – He insisted – "You're blushing"

"Ezra, you're not helping!" – She exasperated.

"Aria, you like her! You should do something about it!" – He advised.

"How? At this moment, she's probably getting back with Toby" – The student let her body fall on the couch.

"Have you tried?" – He sat beside her.

"I…" – Aria remembered that night with Spencer while Ezra waited for her to start talking – "We slept together one night, but we've never talked about it"

"Good, so now it's the time, Aria!" – Ezra didn't seem surprised at all – "She deserves to know"

"But what if she got back with Toby? What if that night was just a thing of the moment?" – Aria trailed off at the possibilities.

"And what if she likes you back too? Have you at least considered that possibility?" – He offered – "Your life doesn't always have to be blue, Aria"

She hugged him, appreciating the fact he was always taking care of her, no matter what. Through their painful losses, they found each other.

"Thanks, Ezra"

* * *

Emily didn't know just for how long she had been crying on the corner of her window seat, hugging an old teddy bear tight against her chest. She knew she'd been rude and unfair to Alison, but her memory wouldn't wash away the reminiscence of Nate's rough touch. She wanted to tell Ali about this, but every time she tried, her words failed her.

A soft knock interrupted her thoughts. The door was gently opened and Alison took a step in, half of her body still outside the threshold.

"Can I come in?" – She asked.

"Y-yes" – The brunette tried to dry her tears even though she knew it was in vain.

As Alison stepped in, Emily noticed she had thrown a jacket over her loose T-shirt. But what surprised her the most was the pink rose bouquet in the blonde's hands. Emily had no choice but to get up and walk to her girlfriend, who held an insecure look in her face.

"Those are for you" – Alison handed her the flowers with a shy smile.

Emily pressed the bouquet to her nose and inhaled its scent. Then, she hugged the present to her chest along with her old teddy bear – "They're beautiful, Ali"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" – The vampire tucked a blonde streak behind her ear – "What's with that teddy bear?"

"Oh, I used to sleep with him when I was kid. It's the only toy that I kept" – Emily told and sighed. Her eyes locked with Ali's and she bit her lip – "You didn't have to do this" – She nodded to the bouquet.

"After you left, I kept thinking of ways to get closer to you. The flowers seemed fair enough" – Ali admitted.

"You didn't have to do that for me. I mean, I treated you bad downstairs" – Emily sat at the bed – "I was frustrated at something and I took it out on you. I'm sorry"

Alison sat beside her and took her hand – "Do you want to talk about it?"

Em bit her lip and held a sad expression – "Promise you won't get mad at me?"

"I promise" – The vampire said with a neutral face, but inside her heart was pounding off her chest. Her mind raced to the possibilities. The worst scenario in her head was that Emily would say that she'd fallen for someone else… someone human, someone who wouldn't keep putting her on trouble just by their mere existence.

"Well, Nate he…" – Emily took a deep breath – "He raped me that day after he kidnapped me"

Instantly, Alison's baby blue eyes became ferocious and her face twisted into a tigress expression. She'd never felt so furious before – "I wish I were the one who killed him. I would've made sure every inch of his body felt excruciating and then he would beg me to stop, but I wouldn't until he was practically breathless on my feet. And only then I would…"

"Ali, stop! He's not worth it!" – Emily squeezed her hand.

"Emily, he raped you!" – Alison yelled – "He fucking dared to touch you with his filthy hands. I would make him live again so I could rip his head off his body with my bare hands!"

"Alison, please!" – The brunette reached her face with both hands. Tears sparkled in her brown eyes and just the sight of it was enough to make Alison snap out of her fit of rage.

"I'm sorry, I just…" – She breathed out before she covered one of Emily's hands with her own – "I should've been more concerned about you than angry at him"

"It's okay, Ali" – Emily tucked a blonde streak behind the vampire's ear – "Just promise me you won't ever say things like that again"

Alison never answered to that – "How is it for you?" – It was almost a rhetorical question, but Ali wanted her girlfriend to share her feelings.

"Terrible" – She presses her forehead to Ali's and closes her eyes – "It's like the memory of it is in everywhere I go: in the streets, in my dreams… and even with you" – She admitted embarrassedly.

Now Alison understood why the swimmer seemed to have been pushing her away lately – "I'm sorry if I was too forward in my actions" – Then she ran a finger through those black threads – "I wish I could make you forget"

"It's okay" – Emily sighed, feeling just how close they were at the moment. She felt her whole body tremble when Alison closed the gap between them and kissed her like she was made of glass. Even so, Emily's heart fluttered at this gesture of extreme delicacy as she kissed her back with equal softness.

Somehow, the kiss started to build up. Emily got rid of all the stuff in her lap, the flowers and the teddy bear flying to somewhere at the end of the bed, while she deepened the kiss and wrapped Ali's tongue with her own. The blonde's fingers were tangled in her hair, pulling her closer as the hands that once cupped Ali's face slid down to her shoulder, pushing her back to the bed.

When they lay down, Emily experienced mixed feelings: on one hand, the heat of Ali's body pressed against her own was enough to make her lose her head; on the other, she flinched as she remembered Nate's gruesome touch. But she would fight against those memories. Yeah, she would fight back because she wanted to have Alison as a whole… and she wanted Ali to have her as a whole.

"Em?" – Ali broke the kiss and eyed her with concern.

She shook her head – "I want to forget, Alison" – She whispered, hoping her girlfriend would catch her meaning, and trailed kisses down her neck.

"Emily" – The vampire pulled her head away lightly and looked deep into those chocolate brown eyes. She'd surely grasped the meaning – "We don't need to rush it…"

"I want you, Alison" – Her lips brushed against her girlfriend's as she spoke. She was still slightly insecure about it, but who wouldn't be?

She blinked and then Alison was pinning her down on the bed and claiming her mouth. She kissed her back, even though her body couldn't help but to flinch at the sudden turn of tables. Alison seemed to notice that because she stopped immediately to cup her face.

"We'll take it slow" – Ali promised as she kissed the corner of Em's lips.

"Have you ever… done it with another girl?" – Emily asked even though she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

"I… I've had some experiences" – The blonde admitted and felt guilty coming up her throat – "But the feeling I got from them wasn't even one third from what I get when I'm barely kissing you" – And she kissed her girl again nice and slowly, feeling Emily purring on her lips from the touch of their bodies.

"Ali…" – She felt Emily breathing hard when her lips followed down to her neck.

"I love your perfume" – The vampire nuzzled her neck and sucked her earlobe.

By this time, Emily was already a confused mass. Her instincts and her memories were telling her to run, but her body and her heart told her to stay because the one on top of her was Ali. **Her** Ali. Instead of closing her eyes, Emily preferred to look down instead and found Alison's blonde locks cascading down her shoulders. She buried her fingers on them to feel the softness of those threads and the reality of the moment.

"Emily, it's me" – She must've trailed off for a little while because Alison had stopped kissing her neck and was looking at her now.

"It's you, Ali" – She smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. Ali happily kissed her back and sighed when Emily's fingers slid down her jacket and pressed into her shoulders.

Slowly, Emily took off the blonde's jacket, letting her hands feel every inch of Alison's arms and shoulders. Ali nibbled Emily's lower lip and moaned into the kiss, feeling as if her body was on fire. _Get a grip, Alison_, she thought, _it's only your fucking arms. There's nothing less sensual than arms_.

But she had already lost her mind; as her jacket was carelessly thrown somewhere in the room, Alison lowered her lips to Emily's neck again, sucking it with far more strength than she had intended to. Instantly, she stopped what she was doing.

"Why'd you stop?" – Emily pouted. Even if she had flinched initially at the attacks on her neck, the sight of Ali's hair kept her from drifting away again and she could focus properly on the sloppy kisses on her neck and, God, that was hot!

"I went too hard on you" – Ali pressed butterfly kisses along Emily's jaw line.

"You didn't" – Emily argued back and pushed her girlfriend back to her neck.

"There's a hickey now" – Alison kissed the purple bruise on Em's skin.

"Good… keep going!" – The brunette ordered and the girl on top of her chuckled, but continued to kiss her neck down to her collarbone. There, Ali scraped the thin skin with her teeth while her hands snaked under Emily's T-shirt and exposed her tan complexion.

Emily's hands suddenly grabbed Ali's.

"Sorry, I panicked" – Em wanted to jump off a building for killing the moment.

"It's your first time, Em. It's okay to be nervous" – Alison was comprehensive – "If you want to, I can take my shirt off first so you get more comfortable".

Emily nodded and Alison pulled away and tugged the hem of her T-shirt. However, the swimmer's hands grabbed her wrists again and she stopped to stare at those brown eyes once again.

"Let me take this off for you" – Em offered and Alison wasn't sure if there was a spicy tone in her voice. Nevertheless, Emily sat up and her hands reached the small of Ali's back, scratching the skin lightly (and teasingly) before tucking the hem of her girlfriend's shirt and pulling it off. Emily took the chance and let her hands slide up every piece of Ali's body.

As soon as that shirt was on the floor, Emily noticed that Alison wasn't wearing a bra. And those small, perfect and round breasts with pink nipples were just fucking breathtaking.

Alison noticed the intensity of Emily's gaze and blushed – "S-Stop staring" – She stuttered as she bit her lip and waited for the other girl's reaction.

"You're so beautiful, Ali" – Emily was still trying to catch her breath.

"D-Do you wanna touch them?" – The vampire bit her lip again at the thought of Emily's hands (or lips) playing with her breasts.

"Yes" – Emily breathed out – "I just don't know how"

"Y-You can do whatever you want. Just don't grope them too hard" – Alison tried to control her breathing and her pounding heart, but it all failed when Emily ran a thumb on her nipple. The brunette noticed her reaction and it instigated her to go further. She placed her hands besides those perfect breasts and used her thumbs to put pressure on those nipples.

Alison arched her back and Emily found it impossible for her to keep her mouth off her skin for any longer. She kissed Ali's chest as she groped her breasts. The blonde moaned loudly and Emily squeezed those soft mounds even harder in response, her teeth bruising the light skin beneath her mouth. She must've been doing well, because Alison's hands were in her hair and she had to hold her waist to keep the blonde in place.

She quickly kissed her way up to Ali's neck and the vampire pushed her back to the bed. Emily whimpered at the loss of Ali's skin on her mouth. Alison almost tore her T-shirt off in a swift move. The boldness of the gesture made Emily feel self-conscious about being half naked to her girlfriend and she covered her breasts with her arms instinctively.

She looked at Alison's eyes and blushed, afraid that her girlfriend would understand this as a sign that she wasn't ready yet. But Ali just gave her one of her sweetest smiles yet – "It's okay, Em" – She whispered before she reached to Emily's left arm and brought her hand to her mouth, kissing her palm. Emily gasped at the tenderness of the gesture.

Slowly, Alison kissed Emily's wrist, her arm, the inside of her elbow, her forearm and her shoulder until she finally dragged the limb out of Emily's chest. The swimmer's heart fluttered when Ali mirrored the same movements on her right arm and then put her hands down beside her dark head, intertwining their fingers. Now she was completely exposed to Ali.

"Alison…" – She whispered as the blush in her cheeks became redder.

"You're so beautiful, Emily. You have no idea…" – The blonde leaned down and kissed her as both girls moaned when their breasts pressed against one another. Eventually, Alison deepened the kiss and lowered her hands to Em's waist, drawing random patterns on that olive skin. Emily responded by digging her hands in Ali's hair and scratching her neck slightly.

When they broke the kiss to breathe again, Alison's mouth quickly found its way to Emily's chocolate nipple. She kissed it and felt it harden against her tongue. Gently, she licked and nibbled one nipple while she massaged the other one.

"Ali…" – Emily closed her eyes and arched her back into her girlfriend's touch. There was a growing ache in between her legs and she didn't know how to ignore it. She just needed Alison.

The vampire released her nipple with a plop and kissed down Emily's stomach, tracing her thin lines of muscle with her tongue. At that time, Emily was already breathing hard, her hands were pulling her hair harder and her hips bucked against her chest.

Alison pulled away, much to Em's disappointment, and she took off her legging pants. Emily's eyes suddenly moved to the now exposed scar on her thigh. The brunette's fingers reached out to caress the bullet mark and Ali felt the sparks bolting towards her center every time Emily's fingertips ever so lightly brushed against her skin. She remembered when Emily cleaned the scar and placed a light skin on it, the thought of this being enough to make her center ache.

Emily's hands made their way up to the hem of Ali's underwear. She wrapped the fabric around her fingers and pulled it down slowly, watching in fascination as Ali was fully revealed to her. Alison kicked her panties somewhere in the room and felt her heart beat out of her chest when Emily stared at her in such awe.

"You're marvelous, Ali" – Emily breathed out as her fingers scratched her way down to the vampire's pelvis. Alison jumped on her fingers and breathed out as her hand passed by the small patch of blonde hair and reached her center.

Emily gasped at how hot and wet Alison was. Determined to keep exploring, she cupped Ali's center, massaging it softly.

"Oh God, Em" – Alison buried her head on her shoulder and moaned. She continued to massage her center, applying more pressure this time. Ali suppressed a moan by sucking Emily's neck. That's when she felt a familiar itch on her fangs. _Shit_.

Alison moved her lips to Emily's mouth and they shared a fiery kiss. Even so, the blonde managed to get Em's hand out of between her legs. Emily noticed that immediately and broke the kiss.

"What's wrong, Ali?" – She furrowed her brows.

"Tonight it's all about you, Em" – Alison pulled her in for a kiss again and the swimmer didn't have the strength to pull away… not when Ali's hands were on her hips, pulling her shorts down.

She didn't even have the time to think and Alison was kissing her stomach again. When she reached the hem of her underwear, though, she just peppered kisses along the line of the fabric.

"Ali… don't tease!" – She bit her lip as her hips instantly bucked against Alison.

Her girlfriend only smirked in response. Then, in a swift movement, she nibbled the hem of the fabric and pulled her underwear down with her teeth. _God, this is torture_, Emily thought as Ali dragged her panties out of her body.

Alison took a step away to observe every detail of Emily's body. She smiled softly when she noticed the faint blush on her girlfriend's cheek and leaned down again, pressing their naked bodies together.

A spark ran through Emily's spine – "This feels so good" – She said as she hugged Ali's smaller body.

"It does" – Alison agreed as she nuzzled Em's shoulder.

A moment later, blue eyes locked with brown.

"Are you sure?" – The vampire asked softly.

Emily only nodded and closed her eyes as Alison dragged her hand down her center and cupped it. God, she'd never felt this alive before!

"Does this feel good?" – Alison wanted to confirm.

"God yes!" – Emily threw her head back, allowing Ali to attack her neck again. Her index finger quickly found its way to Em's clit and she massaged it slowly in circular motions.

"Ali!" – The brunette moaned and dug her hands on the vampire's back, holding tight onto her. Alison, on the other hand, paced up her flickering and applied more pressure, being careful enough not to press too much.

"Alison!" – She panted before she bucked her hips against Ali's fingers.

The blonde knew her girlfriend was close to release by the way her body was shaking. As much as this was exciting, she still wanted to go all the way with Emily.

The brunette whimpered at the loss of the pressure of Ali's fingers, but trembled anyway when the blonde dipped a fingertip inside her.

"Is this okay?" – Ali whispered against her mouth and she could only nod in answer. Alison slowly pushed a finger in. Initially, Emily didn't feel any pleasure; after all, this was a strange body inside her and she needed time to adjust.

As if reading this, Alison pulled her in for a slow, sensual kiss. Emily gladly scratched the back of the blonde's neck and playfully messed with her hair. She moaned when Ali deepened the kiss and her tongue brushed against hers. Unconsciously, she bucked her hips against Ali's finger and moaned loudly when that index massaged her insides.

The pleasure was so intense that Emily broke the kiss to breathe out on Alison's lips. The vampire smiled and kissed the corner of her lip, starting to slowly move in and out of her.

It didn't take long for their pace to build up. Alison's finger was easily slipping in and out of the brunette, whose cheeks were red from pleasure. Ali felt that she was ready and slowly pulled another finger in, feeling Emily's wall clench around her. Emily winced in pain and scratched her girlfriend's back.

"Are you okay?" – Ali kissed her lips softly.

"Yes" – Emily breathed out to conceal the pain – "I guess it just takes time for me to adjust"

"Uhum…" – Alison kissed her again and used the same technique, going slow and sensual so Emily could relax on her touch. She felt Emily wrap her legs around her waist and their tongues danced together inside their mouths.

Realizing that Emily might need more stimulation, Alison broke the kiss and lowered her lips to her breast, kissing the soft mounds and flicking her nipples once again. This was enough for Emily's hips to start moving shortly against her hand again. To give her more pleasure, Alison adjusted her hand so her thumb could brush and press her girl's clit.

"Ali…" – Emily pulled her head so they could face each other – "Please, start moving"

Alison couldn't deny this plea. Carefully, she started pushing her fingers in and out of Emily, watching the brunette biting her lip to suppress the pain and throwing her head back into the pillow in pleasure. Emily fought back against the discomfort and held Ali's head in place so she could lose herself in those beautiful blue eyes. Eventually, the pain subdued and Emily was blessed with a mind blowing pleasure and Ali wasn't even moving that fast or pushing that deep.

"More…" – Emily begged as she bit Ali's shoulder to suppress a moan.

"God, Em, you're so tight!" – Ali breathed out and pushed her fingers harder.

"Yes!" – Em moaned happily, as she felt her clit being pressed by Ali's thumb – "Faster!"

Alison was more than happy to oblige, pumping her fingers in and out of the brunette as she felt her wetness increase even more.

"Ali! Yes! Ah!" – She panted and her as whole body was flushed from pleasure.

"God, Em!" – Alison breathed out too, as the pounding between her legs grew harder and the itching in her fangs returned with far more intensity. Even so, she tried to focus on doing her job as she pushed deeper and curled fingers, trying to find Em's sweet spot. It didn't take long for her to make Emily jump beneath.

"Ali! Yes! There!" – Emily was seeing stars, as Alison made her discover parts of her body she didn't even know they existed. Who would've thought she'd have such a trigger for pleasure.

"Emily!" – Alison hit her G-spot again, as she bit her lips and tried to ignore the aching in her fangs and the desire to pierce Emily's neck while she made her come.

"Ali! I'm close!" – Emily's hips started to move on their own as Alison pushed even harder on her – "Ali… Ali… ALI!" – Emily's body shook as she reached her climax after having her G-spot so stimulated.

Alison allowed her to draw her out of her orgasm while planting butterfly kisses along her jaw line. She took her fingers away and waited for Emily to return from her bliss. When the brunette's head came down to Earth again, she cupped Ali's face and noticed something wrong.

"Ali, your lip is bleeding!"

* * *

**Reviews:**

**InLoveWithEmison: **Don't you know it's calm before the storm begins? :P You are right in some ways :)

**mcmeli: **Jessica liked Emily when Ali could use her like Noel did to Aria, but she doesn't like her as Ali's girlfriend because she thinks it's a weakness. You're right in one of your assumptions ;)

**leon7272: **Vampire sex is coming, don't worry! xP Well, you didn't get Ali drinking Emily's blood but you got them having their first time. Does that make it up to you? :P

**frfusch21: **Patience, my friend :) Indeed, Ali will drink Em's blood more than once, but I never said anything about her being the only one to do it :/

**H: **It may take a while, hahaha. Emison coming out = Yay! Jessica doesn't approve because she thinks it's a weakness :/. Yeah, and Ashley's face was like *WTFiswrongwiththisgirl?* xP. Hanna has affinity with water! Yay! And, if Emily ever becomes a vampire, she might have affinity with more than one element lol. No fluffly Emison training, but fluffy Emison first time, was that okay with you? Lol.

**spemisonforever: **Sparia and Emison, yay!

**Shine: **Hanna's a sweet, ain't she? *-*


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for your support on my Easter history! To be honest, I didn't think that was the best I could do, but I'm glad that at least you enjoyed it! Back to this fic, this chapter is a revealing one so paying attention :P**

* * *

"Ali, your lip is bleeding!" – Emily exclaimed as she reached out to wipe the blood away from the vampire's mouth. Only then did Alison felt her lip stinging – "When did this happen?"

"I don't know…" – Ali lied. She clearly remembered the aching in her fangs and the desire to take Emily's blood right there, but she suppressed that urge by biting her own lip – "I guess I was just too much into the moment"

"You could've bitten my neck" – Emily teased – "I wouldn't have complained"

"No, Emily" – Alison rolled off her girlfriend – "I couldn't"

"What's wrong, Ali?" – Emily cupped the blonde's face – "Did I… Did I do something wrong?" – She asked, wondering if she'd dug her nails too hard on Ali's back or if she had moaned way too loud.

"No! It's not that, it's just…" – Alison quickly denied and realized that there was no way out of this conversation – "I bit my own lip because I felt the need to take your blood while I was… inside you"

"Is this a normal thing for vampires?" – Emily's face didn't even quiver.

"I don't know. It had never happened to me, so I was caught off guard when I felt my fangs itching" – Ali explained.

"Do you still… feel like it?" – The human asked softly.

"A little. I might go hunting tomorrow" – Alison spoke before having her lips captured by Em.

"You don't have to. I mean, we could… you could…" – Emily tried to say that she was okay with Alison drinking her blood, really, as long as it didn't become a habit. She just didn't want to see the blonde in pain.

"No, Emily, I'm not taking your blood" – Alison categorically denied.

"Alison, I don't want to see you in pain" – Em cupped her face – "And I don't want you to kill some poor deer in the woods either"

The vampire rolled away from her touch – "As if it were alright to pierce your neck"

Emily didn't give up and peppered kisses on Ali's face and ear – "Ali, I just want you to be fine"

Unable to keep away from those touches, Alison rolled back to face Em – "Kiss me then"

Emily happily complied, as she held her chin in place and kissed her softly. Alison sighed as she kissed the brunette back, running her hands through that silky black hair. Emily tried to deepen the kiss and Ali quickly conceded, letting the swimmer lead the kiss. She moaned when she felt Emily's full weight on her body and when her palate was gently caressed by the sassy tongue that invaded her mouth.

The human broke the kiss and placed a chaste kiss on Ali's neck before resting her dark head on her chest.

"Did I tell you how amazing you were?" – Emily started to absentmindedly draw random patterns on Ali's breast.

"Thanks" – The vampire blushed, wrapped her arm around Emily's shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"Can I sleep here?" – Emily nuzzled her chest – "Your heartbeat is so tranquil"

"Of course" – Alison felt like bubbling in warmth as she caressed Emily's scalp and tucked her in – "I'm so glad that I have you here" – She whispered when the brunette was close to sleep.

"Me too, Ali…" – Emily yawned as she nuzzled that soft chest one last time before she fell asleep.

* * *

Caleb was wandering through the woods when he heard wave noises. How come waves in a river? His sharpened sense of smelling detected the scent of a vampire. With his mind clouded due to the latest events involving his werewolf friends, Caleb didn't even think twice before rushing to the river in a mad rage.

When he arrived there, he spotted a blonde head. It was only Hanna.

"Caleb!" – She looked back at him – "You scared me!"

"You shouldn't be here alone" – He stated, trying to sound cool and collected.

"Please, I'm vampire!" – She rolled her eyes – "I can take care of myself"

"Being a supernatural creature is not enough to keep you safe" – He replied.

Hanna walked to him – "What's wrong?"

Caleb stared at her from head to toe. Why should he trust her? He didn't know, but her soft eyes seemed so caring… Caleb found himself giving in – "Toby's back in town…"

"Wait, Toby Cavanaugh? The one who put fire on his own house?" - Hanna arched her brow.

"He was framed for that… And he's a werewolf just like me" – Caleb explained – "Anyway, he's just told me that the werewolves are being kidnapped and that a girl whom I consider a sister was taken away too"

"I'm sorry…" – Hanna whispered softly as she squeezed his shoulder.

"I just wished I could be there to protect them" – He looked away – "If I was there, maybe…"

"But you weren't" – Hanna chimed in and forced him to look into her eyes – "It's not your fault and you can't change the past. All that you can do is find them as fast as you can"

Caleb felt slightly resigned and Hanna smiled softly at him. That's when they heard a scream.

"What the fu-" – Hanna tried to follow the noise, but Caleb covered her mouth, grabbed her wrist and hid behind a tree.

"Don't speak" – He hushed.

As discreetly as they could, they craned their necks to find the sources of the screams. It didn't take long for them to spot two men pushing around four or five people.

"Oh my God! I know these people!" – Hanna recognized – "They're freshmen at Rosewood High"

"And I know this guy" – Caleb pointed at a tall and lean man – "He's Detective Wilden"

"Detective Wilden? I thought he was cop" - She said.

"Well, he is. But he's a vampire too" – Caleb commented – "I don't know who's the other guy too"

Hanna squinted her eyes – "He looks a little bit like Noel"

"That can't be Noel" – Caleb said – "He was at his cabin when I…" – Then he stopped, finally recognizing the other face – "He's Eric! Noel's brother…"

"Oh my God! Does Noel know about this?" – Hanna asked.

"Probably not" – He answered.

"We should stop them" – Hanna tried to walk around the tree and face the other vampires.

"Don't!" – Caleb stop her again – "They've been vampires for their whole lives. They'll crush you" – He warned.

"What should we do then?" – Hanna pressed.

"We should find Mona" – He wrapped the vampire's arms around his neck and turned into a wolf. Hanna had no other choice but to hold on for the ride.

* * *

It was late at night when Jessica heard a noise outside her house. She was a vampire, she shouldn't be worried… But, somehow, she was. She actually thanked God that Ken was working late again, Jason was in Georgia and Alison was staying at that girl's house. The chills sparkling through her body told her that something was very off tonight.

The front door burst open and Jessica rushed down the stairs to trap the invader. She was mildly surprised when she spotted Cece Drake.

"Hello, mother" – The other blonde smirked.

"Cece, what are you doing here?" – Jessica came closer.

"I'm taking what's mine for right" – She announced – "And I'll kill anyone who dares to try and stop me"

"I don't know what you're talking about" – Jessica bluffed.

"Of course you don't" – Cece smirked again – "Give me the sword, mother!"

"You're not the heiress, Cece" – The older woman spoke – "Jason is!"

"Jason isn't even a vampire" – The other woman rebounded – "Is he a mistake just like me?"

Jessica widened her eyes at how much her elder daughter knew – "How did you…?"

"It was really easy to take him down" – Cece walked around a bit – "I just smiled at him, made him believe I was interested and when I turned him down, he just crashed. I heard you even locked him in rehab because of me"

"None of you were mistakes" – Jessica whispered.

"Yes, we were. You left me to rot and wither" – Cece recalled – "And you don't care for Jason. He's not a vampire, he's not strong enough for you. But Alison…"

"Stay away from her!" – Jessica growled.

"Then give me the sword!" – Cece taunted.

"I don't have it, Cece" – The mother shook her head – "You can search this entire house and you won't find it"

"You never change, do you?" – She raised her eyebrow – "Powers are more important to you than your own offspring"

"I know what your intentions are, Cece" – Jessica said – "I'm not giving in"

"I even considered sparing you" – The younger vampire smiled before sending a fire blast at her mother. Jessica's reflexes were quick: she sent back a water blast with equal intensity and the two attacks nullified each other. Then, the living room was filled with steam.

Jessica sharpened her senses because she knew Cece would try to take advantage of the surroundings. She knew she was right when she felt a violent blow on her ribs. The air escaped from her for a second, but she managed to block Cece's other strikes.

Deciding to end this fight, Jessica used the water molecules in the air in order to lower the steam screen to form a water tornado. The tornado span around the room, but she found no sign of Cece.

"Do you know what's the difference between me and you?" – A voice lurked from behind and she froze – "I drink human blood and you don't" – And Jessica felt a fire blast hit her back and send her flying.

Her body staggered on the floor as burns covered her skin. She might've had time to recover had Cece not approached her soon after – "Last chance, mom" – She smirked.

"You're not… gonna win… Cece" – Jessica managed to speak.

"That's a shame" – Cece's fangs ripped through her throat and the life was sucked out of her.

* * *

Cece searched the whole house for the damned sword, but she just couldn't find. Either her mother was telling her the truth or she had hidden it really well. Cece pretty much knew it was the latter.

"Damn!" – She made a fire blast burst through the kitchen window. With her mother's blood running through her veins, her attack was much more powerful.

The sword was a part of her plan, but, as her rage faded, Cece began to think that she didn't need it in order to win.

* * *

"What are you doing here so early, Alison?" – Noel arched his brow as he looked at the blonde standing on his doorway.

"We're going hunting now" – She answered.

"And why exactly am I going with you?" – He smirked.

"Because we're going hunting extensively" – Ali answered shortly.

"I'd love to, but we can't" – Noel shook his head.

"Don't be an ass, Noel!" – Alison pressed.

"It's not like that, Ali" – His expression suddenly changed – "Mona forbade us from going into the woods"

"Why?"

"Hanna and Caleb found Wilden and Eric kidnapping a bunch of kids" – Noel murmured under his breath.

"Wait, what was Hanna doing in the woods? Wilden as in Detective Wilden? Eric as in your brother?!" – So many questions ran through her head.

"It doesn't matter what Hanna was doing there. Yes, it's Eric and Wilden" – Noel answered – "That's why we can't go in there"

"Shit" – Alison cussed.

"Why did you want to go hunting anyway?" – Noel was curious because he knew Alison would avoid blood at any cost.

"Well… I…" – Ali considered if she should talk to him about what happened between her and Emily because she wasn't sure if Noel would be helpful in this situation – "Something happened"

"What happened, Ali?" – The brunet asked with genuine concern.

"Have you ever felt the need to drink someone's blood when you were… in bed with them?" – She asked rather shyly.

"Well, I've heard stories about it, but that's never happened to me" – Noel answered – "Did it happen between you and Emily?"

She was amusedly surprised at his cunningness – "It did. My fangs ached so much that I had to bite my own lip so I didn't hurt her"

"That explains your bloody lip" – He joked.

"Noel, I'm serious!" – Ali whined.

"Okay, I stopped" – He laughed – "Ali, it's a good thing it happened between the two of you. The legends say that, if a vampire ever feels the need of drinking their partner's blood during intercourse, it's because the bond between them is really strong"

"And how do I make it stop?" – The blonde asked.

He smiled – "There's no way to stop it. You can suppress it, but it'll return stronger the next time. If you suck her blood, it'll stop, but it may reappear randomly later at another intimate moment. You'll have to deal with it"

"I don't wanna hurt her" – Alison spoke softly.

"Ali, you have to talk to her" – He advised – "Maybe if you get an agreement…"

"She's offered me to drink her blood, but I've refused" – Alison closed the matter – "I think I'll talk to my mom. She must know some way to stop it"

"I'll go with you" – Noel said as he tagged along.

* * *

When Noel and Alison arrived at the DiLaurentis', they quickly noticed that something was wrong. The front door was burst open and there was no glass in the kitchen window.

"Mom!" – Alison called out, as she observed that her living room was soaked in water.

"It looks like a hurricane strode around here" – Noel pointed out.

That's when Alison found a body lying next to the stairs. Her mom was drained white, her skin was roasted and her eyes were wide open.

"MOM!" – Alison screamed in despair as the tears rolled down her face and Noel hugged her tightly from behind.

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of the woods, Cece was drinking her morning wine while Eric and Wilden dealt with those troublesome kids. When they finished their jobs, they also picked up a glass and filled it with the rose-tinted beverage.

"Boys, it's time to make our final move" – She smiled evilly – "There's only one task left for me to do"

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Tere: **Thanks! You shouldn't be scared of Jessica and Jason, they're harmless enough... at least Jessica is now :P. But, whatever happens, don't worry: love will win at the end.

**InLoveWithEmison: **You guessed that right! Ali bit her lip to suppress the need of biting Em. First times are sweet :). And team Sparia have a lot to talk it out.

**leon7272: **I can tell you're getting more scenes.

**mcmeli: **Emison sexy time! Yay! Ezria brother-sister relationship is really adorable. It should be like that on the show, lol. Well, Jason hid something and the DiLaurentis sword is missing and Cece is after it, so... :). Noel knows now *Nnn* xD. And there will be an explanation as to why people are suddenly disappearing :).

**Jessica851: **Thanks! :)

**Guest 1: **Yay for Emison!

**Guest 2: **Thanks!

**H: **Mrs. D should know that, lol. I'm giving you no more spoilers on this, lol, hahahaha. Yeah, the biting thing happens randomly. But Ali should be happy because it means that her bond with Emily is very strong. But... poor Ali! But don't worry! Ali will be getting some in the near future :). Yay for Emison fluffy first time! :) And, about the vampire sex, it might happen and that's all I'm saying hahahaha *youmakemegivespoilers*

**McKenzie: **Thanks! :)

**igf: **Thanks! :)

**Reviews for "Without the bitter, the sweet ain't as sweet":**

**H: **I almost thought so too, lol! Thanks, by the way! :)

**leon7272: **Thanks! :)

**AllStarsGirl: **If that was a multi chapter, Ali would've definitely showed her the door. But it needed a happy ending and they spent too much time fighting with each other :)

**Guest 1: **Yay for angst!

**emisonfeels2: **I might, if any ideas come up :)

**Jessica851: **Thanks! I considered making them fight again, but I needed to end the fic.

**Tns729: **Thanks! :)

**WeLoveEmison: **Thanks! :)

**Rivrop: **That was my intention: to make my readers doubt whether they'd get together or not *i'mabadgirllol*. But thanks for the compliment! :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! I decided to split this chapter because otherwise it'd be too long. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"MOM!" – Alison screamed again and felt her mind snapping out of control. Suddenly, whirlwinds started to surround her body and the room became windy.

"Alison!" – Noel tried to call her back to really, but got blown away because of the fierceness of the wind – "Shit" – And he speed dialed Mona.

* * *

Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer were having a nice chat when Mona chimed in.

"We need to go, now!" – She ordered.

"What happened?" – Aria asked.

"Ali's mother was murdered and she's flipping out" – Mona explained the situation.

"Ali!" – Emily suddenly felt her heart clench and she ran, even though she had no directions.

"Emily!" – Hanna called her as the swimmer's feet took their way to Ali's house.

"Let's get the car" – Spencer said, probably calculating that they wouldn't be able to reach Emily anyway.

* * *

Emily had never run that fast in her life. Maybe it was her legs, but Ali's house had never seemed so close to school than it was now. When she arrived at the door, she felt powerful gusts bursting out of every gap of the building. Those swift gales did not resemble the calm zephyr of when Alison took her in her arms and flew her around town. Something must be really wrong.

She saw a car parking. The other girls came out of the vehicle, with Aria, Spencer and Mona wielding guns.

"Make sure those are not holy water bullets" – Mona instructed.

"They aren't. I checked twice already" – Spencer assured.

"Guys, don't shoot her!" – Emily asked.

"Do you feel the wind coming out of this house, Emily?" – Mona questioned – "This is not the Alison you know. She's out of control"

The tall brunette only shrugged as they entered the house. Noel was cornered in a small nook, trying to protect himself from the whirlwinds coming from Ali.

He looked at the guns the girls were carrying and warned – "It's not safe to shoot. The bullet may rebound and hit one of us!"

"Then what should we do?" – Aria asked.

"I and Noel can take her down!" – Hanna offered – "Or at least distract her until you can shoot her"

"No! Don't hurt her!" – Emily pleaded.

"Emily, I know you love her, but she's a danger even to herself in this state!" – Noel argued.

"Please!" – The swimmer begged.

"Well, it's worth a try" – Spencer remembered that time when she and Ali had saved Emily, Aria and Caleb from Nate. The bound between those two seemed pretty strong.

"Spencer!" – Aria chimed in – "She's gonna get herself killed!"

"If there's anyone who can reach Ali now, it's Emily" – She stated.

"It's better than nothing" – Mona shrugged, giving the swimmer her permission.

Emily only nodded and slowly walked to Alison. As she got closer, the whirlwinds got stronger, to the point Emily could barely keep her calf on the ground.

"Ali!" – She called, but her girlfriend apparently didn't hear it. Then, the gusts became more intense and Emily was dragged back by the wind a little.

"That's it, I'm jumping in!" – Hanna feared for her best friend.

"Don't!" – Spencer grabbed her wrist – "Let Emily handle it"

"Spencer, she'll be in the clouds in a minute if we don't interfere!" – Hanna argued.

"Let's trust her, Hanna!" – Spence closed her eyes and prayed for this plan to work.

Even with the air current pushing her back, Emily didn't give up. She remembered all of the times Ali had saved her in spite of the hardships. She recalled the fire in the Cavanaugh house, when Nate had her… No, she just couldn't give up.

Instead, her feet kept moving forward as her body fought against the wind. Her calf finally met the ground again, as even Mona was impressed with Emily's toughness. To be honest, she was impressed with herself, but she didn't care; she'd do anything to save Ali.

Surprisingly, now she was standing at an arm's reach from Alison. Even so, Emily knew the battle had only begun.

"Ali!" – She called again – "Please! Stop!"

The blonde didn't move. Still, Emily would try harder. Totally forgetting about the dangerous gales, Em threw herself at Ali, wrapping her arms around her thin waist and hugging her from behind. The whirlwinds penetrated through her clothes and threatened to cut her skin – "Please, Ali! It's me, Emily!"– She buried her face on the vampire's shoulder as her cheeks flushed because of the aggressive wind. Tears fell from her eyes only to be dried away.

Suddenly, Ali felt a warm body flushed against her back. She recognized this warmth immediately. It was Emily. In a second, her body felt weak and her knees failed her. The whirlwinds stopped as she fell on Emily's arms.

"E… mily?" – She said weakly.

"Ali! It's okay!" – Tears were now streaming down the brunette's face as she kneeled on the ground while holding her girlfriend close.

"I'm… sorry you saw me in that way" – Alison was ashamed of her outburst.

"Ali, you're safe now" – Emily held her impossibly close.

"Em, my mom was murdered" – The blonde murmured against her shoulder and finally broke down in tears.

"I know, Ali, I know" – Emily comforted her girlfriend as she kissed her forehead and held her.

And the rest of the people there were left to wonder just how deep ran these girls' love for each other.

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

The woods of Rosewood had become a large battlefield. There, Aria, Spencer, Hanna, Mona, Emily, Ezra, Toby, Caleb and Noel fought against an army of frenzied vampires. The enemies seemed mindless creatures who sought blood… and only. Their behavior was irrational and that was leading the group to a somewhat easy victory.

Alison wasn't with them. Since her mother died, she'd sunk into depression. Her friends were doing the best they could to help her through it, but all Ali wanted to do was stay in her bedroom curled up in bed. Recently, though, she started to show signs of opening: she started to talk more, to eat more and to smile more again. Even so, she still wouldn't join the group for these missions for obvious reason.

Spencer was surrounded by so many vampires that her brain was barely managing. She shot one down in the head, but another one tackled her down and aimed for her throat. When she thought she was going to get bitten, Toby, in the form of a sandy wolf with light blue eyes, rescued her from the vampires.

"Thanks, Toby" – She caressed his fur and her barked happily back, much to Aria's jealousy.

"Aria, look out!" – Noel screamed and she only had the time to turn around and see a vampire aiming for her neck. Before she could react, though, the mindless creature was shot in the head by Ezra. He gave her a warning look before they resumed fighting.

"Caleb, come over here!" – Hanna called and the boy, in his wolf form, trotted to her. She climbed on him and they strode around a group of vampires. Hanna, whose elemental control had improved greatly, created a wave using only the water particles in the air and took down each vampire, one by one.

Emily and Mona were back to back, shooting down as many vampires as they could. Emily spotted a vampire coming at her and she didn't have any trouble with pointing her gun at its head. Before she pulled the trigger, however, she realized that the vampire's face was familiar to her.

"Paige?!" – She recognized and lowered her gun.

"Emily, look out!" – Mona looked over her shoulder and saw her companion in danger. However, before she could shoot, Emily grabbed her arm and dived into the ground to dodge the attack.

"Are you insane?!" – Mona ranted.

"She's Paige, Mona!" – Em informed – "I couldn't shoot her!"

Upon hearing the discussion, the rest of the group stopped fighting and looked around. A new army of vampires had arrived, and they recognized some faces among them.

"Let's retreat" – Mona ordered.

"But Mona…" – Noel tried to argue.

"We can't kill them, Noel!" – She explained – "And we can't win this war without killing"

As fast as they could, they ran back to the city, praying that the vampires hadn't followed them. Somewhere else, at the Kahn's cabin, a wicked laugh could be heard from afar.

* * *

Emily went to the DiLaurentis house immediately. It has become a habit to her; nowadays, she probably spent more time at her girlfriend's than at her own home. Her mother, however, was comprehensive, so Emily didn't have much trouble with it.

"How was hunting today?" – Alison asked as soon as the brunette stepped inside her room.

"It sucked" – Emily let her body fall on Ali's bed - "Paige and a few more people from school have been transformed into mindless vampires"

"I'm sorry" – The blonde spoke softly.

Emily raised her body so she could sit beside Alison – "Don't be"

Ali chuckled – "You'd be much safer if you hadn't met me"

The swimmer held her chin delicately – "And much less happier too" – And she leaned in to take Ali's lips with her own. She kissed her gently, as she understood Ali's situation didn't allow much room for romance. Yet, her hands still found a way to the small of the vampire's back as Alison ran her hands through her hair.

"Em…" – Ali broke the kiss to cup her face – "I love you"

The swimmer was astounded by the confession. Her heart skipped a beat and then resumed beating triumphantly as her chest exploded in happiness.

"You don't need to say these words to me. I-I just thought you should know" – Alison was afraid she'd taken things too quickly when Emily didn't react to her confession.

"I love you too" – Emily whispered against her ear and sucked her earlobe.

"Even if I made your life worst?" – Ali could barely think straight when Emily's breathe was so close to her cheek.

"You've made me complete, my missing puzzle piece" – Emily kissed her cheek lovingly before capturing her lips again. She knew Alison was feeling more insecure and needy than usual, but she had no problems in dealing with it. Much on the contrary, she would worship the blonde until she felt alright again.

This declaration made Ali swiftly reach out for Emily's lips in a heated kiss. The brunette kissed her back, trying hard to control the urge to pin the other girl on the bed. Her convictions failed, however, when Ali scratched her neck and pulled her down with her. Even so, Emily didn't want to push too far.

"I'm sorry" – The brunette broke the kiss and apologized. She tried to roll off Ali, but the vampire stopped her by hugging her body.

"No" – Alison kissed the spot where her shoulder met her neck – "I want you close"

"I don't wanna push too far" – Emily whispered.

"It's okay" – Ali smiled as she scratched the swimmer's neck again, watched as the girl breathed sharply.

"Keep doing that and I won't be able to control myself" – Em muttered in warning.

"I want you, Em" – Alison breathed out too and brought their lips together for a searing, her lips tingling from the kiss. It was amazing how Emily made her lips tingle every time they kissed. This sparkling feeling made Ali feel strangely complete, as Emily's hands started to roam over her.

Ali moaned through the kiss as Emily lowered her hands and squeezed her ass. The brunette broke the osculation only to latch her lips on the vampire's neck.

"Em…" – Alison whimpered when her girlfriend licked her pulse point and pushed her black head to her mouth, desperate for another breathtaking kiss.

"Can I?" – Emily tugged the hem of her shirt and asked for permission.

"Only you" – She conceded, as brown met blue and their eyes locked. Emily slowly pulled out Ali's shirt, as she knew for sure the other girl wasn't wearing a bra and she wanted to take in every piece of perfection of Ali's breasts.

The blonde's shirt was lying somewhere in the room as Alison stood half naked in front of the sweet eyes of Emily Fields. The brunette ran her hand down her chest and stomach painfully slowly, memorizing every detail of Ali's skin.

"S-Stop staring!" – Ali blushed and stuttered, just like she did the first night she made love to the brunette.

"So fucking beautiful" – Emily didn't cuss often, but the sight of those pink nipples was absolutely astonishing. She went down to kiss Ali's collarbone, but the blonde pushed her away.

"Take off yours too" – The vampire begged and she gladly complied, stripping off her shirt and bra.

"What is this?" – Ali's fingers went straight to a small scratch on her forearm she hadn't even noticed.

"I think I scratched my arm while I was running out of the woods" – Emily shrugged.

"Be careful, Em" – Ali said and brought said limb to her lips, kissing the wound softly.

"Ali…" – The brunette uttered as her arm became limp over the sensation of her girlfriend lips.

"Better now?" – Alison smiled as Emily noticed that the scratch on her skin had disappeared.

"Much better" – Em smirked as she lowered her body to enjoy the feeling of Ali's bare chest against hers. Alison pulled her in for another kiss and she couldn't help but to take a handful of those magnificent breasts.

"Em!" – Alison squirmed and ran her hand up the human's back, sinking her fingertips on those broad shoulders while Emily kissed her chest. The brunette, then, kissed her right breast, sucking and flicking that nipple with her tongue. Ali's back arched against her body and she smiled, placing her hands on the blonde's hips to hold her down.

"Eager, are we?" – The swimmer teased as she switched breasts.

"Emily!" – Ali moaned quite loudly. Damn, she never knew her girlfriend had such a dominant side!

The brunette lowered her mouth to worship the blonde's creamy stomach while gently groping her ass. Alison was already a writhing mess on the bed. No one had ever made her feel this way before Emily. Her heart was almost kicking a hole on her ribs as it pumped hard and fast inside her chest.

Suddenly, the familiar itching on her fangs returned and she knew she had to stop before Emily took things too far. Otherwise, she'd risk piercing her girlfriend's neck fiercely and she didn't want that to happen.

"Em, stop" – She regretfully pulled that dark head upwards.

"What happened?!" – Emily was startled because of that change of behavior – "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's…" – Alison couldn't bring herself to explain when she clearly wanted that as much as Emily.

"You want my blood, right?" – The brunette was quick to get it.

"We have to stop" – Ali persisted.

"I'll give it to you" – Emily promised.

"Em, you don't have to" – Alison was extremely tempted to take her right here, right now.

"I want to" – The swimmer murmured against her lips – "And if you behave, you just might get it" – She whispered coyly as she sucked Ali's bottom lip.

And Ali couldn't fight back because, as soon as she thought of doing something, she felt her pajama pants being ripped off her legs and her skin welcomed the fabric of Emily's jeans.

"Em…" – Alison groaned and the brunette took her chance to kiss her deeply, invading her mouth with her tongue.

"That's it, baby" – The blonde's heart fluttered at the compliment as Emily snogged her way down to Ali's underwear. She placed a chaste kiss over the fabric and watched as her girlfriend panted heavily. Slowly, she pulled down this last piece of clothing and watched in awe as Ali's bareness was fully revealed to her.

"So gorgeous" – Emily whispered before tracing Alison's scar with her lips, feeling the blond tremble at her touch.

"Emily, please!" – She begged. The brunette was so close to where she wanted her to be… Also, the aching on her fangs was driving her insane, and she wasn't entirely sure if she could make it through the lovemaking. The swimmer kissed Ali's pelvis and climbed up to meet her blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" – Alison cupped her face lest her girlfriend was having second thoughts on all of this. After all, this was only Emily's second time and it was the first time she had actually taken the lead of the situation.

"I'm not sure what to do" – Emily admitted, her confidence slightly faltering – "What if I hurt you?"

"We'll do it together, baby" – Ali repeated the compliment and made her chuckle – "And there's absolutely no way that you can mess this up" – And she kissed the brunette, fulfilling her with assurance again. Emily moaned into the kiss as Ali's tongue invaded her mouth and caressed her palate.

"Are you sure?" – Emily panted after the kiss as her fingers crawled to Ali's center.

"More than anything" – She answered and nodded.

Emily's finger stroked her clit gently, making her buck her hips against her girlfriend's hands – "Emily!" – She hissed as the brunette draw circles on her sensitive bud. The brunette gradually increased the pressure of her finger, not wanting to press too hard. She knew she had reached the rhythm when Alison closed her eyes and started panting.

"Open your eyes, baby" – She kissed her cheek and asked.

Alison complied after a moment or so. She'd closed her orbs because she thought that it would be easier to deal with the itch on her fangs if she didn't watch Emily's pretty face. However, she couldn't deny the human's pleas and, as soon as their eyes met, a rush went down her stomach towards her center. Emily held a piercing gaze Ali never knew she had.

"I wanna watch every one of your reactions" – The swimmer murmured against her skin and kissed her cheek again.

"God!... Em!..." – She panted as she wrapped her legs around Em's hips and dug her nails on her back.

Emily felt that Alison was ready; even so, she sought permission, as she pressed her forehead against her girlfriend's and her fingers traced her lower lips. Ali nodded and conceded, momentarily wishing she hadn't gone to bed with other people. Oh, how she wished Em was her first instead of Eric…!

Even so, Emily treated her with extreme gentleness as she dipped her index finger inside Alison. She went slowly, as if she wanted to know every curve, every edge and every piece of Ali and that was driving the vampire crazy.

"Emily!" – No one had ever touched Alison with such care… with such love. The blonde reached out to kiss Emily's lips, but ended up only panting against that bronze mouth as the swimmer started to build a steadier rhythm.

"You're so wet, Ali!" – Em panted too as Ali grabbed a handful of her hair. She succeeded at angling her hand so her thumb could press her girl's clit as she pumped in and out of her.

"Em… Ah!" – The blonde's hips bucked against that surprisingly skilled hand.

Emily began to suck Ali's neck as she carefully added another finger in, moaning as her girlfriend tightened around her fingers.

"Em! Don't stop!" – Alison cried out as her fangs and her center began to ache. She slid her hands down the brunette's back to squeeze her ass.

"Hum!" – Emily groaned and bit Ali's neck, probably leaving a mark, as she curled her finger and fingered Alison in different angles, trying to find her sweet spot.

"A little… deeper… Ah!" – Ali noticed and commanded.

Emily left her neck to kiss her nose – "Here?" – Then she pushed her fingers as deep as she could and curled them. She knew she'd hit the spot when Ali instantly jumped on her hand.

"Yes! Emily! There!" – She arched her body as Emily mercilessly hit the spot that made her see stars – "Emily… I'm close!" – She cried as she hugged the brunette's body. Emily smiled and intensified her thrusts – "Emily! Em! EM!" – She screamed, probably louder than she should have, as her orgasm rippled through her body. Emily allowed her to ride out from her high and kissed the corner of her lips lovingly.

As her bliss faded away, Alison began to feel that familiar ache again – "Em" – She called out, finally deciding to give in to this urge.

"I know" – Emily gave her a sweet smile and one last kiss before she rolled on her back on the bed, bringing the vampire on top of her.

Emily closed her eyes as she felt Ali's lips latching on her throat.

* * *

**Can't wait for the next chapter, hohoho!**

**Reviews:**

**InLoveWithEmison: **Cece actually plays a big part on all of this. She's just been acting in the shadows *likeaninja*. And poor Ali² :(

**Tere: **I don't have the heart to give them a sad ending, lol. Yahoo, I'm epic! Lol. Hope you enjoyed this :)

**mcmeli: **Never trust Cece, lol. Who knows who will turn against whom? lol. Yup, Jason isn't a vampire, but not quite human. Can you guess what he is? Let's hope Jason hid the secret well, lol.

**leon7272: **You lucky girl! You got what you're asking for!

**booklover457: **Why are you so cruel? Lol. Cece is the villain :)

**emisonalltheway/H: **Sometimes I'm too lazy to sign with my username too, so I totally get you, lol. Why Em? Lol. Just kidding, I haven't decided yet :). Don't worry, hun, it's fun to give out some spoilers, ;).

**Guest: **Thanks! :)

**Reviews from The Valentine's Party:**

**EmilyxAlison: **Thanks! Spencer is such cutie, ain't she?


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy because this chapter is like an oasis before the desert! ;)  
****Also, I'd like to thank you for supporting this fic! There are only now more 10 chapters and then it's over :)**

* * *

Alison's first instinct was to plunge her fangs into Emily's neck, but something in her heart kept her from that. Instead, she thought of the beauty of Emily's acts and what they meant for the both of them. The brunette was giving herself to her and Ali couldn't just treat her with disregard.

Thus, she controlled her primal instinct and peppered wet kisses on Emily's neck. She was grateful that she did it because the swimmer's cervix muscle was tense. Emily must've been nervous about this – who wouldn't?

"Ali" – The human whimpered and tangled her fingers on those blonde threads. The vampire understood the message and carefully pierced her neck.

It stung at first. Emily winced and involuntarily dug her nails on her girlfriend's back. Alison noticed it and began to draw random patterns on her stomach to ease the pain. It worked, as Emily's discomfort was replaced by a strange form of… pleasure?!

She thought that sensual gratification was impossible when you're having a vampire on your neck, but that was how she felt. When Alison retracted her fangs, she felt a stinging pleasure, which only increased as the blonde began to suck her blood. Emily moaned and pressed Ali closer against her body, recognizing this as an ethereal way of surrender.

Ali was expecting a metallic taste when the blood hit her tongue, but what she got instead took her completely by surprise. Emily's blood tasted like a sweet wine with a hint of sea water and that was thoroughly intoxicating to her. Alison's mind was in a daze, now that Em's blood started to run through her veins. The spark flowing through her body made her feel invincible. To Alison, Emily was her ambrosia.

Something in her mind told her it was time to stop. So, she stopped sucking and kissed those two tiny holes that now marked Emily's neck. Instantly, they healed, leaving only light round twin scars.

She left the swimmer's neck and cupped her face. Emily held a tranquil smile, as if she had enjoyed the experience. Alison kissed her deeply, thanking the brunette. Emily winced and laughed when she tasted the blood in the vampire's mouth.

"How does it taste to you?" – She asked with curiosity.

"Like heaven" – Ali answered dreamily.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, miss" – Emily teased.

"But it's true!" – The blonde pouted.

"Aham" – The swimmer laughed and kissed her. Ali ran a hand through her black hair and Emily stared at those shimmering blue eyes. Those cerulean orbs have never been that shiny.

"Em…" – Alison slid her mouth to the left side of Emily's neck, the side she didn't bite, and nibbled it.

The brunette's neck throbbed in pleasure and she strangely felt the need to have the bite mark on her skin caressed – "Ali, on the other side, please!" – She tried to guide the blonde's head to where she wanted to be touched.

"Em, isn't it hurt?" – Alison asked with concern.

"Not at all" – The human breathed out when Ali gently traced the two holes with her tongue – "Ali!" – She writhed when her girlfriend sucked the spot. Alison smirked and made a mental note: vampire bites make human skin more sensible.

The blonde trailed kisses down that gorgeous body and lowered her hands to get rid of Emily's jeans and underwear all at once. Instead of shying away, though, Emily felt a rush run through her body and pool on her center.

Alison grabbed her left leg and kissed the inside of her knee, making her girlfriend squirm.

"Ali, what are you doing?" – Emily chuckled, even though she was far from annoyed by the blonde's touch.

"I wanna try something" – She answered and nuzzled her inner thigh – "I will stop if it is uncomfortable"

"What do you want to do, Ali?" – Emily looked puzzled. The vampire had already taken her blood, how things were supposed to get more intimate than that?

Alison didn't respond to that, much because she had no idea how could she look up in her girlfriend's eyes and say: "I wanna give oral sex to you". She was afraid that Emily might shy away, disgusted by the thought of someone's mouth on a place so intimate. Or maybe Emily just would stop her and claim she wasn't ready yet. Millions of possibilities ran through Ali's mind.

Emily thought of making further inquiries, but how was she supposed to think when Alison was peppering kisses up her thigh? God, her mind was in haze, as she opened her legs to welcome Ali's kisses more.

The swimmer only noticed what Ali wanted to do when she felt the vampire's sweet breath against the soft skin of her folds. For a moment, she panicked and closed her legs, clamping Ali's head in between.

"I'm sorry, I just…!" – She blushed and she didn't even know if it was because she was ashamed or because Ali was still breathing so damn close to her most sensible spot.

"It's okay if you don't want to" – The blonde smiled and gave her a chaste kiss on her stomach.

"I-I d-do, b-but…" – Just the thought of Ali's lips on her pussy made her unable to form any coherent sentences.

"You're afraid" – Alison stated and smiled sweetly, to which Emily only nodded – "I am too" – And the blonde kissed her hipbone.

"Why?" – Emily wondered.

"What if I do something wrong? What if you don't like it?" – Despite being more experienced than the brunette, Ali still had her insecurities.

"Impossible" – Em lowered her left hand and searched for Ali's right one so she could intertwine their fingers.

Ali kissed their hands – "I'll do my best to make you feel good" – She promised, as she landed her pelvis one last kiss before diving into Emily.

"Like you even had to… Oh!" – Emily cried out loud when she felt Ali's lips on her clit. Damn, her mouth was so smooth, so wet… Were mouths actually sculptured to go down there? She couldn't think straight, as her body was reduced to a writhing while Ali's tongue scribbled over her bud.

She didn't remember sinking her fingertips on Ali's upper back or reaching down to tangle her hands on those perfect curls and press her girlfriend's face impossibly closer to her center.

"Ali!... God!" – She squirmed when the blonde left her clit and kissed her lower lips, tracing their outline with the tip of her tongue before diving into her folds – "Oh, shit!" – She cussed, and her back arched against the bed as her head pressed against the pillow.

If Alison thought Emily's blood tasted exquisite, she had no adjectives to describe just how good Em felt on her tongue. Ali moaned, as her tongue caressed the insides of her girlfriend and Emily tightened around her. The scratches on her back and the way her hair was being pulled told her that the brunette was close to coming.

"Ali!" – Emily panted, her heart beating as if it were to explode at any moment… And it did, as Alison returned to her clit and sucked hard while she penetrated her with a single finger – "ALI!" – Her hips bucked as she came undone in Alison's mouth. Man, she's never felt so high in her life.

The vampire peppered kisses all up her body, but her mind was still too lost in pleasure to have noticed. She did see, however, Alison's cerulean – no, azure – eyes watching her face carefully. Then, she saw something else.

"I've stained your face!" – Emily admitted embarrassedly and almost regretfully as the blush crept on her cheeks. Ali's chin was covered in her juices and she made an effort to wipe them away with her thumb but, as her finger brushed against the blonde's face, Ali captured her hand.

"I'm not complaining" – Alison closed her eyes and licked Emily's thumb. While she watched that scene, all the brunette wanted to do was spread her legs and let Ali have her way with her again.

Alison leaned in and kissed her, wrapping their tongues together. Emily could definitely taste herself on Ali's mouth and, sure, she did taste good but, in Alison's tongue, everything tasted good.

"How was it to you? Did I touch you right?" – Emily suddenly broke the kiss and asked, remembering tonight was also the first time she touched Ali.

"Amazing, Em" – She answered sincerely and kissed her lips again – "Thanks for tonight"

"You're more than welcome" – Emily murmured sleepily as Ali nuzzled her neck and laid her head on her chest.

* * *

They slept all night long only to be woken up by a creepy bright light coming from the window.

"Emily, shut the windows, please!" – Alison squinted her eyes and hid her face from the sunlight. Surely, drinking blood made a vampire stronger but it also made them vulnerable to mundane things such as eggs or sunlight.

"I didn't open them!" – Emily argued. Instantly, they jumped off the bed, realizing what open windows might mean.

"Good morning sweethearts" – Cece called as she shut the blinds and observed them with a wicked smile while Eric and Wilden stood by her side.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**dayla859: **Thanks! Be patient, we're getting there! :) But don't worry, there won't be many deaths, lol

**Tere: **I'm glad you enjoyed it! Hope you liked Ali drinking Emily blood. Yay! Their connection is hella strong!

**mcmeli: **Because the mindless vampires are also Rosewood citizens and our heroes will find a way to save them! :) There are no wizards in this fic, ;). They're all evil, but one of them is surprisingly stonger than the others. That's why the other two remain obedient. There are surprise powers in this fic, lol. Well, Alison has something they want, besides being Cece's sister. I love your theories ;)

**leon7272: **You got blood and you got sex in this chapter, but you won't be getting any for a while in this fic because there will be a dramatic change ;)

**Guest 1: **Thanks! Yeah, they're hot ;)

**Guest 2: **Thanks! By the way, I have another story planned. It will be less AU and will have a different dynamic from Mirrors.

**Jessica851: **Thanks! I would've finished this chapter earlier, but I got the flu, so... :/

**Emisonalltheway: **Thanks! I'm glad I satisfied your Emison heart, lol. I stopped there just to leave you wanting more, lol, muahahahaha *i'mabadwriter*. Well, maybe Emily will be the one to kill Cece, maybe not, who knows? :P. It's more like: will they survive this attack? Lol. You'll get to know about the villains' army next chapter. I would've finished this chapter earlier, but I got the flu and it really stalled me :/. As for vampire Emily, you'll have to wait ;)


	26. Chapter 26

**FAST UPDATE! This is a short chapter, but it's really important to the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Emily's first reaction was to hide her face on Alison's shoulder and jump on her girlfriend's bones. However, her mind quickly adjusted to their situation and her eyes flew to the gun on the belt of her shorts, which was currently lying on the floor next to Ali's bed.

As if reading her mind, Alison sent a powerful gust towards their enemies while Emily jumped for her gun. Eric and Cece were carelessly sent flying across the room, but Wilden dodged the attack and drew out his own gun. He aimed at Emily and shot her.

"Emily!" – Alison screamed before diving in front of her girlfriend, taking the shot for her.

Ali!" – The brunette forgot about everything else to hold the vampire in her arms while she bled. Alison had taken a shot on her lower stomach and, while normal bullets weren't potentially deadly for vampires, they still hurt like hell.

"Shoot her more, you idiot!" – Cece strode across the room – "That bitch drank human blood! She's pretty tough by now"

Wilden complied and smiled sickly as he shot Alison again, again and again. He showed a sadistic pleasure in watching the bullets stabbing her abdomen as she jerked in pain and Emily screamed for mercy.

"STOP PLEASE!" – The swimmer begged and Cece put one hand on Wilden's shoulder, soundlessly telling him to stop.

"Sweetie, you've got something for us, don't you" – The evil blonde kneeled beside the couple and caressed the brunette's cheek. Alison growled in anger and pain – "You just gotta give it to us and we might leave you alone"

"Emily, don't…" – Alison mumbled weakly.

"Just leave her alone, please" – Emily cried as she dropped Ali's body to the floor. A second later, Eric pushed her onto the bed and dug his fangs on her throat. A searing pain spread through her body when he began to suck his blood. It didn't resemble at all the experience she had with Ali's gentle touch.

But when she looked at Alison bleeding on the floor, it all became worth it. She'd do anything in her power to save Alison – even if she had to die. She allowed herself to breathe when Eric left her throat, but dug her hands on the mattress when his fangs were replaced by Wilden's instead.

"Your girlfriend's got a nice body, y'know that?" – He whispered cruelly against Ali's ears when he was finished. Alison growled to him, but he kicked her in the stomach, right on the spot where the bullets had hit her and she winced in pain.

Cece was the last to drink Emily's blood, making sure she took a big gulp of it. By the time she was done, Emily was as pale as a sheet of paper and motionless on bed, as her conscious had long left her.

"No wonder even you took a liking to her blood" – Cece smirked as she grabbed her sister by her hair – "She tastes amazing"

"Stay away from her, Cece!" – Alison growled in spite of her pain.

"As if you could do anything to me at this point" – The older vampire chuckled – "And don't bother: she's almost dead anyway"

Alison swore her own heart stopped beating at this point. She forcefully looked up to see Emily lying on her bed drained out of color. Rage and guilt filled her veins as she struggled against her wound and dared to attack Cece, who just laughed and punched her on the guts.

"Let's take her, boys!" – She ordered after she stole a blanket to cover her sister's bareness – "Don't forget to erase our DNA from that girl's neck" – Wilden put a weird device on Emily's neck and cleaned, leaving only Ali's traces there.

And the trio disappeared into the daylight taking Alison with them.

* * *

Jason had a bad feeling when he walked into his house. It all seemed too quiet. Instinctively, his hands found the gun he secretly carried after his mother was murdered in her own house. Jason had concluded he'd be the next target, and he didn't want to be an easy one.

"Ali?" – He called out, knowing that his (half) sister should've been hanging around the house with her girlfriend. It was too late for them to still be in bed.

He searched the entire house with gun in hand, leaving Alison's room for last on purpose, as he didn't want to interrupt any kind of moment she might be having with Emily.

"Ali?" – He called again when he was at her door, but got no answer. He took a step into the room and found Emily's naked body. His first reaction was to turn away and to yell at any naughty things Ali might be doing at the moment. However, he noticed that Emily didn't move, so he took a step closer.

He was aghast when he found that she was as pale as death and there were two holes on the right side of her neck. He didn't even think twice before calling Wren on speed dialing. Still, Alison was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Eric tossed Ali on the basement as soon as they arrived at the Kahn's cabin.

"Are you sure you're gonna leave me here? Noel might find me" – She found the courage to smirk, but Eric was nonchalant about it.

"He doesn't go here anymore. Guess he isn't much of a bad guy" - He replied.

"You can't keep me forever, Eric" – She challenged.

"As a matter of fact, I can" – He stated darkly – "And I will"

"Even if you kill me, my friends are gonna look for me"

"Yes, they will. But you will drive them away" – It was his time to smirk.

"And why would I do that?" – Alison kept challenging.

"Because you'll be so out of your mind that they're gonna be afraid of you" – And he laughed.

"What are you gonna do, Eric?" – For a moment, she was scared.

"I'm gonna take your soul away, Alison" – He said and began to use his powers to shape his aura into an octopus. His tentacles reached her and stabbed her through her body. Alison tried to fight it, as she felt the searing pain of having her soul ripped apart from her body while she was still alive.

After he extracted her soul, Eric damped it on a magic barrel, along with the rest of the souls he had taken from the students of Rosewood High.

"But don't worry, Alison. You'll be mindless when you kill all of your friends" – And he laughed wickedly, as he gave the blonde's soulless body a silver orb. He commanded and Alison's body absorbed the orb and gained some movements, despite still having no life or will at all. And there he was finished – he gained another puppet.

Inside the barrel, the true Alison hammered the steel in vain, as she tried to go back to her own body. And then everything went black.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**JadeAckerman: **Yay! Fuck this fic! And fuck cliffhangers! Lol

**Tere: **Your trouble sensors are really sharp, miss!

**mcmeli: **All I can say is that you're getting warmer :)

**emisonalltheway: **Yay! They're in a HUGE trouble. Yeah, that was kinda low of them to attack Em and Ali when they were naked, lol. Will they survive? ... maybe! Muahahahaha. Will Emily become a vampire? dunno. Thanks, I'm feeling better now :)

**leon7272: **That's good, because there are gonna be some supernatural drama

**Jessica851: **I am right now, thank you :)

**Guest: **Thanks! I think that having a scheme of the story before I actually write helps me organize the ideas. Of course, as I'm writing and you're reading, I might change or add one thing or another ;)

**PLLEmison16: **You lucky girl, you got a fast update!


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi guys! Another fast update for you *-***

* * *

Emily woke up to the sound of a beeping machine. She struggled to remember why she was lying on a hospital bed on the first place and, only then, the memory hit her. Cece, Eric and Wilden had attacked her and Ali. Ali got shot. To save her, Emily offered her blood to the trio and she doesn't remember much after that.

"Ali!" – She called as her body jerked off the bed.

"Emily?! You're awake!" – A puffy-eyed Hanna greeted her back to the world, but she wasn't the blonde she wanted.

"Hanna, how long have I been here? Where's Ali?" – Emily had so many questions.

"Emily, I…" – Hanna didn't know how to answer.

"You've been here for a week, Em" – Aria said casually by the door with Spencer right beside her – "Jason found you in Ali's room and he called Wren. The doctors were able to save you and stop you from changing into a vampire"

"You should consider yourself lucky" – Spencer smirked.

"What about Ali?" – Her most important question hadn't been addressed to – "Where is she? Is she hurt?"

Suddenly, Hanna was holding her hand and Aria and Spencer were sitting on her bed too – "Emily, Alison was the one who almost sucked you to death" – Spencer dreaded to be the one to say it.

Emily froze in her place. It cannot be possible, Ali wouldn't…! Her hands reached behind her neck and found tiny scratch marks that hadn't healed properly yet. They reminded her of that night with Ali, that night she gave her blood to the blonde and they made love passionately. And then, the next morning, Cece was there.

"It's not possible, she wouldn't!" – Em argued – "Cece! Wilden! Eric! They attacked us that morning! They were the ones who did it, not Ali! Alison was shot, she must be in danger! Please, you have to believe me!" – Emily begged with tears streaming down her face.

"Emily, I'm sorry" – Aria apologized as she felt her own heart break for her friend – "But we've found only Ali's DNA on your neck. I've triple checked it"

"Yes, her DNA is on my neck because I gave my blood to her!" – Emily snapped – "The next morning, Cece, Eric and Wilden attacked us. Ali was shot and I gave my blood to them so they could spare her! Please, you have to believe me!" – She insisted.

"Em, we know this is hard for you, but Alison wasn't in the best of her mental state for some time…" – Spencer argued, but shut when Emily killed her with her eyes.

"I think it's better to leave you alone for some time, Em" – Hanna gave up – "You've got a lot to think about" – And she left her friend's hand as she walked out of her room, ushering Aria and Spencer along with her.

When her friends left, Emily broke down into tears. Her right hand caressed the scars on her neck while her left traced the scars on the back of her cervix.

"Ali!" – She called helplessly.

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of the woods, Alison woke up feeling empty. As her soul was still trapped in the barrel, she was only an empty shell. She had no memories, no feelings, no desire. However, she still felt **pain**.

She groped her way down her abdomen, smelling the blood coming from it. Quickly, she found three bullet holes on her stomach. They seemed to be healing pretty naturally, but they still hurt.

Suddenly, Alison felt the primal instinct to fasten her healing process. Yes, she needed to eat. Therefore, she sharpened her senses and started to hunt anything that pulsed alive.

* * *

The next day, Emily had a special visit for her.

"Dad!" – She jerked so hard that she almost ripped the tubes off her arm.

Wayne, in military uniform, leaned down to hug his daughter, whom he hadn't seen in ages.

"You've grown so much, Emmy" – He murmured into her hair – "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you"

"Dad, you have to believe me! Alison would never do anything like that!" - She begged for his help, because she knew he was the only one who would ever believe in that.

"I don't know, Emmy… I'm not saying that she's a bad vampire, it's just that creatures like her often lose control over their own needs" – Wayne spoke from experience.

"Dad, Ali and I… We spent the night together and then I willingly gave her my blood, thought she resisted at first" – Emily blushed when she talked about that night with her father.

"Oh…" – Wayne's cheek flushed too over the thought of a vampire drinking her daughter's blood and his baby girl doing all grown up things on the bed.

"She'd never hurt me! Cece, Eric and Wilden attacked us in the next morning and she took a shot for me. Then, they drank my blood and I passed out" – She felt like she'd told the same story a hundred times – "Ali may be hurt now!"

"Emmy, if you ask me to believe in you, I will" – He took her hand and smiled softly – "And I'll train you, so you can find Alison and protect her"

Emily's eyes glowed in happiness – "Thanks, Dad!" – And she jumped on his neck and hugged him.

Then, someone cleared their throat by the door, clearly uncomfortable for interrupting the moment. It was Wren.

"Hi, Dr. Kingston. Come in, please!" – Wayne greeted.

"Hi, Mr. Fields, Hi Emily" – He greeted back – "I'm glad you're feeling better" – He spoke with a distinct British accent.

"Thanks, Wren" – She smiled.

"So, let's move on with your treatment, shall we?" – He asked and gave her a glass with a yellowish liquor inside – "Drink it"

Obediently, Emily took the cup and poured it down. However, as soon as the medicine touched her tongue, she turned to the side and spit it all out – "This tastes terrible! It tastes like eggs with honey!"

"Maybe because it's eggs with honey" – Wren smirked.

"Oh my God, that's awful!" – She put the glass on the tray beside her bed.

"Emmy, this is the treatment for the vampire virus" – Wayne explained – "Eggs and honey represent life and the virus hates that. So, drink it up"

"He's right. And you'll get used to the taste" – Wren endorsed.

"Okay…" – She twisted her face in disgust as she put the glass on her lips again, drinking everything this time, in spite of her wish to throw it all up when she was done.

* * *

_Five days later…_

Emily had been released from the hospital and was now taking lessons from her father. She learned that the Fields had a secret origin: they came from Korea, but no one really knows their clan's name because it had been erased as part of their adaptation to the US. Also, Fields sounded like a secure and neutral clan name.

Even so, her family had brought something from Korea: a spear, which had been passed from parent to offspring for generations. Its body was made from an unknown Korean wood, its head was as sharp as a needle and it was adorned by a small patch of red fur, which represented the family pride.

Emily had been training night and day for five days and, even so, she was struggling to handle the spear well. Also, she was training her body so she could use better her family ability: superhuman physical skills. No wonder she was able to swim that fast.

Handling a spear, though, required a little more skill than strength and it was puzzling Emily. Aria offered to help, as she mastered another long range weapon: a staff. Spencer and Hanna quickly joined in, both claiming that everybody needed some extra training.

However, it caught her by surprise when she noticed that Spencer was carrying a weird weapon and Hanna was carrying something similar to a huge knife.

"Guys, what are these?" – She pointed at the strange weapons.

"This is the Hasting weapon, a nunchaku" – Spencer exhibited – "I'm only beginning to master it now" – And she swung her weapon back and forth, indeed showing some skill with it until she lost track of her movements and let the weapon hit her on the head… again – "Ouch! That still hurts!"

"Spencer, don't go bragging about your skills" – Aria playfully reprehended – "Here, I'll apply some arnica on your forehead" – And she rubbed the medicine on the taller girl's bump, much like she'd done the first time it happened, when Spencer was still a newbie at hunting.

Emily felt the lovey-dovey mood and left the two of them alone, focusing instead on the huge butcher's knife of Hanna's hand – "And what's this?"

"Oh, this is my family weapon, a blade" – Hanna explained – "It looks heavier than it seems"

"Somebody's gotta build some bulk" – Emily smirked.

"Well, being a vampire helps for that matter" – Hanna smirked back, but the mention of the word 'vampire' suddenly brought Emily down – "Don't worry, Em, you're gonna find her"

"If she's still alive" – She half-heartedly answered as she focused on training with the spear. Wayne's words invaded her mind: "Don't swirl, Emmy! Stab! Spears are ineffective if they don't stab! You must always aim for critical points on your opponent's body! Always go for the throat, the chest or the stomach. When you wield a spear, you don't have as many chances as you'd have with a sword, so you must be effective!"

As his words chanted on her mind, Emily put all her rage on it, imagining she was stabbing Wilden's throat, Eric's stomach and, finally, Cece's heart.

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

Alison's thirst was inextinguishable. No matter what she hunted: humans, animals, other creatures… Nothing had been able to fulfill the emptiness inside her. Of course, there had been a temporary sense of accomplishment every time she hunted and killed her prey. But nothing whatsoever had ever made her blood thirst stop.

Inside the barrel, her soul had long stopped fighting. Her ectoplasm floated around in some kind of liquor along with a few other souls, who seemed to have no conscience of where they were, and Alison felt she was slowly dragging herself to this state.

Her empty body, however, kept on hunting until she spotted the town of Rosewood. Her sense of smell quickly identified a warm liquid flowing through the veins of its inhabitants and she began the hunt.

* * *

The girls were having a meeting at Mona's house when the hunter alarm went off. Mona went to check on it and immediately recognized the troublemaker.

"Who's this?" – Spencer asked, quite concerned by Mona's silence.

"It's Alison" – As soon as she answered, Emily rushed to pick up her spear. When she returned, someone grabbed her arm – "Wait, Em" – Hanna called – "This time, you may not be able to save her" – She warned.

"I gotta try" – Emily snapped that thought away and focused only on saving Alison.

The girls took Mona's jeep and drove to the crime scene. There, Emily watched a scene she thought she'd never have to watch. Alison had her fangs deep in the throat of a woman and she was sucking her dry, her gums stained with blood. This sight paralyzed Emily so that she couldn't even step out of the jeep.

"Hey, Alison!" – Mona screamed a few meters away from the car.

Slowly, Ali turned to the hunter, even though she wasn't quite sure why. Who was Alison? Why did that name mean something to her? Her soulless self could never guess, but her eyes settled on a blood-filled creature standing behind the one talking to her. She didn't know why her eyes attached to that human, but they did it anyway.

Mona pulled her gun and shot where Alison was standing. The vampire's quick senses made her dodge the attack and she stroke back by sending a small tornado toward the attacking creature. Mona was sent flying and Emily rushed to catch her before her body hit the ground.

"Hey Ali!" – It was Aria's turn to call Ali's attention. Unlike the other mindless vampires, Alison was a tough fighter. She'd fight to survive, even though her instincts were dominating her actions. To protect her wellbeing, Alison sent a tornado towards Aria, but this creature seemed more skilled than the other.

Aria whirled her staff in front of her to dissipate the tornado and aimed the strike for Ali's head. However, the vampire was quicker. She stepped to the side to dodge the attack and punched her on the gut. Aria was robbed of air and succumbed to the ground. Alison sensed the blood pulsating from her veins and grabbed her hair, jerking her head to the side, preparing to feed on this creature.

However, she was caught off guard when a water jet hit her right on the face. Then, something hard hit her on the forehead and she fell on the ground. Instinctively, she felt more furious than ever before.

"Aria, are you okay?" – Spencer had Aria on her lap and a concerned look on her face.

"I…" – Aria was still breathless and her vision was blurry.

"Guys, cut it, okay!" – Hanna chimed in a few meters behind her. She was scared that Ali would regain the advantage on the battle. And the vampire did.

Alison jumped back to her feet and sent a furious hurricane towards the three creatures facing her. She didn't mind if they were potential preys; she just wanted them dead.

Aria, Spencer and Hanna had no defense against such strong gale and were sent flying through the street, their bodies hitting hard the ground. With that, only Emily was standing on her feet and she didn't know if she had the guts to face her now mindless girlfriend in a battle.

Alison's eyes found that human girl again. What was so special about her this creature that drew her in like a moth was drawn into flames? Her eyes focused on her neck and an itch overcame her sensations. She licked the tip of her fang and imagined what this human in particular tasted like. But why was she so fascinated by her? There was only one way to figure out.

She flew to Emily dangerously aiming for her throat. Emily stumbled back until she tripped on her own feet.

"Ali, no, please!" – She screamed at the top of her lungs. This wasn't the Ali she knew, this wasn't the Ali she loved.

Her denial somehow slowed Alison down, as if that was a line she dared not cross. However, she shook her head and allowed her primal senses to flow through again. She needed to find out why this girl had such a hold on her. So, she continued her attack.

"Emily!" – Before her fangs pierced that girl's neck, they hit something else. Something soft. It seemed like a throat and there was blood on it, so she wasn't complaining, even though the name 'Emily' made her feel strange things inside.

"Mona!" – Emily screamed. When Alison attacked again, Mona had jumped in front of her and offered her throat instead. No, Emily would not accept someone else dying in her place. She ran to them, in a haste to rip Ali's head off Mona's throat, but Ali noticed her coming and, as she didn't want to be disturbed, she sent a gust at Emily and made her fly away.

The other girls were too hurt to react. They could just watch as Alison sucked Mona dry and the hunter didn't even have the strength to fight against it. Ali welcomed the metallic taste in her mouth, but she still felt that it wasn't enough. There was still something missing.

When that creature had no more blood, Alison left her there to agonize and ran back to the woods, where her safety was. Nevertheless, she looked back again at the black-haired girl who seemed to have fascinated her in every aspect. She would come back to taste her, she promised, but not now.

As Mona hit the hot asphalt beneath her body, she wondered why she'd have to die in such way. Sure, she'd always be regarded as noble, because she died to save one of her colleagues. Even so, Mona thought she was still too young to go. When she was on the brink of dying, she saw a ghostly figure with blonde her and kind eyes. It was Jessica, Ali's mom.

"I know you don't comprehend this, but you need to die" – Jessica said sternly, almost sadly – "We need you at our side, Mona"

Only then did Mona understand her fate. She allowed herself to smile as her last drop of conscience faded away and she welcomed death with arms wide open.

* * *

**Mona died! No! *sniff***

**Reviews:**

**mcmeli: **You're right about the Jason thing. Jessica definitely gave him something to hide because she knew he wasn't a target. But, if you're looking for clues, I advise you to reread the chapter 23 ;).

**leon7272: **And you didn't even have to wait that long :P

**Guest: **Oh man!²

**Jessica851: **Poor Ali &amp; Em!²

**emisonalltheway: **You're right, everyone should fear monster Ali, lol. Emily isn't dead... yet! And you'll have to wait a little longer to see if she becomes a vampire, ;). Emily's blood tastes different to Ali only because they do it out of love. Cece only said that Emily tasted good to taunt poor Ali :/. A war is coming!

**Tere: **Vampires enjoy blood everywhere, lol. Well, Emily will get some training now. Let's see if she'll be able to save Ali, ;).


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys! I've had a rough week, but I was able to finish this on time! Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

After the afternoon events, Emily had escaped to the safety of her room. She didn't want to see Leona's – Mona's mother – weeping face or hear her friends' mourning words. Above all, she felt double guilty: guilty that Mona died to save her and guilty that she couldn't save Alison.

"Emmy?" – Her father knocked softly on her door.

"C-Come in" – She allowed as she did her best to recompose herself as to not appear like she's been crying all night long.

"I've heard what happened" – Wayne knelt close to her and she couldn't help herself anymore.

"I-It's all my fault, dad!" – She jumped on his arms and broke down in tears – "Mona died because of me and I couldn't save Alison!"

"Emmy, listen to me, sweetheart" – Wayne rubbed her back soothingly as he spoke, remembering the times he'd lost dear friends on supernatural missions – "Things like that happen. You've just got to make sure Mona's sacrifice wasn't in vain"

"How can I fight in this war when I couldn't even protect myself?!" – Emily snapped – "How can I save Alison if I can't even save myself?!"

He pulled away to look in his daughter's eyes – "I've had exactly the same questions when I begin to sight. How I can protect my country and save someone if I can't even defend myself?! My first task was a total failure" – He shared – "But I got used to it. And I found deep in myself the reasons to keep fighting, to keep pushing harder even if I were on the brink of breaking down"

"What were your reasons to fight, dad?" – She stopped crying to listen to his story.

"Your mother, Emmy, because every time I left I didn't know if I'd ever come back to see her again, and that thought was enough to pull me through the hardest battles" – Wayne told – "And then your mother had you. That's when I realized that I'd fight even harder because I couldn't bear the thought of leaving your mother to raise you alone. I wanted to be alive just to see you grow up, even if all I could get was only a shard of it because I don't get much family time with you. But, Emily, that's enough for me to keep fighting!"

Em looked down – "I don't know if I'm brave enough to do it"

"If you love Alison, you'll find your courage in the depths of your soul and you'll be able to do things you thought you were never capable of" – Wayne smiled.

"Thanks, dad" – The brunette was truly grateful.

"You're welcome!" – He smiled again – "By the way, it's time for your eggs and honey!"

"Oh no! Not that horrible thing again!" – Emily whined.

"Emmy, Dr. Kingston said you're still recovering" – Wayne said in a stern tone and handed her a glass of the mixture.

"Fine, fine" – She rolled her eyes and drank it anyway. Well… how come it doesn't taste that awful?

* * *

"Cece?" – Wilden called as soon as he arrived at the living room of the Kahn cabin.

"What is it?" – The woman lifted her brow very slightly.

"I've got an interesting piece of news for you" – He smiled broadly.

"Well, what is it?" – She seemed curious at last.

"Mona Vanderwaal is dead. Alison killed her" – He informed and she laughed evilly.

"Things are really happening the way we want them, really" – Cece was more than glad that Mona was six feet under. After all, without her the rest of the young hunters of Rosewood were a bunch of kids in a playground. She could even smell her victory now.

"Cece?" – This time, it was Eric who called.

"More good news?" – She smirked.

"All the preparations are ready. Let the red moon begin" – He informed.

The blonde vampire smiled – "The red moon is coming, boys!" – She announced and raised a glass of rose-tinted wine – "And so is your victory!"

They didn't count on Noel eavesdropping outside the cabin.

* * *

Somehow, Emily cried herself to sleep. Her dreams transported her to a dark place. She swore she could hear voices calling from inside it.

"Emily" – A low voice muttered and the brunette instantly recognized it.

"Alison!" – She called out and ran to the barrel, trying to open it.

"Em!" – The vampire called again and Emily punched the bin hard, trying to tear it. However, her efforts were fruitless.

Suddenly, something started to pull her body away from the barrel. Emily tried to fight against this strange force, but she found that she couldn't move her body.

"Alison!" – She called one last time before being dragged into unconsciousness again.

Beside her bed, Jessica and Mona watched the whole scene.

"Will she remember the dream?" – The brunette asked.

"Soon" – The older woman answered and waited.

Suddenly, Emily's body jerked up from her bed. Cold sweat was running down her face and she brushed a few black tresses away from her forehead. She remembered the dream vividly.

"Ali…" – She looked out at the moonless sky outside and caressed the two holes on the side of her neck. Then, she decided for a glass of water and walked out of her room.

"Why did we take her to the barrel?" – Mona questioned.

"Because she's our only chance to win this war, that's why she needs to believe that the true Ali is still out there" – Jessica explained – "If she doesn't save my daughter, we'll lose this war"

Mona only nodded as they disappeared through the night.

* * *

Emily awoke the next morning to the sound of her phone beeping. It was Noel, sending everyone on the hunter team an urgent message. She put on a black tee, blue jeans and a russet jacket before grabbing an apple and drinking her egg medicine.

After that, she rushed to the Brew and met her other friends there. They didn't look so well – everyone was upset at Mona's death. A minute after she arrived, Noel barged in through the door.

"Guys, I think I've found out their plan!" – He said excitedly.

"What is it, Noel?" – Aria asked.

"Cece plans to attack on the Red Moon" – He told.

"What is the Red Moon?" – Caleb asked.

"It's a supernatural event which happens only once a century" – Ezra explained – "When it happens, the moon turns red and the vampires get on the top of their powers"

"She's a good strategist" – Spencer noted – "She wants to finish this when she has all the power"

"But that's not the only special power of the Red Moon" – Noel spoke – "There's this ancient ritual which says that, if you have a vampire suck the blood from 100 people and then you suck its blood, you'll be invincible"

"What do you mean by invincible?!" – Hanna asked.

"It means that eggs, honey, holy water, sun and crosses won't affect her at all" – The young vampire said.

"Then we'll lose this war!" – Spencer easily concluded.

"Noel, we can't let that happen!" – Aria exclaimed – "When is the next Red Moon?"

He hesitated before answering – "Tomorrow"

The immediacy of the incoming battle made them silent. After ten minutes or so, they began to think of a counterstrike.

* * *

Emily left the conversation earlier as she had to train with her father. Thus, the group took the opportunity to address a problem that could determine the outcome of the war.

"What do we do about Alison?" – Aria brought up the topic no one wanted to talk about.

"Well, from what you've told, she seemed pretty out of her mind" – Ezra said.

"She may have gone nuts, but it doesn't mean that she's involved in this war at all" – Noel felt compelled to defend his friend.

"Don't be naïve, Noel!" – Hanna chimed in – "It's obvious that she's involved!"

"IF she's involved…." – Spencer considered – "What will we do?"

"We have to stop her, it's obvious!" – Caleb spoke.

"But how do we stop a mindless creature?" – Ezra wondered.

"There's only one way out" – Hanna looked down.

"There must be a way other than that!" – Toby said – "I don't wanna see blood, whether it's Alison or not"

"It's either her or the rest of the world, possibly" – Aria bit her lip – "We don't have much of a choice"

Noel punched the table as Spencer said out loud – "Then we might have to kill Alison"

* * *

On the next day, before the fateful night, Aria went to visit Spencer at her house.

"Are you nervous?" – Spencer asked when Aria would only look at her and stay silent.

"A little. Are you?" – The small brunette decided that it was better to do some small talk. Maybe then her heart would stop racing so fast.

"Of course! If we fail, this whole world might be destroyed!"

"Hum…" – Aria muttered insecurely – "Just in case something happens" – She closed her eyes and leaned in, catching Spencer by surprise as she kissed her. However, as quick as it started, it ended – "I'm sorry, I know you're probably back with Toby now…"

"I'm not with Toby" – Spencer interrupted while trying to hide her foolish smile.

"W-What? I-I thought…" – It was Aria's time to be caught off guard.

"He likes someone else now. I think her name is Miranda or something" – Spencer told.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be. I didn't like him anymore anyway…" – She took a step forward – "Because I've been losing sleep of that night with you" – And then she claimed Aria's lips back with heated passion.

Aria gasped as her back hit the wall and Spencer took the chance to deepen the kiss. They moaned against each other's mouth until they were too breathless to continue.

"Spence?" – Aria breathed out.

The tall girl ran a hand through her hair – "What?"

"I think I might be in love with you"

"Me too" – Spencer wasted no time in carrying the other girl upstairs and kissing her until they both forgot how to say their own names. Clothes were off and they explored their bodies a second time. This was desperate, needy, fulfilling… It might seem rushed, but, as far as they knew, they might only have tonight.

* * *

Emily put on her black leather jacket over her black tank tops. Her jeans and her boots were also black. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail, which she didn't like very much. The swimmer stared at herself in the smile. No one was bound to find her in the darkness of a moonless night.

She heard a car stopping by her driveway. That must be Spencer and the girls. As silently as she could, Emily escaped from her bedroom window. Her parents did not know of their little trip tonight. It was something she needed to face for herself.

Emily jumped and landed graciously on the ground, much to the other girls' amazement. Hanna opened up the back door to Emily and she entered the SUV.

"It's good that you're jumping out of windows. It means that you're back to your old good shape" – Aria commented on the passenger seat and Emily unconsciously brushed her fingers on her neck searching for two tiny holes that still marked her skin.

"This thing with eggs and honey really works" – Em commented – "By the way, did you get all the stuff?"

"Ezra and the boys have them on the other car" – Aria answered.

"Spence, is it true that all of the students disappeared in the woods?" – Em tried to sound bold.

"Of course it is! Can you find another reason we are going to the woods?!" – Spencer snapped and Em could tell she was nervous. Damn! Good old Spence never cracked down for anything.

"Guys, can we please stop talking? If we don't arrive there in time to trap Alison, those students will die!" – Hanna pulled the girls back to Earth. Emily looked at her and noticed those black stripes on her golden blond hair. Spencer turned on the engine and started driving.

"What happened to your hair?" – Em asked.

"I figured that a blond head lurking in the dark would draw too much attention" – The blonde explained – "Also, I don't want you to confuse me with Alison in case you need…"

"Hanna!" – Aria interjected.

"In case you need what?" – Emily's heart was beating so hard it pounded off her chest.

"Em, we talked before you arrived" – Spencer started.

"And…"

"We decided that we might have to kill Alison" – Hanna blurted out and the girls watched Emily's face tighten.

As if Em could just kill Ali.

* * *

**The prologue scene is here, finally! **

**Reviews:**

**Guest: **Don't worry, we all are! :P

**mcmeli: **Haha, I love your persistance ;). Can't tell about Jessica, but Ali is certainly missing something ;). Well, Mona had a scene on the other side already! Lol!

**InLoveWithEmison: **Let's see about that... Poor Mona! :(. Well, you'll find out soon, but Mona will be really important on the other side!

**leon7272: **Buckle on, we're having lots of it!

**Jessica851: **Thanks! :)

**Reviews from Disorder:**

**Guest 1: **I've scanned the document and I've found two mistakes. Thanks for pointing that out ;)

**InLoveWithEmison: **Thanks! :)

**che: **Wow, now I'm flattered! Thanks! :)

**Jessica851: **Thanks for your support :)

**Tns729: **Thanks! :)

**leon7272: **Hope you enjoyed your gift, lol

**Guest 2: **Thanks! :)

**Guest 3: **Thanks for your support! Prompt accepted! :D

**Cassie Noir: **Thanks! :)

**Also, a big shoutout to Ramona Vic Flowers, who commented on both my Christmas and New Year's stories. Thanks! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys! This is chapter is short, but it has some interesting things in it. Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

After a few minutes of driving, Spencer stopped the car to meet up with Ezra, Toby, Caleb and Noel. The guys were also dressed in black and Toby and Caleb wore special suits which allowed them to transform without ripping their clothes off.

"Did you bring everything?" – Aria asked.

"Holy bullets, eggs, honey, holy water and garlic?" – Ezra checked – "Yes"

"Good" – She said – "Let's start preparing them"

"And how are we supposed to lure them here?" – Emily asked.

"With blood" – Noel answered – "Mindless vampires are attracted to a drop of blood just as much as a moth is to flames"

"And once they're in, this magic circle will weaken them, even if the Red Moon is around" – Ezra spoke.

"And then we give the mindless vampire our Holy Serum" – Spencer said – "It's made of the most powerful things I could combine"

"Does this work in any vampire?" – Hanna wondered.

"If they've drank a lot of human blood recently, yes" – Spencer told – "But it will not work on vampires who don't drink human blood or in born vampires"

"So it won't work in Alison" – Emily snorted.

"Don't worry, Em" – Hanna comforted, even though she didn't know if Ali had any chance of salvation – "We can still find a way to get her back to her senses"

"No, don't worry" – Emily remembered her dad's words and took a leap of faith – "I'll deal with Alison myself"

"Emily, you can't!" – Toby interjected – "She's too dangerous"

"I've got to try" – She shrugged – "When you lure the vampires over here, I'll get her attention and take her somewhere else"

"Emily, you won't have the circle's protection!" – Hanna pointed out.

"I can deal with it" – Emily stated her position.

"Fine" – Aria agreed – "But don't hesitate to call for help"

"Ok" – The swimmer only nodded, even though she didn't want any help.

"Now, let's draw the circle!" – Spencer ordered.

Noel and Emily drew the first layer of the wide circle, which was made of honey. Toby and Spencer cracked down the eggs and splattered them along the honey marks. Ezra and Aria threw garlic on top of it. Caleb and Hanna finished the magic circle by sprinkling holy water over the outlines.

"There, it's done!" – Aria announced – "Now who's gonna give us the drop of blood.

"I am" – Emily didn't' even gave time for them to argue. She took her spear and pierced her finger, letting her blood drip on the ground, hoping that it'd be enough to call Ali's attention.

* * *

Alison was gathered along with other vampires at the Kahn Cabin. Her first instinct was to attack the others, but a dark, tall and fit man stopped her from doing so. She heard another man calling him 'Eric' and she didn't know why that name clicked something on her mind.

Suddenly, an intoxicating scent of blood filled her nostrils. But that wasn't any blood: it was stronger, inebriating, with a hint of seawater. Alison didn't know why she felt so attracted to this scent or why did it smell differently from other bloods.

She immediately wanted to taste it and no one could stop her from fulfilling that desire. She watched as the other vampires went havoc too, probably after having smelled the same blood she'd sensed. Instantly, she rushed to the woods in other to find the owner of that sweet liquor.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?!" – The man named Eric asked her and she just sent him away with a tornado. Nothing could stop her now.

* * *

A few moments later, the group heard loud footsteps coming from the woods.

"They're coming!" – Ezra said, picking up the gun in his belt – "Let's go!"

Each picked their own weapon and the war started. As their enemies stepped into the circle, they easily gained advantage. However, it didn't take long for them to see some familiar faces among the attackers.

"Remember to just knock the students out!" – Aria remembered as she hit the back of Paige's neck, making the girl lose consciousness.

"It's kinda hard to tell them apart when they all jump at you!" – Hanna shouted as she created a wave to crash three vampires who were jumping at her.

Emily had already stabbed a few vampires when she recognized a blonde head lurking in the woods. It was Alison.

"She's here!" – She murmured as she pierced another body with her spear.

They all turned to see Alison for a moment. The blonde's void eyes scanned the area until she found the brunette's silhouette. Alison quickly realized that there was blood exhaling from her, although it was much more subtle than the smell coming from the circle drawn on the ground.

But her interest for the dark girl was too much strong to be ignored, even more now that Alison knew that brunette was the owner of that sweet, intoxicating blood.

Emily realized that Ali was staring at her for way too long and made a decision – "I'll lure her out of here!"

"Emily, it's too dangerous!" – Hanna whined.

"She's after me, Hanna!" – The swimmer shouted back – "And she'll kill anyone who stands in her way!" – And she ran through the woods, using her superhuman abilities to the maximum.

Alison noticed that the girl started to run away and immediately chased after her. She was surprised at the girl's speed – humans weren't supposed to run that fast. Even so, she would tire out eventually and then – only then – Alison would catch her. She could be a patient predator if she wanted and that girl seemed **so** worth the chase.

* * *

While the woods from Rosewood were in the beginning of a battle, Jason was sleeping in the safety of his home. He currently had no idea of what was going on, but that was about to change.

"Jason" – He heard a voice call him. It sounded faintly familiar, but he couldn't identify their owner. Nevermind, he must be dreaming – "Jason" – The voice called again and he jumped out of bed, pulling out the gun he kept under his pillow. He tumbled back on his mattress when he saw Mona's ghastly figure.

"M-Mona?!" – He rubbed his eyes and pinched his arms. He must be dreaming.

"It's not a dream, Jason, I'm here" – She said, as if reading his thoughts.

"What do you want from me?!" – He asked, still a little scared.

"I'm here to give you a message from your mother" – The ghost informed.

"My mom?! Why she couldn't just give it herself?!" – Jason questioned.

"She can't" – Mona said – "Only people from the Vanderwaal clan have the gift of contacting humans in spirit form. I used to do that sometimes when I was still alive, that's why it's so natural to me"

"What did my mom say?" – Jason seemed pretty convinced.

"She said that it's time to pick up that sword" – She passed on.

"She wants to give Alison the sword?! Doesn't she know that Alison is insane now?! Imagine what she'll do if she has the sword!" – He was baffled.

"Jessica believes that Emily will be able to bring her back" – Mona explained – "And it's essential that she has the sword then"

"I don't believe that that girl will save my sister" – Jason was skeptical.

"It's our only chance, Jason" – The phantom said – "If she fails, the whole Rosewood, and maybe the whole world, will go down with her"

"Fine, I'll get it!" – He finally was convinced.

"I'll follow you" – She informed – "I can guide you to where Alison is"

"Fine!" – He tried to shake away the idea that a spooky ghost would follow him around and tried to focus on his task.

* * *

Jason took the key hidden in the snow globe and drove to Philly with Mona on his tail. He went to the storage unit he rented and took the sword back. He looked at it regretfully, knowing that if he unsheathed that sword, he wouldn't be able to touch its handle because he wasn't a DiLaurentis.

Ever since he was born, Jason knew he was different from his fellow vampires. He didn't feel the need to drink blood and couldn't feed on human energy. He was also much weaker than them. After Cece fascinated him and sent him to rehab, he got the truth out from his mother: Jason was her bastard son. Therefore, he didn't have the blood of his father, but the blood of a human… named Peter Hastings.

Consequently, he was a half-vampire – basically a human with superpowers. His mother's blood was still stronger in him; that's why his powers were more alike hers than Peter's. As the generations pass, Jason's bloodline is bound to mix with human blood. Even so, his vampire genes were strong. His offspring will probably be more human than him, but with the same powers. They would be hunters.

Because every hunter clan has a vampire as their ancestor. The Rosewood founders' were all vampires who bred with humans, which meant that the Montgomeries, the Hastingses, the Marins and the Fields had a long, lost connection to the creatures they hunted. Their bloodlines mixed with human blood, but their vampire genes remained strong enough to give them special powers.

Jason found it ironic that many vampires were giving power to a future generation which would hunt them afterwards, but that's just the way it goes and it'll probably happen to him too, if he has children.

"You're probably thinking that, if your mother had you in the right way, you'd be the one to yield that sword" – Mona stated.

"Well, I can't change the past now" – Jason shrugged – "And Alison needs this more than me anyway" - And he drove back to Rosewood.

* * *

Alison chased that girl around for twenty minutes and she was pretty impressed. She thought no human could run at that speed for that long and that only seemed to make her prize even better.

She was puzzled, though, when the human stopped running near a rock. Maybe she had tired after all, but she wasn't panting and didn't show any signs of fatigue. Instead, the girl just turned around slowly and faced her.

"You probably don't remember this, Ali, but you took me here once" – Emily told her, hoping that taking the vampire to the Kissing Rock would help her remember who she really was and snap out of it – "We had a picnic, you got drunk and said cheesy things" – She laughed – "We kissed under the moonlight near this rock. I took you to your house and you said you liked naughty hands" – She stopped to laugh again – "I made you take a shower and you asked me to spoon you. In the following morning, we started to date, you and me"

A wave of memories flooded her mind. She didn't know why, but she remembered the scent of the trees and something soft against her lips. She remembered wanting to take that girl right then, but something stopped her. Something strong… warm… pure…

She shook her head and pushed those images away. She was a vampire: a predator, a killer. Whatever effect this girl had on her, it had to stop. And Alison knew exactly how to do it.

In one swift moment, she pushed the girl against the rock, trapping her, and dug her fangs on her tender neck.

Meanwhile, the sky was bathed in red.

* * *

**Reviews: **

**Guest 1: **I think the question is: will Emily survive? Lol

**Guest 2: **You lucky guest! You got a fast update! :)

**mcmeli: **Don't worry, honey, I'm already planning my next story ;). Now you know what Cece was after ;). And will Emily get to the barrel? Maybe!

**Jessica851: **Is it weird that I'm kinda sad that this story is coming to an end? ;( Thanks! :)


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys! I had a lot of troubles to update this chapter. My PC broke down, so I lost almost everything I had, including the script . It took me a while to write a new one, lol. Anyways, enjoy! :)**

* * *

When the sky was tinted in red, Cece got out of her hiding spot and joined Eric and Wilden. She noticed that there weren't as many mindless vampires as there were in the beginning.

"What happened?" - She asked.

"Apparently, they smelled blood and left. Alison was with them" - Eric reported.

Cece laughed. This was only a minor setback - "It doesn't matter. We'll get Alison after we crash those filthy humans" - She shrugged off - "The red moon is up, boys! And so is our victory!"

And, along with Eric, Wilden and the remaining mindless vampires, she marched on.

* * *

The group was handling the vampires quite well until they had an unpleasant surprise.

"She's here!" - Noel announced - "Cece's here!"

They all stopped fighting and turned to face her. By her side stood Wilden and Eric and they all looked willing to fight.

"You might have done a decent job this far, humans" - She spoke - "But this ends right now! An era of darkness and terror begins!" - And she drew the energy of the Red Moon to fire a flame cannon towards the group.

Noel jumps in front of them, also draws the power of the Red Moon, and sends a flame cannon towards Cece. The two attacks collide and they seem to be equal in power. However, Cece managed to put even more energy on her attack while Noel was on the verge of his powers. Noticing that Noel was in danger, Hanna interfered and sent a water jet towards the two attacks, instantly creating clouds of steam in the battlefield.

The new condition, however, favored the vampires. In an organized strike, Eric goes to face Noel, Wilden appears in front of Caleb and Toby, leaving Cece and the mindless vampires to face the much more fragile Aria, Ezra, Spencer and Hanna.

"Brother, I can still spare you if you change sides" - Eric smirked.

"You always were the bad blood in the family" - Noel snorted and began fighting with him.

"What an honor to face the last werewolves of Ravenswood" - Wilden taunted - "Just so you know, I tortured the rest of them!"

And the two furious wolves attacked him.

"Aria! Aria, where are you?!" - Spencer staggered through mindless vampires trying to find the only other humans around. Still, her senses were hazy and she didn't notice a vampire jumping on her back before she was tackled onto the ground. She tried to desperately fight against it, but it managed to pin her on the ground and was aiming for her neck.

But, before she felt the stinging pain, she heard a gun noise and felt blood staining her clothes.

"Spencer!" - Aria rushed to her with arm in hand when she saw her silhouette. She pulled her up and hugged her against her chest - "It's alright, I'm here... I'm here for you!

"Aria, I'm scared!" - The smart brunette may seem brave at times, but she'd never been in a situation like that and this fight could literally be the end of her - "I can't see a thing out there!"

"We'll stay together, okay?" - Aria promised.

"Aria! Spencer!" - Hanna called and appeared out of nowhere dragging Ezra by the arm.

"Guys, how did you find us?!" - Aria pulled away from Spencer slightly and asked.

"Hanna has the power of adaptability" - Ezra explained – "That's how she can see through this mist"

"We need to stick together, guys!" - Hanna said - "I can see, but I can't watch the three of you at the same time and there are vampires all around!"

"She's right! We need to stay together!" - Ezra repeated and they started to reorganize. As she had the sharpest senses, Hanna stayed at the front. Ezra stayed at the back, Aria stayed at the left and Spencer, finally composing herself, stayed at the right. They were all huddled together with their backs against each other.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps on the back. They all turned their heads and there were other footsteps on the right. They all looked again and the footsteps went to the right. They turned their heads abruptly and then there were noises on the front. Annoyed by this, Hanna pulled her gun and shot, but her bullet only faded through the mist.

"Hanna, don't waste your ammunition!" - Ezra warned - "It's what she wants us to do!"

And then they heard a distant laughter and they instantly knew that Cece was playing with them, using psychological torture. If one of them got tired, if one of them let their guard down, then it would be the end of all of them.

* * *

Emily winced as her back collided with the rock. Alison pinned her arms and pierced her fingers on the flesh of her neck, making her want to scream in pain. But she wouldn't – not when this could be their only chance to save Ali. Instead, Emily surrendered. She tilted her head to the side and allowed the vampire to savagely take her.

This startled Alison. When she fed, her preys would resist and writhe until she was done with them – even animals did so. But this girl… there was no resistance in her. It was almost as if she wanted this as much as Alison did. And her blood was exquisite. Ali was pretty sure she'd never tasted something like that, but, somehow… it tasted familiar.

At that point, Alison released her grip on the swimmer's arms and she was rewarded with a strange gesture (at least from her point of view): Emily was caressing her hair, instigating her to go further. Ali felt something warm bubble in her chest, but she didn't know what it was – she just wanted it to never end.

On the other hand, Emily was beginning to pale as she felt her blood being sucked by the vampire. Strangely enough, she still found pleasure in this terrifying way of surrender. This is a good way to die, she thought.

"Ali..." - A faint whisper escaped from her lips as she felt her knees falter.

The nickname suddenly made Ali hazy. She hadn't retracted her fangs because her intention was to suck that girl dry. When vampires were gentle, they'd pierce the neck with their fangs enough to draw a small amount of blood. But Alison wasn't gentle, nor were her desires. When she hunted, she kept her fangs in her preys until she couldn't get any more blood from them.

She pierced down Emily's vein and felt the warm liquor invade her mouth. Suddenly, her heart skipped a beat. She thought it might be the warm sensation of having new blood in her veins, but this was far stronger. This girl's blood pumping in her made her feel invincible and weak at the same time.

One moment later, her knees couldn't support her weight anymore and she staggered forward, allowing her body to rest against the soft skin of her prey. Alison felt arms wrapping around her waist as she lost her conscience.

* * *

Inside the barrel, Ali's soul was fluctuating around. She was beginning to go mad, as she had no idea of how long she'd been there and she had no idea if someone would ever save her.

Suddenly, she felt a warm energy surround her astral body. She instantly recognized whom this came from: Emily. But how was it possible?! Was Emily somehow around?! Alison had no idea.

All she knew was that this energy was increasing and it made her feel strong again. A few moments later, she was able to move her limbs and began to fight against the barrel. When Emily's energy was almost emanating from Ali, the vampire almost broke free from the bin.

"Come on, Em! Just a little more!" - Ali prayed and she felt the brunette's energy grow stronger than ever before.

With a final push, Alison escaped from the barrel. And then her conscience faded.

When Alison woke up, she had no idea where she was. Her jaw was aching, probably from being on the same position for a considerable amount of time. Only then did she realize that her fangs were all dug up in soft flesh and there was blood in her mouth – Emily's sweet blood.

"Emily!" - She took her fangs out and stepped away from the other girl, realizing that she was in control of her body again.

The brunette gave her a weak smile. She was so pale she couldn't stand on her feet - "Ali… I'm glad… you're back" - Emily murmured before she fell forward and into the blonde's arms.

"EMILY!"

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Guest: **Sorry I disappointed you, guest :/ Promise next time I'll update sooner! :)

**shine: **I'd still be scared if she made out with Emily in that state, lol

**spemisonforever: **No, she can't, lol

**mcmeli: **Sometimes the easiest conclusion is the hardest to figure out, ;). Mona rules, lol! You've guessed this one right, miss! What's your next shot?!

**z: **Thanks! :)

**leon7272: **Hope you liked this chapter ;)


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys! So... I decided to cut this chapter short because... the cliffhanger seemed interesting, lol! Enjoy! Also, the 200th reviewer wins a prompt! Guests, please identify yourselves :)**

* * *

Alison held Emily in her arms and cried, believing she had actually destroyed the thing she loved the most in the world.

"I… love… you" - Emily declared weakly and, in spite their moment of despair, Alison allowed herself to smile.

"I love you too, Em" - The aching in her heart soothed and she tried to heal Emily just enough to keep her alive. The brunette clutched tightly against her chest and hummed softly and she felt Ali's heart beating against her ear.

"Sleep, gorgeous" - Alison softly spoke as she tucked her girlfriend in and Emily fell into the comfortable darkness of Morpheus.

After she realized the swimmer was fast asleep, Alison leaned Emily against the rock and kissed her forehead chastely - "I'm sorry"

Then, the vampire wiped the rest of her tears away and made one vow: she would be coming back to Emily, no matter if they were alive in the end of this war. Alison promised, she was going to find her way back to her soulmate… even if it meant that she would have to die too.

* * *

Back on the battlefield, things were getting tough for the hunters. Aria, Ezra, Hanna and Spencer were trapped by Cece and couldn't move, Caleb and Toby were in too deep in their fight with Wilden and Eric and Noel were fighting like two beasts.

Eric was actually surprised by his brother's power. For a vampire who only drank human blood often, Noel was proving to be a challenge. Their powers were matched and so was their stamina. However, Eric felt that Noel's willpower was stronger than his. In the long run, it was likely that he was going to lose to his baby brother and that was a shame he didn't want to carry to his grave.

His thoughts were interrupted by Noel's punch hitting him right on the nose, sending him flying through the mist.

"What's wrong, brother? Have you lost your touch?" - Noel taunted.

And that was the end of line to Eric. He was going to bury his brother, even if it meant he had to play dirty - "I must praise you, Noel. You've gotten stronger"

"Cut the crap, Eric" - Instantly, the younger vampire sensed that his brother was planning something.

"You're strong, but your friends aren't" - Eric grinned as he disappeared through the mist.

"Shit!" - Noel cursed as he walked through the haze - "ERIC!

* * *

Aria, Spencer, Ezra and Hanna huddled against each other as they tried to detect the barest movement coming from the mist. They'd deflected a few attacks, but they knew those were just feints. Cece was just waiting before she could call checkmate.

Suddenly, a fire blast emerged out of the mist in Hanna's direction. She fought back with a water blast, but that left her vulnerable to attacks. A vampire appeared and aimed for her throat. However, Aria shot the creature before it could do harm to her friend.

A second later, a vampire attacked Spencer, but she knocked it out with her nunchaku. Then, another one emerged and attacked, forcing Ezra to take a step aside to shoot him. A second fire blast ripped through the mist and Hanna had to use her water powers again. Those last strikes were so fast that they left Aria alone… and vulnerable.

"GOODBYE, DWARF HUNTER!" - Eric attacked from the haze, his energy body taking the form of a thousand daggers ready to tear Aria apart.

"ARIA!" - Spencer screamed but, before she could help, a vampire jumped at her and she had no choice but to defend herself.

Aria knew she had no chance of escaping this. She couldn't see Eric well enough to shoot him and her staff couldn't protect her from those kinds of attacks. She closed her eyes and waited for certain death when she heard a scream.

"NO!" - Noel jumped in front of her, using his body as a shield. No, he would never let Eric hurt his friends… even if it cost his life.

He felt his body being stabbed by a thousand daggers, but he endured the pain. He wanted to die with dignity, as a hero. _Alison, it's up to you now!_, that was his last thought as Death met him.

* * *

"We're getting there" - Mona's ghastly figure announced as they were near an open field with a big rock. Jason immediately remembered this place: The Kissing Rock. Rosewood students would go there with the sole intent to make out. He must've taken one or two girls there himself.

"Why here?" - He wondered.

"Because it's a special place for your sister and Emily wanted her to remember" - The ghost answered.

"Did she?" - Jason asked.

Mona smirked - "You'll see for yourself"

Not too far ahead, Jason could see a body leaning against the rock. It didn't take long for him to recognize his sister-in-law.

"Emily!" - He called out and ran to her, noticing that she was cold and her face was terribly pale - "She failed!"

"Actually not" - Mona shook her head - "Can't you feel Ali's energy on this girl? Alison woke up in time to save her and left, probably wanting to finish off Cece"

It was true. When he stopped to concentrate, Jason could feel Alison's energy reeling from Emily. The brunette had succeeded.

"However… "- Mona trailed off - "There's one thing you should know"

"What is it?"

"This girl is on the brink of dying" - She stated sadly.

"What can I do to save her?!" - Jason asked. He knew he wasn't the brother of the year, but he also knew how much Alison cared about this girl and he'd do anything to make his little sister happy.

"You have to make a choice for Emily" - Mona said - "We can give her blood through her veins and pray she recovers, but her chances are dim…"

"Is there no other way?!" - He interrupted.

"You can feed her with blood… and let her become a vampire" - The ghost hesitated - "She's probably been infected by Alison and she's already been bitten twice. It shouldn't take long"

"W-Will she live?" - That was the only information Jason needed to make his decision.

"Maybe" - Mona shrugged - "But the odds are higher than just giving her blood through her veins"

"It's not my decision to make" - Jason hissed in frustration.

"Let's think of it this way: you do nothing and she dies. You do nothing and your sister goes crazy" - Mona pressed.

Jason considered his options for a moment. While no one should become a vampire if they didn't want to, Emily's life was in danger and he had no time to ask for her consent. He knew her chances were dim, but he had to try. Jason knew that Alison cared deeply about this girl and he knew how upset she would be if Emily died.

"We let her become a vampire" - And that was his final verdict.

"Good choice" - Mona smirked and they started to act.

* * *

"NOEL!" - Aria cried out as she held the brunet's lifeless body.

Attracted by the scent of blood, random vampires started to jump out of nowhere. To protect Aria, the group did the one thing they couldn't have done: they stepped out of their formation. Ezra and Spencer surrounded Aria and shot down the vampires while Hanna created a water barrier to protect the group from average attacks.

However, Cece sensed the moment and sent a powerful fire blast against Hanna's barrier. Soon, the are was filled with more mist and the group couldn't even see one foot ahead them. Even Hanna (with her adaptation prowess) was having trouble with the haze.

But before the attackers could do more harm, a powerful gaze swept away the clouds of mist, temporarily startling both sides. They looked at the direction from where the wind came and their eyes widened. There stood Alison DiLaurentis with the most fierce look she'd ever yielded.

* * *

Emily woke to a warm breeze and the soft light of morning. She'd never felt so comfortable in her life, yet everything felt so confuse. Last time she was conscious, she'd been leaning against the Kissing Rock with Alison arms safely wrapped around her. Wait… Arms?

There were arms lazily wrapped around her waist and someone was softly breathing on her neck. A silky duvet covered her and the mattress she was lying on was so comfortable she could melt onto it.

Emily turned around to meet her mysterious companion and recognized her lover's blond locks: it was Alison. The blonde was sleeping so peacefully that, despite being confused by this whole situation, Emily couldn't help but smile.

She had been so focused on watching her beautiful girlfriend sleeping that she didn't realize that the hand which had been draped over her stomach had snaked under her nightgown and had started to draw random patterns on her skin. Suddenly, Ali's lips reached her face and kissed her jawline up to her ear and then down to her neck.

"Good morning, my beautiful wife" - Ali said dreamily. _Wait, wife? Am I married to Alison? _Emily thought, astounded and radiant at the same time.

"W-Wife?" - She stuttered out.

"You said yes on the altar, you don't get to complain now" - Ali chuckled and nibbled her neck. When Emily eyed her with a puzzled look on her face, the vampire got worried - "Are you okay, Em?"

Emily decided to forget all of her questions and just play along - "I'm better now" - She smiled and reached for Ali's lips. God, how she'd missed this mouth on hers! Alison rolled on top of her and deepened the kiss while Emily clung onto her blonde head, kissing her as if this may be their last time. If this was a dream, she didn't want it to end.

Alison broke the kiss to suck the brunette's neck while her hand lowered from Emily's toned stomach to her lacy underwear.

"Ali..." - Emily whimpered when she felt the blonde's fingers pressing against her center over the fabric of her panties.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps marching through the corridor. Emily's upper back jerked from the mattress, ready to strike if needed as the reminders of Cece's last ambush were still fresh on her memory. On the other hand, Ali just chuckled and hid her face on the brunette's neck.

"We'll settle this later" - She smirked before she rolled off her wife.

Then, the door burst open and a five-year-old girl rushed to their bed - "Mama! Mommy!" - The girl jumped on Ali's arms and hugged her tight. Emily noticed that the kid seemed like an exact blend of Ali and herself: she had dark brown hair, light olive skin (two shades lighter than hers, perhaps)… Okay, she did look a little bit more like Emily, but those sparkling blue eyes… They were certainly Ali's. _Oh my God!_, Emily thought, _I have a daughter! Me and Ali… we have a daughter!_

"Hi, Jess. How did you sleep?" - Alison asked and kissed her daughter on the cheek. _Jess? Is it from Jessica? Maybe Jesse_, Emily tried to guess.

"Fine, Mama!" - Jess squealed - "Can we visit aunt Aria and aunt Spencie today? I wanna play with Mike!" - _Wait! Are Aria and Spencer together? Is Mike alive? I thought he'd been killed!_, Emily only became more confused.

"Did you say good morning to Mommy today?" - Ali glanced at Emily - "She's frowning"

Jess let go of Ali and jumped on Emily's neck. As soon as she hugged her daughter, a strange warmth flooded her chest. This girl was a piece of her… and a piece of Ali… Probably not, genetically speaking, but as their daughter, she'd always be.

"Mommy!" - Jess' voice brought her out of her bubble.

"Good morning, sweetie" - She said in a loving tone - "Of course we can visit aunt Spencie" - Emily chuckled at the childish nickname.

A cry coming from the hall interrupted their moment. _Wait, do we have another kid?, _Emily was startled.

"I'll get Noel" - Alison spoke and confirmed what the brunette suspected. _Noel? We have a boy?_

A minute later, her wife (God, it was thrilling to think of Alison like this) came into their bedroom with a three-year-old boy in her arms. He looked a lot like his sister, but his skin was fairer and his hair, darker. Still, he had the same striking blue eyes. Creepily enough, he looked a lot like the Noel she knew.

"Noel!" - Jess flew out of the bed to hug her mother and her brother.

"Keep it down, sweetie!" - Alison petted the girl's head - "Noel is still waking up!"

"Mama!" - Noel rubbed his eyes - "I was dreaming"

"I heard you scream, baby" - She explained - "I thought you were having a bad dream"

"I was playing with Mona and Jesse" - He told. _Mona? Is she alive too?, _Emily wondered - "Good morning, Mama"

"Good morning for you too, my prince" - Alison kissed Noel's dark hair and then looked at Emily - "Won't you join us, Em?"

"I'm sorry, love" - She apologized with the most foolish smile on her face - "I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have such a beautiful family"

"Come here" - Ali grinned.

Emily got up and walked to her family, not caring whether they were real or not at this point - "Morning, big boy!" - She kissed Noel's head too.

"Hey, Mommy" - He unwrapped his arms from Ali's neck and extended his arms to Emily. She smiled at the gesture and took him in her arms.

"Thank you for allowing me to have such a beautiful family" - Alison spoke with sincerity shining in her eyes.

"No, Ali. Thank you for being the love of my life and the mother of my children" - Emily chuckled and leaned in, capturing her wife's lips for only a brief second.

Only a brief second…

And then she opened her eyes.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Rs80: **Emily isn't safe yet, :/. Thanks! :)

**InLoveWithEmison: **Yeah, their love is fucking strong!

**mcmeli: **The bad guys certainly didn't count on that! Lol! Will Alison actually get the sword in time? Lol

**Caitlin141414: **As for now, we have a Red Moon. But sunlight is coming, ;)

**leon7272: **This one would be longer, but I had to to cut it short, lol

**Guest 1: **Time for vampire Emily! Yay!

**Guest 2: **Alison did save Emily! Yay! Well, Ali's reactions to her actions will be sort of... destructive!

**Cassie Noir: **Thanks! :)


	32. Chapter 32

**This is war, bitches! Guest 2 (whoever you are), you were my 200th review. Come forward to claim your reward: a prompt!**

* * *

"Alison, my dear! It's so good to see you alive and well!" - Cece taunted. Ali responded by sending a tornado in her direction, much to the other blonde's surprise.

"Hey, bitch! Show some respect!" - Eric attacked her when he saw Cece flying away, but he was hit by a tornado as well.

"Alison! Are you okay? Where is Emily?!" - Hanna made a lot of questions.

"Is he dead?" - Ali walked to Aria and Noel with an emotionless expression.

"Yes… I'm sorry, Alison" - Aria apologized, even if it wasn't her fault.

The blonde vampire stood in front of the group and ordered - "Leave... now!"

"Alison, what's going on?" - Spencer refused to leave.

"Where's Emily?!" - Hanna's voice feared for the worst.

"Yes, Alison" - Cece came back to the battlefield with a smirk on her face - "Where's your **sweet **Emily?"

Alison clenched her fists as Aria spoke - "She's dead, isn't she?"

"She died giving blood so Alison could return to her usual self. Isn't that glorious, honey?" - Cece provoked again.

"Ali..." - Hanna pitied the other blonde.

"I've had her in my arms before I let. She wasn't dead yet, but there was no way I could save her" - Alison let a tear run down her cheek before putting rage in her eyes - "It doesn't matter. At the end of this war, I will meet her again"

Aria, Ezra, Spencer and Hanna exchanged concerned looks. It seemed that Alison was going on a suicidal mission.

"Such a shame. That one was a delicious piece of meat" - Wilden appeared out of nowhere with Caleb and Toby following shortly behind.

Ali's gaze shifted from furious to murderer. In the blink of an eye, her hand had pierced Wilden's ribcage and had torn his heart out of his body. Wilden's corpse fell onto the ground a second later while the rest of the other combatants watched in awe. It seemed that Alison was also drawing energy out of the Red Moon.

"If you want to help, there's a barrel at the Kahn's cabin where they keep all the souls they've stolen. Once they're broken free, they'll return to their respective bodies and the mindless vampire will awake" - Alison informed and prepared for the battle.

Caleb and Toby exchanged looks and marched to the cabin in their wolf form, but the rest of the group refused to leave.

"LEAVE! I'm telling you!" - Alison growled.

"We're not going anywhere, Alison!" - Spencer took a stand and encouraged her friends to do the same - "We're all in this together, remember?"

"Whatever" - The vampire gave them the cold shoulder. It seemed that none of their words could reach her anymore. She attacked.

* * *

"Emily, are you okay?" - It was Jason who welcomed her after that weird dream. Still, she refused to wake up. She wanted to go back to Alison's arms and have two kids running around them.

"She's waking up from a dream. Give her room" - A voice instructed and Emily instantly recognized it: it was Mona!

"Mona?" - Emily was finally awake.

"Hello, Emily"

"She can see you too?" - Jason was slightly surprised.

"I can make myself visible to any human" - Mona explained.

"So, you're really dead?" - Emily was confused.

"As dead as death can be" - The ghost shrugged.

"How are you?" - Jason asked.

"A little dizzy, I guess" - Emily's head span as she remembered how she got there. Alison had almost sucked her dry, but had awoken in time to leave her on the Rock - "What happened?"

"Mona took me here and we saved you" - He explained.

"Did you give me honey and eggs?" - She asked, feelings surprisingly well for someone who had almost bled to death.

"No… I let you turn into a vampire" - Jason hesitated lest her reaction.

"So I… I'm just like Ali now?" - That's all Emily could think of. She surely felt different: her senses were sharper, her body felt stronger and her mind was quicker. Still, she just wanted to be with Alison again.

"Yes, kind of" - Jason rubbed his head, not expecting this reply.

"That's awesome!" - She jumped to her feet again, drawing the powers of the Red Moon unconsciously.

"Before you get too excited" - Mona cleared her throat - "You still have a mission, Emily"

"What is it?"

"You need to take this to Alison" - Jason gave the DiLaurentis sword to the brunette.

Emily touched the sword hesitantly - "Why me?"

"Because Alison needs to see that you're alive" - Mona answered - "Right now, she's diving on a suicidal battle with Cece, so you better hurry!"

"Don't unsheathe the sword, Emily!" - Jason warned - "Otherwise you won't be able to touch it!"

"Got it" - Emily grabbed her spear and put it on her back before running back to the magic circle she had built with her group. She knew the war would be waiting for her there.

* * *

Ali flew to Cece in a mindless rage, not even caring about her surroundings. Actually, the end of this war didn't even matter to her anymore. All she wanted was to be with Emily again, in this world or in another. For the first time in her life, she wasn't afraid of dying.

Eric tried to ambush her by attacking from her left flank, but Spencer foresaw this and shot him before he could even take a step forward. He backed away, only to be surrounded by Aria, Ezra and Spencer, who were determined to split him and Cece.

"I think I'll have to kill you first then" - He smirked and sent a fire blast at them. The hunters dodged the strike.

"We have to make a plan" - Spencer shouted.

"We'll buy you time" - Aria screamed back and attack Eric.

On the other hand, Cece and Alison were engaged in a fist fight. However, the older woman looked like a lioness praying with her prey because, as much as she didn't let Alison hit her, she also wouldn't make any effort to land an effective hit on her.

This was startling Hanna, who watched from afar. She thought about joining Aria and the others to fight Eric and let Alison handle Cece on her own. However, she knew that Ali was like a kamikaze now. She knew that Ali wouldn't think straight and clear on this battle because her rage and her will to die have blinded her. Hanna knew that she had to protect Alison because of Emily. In spite of Ali's claims, she could feel that the swimmer was still alive and breathing out there. No, Emily was stronger than this.

Ali tried to jab Cece, but she dodged the attack and punched her right on the guts. Alison fell to her knees, as the air had temporarily escaped from her lungs. Cece didn't waste her opportunity.

"GOODBYE, BITCH!" - She prepared an explosion and Alison closed her eyes, waiting for Death to eventually carry her in her arms.

The explosion came, but, instead of feeling her body falling to pieces, Alison was well and alive, even though she'd been thrown away by the explosion. She smelt burnt flesh and opened her eyes, only to see the body of Hanna Marin standing in front of her. Hanna had protected her from the fire.

"HANNA!" - Alison screamed as she caught the falling body of her friend.

Before the explosion could hit Ali, Hanna jumped between her and Cece and created a water barrier thick enough to absorb part of the explosion. However, the flames still hit her body and she acted as a shield to Alison.

"Alison" - Hanna murmured - "You don't have to fight this war alone"

"Hanna..."

"Even if you feel like you don't have Emily anymore… You still have us: your friends!" - Hanna coughed and tried to draw the powers from the Red Moon to accelerate her healing.

"Hanna..."

"Emily is still alive out there, Ali! Can't you feel it? She's stronger than this!" - Hanna said and tears started to stream down Alison's face - "And she's strong for you!"

Hanna's words hit Ali like a bullet. She was so lost in her own rage that she didn't even consider that Emily might well be still alive. Even though her chances were dim, Alison could only hope. She should've never given up on the one she loved. Indeed, Emily was stronger than this.

"Will you live?" - She choked out.

"I still have to slap you when this war is over" - Hanna snickered and Ali allowed herself to chuckle.

"You are a VERY lucky bitch!" - Cece interrupted the moment and smirked - "But this ends right now!" - And she let out an evil laugh as she prepared another explosion.

Alison knew this time she had no way out. She closed her eyes and hugged Hanna's body to protect the other blonde, even though she knew this was pointless. However, before the explosion came, Ali heard something cutting through the air. She opened her eyes to find a spear plunged into Cece's heart and the evil vampire fell to the ground.

She looked back and her eyes met the person she most wanted to see: Emily. But her girlfriend seemed different: she had an eerie sort of way, her eyes were fiercer and she seemed stronger. Alison broke her rule and read Emily's aura only to find that it had changed from light blue to a beautiful shade of marine blue. Only then it clicked on her mind: Emily had become a vampire too.

In all her fascination, Alison didn't see Emily walking to her.

"What happened to her?" - Emily pointed at Hanna and her voice seemed to startle Alison even more.

"I protected your girlfriend from an explosion. You should thank me" - Hanna chuckled and already felt good enough to be up on her feet.

Emily smiled and offered her hand to Alison. The blonde took a while to notice the gesture, but accepted the hand nonetheless.

"Alison" - The brunette called.

"Emily" - And the blonde couldn't control herself no more. She happily jumped on Emily's arms and hugged her tight, crying on the swimmer's shoulders - "I've missed you so much! I'm so sorry that I..."

"Hush, Ali" - Emily wrapped her arms around her girlfriend protectively and rubbed her back. She wanted to take Alison away from all this mess. She wanted to go back to her dreamy bubble where she had a happy family. But first, she needed to win this war - "Hush"

After a while, Alison stepped away from her and Emily handed her the sword.

"What's this?"

"Jason saved me told me to give it to you" - Emily said - "He said it was the DiLaurentis sword"

Ali unsheathed the blade and, suddenly, the handle felt warm in her fingers. It was as if the sword was a long lost extension of her body.

"Damn, she has the sword!" - They all turned around and heard Cece saying. The older blonde tore the spear away from her heart and staggered down again. She started to draw even more energy from the Red Moon.

* * *

Aria and Ezra were distracting Eric while Spencer devised a plan. She knew that Eric was more powerful than the three of them (and probably than the three of them combined), so a direct approach might be even considered suicidal. Eric was also cynical, which meant he had no trouble using one of them as a scapegoat to kill another one, which meant they had to stick together throughout the battle, which becomes harder and harder as the fight goes on.

But Eric wasn't smart – surely not smarter than the three of them. And they were on a larger number, which meant one of them could be a decoy while the other two finished him off. However, she didn't want to put one of her friends on the line.

Spencer was forced to think faster when Eric sent Ezra away with a fireball and prepared to attack Aria. Her mind went blank and, to protect the other hunter, Spencer sneaked up on Eric. When he less expected, she put her nunchaku around his throat and tried to asphyxiate him.

"What the hell?" - Eric had been clearly caught off guard. He put his hands over the nunchaku's chain in an attempt to burn it, but he burned his hands instead.

"This weapon has been blessed with holy water. You cannot touch it!" - Spencer declared, as Eric began to stumble down and burn marks started to appear on his throat. Still, he fought against her grip by trying to burn her.

"Spencer!" - Aria was also surprised.

"Aria, now! Shoot him" - She ordered.

The small brunette's fingers fiddled the gun, but she even point it at her target. What if she shot Spencer instead? - "He's moving around too much! What if I miss?!"

"Aria, I can't hold him much longer. This might be our only chance!"

"Aria!" - Ezra called from behind and she looked at him. He was still recovering from the fireball - "You can do it!" - He nodded.

She felt a rush of confidence run through her veins and she spun around, taking aim at Eric's head.

"You don't have the guts to do it, dwarf!" - Eric mocked while he tried to break free from Spencer.

"Try me" - Aria's eyes sharpened as she remembered Noel and how he died to protect her. She had to pay him back now.

Mercilessly, Aria shot. The bullet ripped through the air and pierced Eric's forehead. Instantly, his body fell forward. He was dead.

Spencer stumbled to get back on her feet and pulled her nunchaku back to her. She walked to Aria and hugged her tight, feeling the other girl shuddering in relief.

"You did it!" - Spencer stepped away from her just enough to look into her hazel eyes.

"WE did it" - Aria reiterated and smiled, feeling this urgent need to kiss Spencer in the middle of the war. The smart girl seemed to feel it too, as she half-closed her eyes and leaned in.

But, before they could kiss, Ezra cleared his throat - "I'm all up for you, guys, but Cece is still alive"

"Let's go then!" - Spencer's eyes looked for another sign of battle. Eventually, she found two blonde heads (well, one blonde head and one blonde head with black streaks) lurking in the dark. As she ran to them, she never let go of Aria's hands.

* * *

"Emily!" - As soon as Cece was back to her feet, Spencer and the others also joined them and they were relieved to find the swimmer alive and well - "How did you…?"

"I became a vampire" - She answered - "There was no other way"

"What about Noel's evil brother?" - Hanna asked.

"He's dead" - Aria smiled in relief.

"And that means that you're alone now, Cece!" - Spencer screamed out loud. Now there was six on one, which meant that Cece had few other options other than giving up. Of course, she could still fight and give them some trouble but, if they could drag the battle until dawn, they would win for sure, as Cece had probably drank too much human blood to stand in the sunlight. However, that could be dangerous to Alison too, as Spencer had no idea just how much blood Ali had drunk when she was in her mindless state.

"Hehe, filthy humans! You know nothing!" - Cece snickered - "The true battle begins… NOW!" - And, much to the group's surprise, Cece morphed into a huge, black dragon.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**mcmeli: **Alison kicked Wilden's butts, but even she needs help once in a while ;). Let's see if you guessed this one right, lol!

**Guest 1: **I would've updated sooner if I hadn't bruised my elbow. I couldn't type properly for two days, lol. I'm always getting hurt, lol.

**Guest 2: **You're lucky, miss! And, yay! Vampire Emison!

** .Flowers: **I tried my best to update faster, lol

**leon7272: **Patience, we're getting there. I promise you won't be disappointed ;)


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey guys! Here's a fast update for you! I'm kinda sad that there are only two more chapters on this story :/**

* * *

Toby and Caleb, both in their wolf shapes, didn't take much to find the Kahn cabin. They returned to their human shape and barged in carefully as they checked for any vampire who might've stayed behind. However, their way was free and they searched the entire house for the barrel Alison had described.

They found at a hidden basement way below the ground. There were also surveillance cameras on that place.

"It looks like they were spying on us" - Caleb said.

"It wouldn't surprise me" - Toby replied as he watched the barrel, thinking of ways he could destroy it.

Instigated by the cameras, Caleb started to search through all the videos the vampires had there. He found one with Emily and Alison – which he refused to watch because they were both naked – one with Noel talking to Mona and one really old that had Toby on it. He watched it and immediately knew what it was about.

"Toby, come here for a sec"

"What is it?" - The blue-eyed boy asked.

"Look at this" - There was footage of Toby leaving the Fields house to pick up something from his truck and then returning to the house. Moments later, a white, tall and lean guy appears – it was Wilden. Shortly after, Cece and Eric come out of the house and join him and they all together cast fire to the Cavanaugh's house.

"I knew he had something to do with the fire!" - Toby punched the wall, leaving a crack on it.

"We need to take this to the police. This is your pass back to your family, Toby" - Caleb smiled.

"I know" - Toby smiled too - "But, first, let's open that barrel"

"Okay" - Caleb pulled out his gun and shot the bin, but the bullet rebounded - "Seems like this is not your average barrel"

"Let's punch it open!" - Toby gave the idea.

"Really?"

"It's not like you have any tools with you here, right?" - The sandy boy smirked - "Besides, it's not like we're humans. We can do this sort of things"

"Okay, but the first punch is yours" - The other wolf conceded.

"As you wish" - Then, Toby punched the barrel not too strongly, lest his hand might be repelled or something like this. But it wasn't; instead, his fist softly bent the steel - "It seems like it's not protected from physical prowess"

"Let's punch it open, then" - Caleb smirked and they began punching the bin, one at a time, until they ripped it open. When they did, countless silver streaks fluctuated around them before going back to their original bodies.

"Where am I?" - Their sharp hearing caught a familiar voice wondering.

"It's Miranda!" - Caleb sqeualed.

"The other wolves must be around!" - Toby concluded.

"Let's find them!" - And the two boys started to look for their pack.

* * *

"What the-" - Was all that Emily could say after she watched her nemesis basically transform into a huge dragon with large winds, black scales and an enormous tail.

"She's a dragon?!" - Hanna also couldn't believe her eyes.

"Surprise, bitches!" - Cece growled - "I bet you didn't see that coming, lil sis"

"Little sister?" - Emily looked at Alison as if requiring an explanation.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Cece!" - Alison snapped. Cece, her sister? No, that didn't make any sense at all.

"Of course you don't!" - The dragon chuckled - "After all, your beloved mother moved mountains to make sure I never got in touch with you"

"YOU'RE LYING!" - Her mother could be anything, but she wouldn't have any bastard kid, that's for sure (though she'd had her fair share of lovers).

"Before mother was engaged to your father, she was dating my father" - Cece told - "Then she got pregnant and my dad thought: great, I'm gonna have a family! Bullshit! After she had me, she ran to the arms of your father, whose fortune was five times greater than the poor Drake family. But, of course, her new boy toy couldn't know she had a child. So what did sweet Jessica do? She abandoned me at my father's doorstep, never to appear again!"

The group, including Alison, was shocked at the confession.

"Why were you with her at the Founders' Day last year, so?" - Ali asked.

"That was shortly after I found the bitch. Of course she apologized but saying sorry to me doesn't pay back my lost childhood or my father's life! Yes, because he killed himself and Jessica is to blame!" - Cece growled again - "The bitch probably guessed that I had my father's ability to transform into a dragon, so she tried to win me over with sympathy. But of course I had to make her pay"

"You killed my mom" - Alison snorted in anger and her body felt impelled to tear Cece apart.

"Ali, don't" - She felt something soft brushing against the palm of her hand and was relieved to find that Emily's thumb was drawing circles in her hand. Instantly, she felt calmer.

"That bitch got what she deserved! And now I need to make my revenge complete by killing off the one whom she truly loved. It's you, sweetie" - Cece spit flames at Alison and the whole group had to jump away to avoid the fire.

"Then face me now! Leave my friends out of it! Leave Rosewood out of it!" - The blonde took a step forward and tightened her grip on the base of her sword.

"Oh, sweetie, Rosewood and your friends are just collateral damage! Don't you like power when you taste it?" - She fired at Alison once again. The vampire dodged the attack and jumped in the air, lifting her sword to cut Cece in the middle.

"You may have the sword, but it won't be that easy, bitch!" - Cece turned around and whipped Alison with her enormous tail.

"ALISON!" - Emily screamed as her girlfriend bounced back on the ground.

"Emily, we need to get your spear!" - Spencer shouted and the swimmer looked for her weapon, which was currently lying next to Cece's paw.

Ezra tried to finish things off quickly by shooting Cece on the head, but his bullet couldn't pierce through her black scales - "Damn, she's immune to our guns!"

Cece fired at them again. Alison and Hanna stepped forward and fused their powers to create a water blast strong enough to stop the flames. However, Cece was too strong for them.

"Ali, I can't hold out for much longer!" - Hanna warned as she felt her calf being slowly dragged backwards.

Upon seeing her loved ones struggle in this battle, a strange instinct took over Emily and she jumped next to them. Before she noticed it, she was also controlling the water element and helping the two other girls against Cece's fire. The dragon was so surprised by the third vampire that she was obligated to draw back her flames.

"Em" - Even though they were in the middle of a battle, Alison couldn't help but look at her girlfriend proudly. Emily smiled at this, though she wasn't so surprised. She was a swimmer: water has always been a natural element to her, even when she was still human. It made sense to think that this affinity would go on with her after she became a vampire.

They had been so distracted with each other that they didn't even notice Aria and Ezra attacking Cece while Hanna discreetly (and bravely) climbed up the dragon's tail and back.

"Hey! Ugly beast!" - The clumsy blonde screamed when she reached the middle of Cece's wings - "Take that!" - Hanna unsheathed her weapon, the Marin blade, and tried to slash the dragon. However, her blade couldn't cut through her scales.

"You annoying little brat!" - Cece raged. Aria and Spencer took the opportunity to climb the dragon also. Together, the trio tried to hit Cece with all they could, but their weapons weren't enough to pierce through her skin - "I hope you're not afraid of heights" - And Cece flapped her wings, lifting off the ground.

As Hanna, Aria and Spencer held on the best way they could, Emily took the opportunity to get her spear back. Alison sent a huge tornado at Cece, trying to make her land again, but it didn't even scratch her.

As Cece roars and shakes the three girls out of her back (and Hanna created a huge bubble to cushion their fall), Emily notices the one weakness that Cece has. In an act of bravery, she jumps high enough to face Cece eyes. The dragon sees her and tries to fire her but, before that, Emily pierces her tongue with her spear.

Cece groans in pain as blood cascades down her mouth. Emily smiles triumphantly, but it's too early to celebrate. In her rage, Cece slashs Emily with her claw.

"EMILY!" - Alison screams as she jumps to catch the brunette's falling body.

"YOU BITCH! YOU BITCH!" - Cece growled and growled.

As Alison kneels on the ground, she hugs Emily's body closer to her once again that night. In spite of her pain, Emily allows herself to laugh.

"You're insane!" - Ali murmurs.

"I'll live" - She laughs before drawing Ali's hands to her chest. Alison understood the message and started to heal Emily bleeding wound.

"Emily!" - The rest of the group arrives and circles them.

"I'm fine, guys" - Emily breathes out.

Suddenly, a fire blast appears out of nowhere and Alison sets off to blow it away with a strong gale.

"I'll leave her to you, guys" - She looked back one last time and the group nodded - "Cece! Your fight is with me now!"

"I've been waiting for you, sis!" - The dragon groaned.

"It's only you and me now" - Alison waves her sword and attacks Cece, but she's forced to retreat as Cece fires at her again.

Trying a different strategy, Ali goes by the flanks and slashes her shoulder, realizing that her sword can indeed hurt Cece and that was probably the reason why Jason gave it to her. The dragon groans and counterattacks by whipping her tail at her, making her roll onto the ground and temporarily lose her breath. Cece takes flight and seizes her opportunity.

"Come get me now, bitch!" - And she fires at Alison again.

"ALISON!" - Emily jerks from Hanna's laps and screams.

The brunette's voice triggers a reaction in the blonde and she comes back to her sense quick enough to send a tornado to match Cece's attacks. However, Ali knows that, in the long run, wind will increase fire. Therefore, she deflects the attacks to the sky and creates a small tornado under her feet to give her enough push to reach Cece.

"IT'S OVER CECE!" - She faces the dragon headstrongly while Cece opened her mouth to welcome her. The clash came and Alison gritted her teeth when she felt the dragon's fangs piercing through her arm and shoulder. Still, she found the strength to point her sword upwards and stab Cece through her palate.

"She did it!" - Hanna squealed as she watched Ali's sword impale Cece's mouth.

Forcefully, Alison dragged her sword out of her sister's flesh and watched as the dragon fell to the ground. In a rush, she pursued Cece's body into the air and cut her head off. She heard a large thump as the dragon's corpse hit the ground. The pain in her shoulder didn't allow her to land safely on the ground and she had to stumble back to her feet.

"Emily!" - She cried out as she dragged her body to the swimmer.

Suddenly, a huge pack of wolves appeared and several mindless vampires began to wake up. It was the end of the war.

Ezra noticed that Ali was struggling to walk and helped her. As she finally met her soulmate again, Alison allowed her body to fall to the ground.

"It's over, Ali" - Emily caressed her blonde locks and cupped her face, smiling in spite of the large wound on her chest.

"Yes, it is" - Alison crawled until her head could rest on Emily's unscathed shoulder. At last, the couple allowed themselves to drift their minds to a peaceful unconsciousness.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**InLoveWithEmison: **Lol, did you like the surprise? Cece can, lol. Yes, Alison will definitely be excited for vampire Emily *naughty face*

**Guest: **You got your wish, you lucky guest! :)

**Chenie: **Thanks, but Ali just did the job, lol

**mcmeli **IKR! Changing into a dragon is just Cece's abilites and she's not afraid of losing because she's a villain, lol. You guessed right, once again, yay! I believe Jessica would've said a word about, but Cece killed her before, lol.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys! I took longer to update because this is a bigger chapter, lol. I hope you enjoy it ;)**

**Also, next chapter is the last chapter of this fic. And, yes, I do have another multi-chap planned and, as you're being so nice to me, I'll give you a snippet of my next fic on my last update :)**

**And Videotape will have a sequel! :)**

* * *

After the war was over, Emily and Alison were taken to the hospital while the others helped the people who had been turned into mindless vampires and had just got their conscience back. Ezra was assigned with the task to speak to Rosewood's mayor about the whole situation. They both decided that it was to hold back everything related to the event and they had a hard time keeping it away from the media. It was also decided that everyone who had been a mindless vampire would have their memories erased.

Alison was released from the hospital two days later because she healed quickly due to having drunk Emily's blood that night. Emily, on the other hand, was put on an induced coma because her lack of blood could compromise her body functions.

Soon after she was released, Alison found herself sitting on an uncomfortable loveseat, watching each and every of Emily's breaths in hopes that her girlfriend would finally wake up. Her friends and Emily's parents tried to convince her to take turns on her watch, but Alison refused to leave. She put Emily in this situation, now she'd be there until the brunette got out.

* * *

Aria was studying like an average teenager when she heard a soft knock on her door. She got her gun, put it behind her back and opened the door, only to get mildly surprised. It was only Spencer.

However, this was Spencer and that alone made Aria anxious. Now that the war was over, there would be nothing standing on their way. Spencer knew what being a hunter meant and no imminent danger was around. Yet, they still had to sort out their relationship.

"Hey" - She greeted quietly.

"You can take away the gun behind your back, Aria" - Spencer smirked - "I'm not gonna kill you"

"Precaution is never uncalled for" - The small hunter replied. In Iceland, there were no such things as a safe place and the hunters-to-be were all instructed to always carry a weapon around, preferably a gun.

"It's okay now" - Spencer reached behind Aria's back and put her hands on the other girl's. Delicately, she stole the gun and put it aside on a table nearby.

"Hum… can I get you anything?" - Aria was feeling awkward.

"No..." - Spence entered the house - "I just… need to tell you everything I've been practicing since two days ago alone in my bedroom!" - She spoke so fast Aria could barely understand.

"Sit down, Spence" - Aria gestured and Spencer complied, but shyly fiddled her fingers on her lap.

"It's just… those nights with you… I hadn't done something like that before" - She confessed.

"Me neither, but..." - Aria replied and remembered Ezra's advice: go for it! - "I don't regret it"

"Is it true… what you said? Are you in love with me?" - Spencer asked.

"… Yes" - Aria hesitated before answering, knowing that this could change everything between them.

"Good" - Spencer responded mechanically and almost slapped herself after the word left her tongue. From her reaction, Aria seemed slightly hurt by her lack of tact - "I mean..." - She struggled to speak once again - "Why am I so terrible at this?!"

"We've never been good with words" - Aria sympathetically answered, as her anxiety rose each second that Spencer didn't talk about her feelings.

"Aria" - The smart brunette decided to rationalize things because that would make it easier for her to speak it out - "You are incredible. Even before you left, you were always my favorite. You're read, you've got a great sense of humor and you're sensible..."

"But..." - The small hunter closed her eyes, foreseeing her heartbreak.

"And" - Spencer empathized - "I truly missed you after you left because I wanted to help you" - She took a step forward and caressed Aria's cheek - "But I couldn't, and now I know that"

"When I found out that I was a hunter too, I was really happy, because it meant that you and I got to share something and I really needed to feel close to you again. The first time we… I didn't know what I was doing or why, but I knew it felt right, because it was with you. And, since then, I haven't stopped thinking about you, caring about you and wanting to keep you safe. I think you know where I'm getting at"

"Just say the words, Spence" - Aria cupped her face.

"Aria Montgomery, I think I might be in love with you too" - That was all the small girl needed to hear before crashing her lips against Spencer's. The other girl kissed her back almost as passionately, pushing her against the couch.

"No, wait" - Aria broke the kiss and took Spencer's hands, guiding her to her bedroom, where she kissed her again, slow and deeply this time.

Spencer felt the change of mood and lied down on Aria's bed, bringing the other girl on top of her, hugging her small body close as Aria straddled her.

"Are you sure?" - Spencer breathed out after Aria left her lips to kiss her cheek and her neck.

"Yes" - Aria answered by kissing her and rolling her lips against Spencer's gently, eliciting a quiet moan from her.

Their first time was a rush of the moment; their second time, a rush of the war. However, there was no rush on their third time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alison just stared helplessly at the beeping machine. Her blue eyes were bloodshot, as she hadn't been getting much sleep anyway. Sure, she dozed off from time to time but it's been almost a week that Alison didn't have a night of sleep. During that period, her eyes never left the rise and fall of Emily's chest.

She knew that, at this rate, she would probably crumble to death, but she didn't have the strength to care. She still felt extremely guilty for killing Mona and almost sucking Emily dry, no matter if her friends have already forgiven her. She still had to redeem herself to one person, who was currently in a coma on a hospital bed.

Alison must have fallen asleep again, as she found herself curled on her arms, which were crossed beside Emily's elbow. As her condition worsened, her body started to sink.

"A… li" - She heard a breathy voice mutter and thought this must've been her dreaming again - "Ali"

The blonde finally found the courage to raise her head and found Emily's brown eyes staring back at her.

"Emily! - Alison jumped to her feet and leaned closer to the other vampire, pressing their foreheads together - "Thank God! Thank God!" - She closed her eyes and started to cry out of joy.

"Why are you crying?" - Emily painfully moved a hand to cup Ali's face.

"Because you're alive" - Ali squeezed the hand on her cheek. She still couldn't believe any of this was real.

"I wouldn't leave you alone" - The brunette muttered.

Alison smiled sadly - "Even after everything I've done? I killed Mona and I almost killed you. I will never forgive myself!"

"Ali, we know that wasn't you" - Emily ran a thumb on her heart-shaped lips - "Your soul was locked away and you had no control over your actions"

"Still, Emily, I..." - The blonde sighed and closed her eyes.

"There was nothing you could do, it was all Cece's fault. This war is over now" - Emily declared.

"Do you forgive me?" - Alison opened her eyes to look at those brown orbs in front of her. Emily's eyes had never looked so tired; yet, there was a glee in them she could not describe.

"I forgive you, Ali" - Emily said, even though she knew she didn't have to forgive Ali in her heart. She'd always known her girlfriend wouldn't be able to do those things and she was more than happy now that Alison was safe and that it was all over.

Mustering what little strength she had, Emily leaned in and placed a brief kiss on Ali's lips. However, this time, she felt something different. Kissing Alison had always been unbelievable, but now there was a tingle on her lips she could not describe. This tingle rushed through her body head to toe, fulfilling her in the most jubilant way.

Emily guessed that it had something to do with her now being a vampire. She wondered if Ali felt this way too, and she thought about just how many times the blonde had wanted to throw her against the wall and kiss her senseless when she couldn't (because, if she hadn't been wired to a beeping machine, she would've had already pulled Alison down on her).

"Did you know I had a dream after you turned me?" - That was all Emily allowed herself to say after she pulled away.

"Tell me about it" - Alison sat on the bed with the cheesiest smile ever and caressed Em's black streaks.

"You and me… we were married" - Emily grinned as she remembered the dream - "We had two kids. And you know what? They looked more like me, but… they had your eyes"

"It was a good dream then" - Alison dismissed it, even though her heart was tumbling inside her chest over the thought of marrying Emily and having a family with her.

"It pulled me through that day" - Emily refrained from telling the blonde that she wanted it to come true eventually because she had no idea whether Ali wanted to have a family or not.

Before Ali could answer, the room's door burst open.

"EMILY, YOU'RE AWAKE!" - Hanna jumped on her neck and hugged her tight.

"I missed you too, Han… Just let me breathe" - Emily choked out.

"Oops! Sorry!" - The other blonde reluctantly pulled away and Emily noticed that her parents also had entered the room.

"Mom! Dad!" - As the Fields family shared a hug, Hanna managed to drag Alison out.

"You can go home now" - She ordered.

"She's still recovering, Han. I can't leave her like this" - Ali resisted.

"You must also recover yourself" - Hanna put a hand on her shoulder - "And you should do it for her. Ali, you've stayed with her there nonstop for one week. Get some rest for God's sake! I promise she'll be okay"

Alison remembered the dream Emily had told her and, strangely, it gave her courage to pull through because now she knew that, whatever happened, Emily wouldn't give up on happy endings… And so wouldn't she.

"I think you're right. I could use some rest" - Alison agreed and went home.

* * *

Emily was only released from the hospital four days later as, besides fully recovering, she still had to adapt to being a vampire. When her parents picked her up, she found it strange that Ali hadn't come with them. Despite staying with her 24/7, Alison only visited her occasionally and slept in one night so her mother could get some rest. Emily didn't blame her, though, because she knew these days had taken a toll on Ali.

"I thought Ali would be here" - Still, she couldn't help but feel slightly let down by her girlfriend's absence.

"She had to stay at home, honey. She's still recovering too" - Pam told her, but it did nothing to soothe the tiny bit of sadness in Emily's stomach.

"Let's go home so you can rest, Emmy" - Her father guided her out of the building.

It took them fifteen minutes to get home. Emily thought it was weird that her mother had locked the door and shut all the windows but, again, this town was recently attacked by fearsome vampires and one could not be too careful.

"Can you open the door, sweetie?" - Pam asked and gave her the keys as she and Wayne picked up Emily's stuff.

"Sure" - She nodded while putting the key in the hole and turning it. The door unlocked and she opened it.

"SURPRISE!" - She heard a mob scream and the lights were suddenly turn on. There stood Aria, Hanna, Spencer and, most importantly, Alison in front of her.

"What's going on?" - Emily couldn't help but wear a wide smile on her face.

"We're glad that you came back, Em" - Hanna replied, and the swimmer noticed that her blonde friend was standing next to a huge chocolate cake and plastic cups.

"These are for you" - She was so surprised that she didn't even notice Alison walking up to her and giving her pink roses, just like she had on the first night they slept together. Emily blushed at the memory and Ali gave her a shy smile.

"They're beautiful" - Emily cuddled the flowers in her arms and leaned in to kiss Alison gently - "I thought you'd forgotten about me"

The blonde cupped her face - "There's no way I could forget about" - And they kissed again.

"People passing, people passing!" - Wayne barged in carrying Emily's bag and the couple broke their kiss while chuckling at Mr. Fields. However, he stopped when he saw Ali - "Alison Lauren DiLaurentis, what are your intentions with my girl?"

The blonde shook - "I..."

"Dad, what are you doing?!" - Emily stood up for her.

"Just giving her a hard time, kiddo" - Wayne's face broke into a smile and he petted Ali's blonde head - "I'll be right back" - And he finally went upstairs.

"Oh my God, Ali almost peed on her pants!" - Hanna burst into laughter.

"Not funny, Hanna" - She rolled her eyes and threw a gust at the other blonde, messing with her perfectly curled hair.

"You bitch!" - Hanna cussed and Aria and Spencer laughed their eyes out. But the other two forgot that Hanna was a vampire too. The blonde made two water balls and threw them at the laughing duo, totally wetting their clothes.

"Hanna!" - Spencer whined.

"Ha! Payback is a bitch!" - Hanna finally got the last laugh.

"Don't worry, I'll dry you" - Alison took Emily by the hand to the counter.

"No way, you'll frizz up our hairs!" - Aria complained.

"Fine, be happy with your flu" - Ali shrugged.

"Ali, please!" - Spencer begged.

"She asked" - Alison pointed at Spencer before sending a gust at the duo. Spencer, however, was faster and pulled Aria in front of her so the small hunter would take most of the wind.

After the gust was over, Aria escaped from Spencer's arms with her hair all frizzed - "SPENCER JILL HASTINGS, I WILL MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!" - And the group burst out laughing.

"Sorry, baby, I just couldn't resist" - She hugged Aria from behind and pecked her on the cheek, totally forgetting about her surroundings.

"Spence..." - Aria blushed and looked up at the other girl. Only then did Spencer realize she had given them out. She mentally slapped herself. It's not that they were hiding their relationship; they were just trying to figure out the best way to break the news to their friends.

"OH MY GOD, YOU'RE TOGETHER!" - Hanna shouted in surprise - "Damn, I'm the only one in this group who's gonna reproduce"

"Yes, Hanna, we're together" - There was no looking back now, Spencer knew. Tentatively, she intertwined her fingers with Aria's as she pulled the small girl's body to her own - "And, for that matter, we can adopt"

"I think you're cute" - Ali winked at the couple.

"Yeah, I totally ship you!" - Hanna tagged along.

"When she doesn't pull pranks on me" - Aria rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide her smile when Spencer pulled her by the chin and kissed her.

Their cute moment was interrupted by a soft laugh coming from the kitchen's corner. Emily was grinning like a child.

"Baby, are you okay?" - Alison walked to her and took her hands.

"I'm fine" - Emily controlled her laughter - "It's just that… I missed this, guys!"

"Me too" - Spencer agreed.

"Yay! Group hug!" - Hanna squealed and the friends shared a tight, warm hug. Everything was alright now.

* * *

After a few hours of fun, Hanna, Aria and Spencer left Emily so the brunette could rest. Ali tried to leave too, but Pam and Wayned begged for her to stay and make their daughter company and the blonde was more than happy to oblige.

At the moment, Ali was making her bed (more like her mattress) while Emily was taking a well deserved shower. She was so focused on her task that she didn't even noticed the footsteps behind her before warm arms snaked around her waist.

"Em" - She murmured when she felt the brunette's lips on her neck and let out a small gasp when she noticed that Emily was wearing nothing but a towel - "What are you doing?"

Emily peppered kisses from the base of Ali's neck up to the spot behind her ear - "I want you, Alison" - She hoped the blonde would get her meaning because her veins were burning.

Ali turned around in her arms - "We can wait… I mean, you just got out of the hospital and I..."

Emily interrupted her - "I want you now" - And she crashed her lips against Alison's, demanding her mouth in a way she'd never done before.

Ali was taken aback by the ferocity of the kiss and her reaction was to dig her finger in Emily's black tresses, trying to gain some control of the kiss. Emily, however, wasn't having any of it tonight; instead, she lowered her hands to Ali's thighs and yanked her off the ground, forcing the blonde to wrap her legs around her waist and her arms around her neck.

"Emily, I..." - Alison tried to break the kiss to speak, but the brunette claimed her lips once again and threw her on the bed. Emily hovered over her and Ali had never seen her eyes that dark - "Em, wait..."

The swimmer clutched the duvet on each side of Ali's head - "I'm sorry… this is stronger than me, this hunger" - She seemed to have snapped out of it.

"I know" - Alison put her finger on Em's pulse point and traced down her vein, imagining the tube burning up inside. Yes, she was familiar with that feeling.

"How did you suppress it?"

"I drained the energy we shared from our kisses and I hunt animals. But the taste and the power of someone's else blood… nothing compares to it and our bodies know it instinctively" - Ali told - "There were times… I don't know how I stopped myself from doing exactly what you've done to me now… I was so scared of losing control one day and hurting you"

"Oh, Ali… I had no idea..." - Emily swallowed hard. When she was still human, she knew the blonde struggled with her nature, but she never knew how just quite hard it was… until now.

"It's okay… because I had someone who cared enough to willingly give her blood to me. Emily, you had no idea what you've done to me on that night. I've never felt stronger… or so devoted before" - Ali cupped her face and brought her down onto her neck - "That's why… I'm willing to share too"

"Ali, I've never done that" - Emily hesitated, as she felt every cell on her body burning up inside, prompting her to do it - "What if I hurt you?"

"Find my pulse point. That should be easy for you" - The blonde chuckled.

Emily peppered kisses on her neck until she found a spot where she could feel a pulsation under her lips. She licked the region, as if to mark it, and a delicious shiver ran down Ali's spine.

"Good. Now ease the muscle" - Ali instructed and Emily happily complied, pressing open mouth kisses on her neck while trying to resist her vampire urges.

Alison hugged Emily's body and finally pressed her mouth against her neck - "Do it, Em. Go all the way, just don't bite too hard or too fast" - Those were the only words Emily needed to hear before plunging her fangs on Ali's neck. God, Ali's flesh was so tender, so welcoming… That was all Emily could think of when she felt the first droplets of Alison's blood hit her tongue. She was so exhilarated by these new sensations that she accidentally bit down Ali's neck again.

"Em" - The blonde moaned and she didn't even know if it was out of pain or pleasure, possibly both. The first bite had stung, but the second one sent an electric wave down through her body - "Retract your fangs and suck it"

Again, Emily did as she was told. As soon as her fangs left Ali's flesh, she tasted a warm liquor invading her mouth. She'd expected blood to taste metallic, but Ali's blood tasted like vanilla. It was sweet and thoroughly intoxicating, and Emily could see herself getting addicted to it.

Still, something in her heart told her that it was time to stop. Reluctantly she pulled away and stared at those two tiny holes now in Ali's neck. Emily wanted to heal them, but she had no idea how. She remembered that, when the blonde drank her blood, she kissed the marks she'd left on her neck. However, Emily knew that just kissing wasn't enough. Does merely wishing it to heal makes it heal?

Emily had no time to speculate and she took a shot. Gently, she kissed those two tiny holes, wanting to close them. Much to her surprise, she felt Ali's skin heal on her lips and she couldn't help but feel slightly proud about it.

She kissed her way up to Ali's cheek and whispered - "Did I do it right? I'm sorry for the second bite"

"You did amazing, Em" - Alison felt her whole body relaxing in her lover's arms. Drinking blood was delicious, sure, but giving blood to someone you love was something superior, even ethereal.

"You taste amazing" - Emily retorted.

"You too" - Ali replied and remembered the taste of Emily's blood on her tongue. Knowing now that they'd both drunk each other's blood made something different sparkle inside her guts.

Emily held her chin - "You gave me something. Now I want to return the favor" - She looked deeply into those blue eyes and untied her towel, letting it slowly fall out of her body.

"Em" - Ali's gaze shifted from Emily's shiny chocolate eyes from each piece of skin that was unraveled to her. God, her girlfriend was gorgeous.

Emily didn't gave her time to say anything else as she crashed their lips together once again. Her tongue fiercely invaded Ali's mouth and the blonde's hands wandered through her body up and down. Alison moaned through the kiss, totally enjoying the opportunity of feeling her girlfriend down.

"Too many layers" - Emily complained as she attacked Ali's neck, letting her teeth teasingly scrape the bite mark on Ali's skin.

Alison moaned and dug her nails on Emily's back as the brunette slid her hand under the blonde, trying to unzip her dress. She got annoyed when she couldn't get rid of this piece of clothing politely so she just hastily tore it open.

"Em!" - Alison squealed in surprise.

"Nevermind, I'll buy you another" - Emily gave her no time to think as she sucked her collarbone, intending on marking that creamy skin.

"Wait" - Ali pushed her away for a few seconds only to get rid of her own bra. After all, she didn't want to lose any more pieces of clothing (not that she was complaining, though) - "Come back here!" - And she pulled Emily's black head back to her chest.

"Hm" - The swimmer let out a moan as she took Ali's left breast on her mouth while she squeezed its twin with her hand.

"Baby!" - Ali whimpered when she felt Emily's tongue flicking her sensitive nipple and she couldn't help but scratch the brunette's back.

Emily looked up to find Alison's eyes dark with desire. Thus, she decided to keep on going and pressed a chaste kiss on the blonde's chest before snogging her way down the girl's delicate body. She stopped when she reach the fabric of her underwear. Teasingly, Emily licked her slit over her panties and made Ali's lower body jerk off the mattress.

"Damn, Emily!" - She cussed when she felt a jolt of pleasure pooling in her center. Alison took a few breathes and tried to regain her composure - "You don't have to do this"

The brunette slid down her panties painfully and slowly down Alison's legs. Then, she pressed a kiss on her pelvis and looked up at her girlfriend - "Don't tell me you don't want this"

Alison tried to force any words out of her mouth, but the thought of having Emily's head between her legs doing God knows what to her was painstakingly exciting for her to say anything coherent.

"That's what I thought" - Emily enjoyed her silence as she went down and kissed Ali's pussy, feeling the blonde twitched underneath her.

The swimmer smirked one last time began to work on her girl. Although this was her first time giving head to someone, Emily wasn't nervous at all. She didn't know why, but, after being changed, she was actually feeling bolder and it felt good. She decided that she would explore Ali's womanhood and then let the blonde guide her throughout this delicious way of giving pleasure to the one you love.

Gently, Emily nibbled Ali's outer lips before moving forward to her inner lips. She traced those rosy lips with her tongue before finally licking Ali from her slit to her mound. And, God, Alison tasted amazing! Emily never thought she'd get so excited doing that, but the thought of having the blonde like this, the thought of this taste on her tongue… she couldn't even think straight.

"God, Em!" - Ali whimpered as her hands reached the sheets, as she was pretty sure that she'd hurt the brunette if she put her hands on her.

The brunette finally moved to her clit, clamping her lips around the oversensitive bud.

"Oh my God!" - Alison threw her head back in the mattress as Emily alternated from sucking to licking to nibbling her clit, each time her caresses grew harder - "Em… I need you inside of me… please!" - Ali panted as she was unable to keep her hands off Emily anymore. Her fingers dug in Em's dark scalp as the brunette threw her legs over her shoulder.

Emily granted her wishes by pushing two fingers deep inside Alison, relishing the fact that her girl was incredibly wet for her. The swimmer wasn't sure how, but she remembered every edge inside of Alison and her fingers easily found the spot she was looking. Well, it seems like vampires have good memory after all, she thought, as she pressed against Ali's sweet spot.

"Shit!" - Alison arched her back against the mattress and bit her lip to muffle her moans. After all, Emily's parents were just next door - "Em! I'm close! Ah…!" - The brunette sped up her fingers as she sucked harder on Ali's clit. One second later, Alison was chanting her name while her taste invaded Emily's tongue.

Feeling satisfied, Emily climbed her girlfriend's body and kissed her chastely on the cheek - "You've bitten your lip again, baby" - She noticed.

"Your parents are next door" - Alison justified and kissed her, urging for their tongues to dance together because she longed to taste herself on Emily's mouth.

"And you're loud" - Emily smirked as she kissed her bruised lip.

The blonde arched her brow - "And you're not"

"Not louder than you" - Emily defied.

"I guess I'll just have to prove your theory" - Ali grabbed the brunette by the neck and kissed her hungrily as she flipped them over, rolling on top of her girl.

"Ali..." - Emily whimpers as her girlfriend's lips latch on her neck and her fingers trail down her stomach.

"See how you vocal you are?" - Alison teased her by sucking her throat while pressing her fingers against Emily's center - "You're so wet"

Ali had to kiss her in order to muffle the loud moan coming from Emily's mouth after she plunged one finger inside of her. Ali thrust her finger slowly as her other hand lowered to cup Emily's breasts as she teased her girl.

"Don't tease! Hm!" - Emily moaned as Alison kissed her and slipped another finger in, speeding up their rhythm - "Ali!" - She breathed out as her lips latched on the blonde's neck to prevent yet another loud moan to come off her mouth.

Alison let go off Emily's breast and clutched hard on the sheets beside the swimmer. Emily sucking on her neck was making it harder for her to focus and she was losing control of her movements, as her fingers easily slipped in and out of her girl.

"Ali" - Emily called as she grabbed her by the neck - "More"

The blonde hesitated - "You're sure?"

Emily hugged her girlfriend's body, keeping one hand deep in her hair as the other lowered to squeeze her ass - "Ah!" - She moaned in her ear as Ali thrust hard inside of her.

"Emily, you are going to kill me!" - Alison hissed as she pushed another finger in, slowing her pace so she didn't hurt her girlfriend.

"God, Ali!" - Emily moaned both in pain and pleasure as she clawed the blonde's back - "Faster, please!"

"Yes, baby" - Ali felt her back sting, but she couldn't careless. All she wanted to do was worship this goddess beneath and make her come while screaming her name. Thus, Ali angled her hand so her thumb could press Emily's clit with every thrust of her hand.

"Oh God! There!" - Emily panted on Ali's mouth as the other girl found her sweet spot. Alison nibbled her neck and pushed hard against that area. Her sudden gesture gave Emily a crazy idea - "Ali, bite me!"

Her wish made the blonde's fangs itch in desire, but she resisted nonetheless - "Are you insane?"

"Fuck, Ali!" - Emily threw her back in the pillow - "Just do it!"

This seemed to ignite a fire in Alison and she couldn't fight it any longer. She pierced Emily's neck swiftly as her own mind was out of control.

"Oh shit!" - That seemed to throw Emily over the edge, as she came writhed in Ali's arms.

The blonde retracted her fangs and drank her blood. However, instead of getting only Emily's marvelous taste, Alison felt as if a huge thunderstorm hit her as she felt the brunette's blood pumping inside of her. Her mind was drifted into a haze of no proportions as she began to pant breathlessly against Em's throat.

"Ali?" - Emily called after coming back from her high - "Are you okay?"

She pulled her fingers off Emily and allowed her body to crash against the brunette's, hiding her face on the crook of her neck. - "God, Em"

"What happened?"

"I don't know! I drank your blood and I felt like there were sparks running in my veins" - Alison explained as she draped her arm lazily over Em's stomach - "It was good"

"I think you had an orgasm by drinking my blood… while I was having an orgasm too" - Emily chuckled.

Ali smiled - "I think so too" - And she lifted her head to giver her girlfriend a quick kiss.

"I love you, Ali" - Emily confessed.

"I love you too, Em" - Alison replied as she nuzzled Em's chest and curled against her.

* * *

**Reviews from Mirrors:**

**InLoveWithEmison: **You caught a glimpse of what those two vampires are up to, lol

**mcmeli: **Emily is quite observant, y'know, lol. And Toby and Caleb freed those poor souls inside the barrel.

**Tns729: **Thanks! :)

**Guest 1: **Hope you're not disappointed with this chapter ;)

**leon7272: **Hope you enjoyed that scene ;)

** .Flowers: **Thanks! :)

**mb168: **Thanks! :)

**Reviews from Videotape: **

**Guest 1: **It will have a sequel, don't worry ;)

**Guest 2: **It's good that you find humour in it, lol

**Guest 3: **She was a top in this fic because it fitted her character, but I have no problems with her being a bottom, lol

**AidenP1897: **It won't be multi-chapter (:/) but it will have a sequel! Yay!

**Guest 4: **Yeah, more humiliating than funny, lol! It was really a challenge making all those reactions. I'm glad you enjoyed them, ;). And Charles is cruel, lol. Yup, the sequel will be totally about open door policies, lol.

**Guest 5: **Thanks! :)

**Rivrop: **Thanks! :). I'm currently finishing Mirrors and I have other one-shots published as well. Also, I have another multi-chapter in mind and a few more one-shots.

**Dragoncila: **Sempre bom ver Brs por aí, hahaha. Essa fic terá uma sequência, ;)

**Drea82581: **Yeah, that's truly terrifying, '-'. Thanks for the compliment! :)


	35. Epilogue

**Hey guys! Here comes the last chapter of Mirrors! I'd like to thank all of you who read, followed, favorited and reviewed my story. It means a lot to me! :)  
In case you're wondering, there's a snippet from my new fic at the end of this chapter. It'll be called 'Just Give Me a Reason' and it will have more mature themes ;)**

* * *

_15 years later… _

Emily woke to a warm breeze and the soft light of morning. She didn't know why, but this day looked familiar. Maybe it was the way the sheets scarcely covered her body, or the way the sunlight hit her eyes or maybe the way Alison had her arm draped over her stomach, keeping their bodies close. Surely, she'd woken up in her wife's arms many times and it was familiar to her, but still…

Then, she remembered! This was the morning Emily had foreseen before she woke up and found out she had been turned into a vampire. Joy ignited inside her chest, as this morning probably meant that she'd put her life on the right track. After that, a mischievous thought crossed her mind. What if she messed up with the future a little bit?

Emily calculated that she had approximately half an hour to play before Jess showed up in the bedroom. She turned around in her wife's arms and peppered kisses on her neck, making her roll on her back and moan on her sleep. Then, she straddled her, trying not to put her full weight on Alison so she didn't wake her.

The brunette began to place butterfly kisses all the way down Ali's body (currently covered by a nightgown). After spending so many years together, Emily was well acquainted with her wife's body and she knew exactly how Ali liked to be woken up in the morning. She lurked under the covers until she found the hem of the blonde's gown and pulled it up. Then, she pulled down her underwear and kissed the inside of her thigh, which still carried the holy bullet scar that Ali had got when she was sixteen.

Emily licked Ali's clit softly, slowly and delicately. From experience, their early make out sessions tended to be tenderer than their late night ones, and Emily was more than okay with it. Right now, she just wanted the opportunity to lavish Alison and wake her up in the most delicious way.

"Hum… Em…" - The blonde moaned, apparently beginning to wake up. Her hand reached beneath the covers and placed itself on top of Emily's head.

Em pressed one last kiss to Ali's center and climbed up her body - "Good morning, my love" - And she kissed her. God, after so many years, kissing Alison still made her lips tingle.

"You can go down there and continue what you were doing" - Ali smirked.

"Nah, you can take care of yourself later" - Emily chuckled.

"Emily Catherine Fields-DiLaurentis, don't you dare…" - The blonde growled.

"Dare what?" - She asked, as she lowered her hand and cupped Ali's center.

"Em" - Ali threw her head against the pillow and closed her eyes while Emily took in this beautiful view. She'd never get tired of this.

"That's it, love" - Emily dipped one finger inside Alison while peppering kisses down her neck. She kept their rhythm gentle, hitting deep inside of her without moving fast or hard.

"Baby!" - Ali whimpered and clutched Emily's nightgown. The brunette kissed her cheek and dipped another finger in while angling her hand so her palm could press Ali's clit. Then, Emily pushed Ali's nightgown up so she could lavish her her breasts, sucking in that marvelous pink nipple. No, they were not eighteen anymore, but Emily appreciated every little change that time had sculpted in Ali's body and she was pretty sure the blonde felt the same way.

Alison arched her body as Emily hit her sweet spot and dug her fingers on those raven black threads. One second later, the brunette felt a familiar itch on her fangs.

"Ali..." - She whispered, as she climbed up her wife's body to kiss her neck in a silent plea. Even with all those years of intimacy, Emily and Alison would still seek permission for drinking blood (and it was usually granted, unless they were too tired to give).

Alison pulled Emily's head up and nodded, before crashing Em's lips with her own, as she hugged her wife's body, longing to feel that delicious pressure against her naked chest.

"Em..." - The blonde whispered as she found herself on the edge of coming.

The brunette kissed her jaw and whispered in her ear - "Come for me, love" - And then she latched her fangs on Ali's neck with extreme care.

"Emily!" - Alison's body convulsioned beneath her wife while her blood invaded Emily's veins and a thunderstorm rolled through her body. Gasping, Emily kissed the two tiny holes in Ali's neck to heal as the blonde's breathing calmed.

"I love you" - Emily declared and her words hit Alison as hard as they did fifteen years ago. It didn't matter how many times Emily said that; she'd still feel her heart flutter.

"I love you too" - Alison said as she traced the fine features on Emily's face and thanked God their children looked a little more like her wife. And then she let out a playful grin - "But it's my turn now"

And she flipped their positions, rolling on top of Emily still under the covers. Emily smirked, because she knew it was exactly what Ali would do and they only had two minutes away before Jess appeared in their bedroom.

"Come get your prize then" - Emily playfully teased.

"Oh, I intend to" - Unwilling to waste another moment, Alison intensely kissed Emily until the brunette was way too breathless to speak. She smirked when she felt her wife digging her fingers on her scalp.

Alison broke the lip lock to kiss her neck and lowered her hand to cup Emily's center over the fabric of her underwear.

"Ali..." - Emily couldn't help the moan that escaped her mouth.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps marching through the corridor. Emily smiled internally as her plan worked out just fine while Ali just chuckled and hid her face on the brunette's neck.

"We'll settle this later" - She smirked before she rolled off her wife.

"Try me" - Emily defied.

"You know I will" - Alison flirted back as she rushed to put her underwear back and to pull down her night gown. Then, the door burst open as Jess rushed to their bed.

"Mama! Mommy!" - The girl jumped on Ali's arms and hugged her tight. Emily smiled as she remembered just how difficult it had been to convince Alison that they should have children. Her wife had lived in a broken family, in which her father didn't care at all; her mother was a serial cheater and she hid the fact that Alison and Jason had an older sister; her brother, on the other hand, had messed with alcohol and drugs and had been sent to rehab. Emily tried to scare those thoughts away because she was pretty sure there was enough love between them to prevent them of becoming a broken family.

Alison argued back, saying that she was afraid of becoming her mother. Emily, then, took her into her arms and, after much coaxing and pampering, they decided to face this together. Then, they came to an agreement in which Ali would donate the egg and Emily would be the womb. Nine months later, Jessica Pam Fields-DiLaurentis came to this world. Alison didn't want to give her mother's name to her child, but Emily argued that, in spite of her mean ways, Mrs. D. loved Ali and they wouldn't have won that war (or even be alive and together) without her intervention.

But there was Jess, alive and radiant in her Mama's arms. She was a lean girl with dark brown hair, light olive skin (two shades lighter than Emily's at least) and Ali's azure blue eyes.

"Hi, Jess. How did you sleep?" - Alison asked and kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"Fine, Mama!" - Jess squealed - "Can we visit aunt Aria and aunt Spencie today? I wanna play with Mike!" - Emily chuckled at the nickname her daughter gave to Spencer and would surely pick on the smart brunette about it.

Also, just like her and Alison, Aria and Spencer remained together throughout these years and they even adopted a child, the infamous Michelangelo Hastings. Luckily, everybody just called him Mike, and he was one year younger than Jess. And, yes, Aria took Spencer's last name because 'Montgomery' would trigger many sad memories in her.

"Did you say good morning to Mommy today?" - Ali glanced at Emily - "She's frowning" - Her wife pointed at her and Emily faked a pout.

Jess let go of Ali and jumped on Emily's neck. As soon as she hugged her daughter, a strange warmth flooded her chest. This girl was a piece of her… and a piece of Ali… and, as their daughter, she'd always be.

"Mommy!" - Jess' voice brought her out of her bubble.

"Good morning, sweetie" - She said in a loving tone - "Of course we can visit aunt Spencie"

Noel's cry coming from the hall interrupted their moment. Two years after Jess was born, Emily told Ali that she'd like to have another baby. Much to her surprise, Alison agreed and even offered to carry her egg this time. Ali's experience with Jess probably changed her views on motherhood and family in general.

Nine months later, Noel Wayne Fields-DiLaurentis was born. Alison first thought of using her father's name, but Jason had already put it on his child, the little Kenny, who was about Jessica's age. Emily suggested that they used Noel's name because he was such a good friend to Ali and he died in an honorable way. Ali agreed, and the resemblance between her son and Noel Kahn was astounding!

They both had fair skin, sparkling blue eyes (which Emily blames on Alison again, despite the fact that her son came from her egg) and jet black hair. Noel Wayne, however, as much calmer and shier than Noel Kahn. Also, his hair was a little bit on the wavy side and his skin was one shade darker.

"I'll get Noel" - Alison spoke. A minute later, her wife came into their bedroom with the three-year-old boy in her arms.

"Noel!" - Jess flew out of the bed to hug her mother and her brother.

"Keep it down, sweetie!" - Alison petted the girl's head - "Noel is still waking up!"

"Mama!" - Noel rubbed his eyes - "I was dreaming"

"I heard you scream, baby" - She explained - "I thought you were having a bad dream"

"I was playing with Mona and Jesse" - He told. Mona Rivers was Hanna's daughter with Caleb. After the war was over, Hanna and Caleb started to get closer and closer until they finally got in a relationship - "Good morning, Mama"

"Good morning for you too, my prince" - Alison kissed Noel's dark hair and then looked at Emily, who stared at them in agape, thinking how blessed she was to have built a family like this - "Won't you join us, Em?"

"I'm sorry, love" - She apologized with the most foolish smile on her face - "I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have such a beautiful family"

"Come here" - Ali grinned.

Emily got up and walked to her family - "Morning, big boy!" - She kissed Noel's head too.

"Hey, Mommy" - He unwrapped his arms from Ali's neck and extended his arms to Emily. She smiled at the gesture and took him in her arms.

"Thank you for allowing me to have such a beautiful family" - Alison spoke with sincerity shining in her eyes.

"No, Ali. Thank you for being the love of my life and the mother of my children" - Emily chuckled and leaned in, capturing her wife's lips for only a brief second.

Only a brief second…

And then she opened her eyes into Alison's azure eyes and she was sure, more than ever before, that there was no place like home.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**mb168: **Thanks! :)

**Guest 1: **All things must come to an end... but I appreciate your appreciation ;)

**Guest 2: **Haha, thanks! :)

**mcmeli: **Everything is alright now ;). No, Ali and Jason never got to say goodbye to Mrs. D., but Ali gave her daughter her mother's name.

**leon7272: **Haha, thanks! :)

**Reviews from Videotape: **

**Packersgirl492: **Thank you! :)

**DiWeasley: **Yeah, that was awkward, lol! Thanks! :)

* * *

**And now, the snippet from 'Just Give Me a Reason':**

"You're late… again" - Ali's voice ressonated through the living room. It was half past 2 am and only now could Emily find her way back home.

"I've had a very long night" - After working from 4 pm to 2 am, there wasn't much energy left in Emily. All she wanted to do was drag her exhausted body to the nearest comfortable thing around.

"So did I" - Alison replied and Emily could feel those icy blue eyes tearing her apart. Definitely, this was going to be a long night - "Most of it I stayed up waiting for you"

"I'm sorry. I had an emergency and I couldn't text you" - It was the truth, though. Emily spent her last two hours at the vet hospital trying to save and resuscitate a poor dog who had a heart attack. Turns out she couldn't, and she felt miserable about it.

"Seems like everything in your life is more important than me recently" - Ali snorted - "By the way, how's Paige doing?"

"Ali, don't put her into this" - Emily said protectively. Even though their relationship was over for a long time, she still kept in touch with Paige, considering that they both lived in Los Angeles. They were close friends (and only that, considering that now Paige was dating Sidney and Emily was seeing Alison) and they'd always run together whenever Emily could.

"I wonder why you two always go running together" - Ali smiled meanly, resembling a little the fifteen year old Queen Bee she once was - "It may be related to the fact that you're always late. Or maybe it has something to do with the fact that you haven't touched me in five weeks!"

Somehow, during their busy lives, Alison and Emily became accommodated with each other. Perhaps it was because they both had insane schedules or simply because they weren't spending as much time together as they should be. Of course, it affected their sex life. When Emily came house exhausted, all she wanted to do on the bed was fall asleep. The same thing could be said about Ali. But maybe the worst was the fact that their schedules weren't even minimally compatible.

"I'm not cheating on you, Alison" - Emily retorted.

"You've tried to frame me for a crime I didn't commit once" - Clearly, this memory still bothered the blonde - "I don't doubt anything coming from you"

"That was ten years ago, Alison!" - The shards of unforgiveness hit Em hard on the chest as she snapped - "It's not like you were a saint either"

"But Paige is a saint, isn't she?" - Ali brought the topic back - "She's so pure, so patient, so forgiving. I bet you want her to mother the five kids you want and the you'll all become a big, happy and perfect family!"

Oh, there was that too… Alison and Emily had a huge argument over having a child three weeks ago. Emily wanted a baby more than anything in this world, but Ali wasn't so sure about it, pointing out how busy they had been at the moment while hiding her own insecurities as she'd grown up in a broken family. Emily tried to reach an agreement and very clumsily suggested that Ali should abandon her work if necessary, as she made less money than Emily. It was enough for Ali to snap, saying that she loved her work and that she wasn't going to be a _fucking_ housewife, and she suggested that Emily should choose another girl to build a family with before slamming the door on her face. Alison spent two weeks without talking to Emily properly. Recently, though, she'd begun to open up again.

"I'm too tired to fight over this now. I'm sleeping on the couch tonight" - Emily let out a defeated sigh as she went to her (no, their) bedroom to pick up her stuff. As she left, Alison hid her face in her hands and began to cry.


End file.
